


Explosions in the sky

by GwenStrife



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is the Chesapeake-Ripper, M/M, Mrs. Graham, Smut, Therapy, Will has a mother, Will is 16 at the beginning, tagged as explicit because of the Violence, the meat is people
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenStrife/pseuds/GwenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal denkt sich nichts dabei, als Mrs. Graham ihn darum bittet, ihren sechzehnjährigen Sohn zu therapieren. Die Frau ist ihm derart unsympathisch, dass er sogar vermutet, Will sei vollkommen gesund. Doch als dieser schließlich sein Sprechzimmer betritt, leitet er eine tiefgehende Veränderung im Leben des Psychiaters und Serienkillers ein. (Hannigram)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempo di Valse

Hannibal hatte nie vorgehabt, irgendjemandem seine wahre Identität zu offenbaren. Die Menschen, die das Gesicht des Chesapeake-Rippers zu sehen bekamen, wurden kurz darauf für immer zum Schweigen gebracht. Seine Opfer wussten nicht einmal, dass er der Chesapeake-Ripper war. Sie sahen in ihm nur die Bedrohung, dann folgte die Angst und letztendlich die Erkenntnis, dass sie sterben würden. Aber Hannibal war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen irgendwelche Rückschlüsse auf die Chesapeake-Ripper-Fälle zog. Für sie war er einfach nur ein Mörder.  
Schade eigentlich.  
Hätten Sie sich nicht ehrfürchtig vor ihrem Henker auf die Knie werfen müssen?  
Ein Rascheln neben ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Die schmale Gestalt des Jungen bewegte sich ein wenig im Schlaf, aber er wachte nicht auf.  
Gut so, dachte Hannibal. Schlaf nur, Will Graham. Du wirst deine Kräfte noch brauchen.  
Wie würde es sein, wenn er sich ihm offenbaren würde?  
Wurde Will damit automatisch zu seinem Opfer?  
War der Blick in das Gesicht des Chesapeake-Rippers eine Art Todesomen?  
Eine interessante Vorstellung mit einem beinahe mystischen Potenzial.  
Aber Hannibal wollte nicht so mit dem Jungen verfahren, wie mit den anderen.  
Er wollte kein blutiges Gemälde auf seiner Haut malen.  
Er wollte seine Knochen nicht brechen.  
Er wollte sehen, wie Will das Gemälde malte.  
Wie Will die Knochen brach.  
Wie Will die Kunst des Tötens erlernte.  
Die Vorstellung beflügelte ihn und ließ Wärme durch seinen Körper fließen.  
Aber er beherrschte sich. Er durfte nichts überstürzen. Will war noch so jung.  
So kostbar.  
So gefügig.  
Und so zerbrechlich.  
Hannibal zog seine Hand unter der warmen Bettdecke hervor und streichelte vorsichtig über die wilden Haare des Jungen. Er konnte den Blick nur schwer von dem Schlafenden abwenden, obwohl sein eigener Körper ebenfalls nach Ruhe verlangte. Widerwillig lehnte Hannibal sich zurück, horchte Wills Herzschlag und seinen ruhigen Atemzügen und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Er schritt durch seinen Gedankenpalast, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit. Und dieses Mal mit einem konkreten Ziel. Nach und nach passierte er seine Erinnerungen. Die schönen, die schmerzlichen, die wichtigen und die, die weniger von Bedeutung waren. Endlich erreichte er sein Ziel und spürte, wie sein Körper allmählich zur Ruhe kam.  
Im Geiste kehrte Hannibal Lecter zu dem Tag zurück, an dem Will Graham in sein Leben getreten war.

 

**************************

 

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch.“, sagte Hannibal und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Mrs. Graham zuckte zusammen und nahm nach kurzem Zögern Platz. Ihre Finger flatterten ständig zu ihren Haaren oder dem Kragen ihrer Bluse. Ihre Nervosität war Hannibal bereits aufgefallen, als sie sein Sprechzimmer betreten hatte. Beinahe schien es so, als fließe ihre Unruhe über den Tisch. Aber der Psychiater ließ sich nichts anmerken. Viele seiner Patienten waren nervös, besonders wenn sie ihm das erste Mal gegenübertraten. Dabei war Mrs. Graham gar nicht seine Patientin. Sie hatte ihn angerufen und ihn um einen Termin gebeten, um über ihren Sohn zu sprechen.  
Normalerweise vermied Hannibal solche Gespräche. Er befasste sich lieber direkt mit den betroffenen Personen, anstatt verfälschte Informationen aus zweiter Hand zu erhalten. Aber Will war erst sechzehn und Hannibal konnte verstehen, dass seine Mutter sich ein Bild von seinem Psychiater machen wollte, bevor sie ihn zu ihm schickte. Obwohl Hannibal in diesem Moment das Gefühl hatte, dass es bei dem ganzen weniger um Will ging. Mrs. Graham wirkte höchst ungehalten und der Psychiater fragte sich, was mit ihrem Sohn ihrer Ansicht nach nicht stimmte. Sie hatte seine berufliche Neugier bereits mit ihren Andeutungen während des Telefonates geweckt.  
Unauffällig machte er sich ein Bild von Mrs. Graham.  
Sie war noch recht jung, Ende dreißig schätzte Hannibal.  
Aber ihr Leben schien nicht ohne Komplikationen verlaufen zu sein, denn sie wirkte wesentlich älter. Ihr dunkelbraunes, glanzloses und stumpf wirkendes Haar war in einem festen Knoten in ihrem Nacken zusammengefasst. Unter ihren grauen Augen lagen Schatten und Hannibal erkannte eine kleine, feine Narbe, die den Verlauf des rechten Wangenknochens nachzeichnete. Ihre Nase war spitz und ihre schmalen Lippen, die sie entweder zusammenpresste oder zerkaute, gaben ihr einen strengen Ausdruck. Sie trug ein hellgraues, hochgeschlossenes Kostüm, für das sie ein wenig zu jung war. Hannibal erkannte, dass sie bemüht war dominant und erwachsen zu erscheinen, besonders und stilvoll. Sie wollte eine Frau sein, nach der man sich umblickte, zu der man aufschaute und die man bewunderte. Aber das gelang ihr nicht. Sie wirkte lediglich verhärmt und streng und der Psychiater erkannte mit einem Blick, dass es ihr an Stil mangelte.  
Mrs. Graham bemühte sich, ihre Unsicherheit abzustreifen und setzte eine überlegene, leicht gelangweilte Miene auf.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte Hannibal höflich.  
„Nun“, begann sie und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. „Es geht um meinen Sohn, wie ich bereits am Telefon sagte.“  
Als sie nicht weitersprach, hob Hannibal abwartend eine Augenbraue. Er fragte sich, wieso sie nicht zum Punkt kam. Schließlich wollte sie etwas von ihm und nicht umgekehrt. Sein Schweigen und sein auffordernder Blick verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, Mrs. Graham fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und fuhr endlich fort.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch tun soll. Drei Psychiater in zwei Jahren und nicht einmal der Hauch einer Verbesserung. Manchmal glaube ich, der verdammte Bastard will mich absichtlich in den Wahnsinn treiben.“  
Sie zuckte zusammen und hob den Blick. Offenbar hoffte sie, dass Hannibal ihre Bemerkung überhört hatte. Hatte er nicht. Aber die Entschuldigung oder Rechtfertigung mit der er gerechnet hatte, blieb aus. Mrs. Graham räusperte sich lediglich und zupfte wieder an ihrem Kragen herum. Unwillkürlich dachte Hannibal, dass auch sie gut in den Händen eines Psychiaters aufgehoben gewesen wäre.  
„Jedenfalls habe ich gehört, Sie seien einer der besten und in der näheren Umgebung gibt es keine anderen Psychiater mehr, also dachte ich, dass Sie mir möglicherweise helfen könnten.“  
Dir?, dachte Hannibal. Oder deinem Sohn?  
„Mrs. Graham, es wäre sehr hilfreich wenn Sie mir sagen könnten, was William Ihrer Meinung nach fehlt.“  
Sie ließ ein hässliches, verächtliches Lachen ertönen.  
„Bei dem Jungen ist eine Schraube locker“, sagte sie und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Hannibal atmete unauffällig durch und schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Präzisieren Sie das bitte“, bat der dann.  
„Er ist eben nicht normal.“  
Auch das war keine Antwort. Hannibal wusste bis jetzt so gut wie nichts über den Jungen. Lediglich dass er William hieß, sechzehn war und zuvor bei seinem Kollegen Dr. Frederick Chilton in Behandlung gewesen war. Aber mit diesen Informationen konnte er nichts anfangen.  
„Wie äußert sich das?“, fragte er geduldiger, als er sich fühlte. Hannibal hatte sich wie immer vollkommen im Griff. Nichts an ihm deutete darauf hin, dass er von der Art seines Gegenübers angewidert war.  
„Er ist arrogant, hält sich für etwas Besseres und glaubt, er hätte den vollen Durchblick.“  
Wieder speiste sie ihn mit einer Worthülse ab, aber immerhin steckte darin zumindest ein Körnchen an Information. Hannibal ignorierte ihren abwertenden Tonfall und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
„Das ist für einen Teenager nicht ungewöhnlich.“  
„Glauben Sie mir, er ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.“  
Die ganze Zeit über war ihr Blick ruhelos durch den Raum geflattert, aber jetzt sah sie Hannibal wieder in die Augen und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung, Dr. Lecter“, sagte sie dann. Hannibal gestand sich ein, dass er bei dieser Frau so nicht weiterkam. Er hatte besseres zu tun und wollte sich ihrer Gegenwart so schnell wie möglich entledigen.  
„Schicken Sie den Jungen zu mir“, bot er an. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“  
„Oh, ich danke Ihnen“, sagte sie mit etwas zu viel Pathos in der Stimme. Sie klang ein wenig wie eine Laiendarstellerin in einem schlechten Theaterstück.  
„Ich habe am Freitagabend noch einen freien Termin“, sagte Hannibal nach einem Blick in seinen Kalender. „Um neunzehn Uhr, passt Ihnen das?“  
„Und schneller geht es wirklich nicht?“  
„Ich fürchte nicht.“  
„Ich habe ja schon gehört, dass Sie sehr gefragt sind.“  
Darauf erwiderte Hannibal nichts. Stattdessen erhob er sich und Mrs. Graham tat es ihm gleich.  
Er begleitete die Frau zur Tür und reichte ihr zum Abschied die Hand. Ihrer Finger waren klamm und ihre langen Fingernägel kratzten für ein paar Sekunden scharf über Hannibals Hand.  
„Ich danke Ihnen“, sagte sie und musterte ihn noch einmal von oben bis unten. Hannibal konnte spüren, dass er ihr gefiel. Er blieb wie immer höflich, wenn auch ein wenig reserviert und war froh, als die Frau endlich verschwunden war.   
Als er sich wieder an den Schreibtisch setzte und den neuen Termin sorgfältig in seinen Kalender eintrug, fragte er sich was für ein Junge William sein mochte und in wie fern er seiner Mutter ähnelte. Hannibal konnte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Mrs. Graham gut vorstellen, dass der Junge vollkommen gesund war. Diese Frau schien so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, die Zeichen in ihrer Umgebung richtig zu deuten. Er hoffte im Stillen, dass William das nicht von ihr geerbt hatte.  
Hannibal und Dr. Chilton waren alte Bekannte, er hätte seinen Kollegen nur anrufen müssen und dieser hätte ihm Wills Akte wohl direkt zukommen lassen. Aber das wollte der Psychiater nicht. Zum einen hielt er nicht sonderlich viel von Chiltons Methoden und zum anderen wollte er sich ein eigenes Bild von dem Jungen machen. Er lächelte bei der Vorstellung, wie Chilton reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr dass sein Patient nun zu Hannibal übergelaufen war. Zweifellos hatte er den Jungen nicht von sich aus abgegeben. Eine solche Niederlage würde er sich nicht eingestehen. Chilton hatte es sich schon immer zum Ziel gemacht, seine Patienten zu heilen. Mit allen Mitteln und Wegen. Sein Ehrgeiz fraß ihn auf und ließ ihn nicht selten das Ziel aus den Augen verlieren.  
Er träumte von einer großen Karriere, Schlagzeilen, überfüllten Vorlesungsräumen, ausverkauften Büchern und Terminkalendern, die mit Interviews und Signierstunden vollgestopft waren. Anders als Hannibal. Dieser war bereits sehr erfolgreich, sein Name wurde nicht selten ehrfürchtig von seinen Kollegen geflüstert. Auch um ihn hatte man sich einst gerissen, besonders in seiner Anfangszeit. Aber Hannibal hatte das alles nicht interessiert. Er war Psychiater, damit er sich seinen hedonistischen Lebensstil finanzieren konnte und weil ihn das Innenleben der Menschen interessierte. Prestige holte er sich auf andere Art und Weise. Er war nur als Chesapeake-Ripper an Schlagzeilen interessiert, besonders wenn sie auf tattlecrime.com erschienen.  
Freddie Lounds berichtete nun schon seit Jahren immer wieder über seine Morde und zwar schonungslos und voyeuristisch. Sensationsjournalismus war etwas Widerliches, aber er erfüllte seinen Zweck. Durch ihr fehlendes Taktgefühl und ihre Sturheit hatte Freddie Lounds es geschafft, Hannibals Werk ungeschönt und in all seiner Grausamkeit in die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen. Hannibal verabscheute Freddie Lounds und ihre Methoden, aber sie war ihm nicht selten von Nutzen. Besonders, weil sie ihn auf ihrer Website über die Ermittlungen des FBI auf dem Laufenden hielt.  
Das war es, was ihr im Grunde in all den Jahren das Leben gerettet hatte, ohne dass sie davon wusste.  
Bei dem Gedanken an Freddie Lounds und tattlecrime.com verspürte Hannibal den Wunsch, bald wieder eine seiner hochgelobten Dinner-Partys zu geben. Er musste nur noch das Fleisch besorgen.  
Zufrieden goss er sich ein Glas Wein ein und hatte Mrs. Graham und ihren geheimnisvollen Sohn vorerst aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt.

 

Am Freitagabend um Punkt neunzehn Uhr klopfte es an Hannibals Tür. Der Psychiater war gerade dabei, die Unterlagen des vorherigen Patienten wegzuräumen. Als er jedoch das Klopfen vernahm, unterbrach er sein Vorhaben und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.  
„Sie müssen William Graham sein, bitte treten Sie ein.“, sagte er ruhig.  
Der Junge schreckte ein wenig vor ihm zurück und war auffallend bemüht, den Augenkontakt zu Hannibal zu vermeiden. Will hatte rein optisch keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter. Sein Haar war nicht glatt, sondern lockig und wesentlich dunkler, als das seiner Mutter. Auch seine Augenfarbe war eine andere, aber Hannibal konnte sie nicht genau bestimmen, da Will ihm nach wie vor auswich. Der Junge war ein ganzes Stück kleiner und schmaler als der Psychiater und für einen Sechzehnjährigen wirkten seine Schultern sehr grazil. Er trug ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Hemd, Jeans und Turnschuhe. Auf den ersten Blick schien er, wenn man von der Sache mit dem Augenkontakt absah, wie ein normaler Teenager. Aber als er sich bei Hannibal bedankte und das Sprechzimmer betrat, fiel dem Psychiater sofort seine Haltung auf. Will bewegte sich wie ein scheues Tier und in jeder seiner Bewegungen schwang eine Angst mit, die nichts mehr mit Schüchternheit oder einer introvertierten Persönlichkeit zu tun hatte. Hannibals Gegenwart schien dem Jungen beinahe körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Will“, bat er schüchtern. „Und siezen Sie mich nicht, das erscheint mir…falsch.“  
„Wie du wünschst“, sagte Hannibal schlicht und schloss die Tür. Ihm entging nicht, dass Will den Raum unwillkürlich nach möglichen Fluchtmöglichkeiten absuchte. Er streifte vorsichtig umher, unsicher, so als hätte er eben erst Laufen gelernt. Und er schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Einerseits behagte es ihm offenbar nicht, Hannibal in die Augen zu sehen, andererseits wollte er ihm anscheinend nur ungern den Rücken zuwenden.  
Hannibal gab dem Jungen Zeit, sich an den Raum zu gewöhnen und räumte inzwischen die restlichen Unterlagen in seine Schreibtischschublade. Will beobachtete ihn aus sicherer Entfernung und sein Blick fiel auf eine von Lecters Zeichnungen. Auf dem Papier war Lady Murasaki abgebildet, ihr Name stand in japanischer Silbenschrift am Rand des Blattes.  
„Sie sprechen Japanisch?“, fragte Will vorsichtig.  
„Ein wenig. Die Frau meines Onkels war Japanerin.“, erklärte Hannibal ruhig und deutete auf einen der beiden Ledersessel, die sich in der Mitte des Raumes gegenüberstanden.  
„Setz dich ruhig, wenn du möchtest.“  
Will trat näher an einen der Sessel heran, nahm allerdings noch nicht Platz. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen vorsichtig über das Leder und Hannibal sah deutlich, dass seine Hände zitterten.  
„Du wurdest also zuvor von Dr. Chilton therapiert.“  
Hannibal blieb ebenfalls stehen und lehnte sich entspannt gegen seinen Schreibtisch.  
Will nickte lediglich.  
„Was hat dich dazu bewogen, den Psychiater zu wechseln?“  
„Ich hatte das Gefühl, Dr. Chilton ging es mehr um seinen Erfolg, als um…naja, um mich. Er war mir zu hektisch und zu drängend…das klingt sehr egozentrisch, nicht wahr?“  
„Eine Therapie macht nur dann Sinn, wenn der Patient seinem Psychiater vertraut und sich in seiner Gegenwart wohlfühlt“, erwiderte Hannibal diplomatisch. Will hatte, was Chilton betraf, nicht ganz Unrecht, aber es wäre unprofessionell gewesen, ihm zuzustimmen.  
„Ich vertraue niemandem“, murmelte Will.  
Und du fühlst dich in niemandes Gegenwart je wirklich wohl, dachte Hannibal.  
Er konnte Wills leise Furcht beinahe riechen. Unter dem billigen Parfüm seiner Mutter, das leider an der Haut des Jungen klebte. Offenbar hatte sie ihn gefahren. Hannibal erinnerte sich wieder an die Nervosität von Mrs. Graham zurück. Wills Unsicherheit war eine vollkommen andere. Er war nicht darauf bedacht, eine bestimmte Wirkung zu erzielen oder seinem Gegenüber ein spezielles Bild von sich selbst zu übermitteln. Will reagierte lediglich auf seine Umgebung. Und er reagierte mit Unsicherheit und Angst.  
„Ihr Akzent ist schwer einzuordnen“, sagte der Junge, bevor Hannibal etwas erwidern konnte.  
„Ich stamme ursprünglich aus Litauen.“  
„Was hat Sie nach Baltimore geführt?“  
Der Psychiater schenkte Will ein Lächeln.  
„Sprechen wir über mich oder über dich?“  
„E-entschuldigung.“ Will errötete ein wenig. „Ich war nur neugierig.“  
„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen, Will. Neugier ist keine Schande.“  
Selbst wenn er mit Hannibal sprach waren seine Augen ständig in Bewegung oder auf den Boden gerichtet.  
„Du bist kein Freund von Augenkontakt, oder?“, fragte der Psychiater. Will schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine langsame Wanderung durch das Sprechzimmer wieder auf. Seine Augen streiften die vielen Bücher in den Regalen, die Vorhänge, den kleinen Bonsai auf der Fensterbank, die Bilder an den Wänden und die kleine schwarze Hirschstatue, die neben der Tür auf einem Sockel stand.  
„Es lenkt mich ab und ich…sehe manchmal zu viel.“, sagte er vorsichtig.  
„Oder sieht dein Gegenüber zu viel?“, fragte Hannibal und legte den Kopf schief. Der Junge faszinierte ihn. Seine Bewegungen, seine leicht heiser klingende Stimme. Hannibal hatte noch nie einen Patienten behandelt, der derart scheu gewesen war. Und das in diesem Alter.  
„Dr. Lecter…was hat meine Mutter Ihnen über mich erzählt?“, fragte Will schließlich und ließ Hannibals Frage damit unbeantwortet im Raum stehen.  
„Sie hat mir anvertraut, dass sie sich sorgt“, antwortete der Psychiater wahrheitsgemäß. Auf Wills Zügen erschien ein schmales, bitteres Lächeln, für das er viel zu jung war.  
„Ja, sie sorgt sich immer“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang dünn, als käme sie von weit her. Hannibal hörte Resignation aus seinen Worten heraus. Aber auch Trauer und Anklage. Wut. Enttäuschung.  
„Wie würdest du das Verhältnis zu deiner Mutter beschreiben?“  
„Ich glaube wir sind das, was die Popkultur als ´´dysfunctional family´´ bezeichnet.“  
„Und dein Vater?“  
„Ich habe ihn nie kennengelernt.“  
Will blieb einen Moment lang unschlüssig stehen, als erinnere er sich an etwas, dann kehrte er vorsichtig zu den beiden Ledersesseln in der Mitte des Raumes zurück.  
„Dr. Chilton meinte, darin läge der Ursprung meiner Probleme.“, fügte er dann hinzu.  
„Glaubst du, dass er damit richtig lag?“  
„Sagen Sie es mir“, schlug Will vor. Allmählich weichten seine verkrampften Muskeln auf, allerdings nur minimal. Hannibal registrierte es dennoch zufrieden.  
„Ich kann dir diese Frage nicht beantworten, da ich nicht weiß, welche Probleme du hast.“  
„Ich dachte, Sie hätten mit meiner Mutter gesprochen?“  
Für einen winzigen Moment, nicht länger als die Dauer eines Herzschlags, ließ der Junge seine Augen höher wandern und kreuzte kurz Hannibals Blick. Will hatte schöne Augen. In ihnen lag etwas Geheimnisvolles. Vielleicht nicht die Lösung für das Rätsel namens Will Graham, aber zumindest ein Ansatz.  
„Das habe ich. Aber Sie konnte mir nicht genau sagen, wieso du dich in Therapie begeben hast.“  
„Sie hält mich für verrückt“, sagte Will leise.  
„Und du?“  
„Ich…ich denke sie liegt damit gar nicht mal so falsch…aber selbst wenn ich…normal wäre…sie würde immer etwas finden…“  
Das Gespräch und die Gegenwart des Psychiaters schienen Will zu erschöpfen, denn er nahm letztendlich doch Platz und wirkte auf einmal sehr klein und verloren.  
„Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, du seist nicht normal?“, fragte Hannibal ruhig.  
„Gedanken wie der, der mir im Moment durch den Kopf geht“, gab Will zu und blickte auf seine Hände, die mit geöffneten Handflächen in seinem Schoß lagen.  
„Was ist es für ein Gedanke?“  
„Es ist mehr ein Wunsch.“ Will suchte nach Worten und brauchte einen Moment, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Ich wünschte ich könnte all das hier aussperren. Mich verkriechen und zurückziehen. Meinen Kopf und meinen Körper einfach zurücklassen, die Augen schließen und langsam durch den kalten, ruhigen Strom waten.“  
Hannibal stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und näherte sich dem Jungen vorsichtig. Tatsächlich hatte Will entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem scheuen Reh. Eine falsche Bewegung und er würde den Jungen verlieren.  
„Hast du solche Gedanken öfter?“, fragte Hannibal weiter und spürte, wie der ruhige und sichere Klang seiner Stimme allmählich Wirkung zeigte. Will ließ sich nicht davon einlullen, aber sie schien sein Misstrauen etwas abzuschwächen. Er nickte und schluckte.  
„Dr. Chilton hielt sie für Selbstmordgedanken…“  
„Aber du nicht.“ Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
„Nein, ich…ich denke, ich will nicht sterben…ich sehne mich nur nach Ruhe.“  
„Und diese Ruhe findest du im Alltag nicht?“  
„Nein…“  
„Woran liegt das?“  
„Ich…weiß es nicht.“  
Das war eine Lüge. Den Jungen beschäftigte offenbar etwas, aber er war nicht bereit, sich Hannibal anzuvertrauen. Das war keine Überraschung. In Hinblick auf Wills extreme körperliche Abwehrreaktionen war es erstaunlich, dass er überhaupt mit dem Psychiater sprach.  
„Hast du deiner Mutter von diesen Wunschvorstellungen erzählt?“  
Will lachte kurz und tonlos. Wieder eines dieser Geräusche, für das er mit seinen sechzehn Jahren noch zu jung schien.  
„Ich würde nie den Fehler machen, mich ihr anzuvertrauen. Sie macht sich zu viele Gedanken um sich selbst und um das, was die Leute denken. Sie glaubt ohnehin schon ich sei…ein Fall für die Psychiatrie.“  
Hannibal spürte deutlich, dass Will sich bemühte, jede Bindung zu seiner Mutter zu kappen. Der Junge war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er von ihr offenbar keine Liebe und Unterstützung zu erwarten hatte und dass es einfacher war, sie aufzugeben und somit Enttäuschungen zu vermeiden. Das war eine durchaus reife Lösung, aber leider funktionierte das in der Praxis nicht ganz so einfach. Wills Mutter konnte ihm nicht das geben, was er brauchte und obwohl er das wusste und zu akzeptieren versuchte, war in seinem Inneren noch ein kleiner, kindlicher Funken Hoffnung. Etwas, was sich an die Mutter klammerte, wie alle Kinder es zu tun pflegen. Instinktiv.  
Will ließ den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung nicht an sich heran, aber sie zu verdrängen war keine dauerhafte Lösung.  
Der Junge musterte den Psychiater erneut, allerdings auch dieses Mal ohne Augenkontakt aufzubauen oder gar zu halten. Hannibal spürte, wie Will ihn gedanklich scannte und versuchte, ihn einzuschätzen.  
„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?“  
„Natürlich, nur zu.“  
„Wieso machen Sie sich keine Notizen? Dr. Chilton schrieb immer alles mit, was ich sagte. Es war…fast ein wenig lästig.“  
„Ich pflege meine Notizen nach den Sitzungen anzufertigen. So kann ich mich während der Gespräche voll und ganz auf meine Patienten konzentrieren und laufe nicht Gefahr, ihnen Desinteresse oder Ablenkung zu vermitteln.“, antwortete Hannibal wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Sie müssen ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis haben…“  
„Es ist ausreichend.“  
Jeder Mensch beobachtet seinen Gesprächspartner, schätzt ab wie weit er gehen kann und versucht zu ergründen, wer da vor ihm steht und ob er etwas zu verbergen hat. Aber die Art wie Will es tat, unterschied sich von der anderer Menschen. Hannibal hatte den Eindruck, dass der Junge dazu in der Lage war, mehr zu sehen als andere Menschen.  
Will zuckte zusammen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Eine kleine, steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn und er wirkte, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Psychiater.  
„Ja…Entschuldigung, es ist nur…soziale Interaktion ist…schwierig für mich.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Sie würden mich für vollkommen wahnsinnig halten…“  
„Mir liegen jegliche Wertungen fern, Will. Ich höre lediglich zu.“  
Der Junge zögerte, hob aber letztendlich den Kopf, sodass er Hannibal theoretisch hätte in die Augen sehen können. Aber das wagte er nicht, stattdessen orientierte er sich an einem anderen Punkt im Gesicht des Psychiaters.  
„Es ist wie mit dem Augenkontakt…ich habe manchmal den Eindruck, dass ich zu viel sehe…dass ich ins Innere der Menschen blicken kann…ich fühle was sie fühlen…ich kann ihre Motivationen nachvollziehen…all diese Emotionen und Wünsche strömen auf mich ein, aber es sind nicht meine…“  
Eine außergewöhnlich ausgeprägte Empathie-Fähigkeit, notierte Hannibal im Geiste.  
Will schüttelte den Kopf und brach ab.  
„Es ist…vollkommen verrückt.“  
„Eine starke Empathie-Fähigkeit ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Du wirfst die Emotionen anderer nicht zurück, sondern absorbierst sie.“  
„Das klingt, als wäre ich…unmenschlich…“  
„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ein starkes Einfühlungsvermögen muss kein Nachteil sein.“  
Erneut schüttelte der Junge den Kopf und erhob sich. Offenbar war der Fluchtreflex in ihm wieder erwacht oder das Thema war zu pikant für ihn. Unruhig wanderte er in Hannibals Sprechzimmer auf und ab und fuhr sich über die Stirn.  
„Ich sehe…all diese Menschen und kann plötzlich… spüren, wozu sie fähig sind…“, flüsterte er.  
Will wollte weg von ihm, das war deutlich erkennbar. Aber gleichzeitig hatte der Junge sein Geheimnis viel zu lange mit sich herumgetragen. Niemand hatte ihn verstanden, vermutlich hatte ihn auch niemand je danach gefragt. Jetzt sprudelten die Worte förmlich aus ihm heraus und das gegen seinen Willen. Hannibal begrüßte diese Entwicklung. Es konnte nur förderlich für Wills Seele sein, wenn man das Gewicht, das auf ihr lag, verringerte. Auch wenn Hannibal wusste, dass er dem Jungen in diesem frühen Stadium ihrer Beziehung noch keine große Hilfe sein konnte.  
„Diese Fähigkeit kann sowohl ein Fluch als auch ein Segen sein“, bestätigte der Psychiater.  
Will blieb stehen, nur etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und blickte ihn erschöpft an.  
„Ich kann dir diese Fähigkeit nicht wegtherapieren, Will. Sie ist ein Teil von dir und du musst sie akzeptieren. Aber ich kann dir beibringen, damit zu leben.“  
„Dann…dann glauben Sie nicht, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde?“  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.“  
Das schien Will ein wenig zu irritieren. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass man ihn ernst nahm.  
„Nun, unsere Zeit ist fast um“, sagte Lecter schließlich. Tatsächlich waren bereits zwei Stunden vergangen. Hannibal hielt seine Zeiten immer strikt ein, zwei Stunden pro Patient und keine Minute länger. Aber an diesem Abend wünschte er sich, er könnte das Gespräch noch weiterführen. Will war sein wohl faszinierendster Patient seit den letzten zehn Jahren, wenn nicht sogar überhaupt. Trotzdem war es gut, dass die Sitzung sich dem Ende zuneigte. Es war genug. Will würde nicht mehr ertragen. Hannibal durfte ihm nicht zu viel zumuten. Schließlich wollte er dem Jungen helfen.  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Will und seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen leicht heiseren Unterton.  
„Das hängt von dir ab. Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn du mich lässt. Dich zu etwas zu zwingen liegt weder in meiner Macht, noch in meinem Interesse. Du musst selbst entscheiden, ob du mit der Therapier fortfahren möchtest.“  
Erneut ließ Will seinen Blick über Hannibal streifen. Aber anders als seine Mutter tat er es nicht, um abzuschätzen welche Chancen er bei ihm hatte, sondern um abzuschätzen, welche mögliche Gefahr von ihm ausging.  
„Dann bis nächsten Freitag, Dr. Lecter“, sagte er schließlich leise. Hannibal schenkte ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
„Bis nächsten Freitag, William.“

 

 

 

 

 

Vielen Dank für´s Lesen :)  
Das war also das erste Kapitel.  
Im nächsten werden wir Hannibal als Chesapeake-Ripper in Aktion erleben und herausfinden, was Wills eigentliches Problem ist.


	2. Le quattro stagioni

Hannibal schlüpfte vorsichtig aus dem durchsichtigen Anzug, bedacht darauf, keine Blutflecken auf dem Boden zu hinterlassen. Zwar war das Blut bereits größtenteils getrocknet, aber er wollte dennoch nicht riskieren, dass auch nur ein Spritzer davon auf dem glänzenden Marmorboden landete. Das hätte die Inszenierung zerstört. Solche Kleinigkeiten schmälerten den Genuss, den ihm das Gesamtbild bereitete.  
Befreit atmete er durch, als er den Schutzanzug endlich los war. Er eignete sich hervorragende für Hannibals Vorhaben, allerdings hatte er den Nachteil, dass einem darin nach einer gewissen Zeit sehr warm wurde. Der Psychiater verstaute ihn vorsichtig in der Tasche neben dem verpackten Fleisch. Er musste sich beeilen. Das Fleisch gehörte in den Kühlschrank, es wäre eine Schande, wenn es verderben oder auch nur kleine Makel bekommen würde.  
Seine Schritte hallten von dem Boden und den Wänden wider, als er durch den Gang zwischen den Kirchenbänken schritt. Als er an der Tür angelangt war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und betrachtete sein Werk. Es war nicht seine beste Inszenierung, wie er zähneknirschend feststellen musste, aber immerhin hatte sie doch einen akzeptablen symbolischen Gehalt. Er hatte das Mädchen gekreuzigt und ihr danach die Lunge, die Milz und die Nieren entfernt. Die verbliebenen Eingeweide waren durch das Loch in ihrem Rumpf gut sichtbar und sie blutete allmählich aus. Unter dem großen Kreuz hatte sich bereits eine Lache gebildet und das leise Klacken der herunterfallenden Tropfen war zu hören. Ruhig und einschläfernd, wie ein Metronom.  
Hannibal sah bereits die Schlagzeile auf tattlecrime.com vor sich. Spätestens morgen früh, wenn der Pfarrer die Kirche für den Gottesdienst vorbereitete, würde er das Mädchen finden. Und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis Freddie Lounds ebenfalls ihren Fuß in die entweihten Hallen setzen würde. Auch Jack Crawford und sein Team würden diesen Ort aufsuchen. Hannibal hatte dieses Mal wieder bewusst als Chesapeake-Ripper gemordet. Seit Jahren spielte er dieses Spielchen mit dem FBI und Jack Crawford hatte nicht einmal den kleinsten Hinweis. Hannibal inszenierte jeden seiner Morde entsprechend, allerdings verzichtete er gelegentlich darauf, seinen Gräueltaten den Stempel des Chesapeake-Rippers aufzudrücken. Als Ripper war er nur etwa dreimal im Jahr aktiv, die restlichen seiner Morde wurden in den Akten des FBI unter keinem bestimmten Namen festgehalten. Niemand hatte auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, dass Hannibal der Chesapeake-Ripper war und zusätzlich noch hinter vielen anderen Morden steckte, die als Verbrechen unbekannter Täter bezeichnet und bald wieder vergessen wurden.  
Der Psychiater legte großen Wert darauf, den Mythos des Chesapeake-Rippers nicht zu überreizen.  
Zufrieden mit sich selbst verließ er die Kirche und kehrte zu seinem Wagen zurück, den er ein paar Straßen weiter abgestellt hatte. Es war ein Leihwagen, so wie immer. Sein eigenes Auto benutzte er nur in der Rolle des Hannibal Lecter. Während er die Tasche mit den Organen und dem Schutzanzug im Fußraum auf der Beifahrerseite verstaute, kam ihm der Name seines Opfers in den Sinn.  
Pippa Cross. Ein schöner Name eigentlich. Er hatte etwas Majestätisches, Aristokratisches an sich. Er passte rein gar nicht zu dem unhöflichen, aufmüpfigen, siebzehnjährigen Mädchen, das sich nachts herumtrieb und die Wände einiger Häuser mit zweifelhaften Sprüchen beschmierte. Es gefiel Hannibal, dass er sie durch die Inszenierung ihres Todes zu einer klassischen Sünderin gemacht hatte.  
Während er den Wagen durch die dunklen Straßen manövrierte, dachte er an Will zurück. Das Mädchen hatte in der Nähe von Wolf Trap gelebt und war wohl auch dort zur Schule gegangen. Ob Will sie gekannte hatte? Sie war schließlich etwa in seinem Alter gewesen. Die Vorstellung amüsierte Hannibal ein wenig. Selbst wenn Will sie gekannt haben sollte, würde er sie wohl kaum vermissen. Hannibal konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der menschenscheue, in sich gekehrte Will Gefallen an diesem Typ Mädchen fand.  
Er brauchte etwa eine Stunde, um nach Baltimore zurückzufahren. Trotz der späten Stunde waren die Straßen vollgestopft. Es war Samstagnacht, die Menschen gingen aus, um sich zu amüsieren. So wie Hannibal es in dieser Nacht getan hatte.  
Er stellte den Wagen vor dem Gebäude des Verleihers ab und warf den Schlüssel in den dafür vorgesehenen Briefkasten. Dann kehrte er zu seinem eigenen Auto zurück und fuhr zu seinem Haus zurück. Dort angekommen verstaute er das Fleisch im Kühlschrank, brachte den Schutzanzug in den Keller und kehrte schließlich in die Küche zurück, um eine Flasche Wein zu entkorken. Der Abend war genau nach seinem Geschmack verlaufen, alles hatte perfekt funktioniert. Nun musste er das ganze nur noch optimal auskosten, indem er ein passendes Rezept für die Zubereitung der Lunge, der Milz und der Nieren heraussuchte.

 

Will hielt sein Versprechen und suchte den Psychiater am nächsten Freitag wieder auf. Hannibal stellte fest, dass der Junge einen besonderen Stellenwert bei ihm innehatte. Zu sagen, er hätte sich auf die Sitzung gefreut, wäre wohl übertrieben gewesen. Aber er war noch immer an Wills Innenleben interessiert und gespannt auf das, was er an diesem Abend herausfinden würde.  
Bereits als der Junge das Sprechzimmer betrat, zog er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Psychiaters auf sich.  
Unter seinem linken Auge befand sich eine dunkle, bläulich-violette Schliere und auch an seinem Hals konnte Hannibal einen Bluterguss sehen. Wills Unterlippe war in der Mitte aufgeplatzt und durch einen schmalen Riss aus getrocknetem Blut gespalten. Der vorsichtige Gang des Jungen ließ vermuten, dass auch der Rest seines Körpers von blauen Flecken bedeckt war.  
„Hat dich jemand geschlagen?“, fragte der Psychiater, obwohl er spürte, wie unangenehm Will die Situation war. Der Junge schüttelte nur matt den Kopf.  
„Bin hingefallen“, murmelte er und als er Hannibals Blick für ein paar Sekunden lang auffing, fügte er noch hinzu: „Treppen sind tückisch.“  
Natürlich glaubte der Psychiater ihm kein Wort. Hannibal hatte lange genug als Chirurg gearbeitet und abgesehen davon musste man kein Arzt sein um zu sehen, dass Wills Verletzungen sicherlich nicht von einem unglücklichen Sturz herrührten. Irgendjemand hatte sich an dem Jungen vergriffen. Die Frage war nur, wer? Und warum?  
In Anbetracht dessen, was Hannibal in der letzten Sitzung erfahren hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Will zu den Menschen gehörte, die ihr Umfeld absichtlich provozierten. Wills Mutter schloss Hannibal als Täterin aus, erstens glaubte er nicht, dass sie sich an Will ihre frisch manikürten Finger schmutzig machen würde und zweitens deutete das Aussehen der Hämatome auf einen männlichen Angreifer hin. Oder zumindest auf eine Frau, die wesentlich kräftiger war als Mrs. Graham.  
Will stand unbehaglich in der Mitte des Raumes und sah aus, als wollte er am liebsten so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Hannibal deutete wieder auf den Ledersessel und bat den Jungen, Platz zu nehmen. Sein medizinisches Fachwissen kam dem Psychiater zugute, als er Wills Bewegungen beobachtete. Obwohl die Verletzungen größtenteils von seiner Kleidung verborgen wurden, bekam Hannibal eine recht präzise Vorstellung von ihrem Ausmaß. Für einen kurzen Moment konzentrierte der Psychiater sich auf Wills Geruch. Aber er vernahm nichts ungewöhnliches, nur das Shampoo des Jungen und den Hauch des billigen Parfüms seiner Mutter.  
„Du wirkst ein wenig erschöpft, Will“, stellte Hannibal fest und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.  
„Ich schlafe schlecht.“  
„Hast du einen Verdacht, was der Grund dafür sein könnte?“  
Will biss sich auf die Lippen und zuckte im selben Moment zusammen, als ihm wieder einfiel dass sie verletzt waren. Vorsichtig leckte er mit der Zunge über den Riss und richtete seinen Blick auf die Dunkelheit vor den Fenstern.  
„Vermutlich die Alpträume.“, sagte er dann und es klang wie ein Vorschlag und nicht so, als sei er davon überzeugt. Oder aber, er hatte sich einfach schon damit abgefunden.  
„Kannst du beschreiben, was du in deinen Träumen durchlebst?“, fragte Hannibal und zwang sich, den Blick von Wills Lippen abzuwenden. Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, aber die Bewegung war verkrampft und bereitete ihm offenbar Schmerzen.  
„Ich träume unterschiedliche Dinge. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl zu ertrinken, manchmal fürchte ich, ich könnte ersticken und manchmal…“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und brach ab.  
„Wie viele Stunden Schlaf bekommst zu schätzungsweise pro Nacht?“  
„Etwa zwei bis drei.“  
„Hast du versucht, den Alpträumen auf irgendeine Art entgegenzuwirken?“  
Will schien zu überlegen, sein Blick war noch immer auf das Fenster gerichtet.  
„Ich habe versucht, mich zu entspannen und an etwas Schönes zu denken, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Meine Mutter will, dass ich ein Schlafmittel nehme, weil sie von meinen Schreien manchmal wach wird. Aber…ich fürchte, ich könnte abhängig werden…“  
Braver Junge, dachte Hannibal.  
„Deine Befürchtung ist berechtigt. Ich würde dir dringend davon abraten, es mit Schlafmitteln zu versuchen.“, sagte er ruhig. An der linken Seite von Wills Kiefer, ganz in der Nähe des Kinns, war die Haut ebenfalls stark gerötet und aufgeschürft. Wer auch immer ihn geschlagen hatte, er hatte es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit getan. Entweder an diesem Morgen oder am vergangenen Tag. Will schien zu bemerken, dass Hannibal den Fleck entdeckt hatte und neigte den Kopf ein wenig.  
„Meine Mutter meinte, ich solle die blauen Flecken abdecken oder anderweitig überschminken. Sie fürchtet, die Leute könnten anfangen zu reden.“, flüsterte er tonlos.  
Es überraschte Hannibal nicht, dass dies offenbar Mrs. Grahams einzige Sorge war.  
Bei dieser Vorstellung wurde ihm klar, dass Wills Schicksal ihm zu nahe ging. In ihm wuchs das Verlangen, Wills Peiniger zu bestrafen und ihn ähnlich zu inszenieren, wie das Mädchen in der vergangenen Woche. Das war ihm vorher noch nie bei einem Patienten passiert. Es war unprofessionell und Hannibal verachtete sich dafür.  
„Hast du ihr erzählt, was passiert ist?“, fragt er.  
Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie hat nicht gefragt.“  
„Was hättest du ihr gesagt, wenn sie dich gefragt hätte?“  
„Dasselbe wie Ihnen.“  
„Aber das war eine Lüge.“  
„Welche Rolle spielt das?“  
„Eine ziemlich bedeutende.“  
„Es würde nichts ändern.“, sagte Will und für einen Moment trat ein leicht trotziger Ausdruck in seine Augen. „Ich werde mich nicht besser fühlen, wenn ich es Ihnen erzähle. Im Gegenteil. Es ist so schon erniedrigend genug, wieso müssen wir es breittreten?“  
„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, darüber zu sprechen.“  
„Sehr richtig“, erwiderte Will scharf und schien seinen Tonfall im selben Moment zu bereuen.  
„Entschuldigung, Dr. Lecter“, sagte er zerknirscht. „Ich…bin nur ein wenig durch den Wind…“  
„Schon gut. Was beschäftigt dich?“  
Ein schmales, unglückliches Lächeln erschien auf Wills Zügen.  
„Abgesehen von dem Wahnsinn in meinem Kopf?“  
„Du bist nicht wahnsinnig, Will. Dein Gehirn funktioniert anders, als das der meisten Menschen. Das ist ein Unterschied.“  
Will ging nicht darauf ein, Hannibals Worte schienen ihn nicht zu überzeugen.  
„Haben Sie von dem neusten Mord des Chesapeake-Rippers gehört?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
Hannibal nickte.  
„Ich habe in der Zeitung von dem bedauernswerten Schicksal dieses Mädchens gelesen.“  
„Ich kannte sie“, sagte Will.  
Sieh an.  
„Sie hat die Klasse wiederholt und war in einigen meiner Kurse.“  
„Bedauerst du ihren Tod?“  
Wieder erschien die kleine Falte zwischen Wills Augenbrauen. Allerdings schien er nicht nach einer Antwort zu suchen, sondern nach den passenden Worten, um sie zu verpacken.  
„Ich möchte nichts Schlechtes über eine Tote sagen.“  
„Der Tod macht die Menschen nicht automatisch zu Heiligen.“  
Ein schwaches, aber ehrliches Lächeln zuckte um Wills Lippen.  
„Eine interessante Einstellung…es ist so…ich habe Pippa kaum gekannt. Ich mochte sie nicht besonders und bin ein paar Mal mit ihrem Bruder aneinander geraten.“  
„Aus welchem Grund?“  
Der Junge winkte ab. „Nichts von Bedeutung.“  
Hannibal ließ diese Antwort vorerst so stehen.  
„Ihr Tod beschäftigt dich dennoch.“, stellte er fest.  
„Der Chesapeake-Ripper beschäftigt mich.“, korrigierte Will leise. Hannibal sprach selten mit jemandem über den Chesapeake-Ripper und seine Taten. In den Kreisen, in denen er sich bewegte, neigte man dazu, solche unschönen Dinge wie Verbrechen auszublenden. Das Gespräch über Mord und Totschlag ruinierte nur den Abend.  
Und Hannibals Patienten hatten genug eigene Probleme, um sich mit auffälligen Morden zu befassen. Der Psychiater konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, mit wem er zuletzt über den Ripper gesprochen hatte. Hatte er es überhaupt jemals getan?  
Hannibal hätte lügen müssen wenn er behauptet hätte, das Thema übe keinerlei Reiz auf ihn aus.  
Will sprach vom Chesapeake-Ripper und saß genau diesem unwissentlich gegenüber.  
Dieser Gedanke war mehr als nur reizvoll.  
„In wie fern?“, fragte er in dem gewohnt ruhigen Tonfall.  
„Ich denke, der Chesapeake-Ripper ist einer der Hauptgründe für meine Schlafstörungen.“  
„Deine Alpträume beinhalten demnach auch ihn?“  
Will zögerte. Der Psychiater erkannte deutlich seinen Drang, aufzustehen und einen gewissen Abstand zwischen sich und Lecter zu bringen. Seine Verletzungen waren wohl in diesem Moment das einzige, was ihn noch in dem Sessel hielt. „Diese Sache mit der Empathie…von der Sie letzte Woche gesprochen haben…“  
„Was ist damit?“  
„Ich…kann es nicht kontrollieren…es passiert auch…wenn ich die Berichte über den Ripper oder andere Mordfälle lese…ich sehe Bilder und plötzlich…bin ich dort…“  
Wills Blick verlor sich, während er sprach. Allein die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn offenbar frösteln.  
„Ich durchlebe diese Morde…als wäre ich dabei gewesen…“  
„In der Rolle des Opfers?“  
Erneut wagte Will es, Hannibal für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen zu sehen. In seinem Blick standen Schuld und Furcht.  
„Nein“, gab er dann tonlos zu. „In der Rolle des Täters…“  
Das war in der Tat interessant. Viele Menschen neigten dazu, sich mit Schaudern auszumalen, was sie an der Stelle der Opfer tun würden oder getan hätten. Jeder Mensch fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie es war zu sterben. Wie fühlte es ich an, erwürgt, erstochen oder erschlagen zu werden? Was ging einem Menschen in seinen letzten Atemzügen durch den Kopf? Diese Fragen waren nicht ungewöhnlich, anders als Wills empathische Verbindung zu den Tätern.  
„Vermutlich hat jeder Mensch sich einmal vorgestellt, einen anderen zu töten.“, sagte Hannibal und wünschte, er könnte Wills Blick festhalten und somit tiefer in die Augen des Jungen blicken. Was es dort zu sehen gab, war mehr als nur faszinierend.  
„Aber so ist es nicht“, widersprach Will. „Ich werde zu ihnen…ich fühle was sie fühlen…ich durchlebe diese Morde wieder und wieder, so als hätte… ich all diese Menschen getötet…ich mache gedankliche Sprünge, die sich nicht erklären lassen und die mir selber Angst machen…“  
„Wie sehen diese Sprünge aus?“  
„Ich…weiß zum Beispiel, dass der Ripper seine Opfer als Schweine betrachtet. Sie…verdienen ihre Organe in seinen Augen nicht…und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich weiß, was er mit ihren Organen macht…“  
„Das FBI geht davon aus, dass er sie als Trophäen verwendet, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig. Er ließ mit keiner Regung seine Neugier erkennen. Sein Tonfall und die Tatsache, dass er Will mit keinem Wort verurteilte, schienen dem Jungen eine gewisse Sicherheit zu geben.  
„Nein“, widersprach er beinahe lautlos und das Grauen war in seine Stimme gekrochen. „Er isst sie.“  
Das Konzept von Schicksal und Fügung hatte Hannibal schon immer fasziniert. War es Schicksal, dass dieser Junge in sein Sprechzimmer getreten war? Will Graham, der mit gerade einmal sechzehn Jahren und einem leicht gestörten Sozialverhalten mehr über den Chesapeake-Ripper wusste, als Jack Crawfords gesamtes Team? Hannibal war nicht religiös und glaubte auch nicht an einen Gott, aber hätte er es getan, hätte er ihm wohl dafür gedankt.   
„Er ist anders als die anderen“, fuhr Will fort und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Kultivierter, konzentrierter und beherrschter. Seine Lust am Töten ist nicht animalisch…er genießt es, seine Opfer auf diese Art und Weise bloßzustellen…es verschafft ihm Befriedigung…aber eine platonische Befriedigung…wie wenn man ein teures Gemälde betrachtet…“  
„Eine erstaunliche Theorie.“  
Will zuckte zusammen und kehrte allmählich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er schien die Erinnerung an den Ripper wie einen Mantel abzustreifen.  
„Glauben Sie immer noch, ich sei nicht wahnsinnig?“  
„Allerdings.“  
Der Junge stieß leise die Luft aus als wollte er sagen: Sind Sie verrückt?  
Hannibals Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig. Will war in der Tat besonders. Auf der einen Seite gab er ungern Dinge von sich preis und fühlte sich in Hannibals Gegenwart alles andere als wohl. Auf der anderen sprach er seine Gedanken klar und ungefiltert aus, allerdings stets darauf bedacht, nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen. Das gefiel dem Psychiater. Will war erstaunlich reif für sein Alter. Und offenbar sehr intelligent. Es schien, als lebe er in einer vollkommen anderen Welt als seine Altersgenossen und seine Mutter.  
Einer dunklen, grausamen Welt.  
Hannibals Welt.  
„Was empfindest du, wenn du dich in die Mörder hineinversetzt, Will?“  
„Das, was sie empfinden. Ich spüre ihren Hass, ihre Wut oder ihre Trauer. Je nachdem, um welchen Mörder es sich handelt. Aber es ist wie mit allen Menschen, denen ich begegne. Ich merke deutlich, dass es nicht meine Gefühle sind, die da in mir toben. Aber dennoch…fürchte ich manchmal, dass ich…naja…steckenbleiben könnte, verstehen Sie?“  
„Dass du selbst zum Mörder wirst, weil du die fremden Emotionen nicht abstreifen kannst?“  
„Genau…oder dass…sie etwas in mir wecken…gewissermaßen aktivieren…“  
Hannibal legte den Kopf schief, ohne den Jungen aus den Augen zu lassen und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
„Manche Psychologen vertreten die Theorie, dass das Potenzial zum Morden in jedem Menschen steckt.“, sagte er nachdenklich.  
„In mir ganz sicher…“  
„Was bringt dich auf diesen Gedanken?“  
Will machte eine ausladende Geste mit der rechten Hand.  
„Das alles sollte mich doch abschrecken, oder nicht? Es sollte mich schockieren und nicht…anziehen…ich sollte versuchen, es zu unterdrücken…mich davon fernzuhalten…“  
„Hast du die Tatorte jemals aufgesucht?“  
Der Junge zögerte wieder, doch dann nickte er schließlich.  
„Ja…“, gab er zu. „Ich war auch in der Kirche, in der Pippa letzte Woche…gestorben ist.“  
„Was gibt es dir, dich dort hinzubegeben?“  
„Es macht es einfacher für mich. Die Rekonstruierung des Mordes ist weniger anstrengend und gezwungen. Weniger schmerzhaft…“  
Offenbar gab es tatsächlich keinen Gott. Oder aber, er hatte einen perfiden Sinn für Humor, wenn er ausgerechnet Hannibal Lecter, dem Chesapeake-Ripper, den vielleicht einzigen Menschen in die Hände spielte, der in der Lage gewesen wäre ihn zu fassen. Will Graham konnte Hannibal in den Händen von Jack Crawford durchaus gefährlich werden. Die Fähigkeiten des Jungen waren erstaunlich und seine Präzision beinahe erschreckend. Er war der erste Mensch, der den Kern von Hannibals Werken erkannt und seine Intention verstanden hatte.  
„Und in deinen Träumen kehrt dein Geist erneut zurück.“, stellte der Psychiater fest.  
Wieder nickte Will.  
„Immer und immer wieder. Und manchmal…schlüpfe ich nicht in den Körper des Mörders. Manchmal bin ich es, der tötet. Und ich…genieße es.“  
Seine Augen schimmerten feucht, als er hilflos zu Hannibal aufblickte. Wie ein Welpe, den man irgendwo ausgesetzt hatte. Hannibal spürte bei diesem Anblick zweierlei. Zum einen eine unbändige Neugier auf das, was er mit dem Jungen machen konnte und auf das Spiel, das er mit ihm spielen könnte. Zum anderen den drängenden Wunsch, Will zu helfen und ihn vor den Übeln dieser Welt zu beschützen. Ihm das zu geben, was er brauchte. Eine solche Ambivalenz der Gefühle hatte der Psychiater schon lange nicht mehr empfunden.  
„Das Töten hat viel mit Dominanz zu tun. Mit Macht“, erklärte Hannibal. „Womöglich ruht irgendwo tief in dir der Wunsch nach Macht. Nach einer Kontrolle, die du im wachen Zustand nicht ausüben kannst.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was in mir ruht…ich weiß nur, dass ich mich davor fürchte…“  
„Was auch immer es ist, ich rate dir, es zu erforschen.“  
„Und es darauf anlegen, dass es aus mir herausbricht?“, fragte Will irritiert.  
„Du kannst dich nur kontrollieren, wenn du weißt was in dir vorgeht. Wenn du dich kennst. Man kann nur im Einklang mit sich leben, wenn man auch seine dunklen Seiten erforscht und ihre Existenz akzeptiert, Will.“  
„Haben Sie ihre dunkle Seite akzeptiert, Dr. Lecter?“  
Meine dunkle Seite, mein lieber William, hat vor einer Woche deiner Klassenkameradin ihre gerechte Strafe erteilt.  
„Ich hoffe es.“, sagte Hannibal stattdessen.  
Will musterte ihn wieder, als wollte er abschätzen, was er sich unter dieser dunklen Seite des Psychiaters vorzustellen hatte.  
„Sie…sind nicht wie die anderen Psychiater…“, sagte der Junge dann nachdenklich.  
Hannibal zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.  
„Jeder Psychiater arbeitet mit anderen Methoden.“  
„Mit Ihnen zu sprechen…ist so anders…so als würden wir uns einfach nur unterhalten…“  
„Das tun wir, Will.“  
„Ja, aber ich meine…Sie therapieren mich…aber ich spüre nichts davon.“  
„Ist das in deinen Augen gut oder schlecht?“  
„Gut…denke ich. Ich fühle mich…nicht so unter Druck gesetzt.“  
Hannibal nickte zustimmend. Offenbar baute der Junge allmählich ein zartes Vertrauen zu ihm auf. Dennoch war Vorsicht geboten. Nur weil die Taube vom Dach geflogen war, um die Körner, die man ihr angeboten hatte, anzunehmen, hieß das nicht dass sie nicht wieder davonfliegen konnte. Hannibal würde Geduld und Fingerspitzengefühl brauchen, um eine stabile und auf Vertrauen basierende Beziehung zu Will aufzubauen. Zum Glück verfügte er über beides.  
„Was halten Sie von den Taten des Chesapeake-Rippers?“, fragte Will nach einer Weile.  
„Ich habe mich nicht besonders intensiv damit beschäftigt“, log Hannibal. „Aber sie sind offenbar außergewöhnlich.“  
Will verschränkte nervös seine Finger und seine Gelenke knackten leise. Auch seine Hände waren an manchen Stellen leicht aufgeschürft. Der Psychiater dachte an Pippa Cross zurück. Will hatte erwähnt, dass er des Öfteren mit ihrem Bruder aneinander geraten war. Ob er es war, der Will so zugerichtet hatte? Aber aus welchem Grund? Vielleicht hatte der Tod seiner Schwester ihn aus der Bahn geworfen. Wenn er und Will ohnehin nicht miteinander auskamen, war es naheliegend, dass er seine Verzweiflung an dem Jungen ausließ. Will war nicht der Typ, der sich wehrte. Er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Und seine Mutter interessierte sich nicht für ihn. Im Grunde war er das ideale Opfer. Aber Hannibal musste sich sicher sein.  
„Du hast dich auch mit dem Mord an dem Mädchen auseinander gesetzt.“, sagte er und brachte das Gespräch somit in die gewünschte Richtung zurück. Will nickte.  
„Ja, ich war in der Kirche, wie gesagt.“  
„Hat das den Zorn ihres Bruders auf dich gezogen?“  
Will schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte. Ertappt suchte er nach einem Punkt im Raum, auf den er sich konzentrieren konnte. Letztendlich kapitulierte er jedoch. Vielleicht weil er erschöpft war, vielleicht weil er ahnte, dass Lecter es bereits wusste und es keinen Sinn hatte, ihn anzulügen.  
„Er hat mir vorgeworfen, ich würde mich daran aufgeilen. Wer kann es ihm verdenken?“  
„Also hat er dich geschlagen.“  
„Ja…es war nicht das erste Mal und es ist nicht schlimm, ehrlich…“  
„Der Tod seiner Schwester ist keine Rechtfertigung, Will.“, widersprach Hannibal.  
„Er sucht nach einem Ventil…und der wahre Schuldige ist außer Reichweite, also…“  
„Lässt er es an dir aus.“, vervollständigte Hannibal. Der Junge nickte.  
„Ich würde es wohl genauso machen.“  
„Nein, würdest du nicht.“  
Will schenkte ihm ein schwaches, verlegenes Lächeln und errötete ein wenig.  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht…“, gab er dann zu.  
„Also erträgst du es und hoffst, dass er sich irgendwann beruhigt?“  
„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen verpetzen.“  
Hannibal lächelte leicht bei diesen Worten, erwiderte allerdings nichts darauf. Nichts von dem was er Will raten konnte, würde der Junge befolgen. Und Hannibal musste feststellen, dass er bereits überlegte, wie er den Bruder von Pippa Cross entsprechend bestrafen konnte. Das war vollkommen entgegen seiner Gewohnheit. Hannibal tötete für niemanden, außer für sich selbst. Aber es störte ihn massiv, dass es jemand wagte, Hand an Will Graham zu legen. An einen Jungen, der so kostbar war. Und so einzigartig. Einen Jungen, der etwas Besseres verdiente.  
Will kam ihm viel zu nahe. Eigentlich hätte er ihn an einen seiner Kollegen überweisen müssen. In Hannibal keimte etwas, das die professionelle Patient-Therapeut-Beziehung bereits jetzt gefährdete. Es war unverantwortlich, Will unter diesen Umständen weiter zu therapieren. Aber der Psychiater wusste, dass er Will nicht einfach wegschicken konnte. Nicht nachdem, was er erfahren hatte. Wills Schicksal war bereits besiegelt, ebenso wie das von Pippas Bruder.  
Der Junge hatte Hannibals Interesse geweckt und der Psychiater würde den Teufel tun und ihn wegschicken. Nein, es war bereits zu spät. Der Psychiater in Hannibal runzelte anklagend die Stirn, während sich der Chesapeake-Ripper in ihm die Hände rieb. Will war ein würdiger Gegner, auch wenn er das noch nicht wusste. Gleichzeitig war er so jung und so formbar.  
Will blickte auf seine Armbanduhr.  
Tatsächlich waren die zwei Stunden schon wieder vergangen. Der Junge wirkte erleichtert, aber auch ein wenig verloren. Hannibals Sprechzimmer brachte Gefühle in ihm zum Vorschein, die er am liebsten in Ruhe gelassen hätte, andererseits war er hier vor anderen Menschen und seiner Mutter sicher. Wenn Will begann, das Sprechzimmer als Rückzugsort anzuerkennen, war bereits viel gewonnen. Hannibal erhob sich und begleitete ihn zur Tür.  
Als er den leicht humpelnden Gang des Jungen wieder zur Kenntnis nahm, runzelte er die Stirn.  
„Halt die Blutergüsse warm“, empfahl er Will.  
„Ich dachte immer, man soll sie kühlen.“  
„Kurz nach der Verletzung, ja. Das kann ihre Entstehung vermeiden oder zumindest die Größe beeinträchtigen. Aber dafür ist es bereits zu spät, fürchte ich.“  
„Danke. Sie…verstehen etwas davon?“  
„Ich war früher Chirurg.“  
Nun war es Will, der die Stirn runzelte.  
„Wieso haben Sie damit aufgehört?“, fragte er und der leicht schüchterne Unterton trat wieder in seine Stimme.  
„Ich habe jemanden umgebracht. Besser gesagt, ich konnte ihn nicht retten.“  
„Oh…das tut mir Leid…“  
„Das muss es nicht. Es war vor langer Zeit.“  
Will wirkte, als wollte er noch etwas fragen, aber dann überlegte er es sich offenbar anders.  
„Bis nächsten Freitag, Dr. Lecter“, sagte er stattdessen.  
„Bis nächsten Freitag, Will.“


	3. Canon in D Major

Hannibal hatte sich Zeit gelassen. Er hatte Simon Cross nicht unmittelbar nach dem Gespräch mit Will getötet, sondern fast drei Wochen gewartet, bis er den Jungen ermordet hatte. Die Presse überschlug sich förmlich, tattlecrime.com verbuchte abertausende von Klicks pro Tag. Freddie Lounds war zur Höchstform aufgelaufen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, das FBI und seine Methoden offen anzugreifen. „Der Chesapeake-Ripper schlägt wieder zu – Schläft das FBI?“. Das war nur eine von vielen Schlagzeilen, die Jack Crawford vermutlich einen Wutanfall und einige schlaflose Nächte bereiteten. Das FBI hielt sich bedeckt, sie schickten nicht einmal einen Sprecher zu den Pressekonferenzen. Wer nichts sagt, kann auch nichts Falsches sagen, das war offenbar ihre Strategie. Aber auch ohne eine öffentliche Stellungnahme wusste Hannibal, dass sie nichts in der Hand hatten. Der Schlagabtausch zwischen Freddie Lounds und dem FBI war durchaus amüsant.  
Vor allem, da die Bevölkerung allmählich Partei ergriff. Die Menschen gerieten in Panik, niemand fühlte sich mehr sicher. Mr. Und Mrs. Cross hatten eine Totenwache für ihre beiden ermordeten Kinder gehalten, Hannibal hatte die Fotos in der Zeitung gesehen. Die Gesichter der beiden waren ausgezehrt und leer. Sie schienen nicht viel von dem mitzubekommen, was um sie herum geschah, waren in ihrem Grauen förmlich erstarrt. Hannibal hatten ihnen beide Kinder innerhalb von gerade mal einem Monat genommen und er fühlte keinerlei Reue. Das Bild der trauernden Eltern löste nichts in ihm aus.  
Anders als der Anblick von Wills Verletzungen es getan hatte.  
Auch über die Totenwache hatte Freddie Lounds berichtet. Aufgrund der jüngsten Vorkommnisse hatte sich eine Gruppe gegründet, die sich „Initiative besorgter Eltern“ nannte und Jack Crawford und sein Team ebenso angriffen, wie Freddie Lounds es tat. Hannibal belächelte das Ganze lediglich. Er hatte nach dem Mord an Simon Cross beschlossen, dem Chesapeake-Ripper wieder ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Es würde einige Zeit verstreichen, bis er wieder aktiv werden würde. Zumindest unter diesem Namen. Die Inszenierung von Simon Cross´ Tod war ein gelungener Abschluss der diesjährigen Jagd gewesen.  
Hannibal hatte lange überlegt, was er mit dem Jungen anstellen sollte. Aber letztendlich war er zu der Idee zurückgekehrt, die ihm als erstes durch den Kopf gegangen war. Manchmal waren die spontanen Eingebungen eben die besten.  
Er hatte dem Jungen das Genick gebrochen, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausgestellt hatte. Simon Cross war für seine achtzehn Jahre recht durchtrainiert gewesen, vermutlich war er ein Mitglied des Footballteams gewesen. Dennoch hatte Hannibal ihn letztendlich in die Knie gezwungen, zum einen aufgrund seiner hervorragenden Kenntnisse der Schwachstellen des menschlichen Körpers, zum anderen aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite gehabt hatte. Der Psychiater hatte die Leiche erneut zu einer Kirche in Wolf Trap Virginia gebracht, allerdings nicht in die Kirche, in der Pippa Cross gestorben war. Dort wimmelte es noch immer von FBI-Agenten und Hannibal fand es geschmacklos, einen Tatort ein zweites Mal zu benutzen. Jedes seiner Kunstwerke verdiente eine frische Leinwand. Dass seine Wahl erneut auf eine Kirche gefallen war, hatte Freddie Lounds einen zusätzlichen Aufmacher beschert („Der Chesapeake-Ripper entdeckt die Religion“), aber Hannibal hatte diesen Ort lediglich gewählt, um die verwandtschaftliche Beziehung seiner Opfer ein wenig zu unterstreichen. Simon Cross hatte er nicht gekreuzigt, sondern lediglich auf der vordersten Kirchenbank platziert. Wer auch immer den Jungen gefunden haben mochte, hatte auf den ersten Blick vermutlich nicht gesehen, dass er tot war. Von hinten wirkte er vollkommen normal.  
Allerdings hatte Hannibal ihm die Hände und die Augäpfel entfernt. Simon Cross hatte Wills Einzigartigkeit nicht sehen wollen, also hatte er seine Augen nicht verdient. Und er würde den Jungen auch nie wieder berühren. Natürlich konnte er das nun ohnehin nicht mehr, aber Hannibal hatte ihm dennoch die Hände genommen.  
Noch hatte er sich nicht überlegt, was er damit anstellen würde. Seine Gedanken waren zu Will Graham zurückgekehrt. Es gefiel Hannibal nicht, dass der Junge ihn indirekt zum Töten gebracht hatte. Andererseits war er neugierig, wie Will auf den Tod seines Peinigers reagieren würde. Er war sich seiner Macht, die er in gewisser Hinsicht über Hannibal hatte, nicht bewusst. Und das war gut so. Der Psychiater musste vorsichtig sein. Er durfte dem Jungen nicht zu viel Macht zugestehen.  
Das fehlte noch, dass er sich von einem Sechzehnjährigen aus der Bahn werfen ließ.  
In den vergangenen Sitzungen war Will ihm ein wenig näher gekommen, immer noch vorsichtig und voller Misstrauen, aber sie hatten dennoch Fortschritte gemacht. Für Will schien Hannibals Gegenwart nicht mehr ganz so erschlagend zu sein und er öffnete sich dem Psychiater sogar ein klein wenig. Hannibal hatte erfahren, dass die Schule für Will eine Qual war, was den Psychiater nicht wirklich überraschte. Dabei waren die Noten des Jungen recht ansehnlich. Das Problem lag in der Konfrontation mit seinen Mitmenschen und der fehlenden Möglichkeit, ihnen auch nur eine Sekunde lang auszuweichen.  
Will konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Gefühle seiner Mitmenschen auf ihn einströmten und seinen Kopf zum Dröhnen brachten. Und der Schlafmangel machte es nicht besser. Hannibal hatte festgestellt, dass Will sich nie vollkommen entspannen konnte. Wenn er alleine war, ging es ihm etwas besser, aber dann kehrten seine Gedanken fast automatisch zu den Mordfällen zurück. Wills Geist stand in Flammen, er kam nie wirklich zur Ruhe. Noch hielt sein Körper dem Druck stand, hauptsächlich aufgrund seiner Jugend. Aber wenn es so weiterging, würde der Junge später ernsthafte psychische Schwierigkeiten bekommen.  
Hannibal musste ihm irgendwie zur Entspannung verhelfen. Während der Sitzungen kam Will nur bedingt zur Ruhe. Die Gespräche strengten ihn noch immer an und Hannibal spürte deutlich, dass es Will nicht gefiel, wenn er in seinem Kopf herumstocherte. Das hatte weniger mit dem Psychiater zu tun, es ging dabei mehr um Wills Angst vor dem, was Hannibal zutage fördern konnte.  
Auch an diesem Freitagabend sah Will nicht gerade glücklich aus, als er das Sprechzimmer betrat.  
Hannibal wusste, dass er sich zum Teil befreit fühlte, wenn er Hannibal seine Geheimnisse anvertraute, aber andererseits hatte der Junge das Gefühl, dem Psychiater nackt und schutzlos gegenüberzustehen. Es fiel Will nicht leicht, seinen Widerstand aufzugeben. Aber immerhin versuchte er es und das wusste Hannibal zu schätzen. Es gefiel ihm, dass der Junge von Mal zu Mal zumindest ein wenig kooperativer wurde.  
„Wie war deine Woche, Will?“, fragte er, nachdem er die Tür hinter dem Jungen geschlossen hatte.  
„Seltsam“, erwiderte dieser zerstreut.  
„In wie fern?“  
Hannibal nahm Platz, während Will noch ein wenig durch das Zimmer streunte. Der Psychiater folgte ihm mit den Augen. Obwohl Will ihn nun schon seit etwas länger als einem Monat konsultierte brauchte er immer noch Zeit, um gewissermaßen warm zu werden und sich auf das Gespräch einzulassen. An diesem Abend schien ihn noch etwas neben seinen üblichen Sorgen zu beschäftigen. Hannibal spürte deutlich, dass der Junge mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war. Zu gerne hätte er einmal einen Blick in Wills Kopf geworfen und die Dinge betrachtete, die er vor ihm verbergen wollte. Hannibal sah vieles, wenn er in das Gesicht eines Menschen blickte. Das Lesen von Menschen war schließlich sein Beruf. Aber er sah eben nicht alles.  
„Der letzte Mord des Chesapeake-Rippers war so…anders…“, sagte Will endlich.  
Ihre Gespräche kehrten nicht selten zum Ripper zurück. Er war in Wills Leben erstaunlich präsent. Aber Hannibal musste gestehen, dass ihm diese Tatsache gefiel.  
„Anders?“, fragte er ruhig und Will nickte, er war noch immer nicht richtig anwesend.  
„Es entspricht seinem Stil…die Inszenierung, die Brutalität…aber irgendetwas stört mich daran…“  
„Du bist sehr stark auf den Chesapeake-Ripper fixiert. Woran liegt das?“  
„Ich kann ihn spüren, so wie die anderen Mörder auch. Aber er…eröffnet sich mir nicht richtig. Er bleibt so ungreifbar, wie Rauch…ich versuche ihn zu…sehen.“  
„Wieso? Du fürchtest ihn und das was er tut. Er reißt dich des Nachts aus dem Schlaf und dennoch setzt du dich immer wieder mit den Fällen auseinander und räumst dem Ripper einen Platz in deinem Leben ein.“  
„Er fasziniert mich“, sagte Will und für einen Moment ruhten seine Augen auf Hannibal, so als spreche er von ihm und nicht von dem Chesapeake-Ripper. Jedoch wandte er den Blick schnell wieder ab und wirkte fast ein wenig verlegen. Irgendetwas war anders an ihm. Will hatte seine Scheu auch zuvor nicht abgelegt, aber heute vermied er es noch mehr als sonst, den Blick auch nur in die Nähe des Psychiaters schweifen zu lassen. Er wagte nicht, Hannibal anzusehen und wirkte dabei beinahe…beschämt. Und Hannibal hatte den Eindruck, dass das nichts mit dem Chesapeake-Ripper zu tun hatte.  
„Eine Faszination für die Dunkelheit ruht in vielen Menschen. Sag mir, Will, findest du dich oder Teile von dir in dem Chesapeake-Ripper wieder?“  
Will runzelte die Stirn und umkreiste den Psychiater langsam. Hannibal blieb vollkommen gelassen und zeigte dem Jungen durch seine Körperhaltung, dass er keinesfalls ein Problem damit hatte, Will den Rücken zuzuwenden. Was im ersten Augenblick wie ein Akt des Vertrauens aussah, war in Wirklichkeit auch ein Beweis von Dominanz. Hannibal sah in Will keinen potenziellen Angreifer und auch keinen würdigen Gegner, zumindest nicht auf der körperlichen Ebene. Der Junge schien das deutlich zu spüren und entfernte sich wieder etwas von dem Psychiater. Manchmal kam es Hannibal so vor, als könnte Will die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging förmlich fühlen.  
„Ich bin nicht wie er.“, widersprach Will.  
„Aber du wirst von ihm angezogen. Das was er tut, ist dir nicht fremd. Du verstehst, was er bezwecken will.“  
Will war nun wieder in Hannibals Blickfeld aufgetaucht und der Psychiater drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um den Jungen besser ansehen zu können. Es störte ihn nicht, dass er dabei zu Will aufblicken musste. Hannibal hatte es nicht nötig, während der Sitzungen stets eine stehende oder erhöhte Position einzunehmen. Jede Bewegung von Will, jede noch so kleine Geste, signalisierte Unterwürfigkeit.  
„Ich maße mir an, es zu verstehen.“, sagte er mit leisem Spott.  
„Niemand kann sagen, in wie weit deine Theorien bezüglich des Rippers zutreffen. Aber sie klingen plausibel.“  
„Finden Sie sich in dem wieder, was der Ripper tut, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte Will und seine Stimme hatte einen leicht lockenden Unterton angenommen. Diese Seite des Jungen war neu für Hannibal.  
„Ich setze mich nicht mit den Fällen auseinander“, sagte er schlicht.  
Will hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Keine berufsbedingte Neugier?“, fragte er. Er wirkte in diesem Moment nicht wie ein sechzehnjähriger Teenager. Eine Veränderung ging mit ihm vor, die ihn älter wirken ließ. Und ein wenig selbstsicherer. Beinahe etwas lauernd. Hannibal spürte, wie Will die Verlegenheit abstreifte und seine imaginären Fühler nach ihm ausstreckte. Vermutlich tat er es unabsichtlich, schließlich hatte er Hannibal beim Betreten des Raumes kaum ansehen können. Seine Fähigkeit zur vollkommenen Empathie hatte ihn wieder überfordert und die Kontrolle war ihm entglitten. Nun tastete er sich vorsichtig an Lecters Kopf heran. An das, was in ihm vorging. Will sah zweifellos nicht viel, denn Hannibal war nicht leicht zu durchschauen, aber das wenige was sich ihm eröffnete, sog er auf wie ein Schwamm. Fasziniert betrachtete der Psychiater, wie Will den Sicherheitsabstand verringerte und letztendlich auf dem Sessel Platz nahm. Hannibal hatte nicht vor, Will in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen und ihn aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Noch nicht.  
„Ein psychologisches Profil zu erstellen kostet viel Zeit und Mühe, Will. Ich bin zu beschäftigt, um das nebenbei zu tun. Meine Neugier bezüglich des Chesapeake-Rippers hält sich in Grenzen.“  
Will legte den Kopf schief und wagte es, Hannibal in die Augen zu sehen.  
Der Psychiater gab seinen Blick ungerührt zurück.  
„Sein neustes Werk erfüllt einen anderen Zweck, als das vorherige.“, sagte Will nach kurzem Schweigen.  
„Der wäre?“  
„Pippa wurde zurechtgewiesen, ihr Bruder wurde bestraft.“  
„Bestraft?“  
„Der Ripper war auf irgendeine Art und Weise persönlich mit Simon verbunden. Irgendetwas an ihm hat ihn…in Rage versetzt…“  
An diesem Punkt entschied Hannibal, dass es genug war. Er straffte seine Schultern und beugte sich ein wenig vor.  
„Du dissoziierst, Will.“, sagte er sanft. Der Junge blinzelte und die Sicherheit, die er sich durch Hannibal angeeignet hatte, zersprang wie eine Maske aus Glas. Der raue Tonfall wich aus seiner Stimme, seine Züge wurden weicher und er wurde unruhig. Er hielt noch immer den Augenkontakt, blinzelte aber zu oft und runzelte irritiert die Stirn.  
Letztendlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und wandte den Blick ab. Zerstreut fuhr er sich durch die Haare und atmete hörbar durch.  
„Dr. Lecter…ich…weiß nicht…was gerade…geschehen ist…“  
„Du hast meine Sichtweise übernommen.“, erklärte der Psychiater schlicht. Will schloss kurz die Augen und Hannibal konnte das heftige Schlagen seines Herzens beinahe hören.  
„Sag mir, Will, was siehst du, wenn du deine Augen schließt?“  
„Ich sehe…Simon…“  
„Hat sein Tod dir ein Gefühl von Erleichterung verschafft?“  
„I-ich…weiß es nicht…“  
„Du sagtest, dass dich der Chesapeake-Ripper fasziniert. Durch den Mord an dem Mädchen und ihrem Bruder hat er sich in deinem Umfeld bewegt. Wie fühlst du dich bei diesem Gedanken?“  
„Es…macht mir Angst…Pippas Tod war geplant, aber der Mord an Simon nicht…ich meine…nicht in dieser Art und Weise…ich….“  
Will schüttelte heftig den Kopf und Hannibal fühlte, dass der Junge kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand.  
„Manchmal glaube ich…es sei meine Schuld…“  
„Wie kommst du auf diesen Gedanken? Du hast keinen der beiden getötet. Du stehst in keinerlei Verbindung zu dem Chesapeake-Ripper.“  
„Ich…weiß nicht, wieso ich mich so schuldig fühle…“  
„Womöglich glaubst du tief in deinem Inneren, die beiden hätten den Tod verdient?“  
„Niemand verdient den Tod…“  
Hannibal unterdrückte ein Grinsen.  
„Du hast die beiden Morde erneut durchlebt, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja. In der Rolle des Rippers.“  
„Vermutlich fühlst du dich schuldig, weil es einem Teil von dir Befriedigung verschafft hat, Simon Cross in der Rolle des Chesapeake-Rippers zu töten.“  
„Ich war nie auf Rache aus…“  
„Nicht bewusst.“  
Wills Arme lagen auf den Lehnen des Sessels und seine Finger krallten sich dann und wann in dem Leder fest. Hannibal konnte sehen, wie seine Muskeln unter der Haut zuckten. Will stand unter Strom, beinahe konnte man es knistern und knacken hören.  
„Wieso sagen Sie mir nicht, dass ich damit aufhören soll, mich in die Mörder hineinzuversetzen?“, fragte er und klang ein wenig hilflos.  
„Weil es keinen Sinn hätte.“  
„Meine Mutter lag anscheinend gar nicht so falsch, als sie mich als hoffnungslosen Fall bezeichnet hat.“  
Hannibal schenkte dem Jungen ein schwaches Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Es gibt nicht nur Schwarz oder Weiß, Will.“  
„Heißt das, ich bin nur fast verloren?“  
„Das heißt, dass diese Fähigkeiten ein Teil von dir sind, den du akzeptieren musst.“  
„Das sagten Sie schon einmal.“  
„Allerdings. Aber du sträubst dich gegen dich selbst. Dadurch, dass du die Sichtweisen deiner Mitmenschen annimmst, vernachlässigst du dich selbst, wie mir scheint. Wann warst du das letzte Mal Will Graham?“  
Ein trauriges Lächeln zuckte um Wills Mundwinkel und sein Blick trübte und verlor sich.  
„Will Graham zu sein ist nicht besonders erstrebenswert.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil Will Graham ein Freak ist. Eine…Ansammlung von menschlichem Treibgut…ein Nichts.“  
„Sagt wer?“  
„Jeder…“  
„Und du glaubst ihnen?“  
„Sie haben recht…“  
„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich glaube es würde dir guttun, dich nicht nur als anders zu betrachten.“  
„Als was soll ich mich denn sonst sehen, wenn nicht als anders?“  
„Als besonders?“, schlug Hannibal vor und beobachtete Wills Reaktion. Dieser schien einen Moment über die Worte des Psychiaters nachdenken zu müssen. Ungläubig und ein wenig misstrauisch blickte er zu Hannibal auf.  
„Sie...Sie halten mich für besonders?“  
„Ja. Und für einzigartig. Ich glaube, es würde dir leichter fallen die Emotionen und Gedanken deiner Mitmenschen auszublenden, wenn du dich und deine Einzigartigkeit akzeptieren würdest.“  
„Ich wünschte, ich wäre so ausgeglichen wie…naja, wie Sie.“, gab Will zu.  
„Du bist noch so jung. Du wirst deinen Platz in dieser Welt finden. Und mit ihm die Ausgeglichenheit.“  
„Und was wenn nicht?“  
„Dann werde ich dir helfen, beides zu finden.“  
Allmählich wurde Will wieder ruhiger. Seine Finger kratzen nicht mehr über das Leder und er rollte seine Schulter ein wenig nach vorne. Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und die Tropfen klopften leise an die Fensterscheiben. Ein schönes, einschläferndes Geräusch.  
„Ich mag Regen“, murmelte Will leise.  
„Ja?“  
„Mhm. Ich mag das Geräusch, es ist irgendwie…beruhigend. Zumindest, wenn man im Warmen und Trockenen sitzt.“  
Hannibal beobachtete, wie der Junge die Augen schloss und sich auf das Geräusch konzentrierte. Die Falten auf seiner Stirn glätteten sich. Will war müde und vermutlich erlag sein Körper gerade der Erschöpfung. Seine Empathiefähigkeit belastete ihn ohnehin schon und Hannibal Lecter in seinen Kopf zu lassen und sogar für ein paar Minuten seine Perspektive anzunehmen, hatte ihm einiges abverlangt. Seine Augenlider zuckten, er war noch immer nicht vollkommen entspannt. Hannibal konnte förmlich sehen, wie das Bild von Simon Cross´ Leiche vor Wills innerem Auge erschien.  
„Versuch dich zu entspannen, Will. Lass die Gedanken an den Chesapeake-Ripper nicht in deinen Kopf. Nicht jetzt. Konzentrier dich auf den Regen und auf meine Stimme.“  
Will hielt die Augen geschlossen und neigte den Kopf ein wenig, wahrscheinlich um die prasselnden Regentropfen besser hören zu können.  
„Was siehst du, Will?“, fragte Hannibal ruhig.  
„Wasser…“, murmelte Will. „Schwarze Tropfen, die vom Himmel fallen…und die Kirche…“  
„Verlass die Kirche. Geh zu einem Ort, an dem du dich wohlfühlst.“  
Vorsichtig führte Hannibal Will im Geiste von seinen Ängsten weg. Er besaß keine Fähigkeit zur Empathie, zumindest nicht in dem Maße wie Will sie besaß, aber dennoch war es in diesem Moment so, als begleite er Will durch die Welt in seinem Kopf. Seite an Seite schritten sie durch Wills Gedanken.  
„Ich weiß nicht…wo ich hin soll“, flüsterte Will.  
„Es muss kein realer Ort sein. Erschaffe einen. Du kannst jedes erdenkliche Szenario in deinem Kopf beschwören. Gehe so vor, als würdest du einen Mord rekonstruieren.“  
Wills Körper sank in das Leder zurück und Hannibal merkte, dass er kurz davor war, einzuschlafen. Aber er tat nichts, um das zu unterbinden.  
„Es ist…faszinierend…“, murmelte Will. „Ich…lande…letztendlich immer wieder bei Ihnen…“  
Hannibal betrachtete den nun schlafenden Jungen eine Weile. Will hatte sich in dem Sessel so gut es ging zusammengerollt und schlief tief und fest. Seine Augen bewegten sich unter den Lidern, aber nicht so unruhig wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Hannibal warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Fast neun.  
Will hatte nur noch wenige Minuten, bevor die Sitzung offiziell beendet war. Aber Hannibal verspürte kein Bedürfnis, den Jungen zu wecken. Etwas in ihm genoss die Möglichkeit, Will in Ruhe betrachten zu können. Außerdem konnte es nicht schaden, dem Jungen etwas Schlaf zu gönnen. Im warmen Licht der Lampe sah Hannibal, dass einige von Wills Blutergüssen noch immer nicht ganz verheilt waren. Simon Cross hatte seine Spuren auf ihm hinterlassen. Nicht nur äußerlich. Der Gedanke brachte ein gereiztes Flackern in Hannibals Innerem zum Vorschein, das er jedoch sogleich wieder besänftigte. Simon Cross war tot.  
Schlaf nur, William, dachte Hannibal. Niemand wird dich je wieder verletzen.  
Der Psychiater wusste durchaus, dass er sich in diesem Moment etwas vormachte. Er konnte Will nicht vor der Welt beschützen. Und noch viel weniger vor sich selbst. Der Junge baute allmählich Vertrauen zu ihm auf. Das alleine wäre im Grunde kein Problem gewesen, aber Hannibal war nun einmal der Chesapeake-Ripper. Und Will war auf den Chesapeake-Ripper fixiert. Er war in der Lage, Hannibals Maskerade zu durchschauen, auch wenn ihm das noch nicht bewusst war. Eines Tages würde Lecter ihn verletzen. Das war unausweichlich. Er war schon viel zu weit gegangen, das wusste er. Will Graham kam ihm immer näher. Und zwar mit jeder Sitzung.  
Aus beruflicher Neugier war Faszination geworden. Und Hannibal wusste, was aus Faszination entstehen konnte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Will und fühlte sich für einen kurzen Moment an seine Schwester erinnert. Auch Mischa hatte als Kind so selbstvergessen geschlafen. Aber sie hatte noch ein wenig ruhiger gewirkt. Über Wills Gesicht lag selbst im Schlaf noch ein Schatten von Angst. Und er war kein Kind mehr.  
Hannibal verdrängte den aufkeimenden und noch immer erstaunlich schmerzhaften Gedanken an seine tote Schwester. Stattdessen erhob er sich lautlos, holte eine Decke aus dem Schrank neben der Tür und breitete sie über dem schlafenden Will aus. Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und klappte sein Notizbuch auf. Hannibal legte meistens für jeden seiner Patienten ein eigenes Notizbuch an, schon alleine aus praktischen Gründen. Das Buch mit dem Titel „Will Graham“ enthielt bereits fast fünfzehn vollgeschriebene Seiten. Hannibal hatte von Natur aus ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, aber bei Will fiel es ihm noch leichter, sich jede Regung und jedes Wort einzuprägen. Vielleicht weil der Junge es oft schaffte, ihn zu überraschen.  
Will drückte sich meist nicht wie ein Teenager aus. Seine Sprache war schnörkellos, aber manchmal auch ziemlich bildhaft. Vermutlich, weil er genau das vor seinem inneren Auge sah, Bilder. Er musste sie nur noch in Worte fassen. Und diese Bilder in seinem Kopf waren machtvoll und zerstörerisch. Manchmal gelang es Will nicht, sie ausreichend zu umschreiben. Aber dann erkannte Hannibal anhand seiner Stimme und seiner Gestik und Mimik, was er meinte. Trotzdem wusste wohl niemand außer Will, welche Alpträume und Ängste sich tatsächlich täglich unter seinem Kissen zusammenrollten.  
Der Regen prasselte heftiger gegen die Fensterscheibe, während Hannibal seine Notizen anfertigte. Schon bald waren zweieinhalb Seiten mit seiner makellosen, ordentlichen Schrift gefüllt. Zweieinhalb Seiten Will Graham. Und noch immer war da so viel in dem Jungen, was es zu entdecken gab.  
Hannibal würde etwas Zeit verstreichen lassen, damit Will den Mord an den Cross-Geschwistern nicht mehr so frisch vor Augen hatte. Dann würde er sich daran machen, den Jungen wieder auf seine dunkle Seite anzusprechen. Noch hatte Will es nicht gewagt, deutlich zu machen was genau er gefühlt hatte, als er den Mord an Simon Cross durchlebt hatte. Er hatte Hannibals Vermutung, der Mord habe ihm Befriedigung verschafft, zwar nicht abgestritten, aber sich auch nicht konkret dazu bekannt. Die gesellschaftlichen Normen und Moralvorstellungen verboten es dem Jungen, zuzugeben was er wirklich fühlte. Will wollte nichts Schlechtes über die Toten sagen, aber Hannibal wusste genau, dass in dem Jungen etwas Dunkles ruhte. Das Rekonstruieren der Morde konnte nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigehen.  
In ihm steckte das Potenzial zu töten, ebenso wie in Hannibal, wenn auch nicht ganz so ausgeprägt, wie bei dem Psychiater. Hannibal war durch den Tod seiner Schwester zum Mörder geworden. Seine Rache hatte ihn geleitet und er hatte erkannt, welch tiefe Befriedigung ihm das Töten verschaffte. Ein solcher Anreiz fehlte Will. Er fürchtete sich zu sehr vor sich selbst, um dem schlafenden Verlangen in seinem Inneren nachzugeben. Vielleicht war er auch einfach noch zu jung. Hannibal hatte seinen ersten Mord mit dreizehn begangen, als ein Metzger seine Tante Lady Murasaki beleidigt hatte. Damals hatte er sich noch nicht an das Schicksal seiner Schwester erinnern können.*  
Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihn davor geschützt, oder es zumindest versucht.  
Aber ebenso wie in Will hatte in Hannibal etwas Dunkles geruht.  
Durch die Erinnerung an das, was mit seiner Schwester geschehen war, war es endgültig erwacht.  
Und seitdem hatte es ihn nicht mehr losgelassen.  
Ein Seufzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er hob den Kopf.  
Will erwachte, richtete sich auf und rieb sich irritiert über das Gesicht. „Was…wo…“, murmelte er, bevor er die Situation erfasste. Eine tiefe Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangenknochen und seinem Hals aus.  
„Dr. Lecter, es tut mir so leid…ich weiß nicht wieso ich…Gott,…entschuldigen Sie bitte…“, stammelte er. Hannibal schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Schon gut, Will. Es ist in Ordnung.“  
„Wie…wie spät ist es?“  
„Gleich halb zehn.“  
„Und ich stehle Ihnen Ihre kostbare Zeit…“  
„Es ist nicht schlimm. Du warst ohnehin mein letzter Termin für heute.“  
Will erhob sich hastig und faltete die Decke zusammen, die Hannibal über ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf den Stuhl und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.  
„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen…“  
„Es wundert mich, dass deine Mutter sich noch nicht gemeldet hat.“  
„Sie weiß vermutlich noch nicht einmal, dass ich weg bin“, murmelte Will.  
Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Wie kommst du zurück nach Wolf Trap?“  
Will zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach seiner Jacke.  
„Hier in der Nähe ist eine Bushaltestelle, glaube ich.“  
„Es ist dunkel. Und es regnet in Strömen“, gab der Psychiater zu bedenken.  
„Schon gut…das ist kein Problem.“  
„Ich kann dich fahren.“, bot Hannibal an. Die Röte wich nicht aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
„N-nein. Das kann ich nicht verlangen. Ich habe Ihnen schon zu viele Umstände gemacht und ich…“  
„Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du heil zu Hause ankommst. Komm“, sagte Hannibal und gab Will keinerlei Gelegenheit, ihm zu widersprechen. Er klappte das Notizbuch zu, verstaute es im Regal und griff dann nach seinen Autoschlüsseln. Ein letztes Mal überprüfte er, ob er nichts vergessen hatte, dann löschte er das Licht und schloss die Tür.  
Draußen eilten sie durch den Regen zum Auto und stiegen ein.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Hannibal hat, als man ihn als Kind nach dem Tod von Misha im Wald findet, durch den Schock keinerlei Erinnerung an das, was mit seiner Schwester geschehen ist. Er hat eine lange Zeit über nicht sprechen können und er erinnert sich in der Obhut seines Onkels und Lady Murasakis erst nach und nach, bevor er letztendlich seinen Rachefeldzug startet. (vgl. „Hannibal rising“)


	4. Sarabande

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen solche Umstände mache.“, sagte Will verlegen, während Hannibal an einer roten Ampel hielt. Es regnete noch immer in Strömen. Tatsächlich dauerte es gut eine Stunde, um von Baltimore nach Wolf Trap zu fahren. Aber das störte den Psychiater nicht. Er hatte an diesem Abend ohnehin nichts mehr vor und abgesehen davon hatte er Will nicht belogen. Er wollte tatsächlich nicht, dass der Junge durch den Regen laufen musste und womöglich noch auf die Idee kam, nach Wolf Trap zu trampen.  
„Du machst mir keine Umstände, Will“, erwiderte er ruhig.  
Der Scheibenwischer kratzte leise über die Scheibe und entfernte die kleinen Regentropfen, die im nächtlichen Glanz der Stadt wie winzige Kristalle leuchteten. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich eingeschlafen bin…“, murmelte Will neben ihm. Zweifellos war er dankbar für die Dunkelheit im Auto.  
„Du schienst sehr erschöpft.“  
„Das war ich auch…obwohl ich etwas besser schlafe, seit…“  
„Seit?“  
„Seit Sie mein Therapeut geworden sind…“, gab Will verlegen zu. Hannibal lächelte, während er Baltimore hinter sich ließ und auf die Landstraße fuhr.  
„Es freut mich, das zu hören.“  
„Ich…ich habe doch nicht im Schlafe gesprochen, oder?“, fragte der Junge und Hannibal konnte fühlen, wie unangenehm ihm das ganze war.  
„Nein“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Hast du im Traum gesprochen?“  
„N-nein. Ich glaube nicht…ich habe nichts geträumt…zum ersten Mal seit langem. Ich habe einfach…geschlafen.“  
„Du sagtest, du hättest in letzter Zeit etwas besser geschlafen. Hast du da auch traumlos geschlafen?“  
„Manchmal…und wenn ich tatsächlich geträumt habe, dann…“  
„Dann was?“  
„Dann war es nicht schlimm“, sagte Will schließlich, aber das war es nicht, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Hannibal spürte ganz deutlich, dass Will ihm nur die halbe Wahrheit sagte. Aber er fragte nicht nach. Theoretisch war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr Wills Therapeut. Gespräche, die seine Träume betrafen, gehörten in Hannibals Sprechzimmer.  
Will war immer noch müde, Hannibal merkte es daran, wie gezwungen aufrecht er sich im Sitz hielt und wie krampfhaft er dagegen ankämpfte, erneut einzuschlafen.  
„Schlaf ruhig weiter, wenn du müde bist.“, sagte der Psychiater ruhig. Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein. Ich habe für heute schon genug angerichtet.“  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Will. Es dauert noch eine gute Stunde, bis wir Wolf Trap erreichen.“  
Hannibal erinnerte sich daran, wie er diesen Weg das letzte Mal gefahren war. Noch vor knapp einer Woche war er nach Virginia gefahren, um Simon Cross umzubringen. Dieses Wissen verlieh der ganzen Situation einen delikaten Beigeschmack.  
Will kämpfte tapfer gegen die Müdigkeit an, verlor den Kampf aber letztendlich und sank in den Sitz zurück. Die klassische Musik im Radio, die leise im Hintergrund dahinrieselte, hatte es ihm auch nicht gerade einfach gemacht. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick stellte Hannibal fest, dass der Junge wieder eingeschlafen war. Hannibal entspannte sich ebenfalls ein wenig. Seine Schultern waren etwas verkrampft. Auch wenn er sich für den Patienten interessierte verlangte seine Arbeit einiges an Konzentration. Gelegentlich ließen die Sitzungen nicht nur die Patienten erschöpft zurück.  
Allerdings eignete sich die Fahrt nach Virginia hervorragend, um zu entspannen. Hannibal fuhr gerne Auto. Dabei konnte er die Gedanken schweifen lassen und zudem war das Autofahren für ihn meist mit einer gewissen Vorfreude verbunden. Schließlich war er die letzten beiden Male in den Wagen gestiegen, um zu töten. Zwar war es in beiden Fällen nicht sein eigenes Auto gewesen, aber das tat der Sache keinen Abbruch.  
Neben ihm regte sich Will im Schlaf. Anders als zuvor im Sprechzimmer schien er dieses Mal tatsächlich zu träumen. Aber seine Bewegungen waren keinesfalls hektisch oder stark verkrampft, es schien sich also nicht um einen Alptraum zu handeln. Hannibal musste sich auf die Straße konzentrieren, vergewisserte sich aber durch gelegentliche Seitenblicke, ob es dem Jungen gut ging. Will seufzte leise.  
Hannibal drehte das Radio ein wenig leiser. Falls der Junge tatsächlich im Schlaf sprechen sollte, war Lecter durchaus daran interessiert, ihn zu verstehen. Schließlich wurden die Träume von Wills Unterbewusstsein gewebt und brachten womöglich gewisse Dinge zum Vorschein, von deren Existenz Hannibal noch nichts wusste. Der leise Atem des Jungen ging nicht mehr ganz so regelmäßig und er veränderte erneut seine Position, soweit ihm das auf dem Beifahrersitz möglich war. Für einen Moment glaubte Hannibal zu hören, wie Wills Atem zitterte.  
„Dr. Lecter…“, flüsterte Will kaum hörbar und es klang sehnsüchtig und ein wenig rau.  
Sieh an, dachte Hannibal. Offenbar war er ein gerne gesehener Gast in Wills Träumen.  
Etwas in Hannibal hoffte, noch mehr zu erfahren, aber Will murmelte nur gelegentlich seinen Namen, ansonsten sagte er nichts mehr. Allerdings war es auch nicht so wichtig was er sagte.  
Viel interessanter war, wie er es sagte.  
Die Fahrt nach Wolf Trap kam ihm mit einem Mal sehr kurz vor. Beinahe bedauerte er es, den Jungen wecken zu müssen, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Vorsichtig berührte Hannibal Wills Schulter.  
„Wach auf, wir sind da.“  
Will zuckte zusammen und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Seine Wangen glühten und Hannibal konnte durch den Stoff seines Hemdes die Wärme seiner Haut spüren.  
Das Haus von Mrs. Graham lag vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit. Es befand sich ziemlich außerhalb und es gab keine direkten Nachbaren. Keines der Fenster war erleuchtet und auch von Mrs. Grahams Auto war nichts zu sehen.  
„Sie ist wahrscheinlich unterwegs“, murmelte Will und öffnete mit einem leisen Klacken den Sicherheitsgurt. „Danke, dass Sie mich gefahren haben. Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.“  
„Keine Ursache“, sagte Hannibal schlicht und beobachtete fasziniert, wie eilig Will es plötzlich hatte. Er schien Hannibal und das Auto so schnell wie möglich verlassen zu wollen. Seine Verlegenheit war fast körperlich spürbar. Dabei wusste er vermutlich noch nicht einmal, was er im Schlaf gesagt hatte.  
Hannibal verabschiedete sich von dem Jungen und beobachtete, wie er die Veranda betrat und in seiner Tasche nach seinem Haustürschlüssel kramte. Will drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm um, dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit des Hauses. Hannibal drehte den Zündschlüssel um und verließ das Grundstück.  
Mittlerweile war es zweiundzwanzig Uhr dreißig. In dieser Gegend gab es keine einzige Lichtquelle und Hannibal kam auch kein anderes Auto entgegen. Wo auch immer Mrs. Graham sich aufhielt, sie würde wohl noch eine Weile unterwegs sein. Will begrüßte ihrer Abwesenheit mit Sicherheit. Das Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter war in den Sitzungen immer mal wieder zur Sprache gekommen, aber der Junge hielt sich ungern bei diesem Thema auf. Der Psychiater hatte den Eindruck, dass sich die Situation zwischen Will und seiner Mutter von Tag zu Tag verschlimmerte, allerdings konnte er nicht sagen, in welcher Art und Weise.  
Mrs. Graham hatte sich bis jetzt nicht nach Wills Therapie oder seinen Fortschritten erkundigt. Zwar hätte Hannibal ihr ohnehin nichts erzählen dürfen, zumindest nicht ohne Wills Einverständnis, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihr Fernbleiben nichts mit der Schweigepflicht zu tun hatte. Es interessierte sie nicht, wie der Psychiater vorging. Sie wollte lediglich ein zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis. Einen Sohn, der in ihren Augen normal war. Aber das würde sie niemals bekommen und Hannibal ahnte, dass ihr das bewusst war. Vermutlich hätte Will es ihr auch nicht rechtmachen können, wenn er ein „normaler“ Junge gewesen wäre. Auch Will schien das insgeheim zu glauben. Gelegentlich ließ er sich dazu hinreißen, seine Mutter zu verurteilen. Allerdings tat er das meist sehr subtil, durch einen bestimmten Tonfall oder eine spezielle Formulierung. Die meiste Zeit aber, sprach er neutral von ihr. Er nahm sie nicht in Schutz, machte ihr aber auch keine Vorwürfe.  
Ein Außenstehender hätte nicht bemerkt, wie stark Will die ganze Sache belastete. Hannibal wusste, wie der Junge sich fühlte, aber er musste es von ihm hören. Es wurde Zeit, dass Will seine Verdrängungsstrategie aufgab und den Tatsachen ins Auge sah. Auch wenn es vermutlich sehr schmerzhaft für ihn werden würde.  
Nachdenklich fuhr Hannibal nach Baltimore zurück. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem, was Will im Schlaf gesagt hatte. Sie hatten noch nicht intensiv über Wills Träume gesprochen, hauptsächlich weil Will noch nicht dazu bereit gewesen war. Er konnte seine Träume nicht kontrollieren und das, was sein Unterbewusstsein ihm heraufbeschwor, schien ihm nicht selten Angst einzujagen oder zumindest sehr unangenehm zu sein. Und da er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, in Hannibals Gegenwart zu lügen, vermied er das Thema so gut es ging. Der Psychiater fragte sich, ob er des Öfteren in Wills Träumen auftauchte. Und falls das tatsächlich der Fall war, hätte er zu gerne gewusst, welche Rolle er darin bekleidete. Vielleicht fungierte er als Beobachter, so wie er es in der Realität ebenfalls tat. Aber die Art, wie Will seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, ließ ihn daran zweifeln.  
Widerwillig schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Träume dienten lediglich dazu, die Erfahrungen des Tages zu verarbeiten. Nicht alles, was Wills Unterbewusstsein in Traumbilder verwandelte, musste relevant sein. Und die Bilder, die sein Verstand im Schlaf heraufbeschwor, konnten nur mit seiner Hilfe entschlüsselt werden.  
Der Regen prasselte noch immer gegen die Windschutzscheibe. Auch als Hannibal sein Haus erreicht hatte, hörte es nicht auf zu regnen.  
Als er sich aus seinem Mantel schälte und einige verirrte Wassertropfen aus seinen Haaren schüttelte, fiel ihm ein, dass er die Notizen die Will betrafen gar nicht vollendet hatte. Andererseits waren sie nie wirklich vollständig. Über Will konnte man im Prinzip ganze Bücher schreiben. Und zumindest die Erkenntnisse der heutigen Sitzungen hatte er ja festgehalten, bevor der Junge aufgewacht war. Dennoch wünschte Hannibal sich in diesem Moment, er hätte das Notizbuch mitgenommen. Es hätte ihm geholfen, seine Gedanken ein wenig zu strukturieren.  
Als er sich diesen Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen ließ, schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das war nur eine Ausrede. Hannibals Gedankenwelt war strukturiert, jede Erinnerung und jede Erfahrung war katalogisiert. In Wahrheit wünschte er sich das Notizbuch herbei, weil es ein Symbol für seine Beziehung zu Will war. Die Beziehung zwischen einem Patienten und seinem Psychiater.  
Nichts weiter.  
Hannibal fühlte sich für Will verantwortlich und das war nicht gut. Er baute eine viel zu enge Bindung zu dem Jungen auf. Das war schon aus rein ethischer Sicht unangebracht, aber in Hinblick auf sein Doppelleben war es auch noch mit einem gewissen Risiko verbunden.  
Normalerweise nahm Hannibal die Gedanken an seine Patienten niemals mit nach Hause. Sobald er sein Haus betrat, streifte er die Rolle des Psychiaters ab. Zumindest als Psychiater trennte er Berufliches strikt von Privatem. Als er noch Chirurg gewesen war, war das nicht der Fall gewesen.  
Hannibal streckte sich und spürte, wie seine Knochen knackten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es fast Mitternacht war. Aber obwohl er sich allmählich entspannte und den Tag nur bedingt revuepassieren ließ, konnte er die Gedanken an Will Graham nur schwer aus seinem Kopf vertreiben.  
Hannibal konnte nicht ahnen, dass es dem Jungen in dieser Nacht allzu ähnlich ging.

 

FBI weiterhin ratlos – Hat „der Guru“ seine Weisheit verloren?

Jack Crawford, der Direktor der BAU, wurde von seinen Studenten einst als „der Guru“ verehrt. Aber trotz seines guten Rufes sind Crawford und sein Team noch immer kein Stück vorangekommen. Das FBI hält sich bedeckt, allerdings nur, um Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden. Fakt ist, dass es keinerlei Hinweise in Bezug auf die jüngsten Chesapeake-Ripper-Morde gibt. Der Ripper agiert weiterhin aus dem Schatten heraus und hält die Fäden in der Hand. Er verhöhnt das FBI und versetzt die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken. Und sollten wir uns nicht allmählich die Frage stellen, wie sicher wir noch sind?  
Seit Jahren spielt der Ripper nun schon dieses Spiel und doch ist er Crawford immer einen Schritt voraus. Die jüngsten Vorkommnisse, der grausame Mord an der Schülerin Pippa C. und ihrem Bruder beweisen, dass niemand vor dem Chesapeake-Ripper sicher ist. Die Wolf Trap Highschool klagt bereits über sinkende Anmeldezahlen. Immer mehr Eltern nehmen ihre Kinder von der Schule, aus Angst sie könne ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilen, wie Pippa C. und ihren Bruder. Wie kann es in einer Welt der Wissenschaft und Technik, einer Welt der fortschrittlichsten Forensik, möglich sein, dass das FBI nicht einmal den geringsten Anhaltspunkt hat? Der Ripper beobachtet uns aus der Dunkelheit, womöglich sucht er sich in diesem Moment sein nächstes Opfer. Und niemand kann ahnen, wen es trifft. Immer drängender werden unsere Fragen, aber niemand kann sie beantworten. Ist der Chesapeake-Ripper womöglich eine Nummer zu groß für Jack Crawford und sein Team?

Hannibal scrollte weiter und betrachtete die Bilder, die unter Freddie Lounds Artikel abgebildet waren. Ein Foto von der gekreuzigten Pippa Cross und eines ihres toten Bruders, der halb zusammengesunken auf der Kirchenbank saß. Die Bilder waren von sehr guter Qualität, offenbar hatte Freddie Lounds sämtliche Register gezogen. Zweifellos würde sie sich damit wieder die eine oder andere Klage zuziehen. Aber Hannibal wusste, dass sie das nicht aufhalten würde.  
„Wie unhöflich, Miss Lounds“, murmelte er.  
Hannibal bedauerte es ein wenig, dass er die Stimmung nicht noch mehr aufheizen konnte. Aber sein Entschluss stand fest, der Chesapeake-Ripper würde frühestens in drei Monaten wieder aktiv werden. Sollte er vorher jemanden umbringen, würde er den Stil eines anderen Mörders kopieren oder dafür sorgen, dass es keine Leiche gab. Er bevorzugte letzteres, da er somit problemlos die Organe entfernen und auch den Rest verwenden konnte, ohne dem Mord die Signatur des Chesapeake-Rippers zu geben. Das Opfer galt als vermisst und wurde irgendwann für tot erklärt. Hannibal hatte in der Vergangenheit schon einige Menschen verschwinden lassen. Es war nicht seine liebste Methode, da er seine Inszenierung zu sehr genoss, aber immer noch besser, als die stümperhafte Arbeit eines anderen kopieren zu müssen.  
Er schaltete das Tablet aus und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ihm blieben noch zwanzig Minuten bis zu seinem nächsten Termin. Als er den Blick durch sein Sprechzimmer schweifen ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass das rote Licht an seinem Anrufbeantworter blinkte. Er erhob sich, trat zu dem Tisch neben der Tür, auf dem das Telefon stand und hörte die Nachricht ab. Sofort erkannte er die Stimme.  
„Hallo, Dr. Lecter. Hier ist Will Graham…es geht um den Termin diesen Freitag. Leider ist mir etwas dazwischen gekommen und ich werde ihn…nicht wahrnehmen können. Es tut mir außerordentlich leid…“  
Hannibal runzelte die Stirn. Es war üblich, einen Tag vorher abzusagen, dementsprechend hatte Will also alles richtig gemacht. Aber es passte nicht zu ihm, nicht zu seiner Sitzung zu erscheinen. Will waren die Gespräche mit Hannibal immer noch nicht ganz geheuer, aber er hatte zugeben, dass sie ihm bereits ein wenig geholfen hatten. Welchen Grund konnte Will also haben, nicht zu erscheinen?  
Hannibal drückte auf den Knopf und hörte die Nachricht erneut ab. Die kleinen Pausen und die etwas konfus klingende Wortwahl waren nicht ungewöhnlich für Will, aber dennoch klang seine Stimme komisch. Bedrückt irgendwie. Mehr als sonst. Irgendetwas war passiert. Irgendetwas hatte den Jungen aus der Bahn geworfen.  
Hannibal fragte sich, was geschehen sein könnte. Zumindest war niemand in Wills Umfeld gewaltsam ums Leben gekommen, das hätte er mitbekommen. Die Schüler der Wolf Trap Highschool standen durch die Chesapeake-Ripper-Morde im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit, vermutlich hätte es schon einen Pressewirbel verursacht, wenn einer von ihnen sich den Knöchel verstaucht hätte. Falls es einen Todesfall in Wills Familie gegeben hätte, hätte er die Therapie ebenfalls nicht abgesagt, denn Wills Familie bestand nur aus ihm und seiner Mutter. Er hatte Hannibal gegenüber nie andere Verwandten erwähnt. Abgesehen davon wusste der Psychiater, dass Will emotional an niemanden gebunden war. Selbst wenn es tatsächlich irgendwelche entfernten Verwandten geben sollte, hätte ihr Tod den Jungen wohl kaum so schwer getroffen.  
Nachdenklich strich Hannibal mit den Fingerspitzen über die Tischkante. Wills Privatleben ging ihn nichts an, zumindest nicht in einer Situation wie dieser. Ihm würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sich in Geduld zu üben und den nächsten Freitag abzuwarten. Dann würde er hoffentlich Klarheit erlangen. Also fand er sich damit ab, auch wenn ihm die Vorstellung missfiel.  
Die Tage vergingen langsam und waren von Eintönigkeit und weiteren Artikeln von Freddie Lounds geprägt. Mittlerweile hatte sich das FBI endlich zu den aktuellen Morden geäußert und beteuert „an dem Fall dran zu sein“ und „alles Nötige“ zu veranlassen, um den Ripper so schnell wie möglich zu fassen. Aber das waren nur leere Phrasen, das wusste die Bevölkerung genauso gut wie Hannibal. Jack Crawford selbst hielt sich bedeckt, vermutlich aus Kalkül, Wut und einer gehören Portion Frustration.  
Hannibal verfolgte die Berichterstattung nur oberflächlich, die Dinge spielten sich genauso ab, wie in all den Jahren zuvor. Noch herrschte allgemeine Unruhe, aber sobald klar wurde, dass der Chesapeake-Ripper sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, gerieten die Morde allmählich in Vergessenheit und die Menschen entspannten sich wieder etwas. Zumindest solange, bis Hannibal das nächste Mal in Aktion trat und ihnen schlaflose Nächte breitete. Aber bis dahin würde noch viel Zeit vergehen.  
Die ganze Woche über war Will Graham durch seinen Kopf gekreist und Hannibal hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass ihm das Gespräch mit dem Jungen schmerzlich fehlte.   
Etwas in ihm fürchtete, Will würde für den kommenden Freitag erneut absagen. Aber das war nicht der Fall.  
Tatsächlich tauchte der Junge bereits am Mittwoch auf, Hannibal fand ihn verlegen im Wartezimmer vor, als er selbst gerade einen anderen Patienten verabschiedete.  
„William“, sagte er lediglich, ohne seine Verwunderung zu verbergen.  
„Entschuldigung, dass ich unangemeldet hier auftauche, ich hoffe ich störe Sie nicht.“  
„Nein, mein nächster Patient kommt erst in einer dreiviertel Stunde. Aber dein Termin ist doch erst am Freitag?“  
Will sah zerschlagen und übermüdet aus, er wirkte noch nervöser als sonst. Hannibal merkte, dass er sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte, unruhig hin und her zu laufen. Und dass er sich die Worte zweifellos zurechtgelegt hatte. Was auch immer er Hannibal sagen wollte, er war es bereits mehrmals im Geiste durchgegangen. Nur deswegen schaffte er es, seiner Stimme einen halbwegs gefassten Klang zu geben.  
„Darum geht es, um ehrlich zu sein.“  
„Möchtest du den Termin verschieben?“, fragte der Psychiater und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, einzutreten. Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich…werde mit der Therapie aufhören.“  
„Es tut mir leid das zu hören.“ Das traf es nicht mal annährend. „Aus welchem Grund möchtest du die Therapie abbrechen, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
„Ich…glaube einfach nicht…dass das ganze Zukunft hat…nicht wegen Ihnen…wegen mir…“  
Das war eine Lüge und Hannibal gab sich keine Mühe, vor dem Jungen zu verbergen, dass er ihn durchschaut hatte.  
„Diese Dinge brauchen Zeit, Will. Du kannst nach eineinhalb Monaten keine Wunder erwarten.“  
„Das ist es auch nicht…aber…mein Entschluss steht fest. Es tut mir leid, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Dein Entschluss?“  
„Ja, mein Entschluss. Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken. Aber meine…Mutter…hat nichts damit zu tun.“  
Will hob scheinbar entschlossen den Kopf, aber das half ihm nicht weiter. Lecter durchschaute auch diese Lüge.  
„Sie haben sie doch kennengelernt. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Sie würde wollen, dass ich aufhöre und verrückt bleibe?“, fügte er hinzu und biss sich sogleich auf die Zunge.  
„Und dennoch lässt sie zu, dass du die Therapie abbrichst?“, fragte Lecter da auch schon.  
Hannibal konnte Wills wachsende Verzweiflung beinahe körperlich spüren. Der Junge wäre wohl am liebsten weggelaufen, aber das konnte und wollte Hannibal nicht dulden. Er musste den wahren Grund für diesen seltsamen Auftritt erfahren.  
„Es ist…meine Sache, okay? Ich bin vorgestern siebzehn geworden, ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.“  
„Das habe ich nie bezweifelt, Will. Aber dennoch erscheint mir die ganze Sache ein wenig überstürzt.“  
„Bitte“, flüsterte Will. „Bitte, hören Sie auf. Ich…habe Ihnen gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte. Und jetzt sollte ich gehen. Leben Sie wohl, Dr. Lecter.“  
Er wandte sich zur Tür, doch Hannibal hielt ihn zurück und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„William“, sagte er ruhig. „Was ist passiert?“  
Der Junge wich seinem Blick aus und schüttelte matt den Kopf.  
„Sie können es nicht einfach akzeptieren, oder?“  
„Ich könnte es, wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagen würdest.“  
„Es ist die Wahrheit.“  
„Ich bitte dich, Will. Ich denke wir wissen beide, dass dem nicht so ist.“  
„Bei allem Respekt, Dr. Lecter. Meine Gründe gehen Sie absolut nichts an. Ich habe Ihnen von Anfang an signalisiert, dass ich das ganze hier nur…probeweise versuche.“  
„Möchtest du den Psychiater wechseln?“  
„Selbst wenn…“, murmelte Will. Hannibal runzelte die Stirn.  
„Fühlst du dich bei mir nicht mehr wohl?“  
Der Junge wich vor ihm zurück und bewegte sich ziellos durch das Sprechzimmer. Dieses Mal auffällig stark darauf bedacht, Hannibal den Rücken zuzuwenden. Als wollte er ihm sämtliche Einblicke verwehren.  
„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld…Sie sind wohl der einzige Mensch, der mich je…verstanden und akzeptiert hat…“  
„Dann frage ich mich, was dich zu deiner Entscheidung bewegt hat.“  
„Machen Sie es doch nicht noch schlimmer“, flüsterte Will flehend und so leise, dass Hannibal ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Natürlich entging dem Psychiater nicht, wie sehr der Junge sich quälte. Der Anblick verursachte ein unangenehmes Kratzen in Hannibals Innerem. Aber er würde Will nicht einfach mit dieser halbgaren Erklärung entlassen. Er hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wieso Will die Therapie abbrechen wollte.  
„Du kannst deine Probleme nicht lösen, indem du davor wegläufst“, sagte er ruhig und Will lachte verbittert auf.  
„Das ist wohl der Standartspruch der Psychiater, nicht wahr?“  
„Es ist eine Tatsache. Was auch immer dich aufgewühlt hat, du solltest versuchen, dich zu beruhigen.“  
„Was wissen Sie schon über das, was in mir vorgeht?“, fragte Will eine Spur zu scharf.  
„Verzweiflung lässt dich unhöflich werden, William“, entgegnete Hannibal kühl und sah, dass Will die schnippische Bemerkung leidtat. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und rieb sich über die Augen. Offenbar hatte er starke Kopfschmerzen.  
„Ich bin für Sie ein offenes Buch, nicht wahr?“, fragte er resigniert und seine Stimme klang ein wenig belegt. Hannibal trat etwas näher an den Jungen heran und lehnte sich dabei gegen seinen Schreibtisch.  
„Ich habe in den vergangenen Wochen einiges über dich erfahren. Und es schmerzt mich zu hören, dass du mir offenbar nicht mehr vertraust.“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hannibal, dass Will ihm ein wenig schmaler vorkam. Das Hemd verbarg es ganz gut, aber dennoch war der Psychiater sich ziemlich sicher.  
„Sie müssen nicht so tun, als würde Ihnen etwas an mir liegen.“  
„Mir liegt etwas an dir, Will.“  
„Dann lassen Sie mich gehen. Fragen Sie nicht weiter nach. Akzeptieren Sie es einfach.“, bat der Junge müde. Aber er machte keine Anstalten, zu gehen. Hannibal wusste, dass er sich tief in seinem Inneren damit abgefunden hatte, dass er dem Psychiater eine nachvollziehbare Begründung seiner Entscheidung abliefern musste. Überraschenderweise trat Will näher an Hannibal heran und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Tischkante, sodass beide die hohen Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand im Blick hatten. Dadurch war Will nicht gezwungen, Hannibal in die Augen zu sehen und hatte etwas, woran er seinen Blick festhalten konnte. So nahe wie in diesem Moment, war er dem Psychiater von sich aus noch nie gekommen. Es überraschte Hannibal, dass Will den Sicherheitsabstand ausgerechnet in dieser Situation aufgab. Womöglich tat er es, weil er kapituliert hatte.  
„Dir ist letzte Woche nichts dazwischen gekommen, nicht wahr?“, fragte er sanft.  
Erneut schüttelte Will den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich hatte nur Angst, Ihnen gegenüberzutreten.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil Sie so nett zu mir waren und ich wusste…wenn ich an diesem Abend hierhergekommen wäre, dann…wäre ich wohl vollkommen durchgedreht.“  
„Was ist letzte Woche passiert, Will?“  
Will atmete tief durch und sah ziemlich verloren aus, wie er da neben Hannibal auf der Kante des Schreibtisches saß. Der Psychiater erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass Will erst siebzehn war. Die Gespräche mit ihm ließen sein Alter viel zu oft in den Hintergrund rücken.  
„Kennen Sie das, wenn man sich etwas sehr oft vorstellt…sich immer und immer fragt, wie eine bestimmte Situation sein, wie sie sich anfühlen könnte? Und wenn sie dann eintritt…ist doch alles anders…und man merkt, dass man die ganze Zeit über falsch lag und…gewisse Tatsachen vielleicht nicht sehen oder akzeptieren wollte…“  
Als Will von einer speziellen Vorstellung sprach, kamen Hannibal sogleich die Morde in den Sinn, die der Junge so oft in seinem Kopf rekonstruiert hatte. Aber Will konnte unmöglich jemanden getötet haben. Dafür war er noch lange nicht bereit. Und abgesehen davon hätte Hannibal es mitbekommen. Es sei denn, der Junge hätte die Leiche irgendwo versteckt. Aber alles in Lecter sträubte sich gegen diese Vorstellung. Wills Körpersprache wäre eine andere gewesen, wenn er diese Grenze tatsächlich überschritten hätte. Hannibal kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um sich diesbezüglich sicher zu sein.  
Aber was war dann passiert?  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich…in einem Traum feststecken…die ganze letzte Woche musste ich mich immer wieder krampfhaft daran erinnern, dass ich wach bin…alles fühlt sich so unwirklich an…“  
„Wieso fühlt es sich so an?“  
Will drehte den Kopf und blickte Hannibal hilflos in die Augen.  
„Es geht um meine Mutter. Sie…ist abgehauen.“


	5. Faust Symphony

Hannibal legte den Kopf schief und musterte den Jungen überrascht.  
„Abgehauen?“, wiederholte er. Will wandte den Blick ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Fenster, durch das das graue Licht des Nachmittages ins Zimmer floss.  
„Ja. Vor knapp zwei Wochen…als Sie mich nach Hause gefahren haben und sie noch etwas zu erledigen hatte,…hat sie offenbar die nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen.“  
„Du meinst, sie ist verschwunden?“  
„Ja. Von ihr fehlt jede Spur.“  
„Könnte ihr nicht etwas zugestoßen sein?“  
„Nein…sie hat ihre Sachen gepackt. Das Haus ist…vollkommen verlassen…sie hat alles mitgenommen. Kleidung, ihren Ausweis, diverse Kreditkarten…es ist nichts mehr da, außer dem, was mir gehört. Und das Auto steht auch nicht mehr vor dem Haus. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie hingefahren ist. Aber sie hat ihren Reisepass dabei. Gut möglich, dass sie sogar das Land verlassen hat.“  
Will sprach erstaunlich ruhig, aber Hannibal spürte deutlich, dass sein Verstand ihn noch vor dem Ausmaß dieser Katastrophe schützte. Will würde zusammenbrechen. Vielleicht nicht hier und nicht heute, aber bald.  
„Hast du jemandem davon erzählt?“, fragte er so neutral wie möglich. Er musste Will zumindest ein klein wenig Sicherheit suggerieren. Der Junge durfte nicht merken, dass auch Hannibal von der Situation überrascht worden war und sie demnach nicht vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Nein…ich habe einfach so getan, als wäre alles wie immer. Ich bin zur Schule gegangen und niemand hat etwas bemerkt…aber ich wusste, dass ich es vor Ihnen nicht würde verbergen können…und abgesehen davon kann ich mir Ihre Dienste ohnehin nicht mehr leisten…“  
„Sie hat dir kein Geld dagelassen?“  
„Nein. Sie hat alles mitgenommen. Bis auf das, was in meinem Zimmer lag. Aber das ging in der letzten Woche für Nahrung drauf. Ich muss mir irgendwie einen Job suchen, aber…ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, auch wegen der Schule…“  
Hannibal konnte nur ahnen, wie viele schlaflose Nächte der Junge hinter sich hatte. Will war ohnehin schon von Ängsten zerfressen, aber die Sorgen die jetzt noch dazu kamen, konnten den Jungen mit Leichtigkeit zerbrechen. Will hatte schon mit seiner Empathiefähigkeit eine schwere Bürde zu tragen und nun hatte er in den vergangenen eineinhalb Wochen auch noch dieses Geheimnis hüten müssen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war Hannibal vollkommen von Mitleid erfüllt.  
Ein ungewohntes Gefühl.  
Ungewohnt, aber nicht unbedingt schlecht.  
„Dir muss klar sein, dass das keine dauerhafte Lösung ist. Du bist minderjährig und…“  
„Ich weiß“, unterbrach Will ihn und ein flehender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.  
„Aber ich bitte Sie, Dr. Lecter, verraten Sie mich nicht. Das würde nur das Jugendamt auf den Plan rufen und ich…ich kann nicht…“  
„Schon gut.“, beruhigte Hannibal ihn. Die Situation war in der Tat ausgesprochen schwierig. Vermutlich würde das Jugendamt sich auf die Suche nach Mrs. Graham machen, aber selbst wenn man sie finden sollte, würde man ihr wohl das Sorgerecht entziehen. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Sohn zurückgelassen. Das bedeutete für Will, dass man ihn in einer Pflegefamilie unterbringen würde, zumindest bis er volljährig war. Aber ihn zu vermitteln würde schon eine Hürde darstellen. Die Chance, dass jemand einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen bei sich aufnahm, der sich in Therapie befand und die Mordfälle des Chesapeake-Rippers rekonstruierte, war gleich null. Für Will würde eine langwierige, schmerzhafte und zermürbende Odyssee beginnen.  
Das wollte Hannibal ihm nicht antun.  
Das konnte er ihm nicht antun.  
„Hör zu“, sagte er nach einer Weile. „Mein nächster Patient wird gleich erscheinen, aber danach habe ich frei. Wir finden eine Lösung, Will, das verspreche ich dir. Aber bevor ich dir helfen kann, musst du diese zwei Stunden auf mich warten. Versprich mir, dass du nicht wegläufst.“  
„I-ich…ich weiß nicht…“  
„Alles wird gut, Will. Ich kümmere mich um meinen Patienten und dann sehen wir weiter. Vertrau mir.“  
Will schluckte hart, dann nickte er. In seinen Augen sah Hannibal, dass der Junge ihm vertrauen wollte. Auch wenn er vielleicht noch nicht dazu in der Lage war, der Wille war immerhin vorhanden und das war bereits viel wert. Will versprach ihm tatsächlich, auf ihn zu warten. Als Hannibals Sechzehn-Uhr-Termin pünktlich eintraf, wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als die Sitzung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Aber er riss sich zusammen und verlor nichts von seiner Professionalität. Er hörte dem Patienten aufmerksam zu und erlaubte nicht, dass ihn seine persönlichen Gefühle ablenkten. Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass die zwei Stunden ihm wesentlich länger vorkamen als sonst. Als es endlich achtzehn Uhr schlug, stellte Hannibal nicht ohne Erleichterung fest, dass Will tatsächlich brav auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
„Komm mit“, sagte der Psychiater und zog seine Autoschlüssel aus der Jackentasche.  
„Wohin?“  
„Nach Wolf Trap. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich mir gerne selber ansehen, wie deine Mutter das Haus zurückgelassen hat.“  
Will nickte nur hilflos und stieg neben Hannibal ins Auto, genau wie zwei Wochen zuvor. Nur dass es dieses Mal noch nicht dunkel war, sondern erst dämmerte.  
„Es ist komisch“, sagte Will leise, während sie Baltimore hinter sich ließen und die dunkelgrünen Tannenwälder neben der Straße vor dem Fenster vorbeizogen. „Ich habe mir oft gewünscht…allein zu sein…aber jetzt…jetzt fühle mich wie ein Käfer, der auf dem Rücken liegt…“  
„Weil du diese Entscheidung nicht selbst treffen konntest. Jemand anderes hat es für dich getan und dich vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt.“, erklärte Hannibal und warf dem Jungen einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Er spürte Wills Nervosität, seine Angst, seine Hilflosigkeit, seine Überforderung mit der Situation und seine Ruhelosigkeit. Etwas in ihm zog sich dabei zusammen. Sein Herz?  
„Sie hat mich wirklich verlassen…“, murmelte der Junge.  
„Aber ich werde dich nicht verlassen“, erwiderte der Psychiater entschieden und es war die Wahrheit. Er ließ sich in diesem Moment vollends von seinen Gefühlen leiten und das war zweifellos nicht gut. Aber das war ihm herzlich gleichgültig.  
„Sie hat öfter mal davon gesprochen, aber ich…habe es nie ernst genommen…“, flüsterte Will.  
„Du hättest es nicht vorhersehen können. Niemand wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen, Will. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber.“  
Doch genau das hatte der Junge vermutlich in der vergangenen Woche in jeder Sekunde getan.  
„Sie sagen das so, als treffe mich keine Schuld.“  
„Dich trifft auch keine Schuld.“  
„Wenn ich normal wäre, dann…“  
„Will, ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Dein Verstand mag anders funktionieren, als der anderer Menschen, aber das macht dich noch lange nicht unnormal.“  
„Aber eben auch nicht normal.“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hannibal, wie Will den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne sinken ließ, die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. Dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und die lockigen Haare. Seine Augen waren gerötet und auch sein restliches Gesicht war von Erschöpfung und Anspannung gezeichnet. Wills Blick war getrübt, seine Haut blass. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Hände ruhig zu halten. Hannibal war froh, dass Wills Gefühlslage keinerlei Einfluss auf ihn hatte. Im Grunde besaß er genau die gegenteilige Fähigkeit wie Will. Er war dazu in der Lage, jegliche Empathie abzulegen und alle Emotionen seines Gegenübers von sich abprallen zu lassen. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es dieses Mal nicht so gut funktionierte wie sonst.  
Den Großteil der Fahrt brachten sie schweigend hinter sich.  
Hannibal ahnte, was für ein Chaos in Wills Kopf herrschte.  
Beinahe konnte er hören, wie der Junge sich immer wieder dieselbe Frage stellte.  
„Was soll ich nur tun?“, murmelte Will da auch schon, aber mehr zu sich selbst. Er schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Der Psychiater hätte ihm gerne die Last von den Schultern genommen, aber erst musste er sich ein Bild von der Situation machen.  
Tatsächlich wirkte Wills Haus verlassen, als sie Wolf Trap erreichten. Aber womöglich drängte sich dieser Eindruck auch nur auf, weil Hannibal wusste, dass Mrs. Graham verschwunden war.  
Er parkte den Wagen und stieg aus. Will folgte ihm und ging dann letztendlich voraus, um die Tür aufzuschließen. Wortlos wanderten sie durch das Haus, das genau so aussah, wie Will es beschrieben hatte. Die einzigen Spuren von Leben waren durch Will verursacht worden, beispielsweise in Form des Biologiebuches auf dem Küchentisch. Die Schränke waren größtenteils leergeräumt, Mrs. Grahams gesamte Garderobe fehlte. Alles sah so aus, als wären Will und seine Mutter gerade mit dem Auszug beschäftigt. Abgesehen von Wills Zimmer wirkte das Haus beinahe so, als stehe es schon seit längerem leer. Nachdem Hannibal sich einen groben Überblick verschafft hatte und in den Eingangsflur zurückgekehrt war, entdeckte er eine kleine Schale auf dem Tischchen neben der Tür, auf dem auch das Telefon stand. Offenbar war sie ursprünglich für Haus-und Autoschlüssel gedacht gewesen. Jetzt war sie vollkommen leer. Kein Schlüssel, keine Notiz, keine Adresse, nichts. Nicht einmal eine Art Abschiedsbrief. Mrs. Graham war still und heimlich verschwunden und hatte das Haus so hinterlassen, als hätte sie niemals existiert.  
„Sind Sie durstig?“, fragte Will, der wie ein Häufchen Elend im Türrahmen stand und sich offenbar gerade daran erinnerte, dass er unfreiwillig zum Gastgeber geworden war. Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hattest recht. Es sieht nicht danach aus, dass sie wieder kommt.“  
Etwas in ihm wollte Will diese Erkenntnis ersparen, weil er spürte dass der Junge sich tief in seinem Inneren noch ein wenig Hoffnung gemacht hatte. Aber Will hatte auf seine Einschätzung gewartet und vertraute auf seine Ehrlichkeit. Abgesehen davon wäre es zwecklos gewesen, den Jungen anzulügen oder die Situation herunterzuspielen.  
„Es…ist egal. Ich werde schon irgendwie klarkommen, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit und dann…“  
„William“, unterbrach Hannibal ihn und Angesprochener hob den Kopf. Der Psychiater sah in Wills Augen, wie die Welt allmählich über ihm zusammenbrach. Will war mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert. Und allmählich wurde ihm das bewusst.  
„Du kannst nicht so weitermachen wie bisher.“, sagte Hannibal ruhig. Er legte keinerlei Wertung in seinen Tonfall und nichts an seiner Mimik oder Gestik deutete auf seine eigenen Gefühle hin.  
„Aber was soll ich denn machen?“, fragte Will hilflos. Seine Finger verkrampften sich im Holz des Türrahmens. Für einen Moment fürchtete Hannibal schon, der Junge würde umkippen, aber noch hatte Will sich halbwegs im Griff.  
„Pack deine Sachen.“, erwiderte der Psychiater und war selbst ein wenig von seinen Worten überrascht. Andererseits wurde ihm im selben Moment klar, dass er die Entscheidung insgeheim schon auf der Fahrt getroffen hatte.  
„W-was?“  
„Ich nehme an, du hast noch irgendwo einen Koffer, in dem du deine Habseligkeiten verstauen kannst.“  
„Sie haben mir versprochen, dass Sie das Jugendamt nicht informieren...“  
Panik und Misstrauen standen in Wills Blick, doch Hannibal ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und hob lediglich beschwichtigend die Hand.  
„Das werde ich auch nicht tun“, versprach er wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Aber…was haben Sie dann vor?“  
„Du willst dir die Konfrontation mit den Behörden ersparen, das respektiere ich in deinem Fall durchaus. Aber hier kannst du nicht bleiben, vor allem nicht allein.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich sonst hinsoll“, flüsterte Will und senkte den Blick. Ein anderer hätte den Jungen wohl in diesem Augenblick nach näheren Verwandten befragt, aber Hannibal ersparte Will diese unangenehme Frage. Falls es Verwandten gab, so würden sie ihn nicht wollen. Sein Blick sprach Bände.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich bei mir aufnehme?“, fragte der Psychiater.  
Will hob den Kopf. Damit hatte er anscheinend überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Hannibal konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
„W-was?“  
„Ich denke, du hast mich verstanden.“  
„Aber…wieso sollten Sie…ich kann doch nicht…Sie sind doch mein…“  
„Psychiater, ja. Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Will. Es ist unethisch, unprofessionell und… nun, nicht gerade legal, aber es wäre die für dich wohl angenehmste Lösung.“  
Tatsächlich begab Hannibal sich auf dünnes Eis.  
Es war in der Tat unethisch, einen Patienten bei sich aufzunehmen und damit eine so enge und private Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen. Dass Will noch minderjährig war, machte die Sache noch brisanter. Und dazu kam, dass Hannibal sich indirekt dazu bereiterklärt hatte, für den Jungen zu lügen, indem er ihm half, das Verschwinden der Mutter zu vertuschen. Das reichte vollkommen aus, um Hannibal seine Lizenz zu entziehen. Nicht nur in beruflicher Hinsicht war es ein hohes Risiko. Schließlich war Hannibal der Chesapeake-Ripper. Und nun holte er sich seinen einzig würdigen, potenziellen Gegner ins Haus. Aber all diese Gedanken schob er vorerst beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart.  
Hannibal hatte sich längst eingestanden, dass er auf eine gewisse Art und Weise von dem Jungen besessen war. Und genau diese Besessenheit war sein Antrieb. Wenn er Will an das Jugendamt ausliefern würde, lief er Gefahr, den Jungen zu verlieren. Abgesehen davon würde Will ihm nie wieder vertrauen.  
„Sie…wollen wirklich für mich lügen…“, flüsterte Will. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Seine Stimme klang sowohl überrascht als auch misstrauisch.  
„Wieso sind Sie bereit, das für mich zu tun, Dr. Lecter?“  
„Ich sagte es bereits, mir liegt etwas an dir. Aber ich kann dich natürlich zu nichts zwingen. Allerdings werde ich dich nicht hier zurücklassen.“  
So wie sie es getan hat, fügte er im Stillen hinzu.  
„Dann…haben wir ein Geheimnis…“, murmelte Will.  
„Es scheint wohl so.“  
„Sie sind…so großzügig. Ich kann doch nicht verlangen, dass meine Probleme zu Ihren werden…“  
„Ich hätte es dir nicht angeboten, wenn ich es nicht ernst meinen würde.“, erwiderte Lecter schlicht.  
Er sah den inneren Kampf, den Will mit sich selbst ausfocht. Wenn er mit ihm mitging, stand er in Hannibals Schuld. Und er war einem Mann ausgeliefert, über den er so gut wie nichts wusste. Aber wenn er das Angebot ablehnte, würde ihn das Jugendamt zu einer Pflegefamilie bringen und sein Leben noch mehr aus der Bahn werfen, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Die bequemste Lösung war, wenn man mal von den möglichen Konsequenzen absah, das Angebot anzunehmen.  
„Es muss nicht für immer sein, Will“, sagte Hannibal. „In fast genau einem Jahr bist du volljährig, kannst aufs College gehen und dein Leben so leben, wie du es möchtest.“  
„Ein Jahr ist eine lange Zeit…“, gab Will zu bedenken. „Und abgesehen davon, könnte ich meine Schuld nicht begleichen.“  
„Ich erwarte keinerlei Gegenleistungen von dir.“  
Nervös trommelten Wills Finger gegen den Türrahmen. Hannibal verlangte viel von ihm, in dem er ihn dazu zwang, eine solche Entscheidung ausgerechnet jetzt zu treffen. Vielleicht zu viel. Wenn es nach dem Psychiater gegangen wäre, wäre sein Angebot auch nicht einmalig gewesen. Aber so einfach war es nun mal nicht. Wenn Will sich dagegen entschied, entschied er sich für das Jugendamt. Und dann hatte Hannibal keine Chance mehr, den Jungen bei sich aufzunehmen.  
„Sie…wollen mich also tatsächlich bei sich aufnehmen…“  
„Ja. Ich werde mich um deine Finanzen kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass deinem Schulabschluss nichts im Weg steht. Übrigens würde ich dir dazu raten, auf die Baltimore High School zu wechseln, falls du das Angebot annimmst.“  
„Wäre das nicht irgendwie verdächtig?“  
„Viele Eltern nehmen ihre Kinder von der Wolf Trap Highschool.“, sagte Hannibal und erinnerte sich an den Artikel von Freddie Lounds.  
„Wenn dich so viel in Wolf Trap hält, kannst du natürlich auch weiterhin hier zur Schule gehen. Allerdings wäre das organisatorisch ein wenig kompliziert.“  
„Mich hält hier nichts“, flüsterte Will tonlos und der Psychiater wusste, dass er in diesem Moment nicht nur von der Schule sprach. Erwartungsvoll blickte er den Jungen an und wartete auf dessen Entscheidung.  
„Wenn Sie sich absolut sicher sind, dann…nehme ich Ihr Angebot an.“, sagte Will schließlich.  
„Gut.“  
Zufrieden betrachtete Hannibal, wie Will seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammensuchte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war sein Gepäck in Lecters Wagen verstaut. Nun war das Graham-Haus tatsächlich verlassen. Der Koffer, den Will auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatte, war nicht besonders schwer. Darin befanden sich lediglich seine Kleidung, seine Unterlagen für die Schule, ein paar Bücher, ein Handy und, was Lecter direkt ins Auge fiel, ein Hundehalsband.  
Nun wo er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, wollte Will das Haus anscheinend so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Hannibal hatte ihm ein wenig Zeit lassen wollen, aber Will war in diesem Haus anscheinend nie so glücklich gewesen, dass er ihm nachtrauerte. Tatsächlich schien ihn nichts in Wolf Trap zu halten. Womöglich kam seine Eile aber auch daher, dass er fürchtete, Hannibal könnte sich die Sache anders überlegen. Aber das hatte der Psychiater nicht vor.  
Will schloss die Haustür ab und stieg wieder neben Hannibal ins Auto. Er sah sich nicht mehr um, als sie das Grundstück verließen.  
Während der Fahrt drehte er lediglich den Hausschlüssel zwischen den Fingern und schien über das nachzudenken, was er gerade aufgegeben hatte. Hannibal würde ihn später darauf ansprechen. Jetzt war es noch zu früh, Will musste das ganze erst einmal verarbeiten. Also sprach Lecter ihn auf etwas anderes an.  
„Darf ich fragen, was es mit dem Halsband auf sich hat?“  
Hannibal war nicht entgangen, wie liebevoll und sorgsam Will es in den Koffer gelegt hatte.  
„Als ich noch klein war, lief hier in der Gegen immer ein kleiner Mischling mit rotbraunem Fell herum. Irgendjemand hat ihn in der Nähe der Autobahn ausgesetzt und er war unglaublich scheu. Er hat mir so leidgetan und da habe ich versucht, ihn…gewissermaßen zu zähmen. Es hat eine Zeitlang gedauert, aber irgendwann hat er mir vertraut. Natürlich durfte ich ihn nicht behalten, meine Mutter hat Haustiere schon immer gehasst. Aber ich dachte…wenn ich ihm ein Halsband umlege, dann wird er wenigstens nicht eingefangen oder sogar getötet…ich meine, dann denken die Leute vielleicht, dass er jemandem gehört…aber irgendwann war er verschwunden…und das Halsband lag auf dem Küchentisch…“  
Wills Hand in seinem Schoß ballte sich kurz zu einer Faust und er blickte aus dem Fenster.  
Hannibal hatte bereits anhand einiger kleiner Andeutungen erfahren, dass Will Hunde offenbar sehr liebte. Ohnehin schien er ein Händchen für Tiere zu haben. Vermutlich, weil sie keine Fragen stellten, nicht in seinem Verstand herumbohrten und ihn so akzeptierten, wie er war.  
„Die Bindung an ein Tier kann sehr tröstlich sein.“  
„Hatten Sie je Haustiere?“  
„Nein. Aber meine Eltern besaßen ein Pferd, als ich noch ein Kind war. Und meine Tante hatte eine Vorliebe für Suzumushi-Grillen, aber das ist wohl nicht das, was man sich unter einem Haustier vorstellt.“  
Die Bemerkung entlockte Will ein schwaches Lächeln, was Hannibal ausgesprochen gut gefiel.  
„Wieso ausgerechnet diese Art von Grillen?“, fragte Will.  
„Sie mochte ihr Zirpen. Es hat sie an Japan erinnert.“  
„Waren Sie je dort?“  
„Leider nicht. Aber ich werde es bei Gelegenheit nachholen.“  
„Ihre Tante war einer sehr schöne Frau“, sagte Will vorsichtig.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
„Die Zeichnung auf ihrem Schreibtisch…“  
Es überraschte Hannibal, dass Will sich noch daran erinnerte. Schließlich hatte er die Zeichnung nur kurz gesehen und am diesem Tag ganz andere Sorgen gehabt.  
„Was ist aus ihr geworden? Ihrer Tante, meine ich.“  
„Sie ist nach Japan zurückgekehrt, als ich nach Baltimore gezogen bin. Und dort ist sie vor ein paar Jahren gestorben.“  
„Oh…das tut mir Leid“  
„Das muss es nicht. Sie hat ein hohes Alter erreicht und war eine ausgesprochen ausgeglichene Person. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod.“  
Tatsächlich war Lady Murasaki eine außergewöhnliche Person gewesen. Und die wohl einzige Frau, die Hannibal je wirklich geliebt hatte*. Aber diesen Umstand verschwieg er dem Jungen. Erstens ging es Will nichts an und zweitens hatte Hannibal mit diesem Teil seines Lebens abgeschlossen. Alles was vor Baltimore geschehen war, hatte er ausgeblendet. Lediglich die Morde, die er in Europa begangen hatte, rief er sich manchmal noch ins Gedächtnis. Es war von Vorteil sich an seine Fehler zu erinnern. Nicht dass Hannibal seinen Rachefeldzug an den Mördern seiner Schwester für einen Fehler gehalten hätte. Aber damals war seine Vorgehensweise noch nicht ganz ausgereift gewesen, seine Inszenierung noch nicht vollkommen. Auch das Toten wollte gelernt sein.  
„Fürchten Sie sich vor dem Tod?“, fragte Will und holte ihn damit in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Alles ist endlich, da macht das Leben keine Ausnahme. Der Gedanke an den Tod kann uns daran erinnern, das Leben zu genießen.“  
„Und, genießen Sie Ihr Leben?“  
Nun war es Hannibal, der dem Jungen ein Lächeln schenkte.  
„Ich versuche es zumindest.“  
Darauf schwieg Will und sah wieder nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel hing noch immer grau und schwer über ihnen und es kam Hannibal vor, als lägen Welten zwischen der jetzigen Autofahrt und dem Gespräch, dass sie noch vor nicht einmal vier Stunden in seinem Sprechzimmer geführt hatten. Wie schnell sich die Dinge ändern konnten.  
„Wieso ist das Auslöschen eines Lebens mit einem so starken Machtgefühl verbunden?“, fragte Will schließlich, den Blick noch immer nach draußen gerichtet. „Schließlich…kann man den Tod ohnehin nicht verhindern. Man kommt ihm lediglich zuvor…“  
„Ein Leben zu nehmen oder zu retten gehört zu den intensivsten Erfahrungen überhaupt. Womöglich, weil Tod und Leben auch in der heutigen Zeit noch gewisse Mysterien darstellen. Der Mensch nimmt einen Einfluss darauf und wird gewissermaßen zu Gott.“  
„Glauben Sie, der Chesapeake-Ripper hält sich für Gott?“  
„Glaubst du es?“, stellte Hannibal die Gegenfrage.  
Will dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich glaube, er hält sich für…besonders. Und das ist er auch. Er sticht aus der Masse hervor, andere Mörder sind für ihn nur…Fußvolk. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er sich für Gott hält…ich glaube er…er sympathisiert eher mit Satan.“  
„Was bringt dich auf diesen Gedanken?“  
„Seine…Werke haben diesen neckenden und lockenden Unterton. Zweifellos genießt er das Spiel, das er mit Jack Crawford spielt. Und er genießt…die Sünde…falls man es so nennen kann. Die Art wie er tötet, die Art wie er sich der Bevölkerung präsentiert, beziehungsweise wie Freddie Lounds ihn präsentiert, ist so…teuflisch.“  
„Eine äußerst interessante Einschätzung“, gab Hannibal zu und war froh, dass er sich auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren konnte. Er konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf das Fahren, hörte aber dennoch interessiert und aufmerksam zu, was Will ihm erzählte. Der Junge hatte wieder ein bisschen Farbe bekommen. Das Gespräch von dem Chesapeake-Ripper lenkte ihn für einen kurzen Moment von seinen eigenen Problemen ab und das tat ihm gut.  
„Wir dürfen allerdings nicht außer Acht lassen, dass auch Gott tötet“, gab Hannibal zu bedenken.  
„Aber Gott genießt es nicht in dieser Art und Weise. Gott weidet sich nicht daran. Zumindest das Bild, das die Menschen von ihm haben, tut es nicht.“, sagte Will entschieden.  
„Genießt du es, wenn du die Taten des Rippers in deinem Kopf rekonstruierst?“  
„Er ist und bleibt nicht richtig greifbar. Es gelingt mir noch immer nicht, ihn zu…sehen. Das führt dazu, dass ein Teil von mir…präsent bleibt, wenn ich zu ihm werde…ja…dieser Teil genießt es…“  
Will klang ein wenig so, als überrasche ihn das selbst. „Wow“, sagte er und stieß resigniert die Luft aus. „Das ist ganz schön krank, nicht?“  
„Letztendlich ist es der Chesapeake-Ripper der tötet, nicht du. Der Genuss den du in diesen Momenten empfindest, kann auch symbolisch für etwas anderes stehen. Womöglich rührt er nur daher, dass du eine Grenze überschreitest.“  
„Sie meinen, wenn ich jetzt eine Tankstelle überfallen würde, würde mir das ein ähnliches Gefühl verschaffen?“  
„Eine recht ungewöhnliche Vorstellung, aber ja. Es wäre möglich.“  
Will warf ihm einen kritischen Seitenblick zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder nach vorne. Die Wolken am Himmel wurden immer dunkler und die Bäume bogen sich in heftigen Windstößen. In der Ferne schien ein Gewitter aufzuziehen.  
„Haben Sie schon einmal einen Mörder therapiert?“, fragte Will nach einer Weile.  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich habe allerdings einmal vor einigen Jahren ein psychologisches Profil für einen Mörder erstellt. Aber normalerweise sind Dr. Chilton oder Dr. Bloom dafür zuständig. Ich behandele selten straffällig geworden Patienten.“  
„Abgesehen von mir …“  
„Du bist nicht straffällig geworden.“  
„Noch nicht.“  
„Ich muss dich vor solchen Gedanken warnen, Will. Rede dir nicht ein, dass du ein Mörder bist. Du hast niemanden umgebracht und nichts deutet daraufhin, dass du es in Zukunft tun wirst.“  
Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. In Wirklichkeit brannte der Chesapeake-Ripper in Hannibal darauf, genau dieses durchaus vorhandene dunkle Potenzial zu aktivieren. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Nicht unter diesen Umständen. Er ließ das Monster in Will weiterschlafen. Vorerst.  
In der Ferne grollte der Donner und der Wind wurde noch stärker. Die ersten dicken Regentropfen fielen auf die Windschutzscheibe, ähnlich wie bei ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Fahrt.  
„Früher hatte ich immer Angst vor Gewittern.“, murmelte Will.  
„Was hat dir die Angst genommen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Irgendwann…fing ich an, Gefallen an Gewittern zu finden. Vielleicht weil sie zu dem Chaos in meinem Inneren passen. Interessant, dass das Wetter immer so schlecht ist, wenn ich in Ihrer Nähe bin…“  
„Gewitter und Regen sind nicht ungewöhnlich für die Jahreszeit.“  
„Oder ich bringe Unglück.“, sagte Will und es klang ein wenig neckend. Hannibal hatte diesen Tonfall erst einmal vernommen und das war an dem Abend gewesen, als Will für ein paar Augenblicke seine Empathiefähigkeit an ihm angewandt hatte. Der Unterschied bestand darin, dass es jetzt tatsächlich Will war, der diese Worte aussprach. Oder das, was aus ihm hätte werden können, wenn sein Gehirn nicht so vollkommen anders funktioniert hätte. Ein schlagfertiger, gewitzter Teenager, der sich seiner Wirkung auf andere durchaus bewusst war und seinen Charme zu benutzen wusste. Ein Zerrbild des realen Will Graham. Allerdings war Hannibal sich ziemlich sicher, dass Will durchaus zu Manipulation in der Lage war. Er war noch zu jung und zu sehr mit sich selbst überfordert um zu begreifen, dass er genau der Richtige war, um die Kunst der Manipulation zu beherrschen. Will konnte in das Innere der Menschen sehen. Diese Fähigkeit hätte er schamlos ausnutzen können, um in aller Ruhe die Fäden zu ziehen.  
Im Stillen mahnte der Psychiater sich zur Geduld. Er würde Will schon noch klarmachen, zu was er in der Lage war. Will Graham war nicht länger nur sein Patient. In dem Moment, in dem er Hannibals Angebot angenommen hatte, war er unwissentlich auch zu dessen Schüler geworden.

 

 

 

 

* Hannibal hatte nach dem Tod seines Onkels ein Verhältnis mit Lady Murasaki


	6. Nocturne op. 9 No. 2 Andante

Das Gewitter tobte noch immer am Himmel, als sie Baltimore erreichten. Aber immerhin hatte es inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen. Hannibals Haus, das im Grunde schon beinahe ein Anwesen war, ragte in den dunkelgrauen Himmel. Dem Psychiater entging nicht, dass Will bei diesem Anblick in leiser Bewunderung die Luft ausstieß.  
„Das ist beeindruckend.“, sagte er.  
„Nun, es erfüllt seinen Zweck.“, erwiderte Hannibal lediglich, auch wenn das nicht ganz stimmte. Sein hedonistischer Lebensstil fand sich auch in der Architektur und Einrichtung seines Hauses wieder. Hannibal gab sich nur mit dem Besten vom Besten zufrieden, schließlich konnte er es sich leisten.  
Er parkte das Auto in der Garage und bedeutete Will mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen. Der Junge schnappte sich seinen Koffer und gehorchte. Hannibal schloss die Haustür auf und gab Will ein wenig Zeit, um sich umzusehen. Sie befanden sich in der Eingangshalle und Hannibal half Will aus seiner Jacke, während dieser sich orientierte.  
„Zu deiner rechten findest du das Esszimmer, die Speisekammer und die Küche, links befindet sich das Musikzimmer und im ersten Stock befinden sich das Gästezimmer, das Wohnzimmer, die Bibliothek, zwei Bäder und mein Schlafzimmer“, erklärte er ruhig.  
Will würde noch genug Zeit haben, sich umzusehen. Hannibal war froh, dass er die Tür zum Keller stets verschlossen hielt. Falls der Junge tatsächlich auf die Idee kam, herumzuwandern, war es besser wenn ihm der Zugang erst einmal verwehrt blieb. Das erinnerte Hannibal wieder daran, dass er seine Morde nun noch langfristiger würde vorausplanen müssen.  
Ohne Eile stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf, während Will die Eindrücke in sich aufsog. Seine Empathiefähigkeit wirkte sich auch auf die Betrachtungsweise seiner Umgebung aus. Vermutlich versuchte er, anhand von Hannibals Einrichtung, das Bild, das er sich von dem Psychiater gemacht hatte, zu komplettieren. Aber das würde ihm nicht gelingen. Nicht, solange er nicht das ganze Haus gesehen hatte. Was Will an diesem Tag zu Gesicht bekam, waren die Zimmer, die Hannibal Lecter bewohnte. Das Zimmer, in dem der Chesapeake-Ripper lebte, in diesem Fall der Keller, blieb ihm vorerst verschlossen. Es gab nur einen Raum, in dem Hannibals zwei Persönlichkeiten aufeinandertrafen und das war die Küche. In ihr verschmolz der eloquente und höfliche Psychiater mit dem grausamen und skrupellosen Mörder. Aber auch das konnte Will zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen.  
Ein wenig scheu bewegte er sich durch die dunklen Flure und folgte Hannibal zum Gästezimmer, das von nun an ihm gehören würde. Ähnlich wie in Hannibals Schlaf-und Esszimmer dominierten auch hier dunkle Blautöne und edle Stoffe. Allerdings gab es im Gästezimmer, anders als im Schlafzimmer des Psychiaters, keinen Karmin. Lediglich ein großes Bett mit teuren Satinlaken, ein breites Bücherregal, einen Kleiderschrank aus dunkel lackiertem Holz, einen niedrigen, runden Glastisch, der von zwei Cocktail-Sesseln flankiert wurde und eine ebenfalls dunkle Kommode, auf der eine Hirschstatue platziert war. Gegenüber der Zimmertür befanden sich die beiden hohen Fenster, die momentan von den dunkelblauen Vorhängen verdeckt wurden. Abgesehen von der Tür, durch die Hannibal und Will gekommen waren, gab es auch noch eine zweite Tür, die zu Wills Badezimmer führte. Hier dominierten dunkle Braun- und helle Cremetöne.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen und dann auspacken. Ich kümmere mich derzeit um deinen Schulwechsel und um das Abendessen.“  
„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?“  
„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern.“  
Das war genau das, was Will in diesem Moment hören musste. Hannibal spürte deutlich, dass er sich gerne irgendwie erkenntlich gezeigt und nützlich gemacht hätte, aber gleichzeitig unendlich froh darüber war, dass Hannibal die Dinge in die Hand nahm und ihn aus seiner Misere befreite.  
„Wenn du mich brauchst, findest du mich entweder in der Bibliothek oder in der Küche.“, sagte Hannibal und Will nickte. Dem Jungen schien erst jetzt bewusst zu werden, wie erschöpft er war. Als Hannibal etwa zwanzig Minuten später wieder nach ihm sah, hatte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten im Schrank verstaut und schlief tief und fest auf dem Bett. Zufrieden schloss Hannibal die Tür und stieg die Treppe hinab, um die Kontaktdaten der Baltimore Highschool herauszusuchen. Normalerweise war es recht problematisch, mitten im Jahr einen Schulwechsel vorzunehmen, es sei denn der betreffende Schüler zog um. Aber da das ja indirekt der Fall war und zudem gewissermaßen ein Ausnahmezustand wegen der Chesapeake-Ripper-Morde herrschte, konnte Hannibal die Formalitäten erfreulich unkompliziert hinter sich bringen.  
Wills Abmeldung von der Wolf Trap Highschool erfolgte in Form einer Email, die Hannibal im Namen von Mrs. Graham verfasste. Als er das Anmeldeformular der Baltimore High School ausfüllte, gab er sich als Wills rechtmäßigen Vormund an. Hannibal hatte schon so oft Menschen verschwinden lassen, ohne dass es ihn interessiert hatte, ob man ihr Verschwinden bemerkte. Aber es konnte keine Unmöglichkeit darstellen, es zu vertuschen. Problematisch würde es nur werden, wenn Mrs. Graham plötzlich wieder auftauchte. Aber selbst wenn das geschehen sollte, würde sie wohl kaum alles daran setzen, ihren Sohn wieder zu bekommen. Hannibal würde sich erst damit beschäftigen, wenn der Fall tatsächlich eintreten sollte.  
Als er alles erledigt hatte, klappte er zufrieden den Laptop zu und ging in die Küche. Während er sich daran machte, das Abendessen zuzubereiten, hörte er in der Ferne das Geräusch der Dusche. Also war Will inzwischen wieder aufgewacht.  
Es war ungewohnt, die Geräusche einer anderen Person im Haus zu hören, aber nicht unerwünscht. Hannibal spürte, wie er bereits anfing, Wills Gesellschaft zu genießen. Er bereute seine Entscheidung nicht. Aber damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. Hannibal hatte noch nie in seinem Leben Reue empfunden. Seine Entscheidungen waren in der Regel genau durchdacht. Er wusste stets, worauf er sich einließ und konnte die Konsequenzen abschätzen.  
Allerdings wurden seine Entscheidungen bezüglich Will stark von seinen persönlichen Gefühlen beeinflusst, was neu für den Psychiater war. So auch jetzt, als er das Fleisch auf die Arbeitsplatte legte und vorsichtig abtupfte. Es handelte sich dabei um Menschenfleisch. Um die Überreste eines Beines, um genau zu sein. Aber das war für einen Außenstehenden absolut nicht erkennbar. Nach der Entfernung der Haut und der Knochen konnte nur noch ein Kenner Menschenfleisch von Tierfleisch unterscheiden.  
Hannibal hatte seinen Gästen stets Menschenfleisch serviert, der Kannibalismus machte einen nicht unwesentlichen Reiz seines Daseins als Chesapeake-Ripper aus. Aber nun zögerte er. Will Graham sprach Hannibals Menschlichkeit an. Diese war zwar tief in ihm verborgen, vereist und verschlossen, aber durchaus noch vorhanden. Unsensibel war er nicht, so viel stand fest. Der Chesapeake-Ripper in ihm brannte darauf, Will diese Grenze überschreiten zu lassen und ihm so symbolisch seine Unschuld zu nehmen. Aber ein anderer Teil von Hannibal, der noch immer in schockierender Art und Weise auf die Erinnerung an seine Schwester reagierte, wollte Will vor diesem Schritt bewahren und ihn nicht auf diese Art verderben.  
Letztendlich gewann der Chesapeake-Ripper.  
Hannibal mochte gewisse Gefühle für den Jungen entwickelt und die Verantwortung für ihn übernommen haben, aber er war und blieb ein Psychopath. Heute Abend würde Will seiner dunklen Seite unwissentlich ein ganzes Stück näher kommen.

 

„Das war köstlich“, sagte Will später am Abend, als er seine Gabel niederlegte.  
„Es freut mich, das zu hören.“  
Hannibal hatte den Jungen befriedigt beim Essen beobachtet. Jetzt, nach der Dusche, dem Essen und einem kurzen Zeitraum, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, sah Will schon wesentlich besser aus. Aber der Psychiater wusste sehr gut, dass noch einiges in ihm rumorte, was erst in den nächsten Tagen zum Vorschein kommen würde.  
Hannibal räumte den Tisch ab und spülte die Gläser, die Will danach abtrocknete. Der Psychiater hatte ihm versichert, das sei nicht notwendig und er könne ruhig wieder ins Bett gehen, aber Will hatte darauf bestanden. Aus ihm sprachen zum einen das Gefühl, Hannibal etwas schuldig zu sein und zum anderen der Wunsch nach seiner Gesellschaft. Diesen erfüllte der Psychiater ihm nur zu gerne.  
„Es ist seltsam…“, sagte Will und hielt das Glas prüfend gegen das Licht.  
„Was ist seltsam?“  
Sie hatten während des Essens nur wenig gesprochen und Hannibal war froh, dass Will das Schweigen nun von sich aus brach. Nicht dass es ein unangenehmes Schweigen gewesen wäre. Aber der Psychiater wollte wissen, was in Wills Kopf vorging. Und das erfuhr er nun mal nicht nur allein durch Wills Körpersprache.  
„Das ganze hier ist wohl das Unwirklichste überhaupt, ich hätte nie damit gerechnet. Aber dennoch habe ich zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche das Gefühl, wirklich wach zu sein.“, sagte Will und polierte das Glas noch einmal sorgfältig nach. Hannibal schüttelte vorsichtig einige Wassertropfen und Spülmittelreste von dem nächsten und gab es an ihn weiter.  
„Dein Körper und dein Geist standen in den letzten Tagen unter enormen Stress. Womöglich ist es dir heute gelungen, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen.“  
„Ich konnte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder schlafen…Dr. Lecter, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich Ihnen für das danken soll, was Sie für mich tun.“  
„Schon gut.“  
Will schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie…dass es so weit kommt…“, sagte er dann und räusperte sich, als er merkte wie heiser seine Stimme klang.  
„Niemand hätte es voraussehen können.“  
„Glauben Sie…ich hätte es verhindern müssen?“  
„Nein.“, erwiderte Hannibal sanft, während er vorsichtig ein scharfes Messer säuberte.  
„Du hättest vermutlich nichts tun können.“  
„Vermutlich“, stimmte Will zu, aber er klang nicht überzeugt. „Ich frage mich nur…“, fügte er dann hinzu, „Wieso gerade jetzt? Wieso nicht schon vor Jahren?“  
„Hat sie sich in letzter Zeit anders verhalten als sonst?“  
Will dachte nach und seine Bewegungen verlangsamten sich dabei ein wenig.  
„Nein…sie hat mich nur ein paar Mal nach den Ergebnissen der Therapie gefragt, aber ich…wollte nicht darüber sprechen…“  
„Das ist dein gutes Recht.“  
„Ich glaube, sie hat gehofft, dass ich nach zwei Gesprächen mit Ihnen geheilt bin…nach allem was sie über Sie gehört hat, dachte sie wohl, Sie wären in der Lage, Wunder zu vollbringen.“  
„Wohl kaum.“, sagte Hannibal mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Will biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte damit nicht sagen…“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Ein Teil des Spülwassers lief von dem Glas auf Wills Handgelenk und durchnässte sein Hemd. Als der Junge die Ärmel hochkrempelte und dabei auffällig zusammenzuckte, fiel Hannibal der grobe Schnitt direkt über der Handwurzel auf.  
„Du bist verletzt.“, stellte er fest und trocknete seine Hände ab. Will zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich vorgestern geschnitten.“  
„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“  
„Ich…hatte es vergessen, schätze ich.“  
Die Wunde war recht tief und an den Rändern ausgefranst, sie sah nicht aus, wie mit einem Messer zugefügt. Vorsichtig drehte Hannibal Wills Handgelenk und betrachtete die Verletzung.  
„Das sieht nicht nach einem einfachen Schnitt aus, Will.“  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm, ehrlich…“  
„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Die Wunde entzündet sich bereits.“  
Hannibal verschwand kurz und holte eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel und Verbandszeug. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er die Wunde nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte. Normalerweise hätte er das Blut riechen müssen. Aber in den letzten Stunden war so vieles passiert. Er war zu abgelenkt gewesen. Das durfte nicht noch einmal passieren.  
„Setz dich.“, sagte er und Will gehorchte nach kurzem Zögern.  
„Wie genau ist das passiert?“  
„Naja…ich…es war weniger ein Schnitt und mehr…ein Nagel…“  
„Ein Nagel?“  
„Ja, ich bin daran hängen geblieben, als ich…“  
„Als du was?“  
„Als ich geschlafwandelt bin. Als ich wach wurde, war ich in diesem Schuppen im Wald und…mein Arm tat höllisch weh…ich schätze, davon bin ich aufgewacht…“  
Vorsichtig desinfizierte Hannibal die Wunde und hielt Wills Handgelenk fest, als dieser die Zähne zusammenbiss und versuchte, der Schmerzquelle auszuweichen.  
„Bist du schon öfter geschlafwandelt?“, fragte er, auch um Will abzulenken.  
„Ja…seit der Sache mit Pippa und ihrem Bruder wurde es schlimmer...es ist immer dasselbe…entweder schlafe ich gar nicht, oder ich wandere nachts umher.“  
„Das hast du bis jetzt verschwiegen.“  
Will blickte schuldbewusst auf die Verletzung und vermied den Augenkontakt. Der Psychiater spürte, dass seine Berührungen ihn nervös machten. Außerordentlich nervös. Dabei desinfizierte er lediglich den Riss in seinem Arm. Der Junge atmete hörbar aus, als Hannibal die Flasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel beiseite stellte. Aber es war noch nicht vorbei und Hannibal begann damit, Wills Handgelenk vorsichtig zu verbinden. Die Hand des Jungen lag dabei in seiner und Will hielt sich an dem Anblick fest. Eine leichte Röte hatte sich über seine Wangenknochen gelegt und er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern.  
„Sie…können das wirklich gut…“, murmelte er leise.  
„Erfahrung.“, erwiderte Hannibal lediglich. Will konnte seinen Blick noch immer nicht von den Händen des Psychiaters abwenden. Selbst als die Wunde ordentlich verbunden war, blickte er nicht auf. Sanfter als notwendig ließ Hannibal das Handgelenk des Jungen los und sah ein leises Bedauern in Wills Augen aufflackern.  
„Gibt es noch irgendwelche Verletzungen, von denen ich wissen sollte?“, fragte er dann.  
Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Nur diese eine.“  
Hannibal verstaute das Desinfektionsmittel und das Verbandszeug wieder an seinem Platz und machte sich dann daran, das restliche Geschirr zu säubern. Will blieb einen Moment lang nachdenklich sitzen, dann erhob er sich schließlich und trat wieder neben den Psychiater an die Spüle.  
„Wenn du umherwanderst, wo läufst du dann hin?“, fragte Hannibal.  
„Meist zieht es mich in den Wald. Oder auf ein Feld in der Nähe des Hauses. Ich weiß nicht, wieso. Wenn ich aufwache, kann ich mich an nichts erinnern, nicht einmal an den Traum…“  
„Bist du stets außerhalb deines Bettes aufgewacht?“  
„Sie meinen, weil Schlafwandler für gewöhnlich irgendwann selbstständig ins Bett zurückkehren?“  
Hannibal nickte. Wills Schlafwandeln konnte in seiner neuen Umgebung verheerende Folgen haben. Der Psychiater würde den Jungen im Auge behalten müssen, damit er nicht zufällig auf etwas stieß, was ihn nichts anging. Es nagte an ihm, dass Will ihm weder von der Verletzung noch von seinen nächtlichen Ausflügen erzählt hatte. Zwar hatte das wohl hauptsächlich mit dem Stress zu tun, unter dem der Junge in den vergangenen Wochen gestanden hatte, aber dennoch störte es Lecter, dass er offensichtlich nicht auf dem Laufenden war.  
„Ich kann mich ja an nichts erinnern. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich geschlafwandelt bin, wenn ich im Bett aufwache. Womöglich laufe ich sogar jede Nacht umher.“  
Will runzelte die Stirn und grub in seiner Erinnerung.  
„Einmal hatte ich Schlamm an den Füßen, als ich im Bett aufgewacht bin.“, fügte er dann hinzu. „Das war das einzige Mal, dass es ein Indiz gab.“  
„Ich verstehe. Hast du dir dabei schon öfter Verletzungen zugefügt?“, fragte der Psychiater und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Wills Arm. Der Junge folgte seinem Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich…mich absichtlich verletzt habe, falls Sie das meinen. Ich hatte nie den Wunsch…mir etwas anzutun…“  
Immerhin das, dachte Hannibal. Er hatte auf diese Antwort gehofft und im Grunde auch damit gerechnet. Will war nicht selbstzerstörerisch veranlagt, zumindest noch nicht. Und wenn sich diese Neigung bei ihm ausprägen würde, würde sie sich in eine andere Richtung entwickeln. Suizidgefährdet war der Junge nicht.  
„Ich habe auch im Schlaf gesprochen und gelegentlich bin ich durch meine eigenen Schreie aufgewacht…das ist selbst geschehen, wenn ich nur kurz eingenickt bin…“, gestand Will und rieb beinahe zärtlich mit dem Geschirrhandtuch über das längst saubere Glas.  
„In meinem Sprechzimmer und im Auto hast du es nicht getan.“, versicherte Hannibal erneut, weil er spürte, dass diese Befürchtung noch immer durch Wills Kopf geisterte.  
„Das liegt an Ihrer Gegenwart…“, flüsterte Will kaum hörbar und Hannibal ahnte, dass er diese Worte eigentlich nicht hatte aussprechen wollen.  
„Beruhigt dich meine Gegenwart?“, fragte der Psychiater in einem vollkommen neutralen Tonfall.  
Die Vorstellung löste eine seltsame, leise Euphorie in ihm aus.   
Will zögerte und konzentrierte sich noch immer auf das Glas.  
„Es ist kompliziert.“, sagte er dann. „Ich habe angefangen, mich…in Ihrer Gegenwart wohler zu fühlen, aber gleichzeitig…ist da noch etwas an Ihnen, was mich…verunsichert…“  
„Nun ja, ich bringe meist Dinge in deinem Kopf zum Vorschien, die du lieber für dich behalten würdest. Eine negative Assoziation ist in diesem Fall nicht ungewöhnlich.“  
Doch Will schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„So ist es nicht. Nichts an Ihnen ist…negativ.“  
Sein Tonfall war durchaus interessant. Darin klangen leise Bewunderung und Dankbarkeit mit und noch etwas anderes. Zweifellos hatte Will sich Gedanken über Lecter gemacht. Aber er war noch nicht bereit dazu, dem Psychiater die Ergebnisse seiner Überlegungen mitzuteilen. Womöglich war es auch noch zu früh dafür. Will konnte nicht wissen, was er Hannibal gegenüber empfand, besonders nicht jetzt, wo sie die strikte Rollenverteilung aufgegeben hatten und Hannibal indirekt zu seinem Vormund geworden war.  
„Es ist wie mit dem Chesapeake-Ripper. Sie bleiben…ungreifbar.“, murmelte Will und diese Bemerkung amüsierte Hannibal zutiefst. Allerdings zeigte er es dem Jungen nicht.  
„Eine gewisse Distanz kann förderlich für eine Beziehung sein.“, sagte er stattdessen.  
„Aber die Distanz in…unserer Beziehung hat sich verringert. Die…Grenzen verschwimmen allmählich…“  
„Ich kann durchaus noch als dein Psychiater fungieren, Will.“  
„Wohl kaum. Ich kann mir Ihre Dienste nicht mehr leisten. Außerdem wäre es…unethisch, wie Sie sagten.“  
Für einen Moment spürte Hannibal, dass Will dabei nicht nur an seinen Umzug in Lecters Haus dachte. Er gab der Bezeichnung „unethisch“ einen besonderen Klang. Zu gerne hätte der Psychiater gewusst, welches Bild Will in dieser Sekunde vor Augen hatte.  
„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns lediglich unterhalten.“, erwiderte er entspannt.  
Will legte den Kopf schief.  
„Macht es das ethischer?“, fragte er.  
„Es macht es zumindest kostenlos.“  
Wieder schaffte der Psychiater es, Wills seltenes Lächeln zum Vorschein zu bringen. Nur zu gerne hätte er dieses Lächeln häufiger gesehen. Es ließ die Augen des Jungen für einen kostbaren Moment strahlen und verscheuchte die Anspannung aus seinem Gesicht. Aber leider verschwand es so schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
„Haben Sie ein schlechtes Gewissen?“, fragte Will nach einer Weile und nahm das feucht glänzende Messer, das Hannibal ihm reichte. Für einen Moment berührten sich ihre Hände und Will wich nicht davor zurück. Es war der Psychiater, der den Körperkontakt unterbrach, bevor die Situation zu eindeutig, zu unangebracht wurde. Zumindest aus rein moralischer Sicht. Hannibals Professionalität ließ ihn die Berührung unterbrechen, aber tief in seinem Inneren hätte er absolut nichts dagegen gehabt, sie andauern zu lassen.  
Durch diesen kurzen Moment wurde Wills Frage doppeldeutig.  
„Weil sich unsere Beziehung in diese Richtung entwickelt?“, stellte der Psychiater die ebenso zweideutige Gegenfrage. Will konnte nur nicken.  
Hannibal ignorierte die Berührung und tat so, als sei nichts geschehen. Er blieb vollkommen ruhig und entspannt, die perfekte und wohl einzige Konstante in Wills Leben.  
„Ich hätte mit einem noch viel schlechteren Gewissen zu kämpfen, wenn ich dich in Wolf Trap zurückgelassen hätte.“  
„Also haben Sie gewissermaßen das kleinere Übel gewählt?“  
„Meine Entscheidung mag moralisch fragwürdig sein, aber ich bereue sie nicht. Und ich werde mein Angebot auch nicht zurückziehen, falls du das fürchtest. Sag mir, Will, plagt dich ein schlechtes Gewissen?“  
„Ja…aber aus einem anderen Grund.“  
„Der da wäre?“  
Wieder ließ sich Will Zeit mit seiner Antwort.  
„Etwas in mir sagt mir, dass ich…die ganze Sache nicht so leicht akzeptieren sollte…“  
„Du kamst mir eben im Haus deiner Mutter keinesfalls leichtfertig vor.“, gab der Psychiater zu bedenken.  
„Es ist nur…mein Verstand sagt mir, dass ich mich seltsam fühlen müsste. Dass die ganze Situation, die, wie Sie bereits sagten, unethisch und moralisch fragwürdig ist, mich mehr irritieren sollte…“  
„Aber das tut sie nicht?“  
„Nein…“  
Hannibal hätte lügen müssen, hätte er behauptet, dass ihn dieses Geständnis nicht freute. Aber er gab dem leisen, beinahe triumphierenden Flattern in seinem Inneren keine Gelegenheit, sich auszubreiten.  
„Die Zweifel können noch kommen. In den letzten Stunden ist unheimlich viel passiert, du solltest deinem Verstand ein wenig Zeit geben, um das Ganze zu verarbeiten.“  
„Vielleicht weiß ich dann auch endlich, was ich von…ihr halten soll.“  
Das Zögern entging Hannibal natürlich nicht.  
„Was hältst du denn im Moment von ihr?“, fragte er.  
Will zuckte mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Tätigkeit.  
„Letzte Woche habe ich mich…schrecklich hilflos und verlassen gefühlt. Genauso wie heute Vormittag in ihrem Sprechzimmer…aber als ich mich mit dem abgefunden hatte, was…sie getan hat…keine Ahnung, seitdem fühle ich nichts…“  
Hannibal wies ihn nicht darauf hin, dass er sich ganz sicher nicht einfach mit der Situation abgefunden hatte. Die Gefühle für seine Mutter würden zurückkehren, Will würde sich bald mit seinem Schmerz und seiner Enttäuschung konfrontiert sehen. Der Psychiater war froh, dass er Will an diesem Vormittag nicht einfach hatte gehen lassen. Wenn er nie erfahren hätte, dass Wills Mutter ihn zurückgelassen hatte, wäre der Junge sich selbst und seinen Gedanken vollkommen ausgeliefert gewesen. Aber jetzt konnte Hannibal ihn auffangen, wenn ihm die bittere Erkenntnis in seinem Inneren den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.  
„Sie wird verschwinden, nicht wahr? Diese Betäubung in meinem Inneren, meine ich.“, sagte Will, als er das restliche Besteck abgetrocknet hatte.  
„Vermutlich.“  
„Schade…es gibt immerhin eines, was ich mit meiner Mutter gemeinsam habe…wir verstehen uns beide wunderbar aufs Weglaufen.“  
„Vor manchen Dingen kann man nicht weglaufen.“, sagte Hannibal und dachte an seine tote Schwester. Er war noch nicht einmal vor ihr weggelaufen. Er hatte sie gerächt und versucht, mit dieser Sache abzuschließen. Und doch schien sich ihr Geist noch immer durch seinen Kopf zu bewegen. Hannibal hatte sich im Geiste einen Palast aus Erinnerungen errichtet. Er konnte jedes Zimmer betreten, jede Halle durchschreiten wann immer er wollte. Und er konnte die Erinnerungen betrachten, wie ein Fremder ein Gemälde in einem Museum betrachtete. Er nahm gewisse Details war, fühlte sich aber nicht persönlich mit dem was er sah verbunden. Es sei denn, er ließ es von sich aus geschehen.  
Aber die Tür, die ihn zu seinem elfjährigen Ich in eine eisige Winternacht zurückbrachte, ließ sich nur schwer öffnen. Hannibal mied diese Tür, die so viel stärker gesichert war, als alle anderen in seinem Kopf. Aber gelegentlich öffnete sie sich von selbst. Geräusche und Bilderfetzen entwichen ihr wie eisige Nebelschwaden und vergifteten Hannibals Träume. Der Höhepunkt war meist erreicht, wenn eine zarte Mädchenstimme in Todesangst seinen Namen schrie.  
Zum Glück geschah das nur selten.  
Hannibal wusste, dass er diese Erinnerungen und den Umstand, dass seine Schwester tot war, akzeptieren musste. Und er hatte sein Möglichstes getan. Aber auch der von allen gefürchtete Chesapeake-Ripper war nicht frei von Schwächen und Gefühlen.  
Hannibal merkte, dass Will ihn beobachtete. Der Junge spürte, dass die Stimmung sich verändert hatte. Beinahe schien er ein wenig zu frösteln.  
„Sind Sie jemals vor etwas weggelaufen, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte er tonlos.  
„Ich habe mein Bestes getan, um es zu vermeiden.“, entgegnete Hannibal schlicht. Er ließ das Wasser aus dem Spülbecken ablaufen, trocknete seine Hände ab und öffnete dann die Schublade, in der sich sein Ersatzschlüssel befand.  
„Hier.“, sagte er und überreichte ihn Will. Normalerweise befand sich auch der Schlüssel zum Keller in dieser Schublade, aber diesen hatte Hannibal in weiser Vorrausicht in seinem Schlafzimmer verstaut, während Will geschlafen hatte. „Den Autoschlüssel findest du auf dem Schrank neben der Garderobe.“, fügte er hinzu und betrachtete, wie Will zögerlich mit den Fingerspitzen über den schmalen Schlüssel in seiner Handfläche strich.  
„Du kannst doch fahren, oder?“  
„Ja, ich habe es gelernt.“, sagte Will und blickte endlich zu ihm auf. „Danke.“  
Zweifellos würde Will es sich zweimal überlegen, bevor er in Hannibals Wagen stieg. Das Auto war vermutlich dreimal so viel wert, wie das von Wills Mutter.  
„Ich habe mich um die Sache mit der Schule gekümmert. Sie hätten dich auch unmittelbar wechseln lassen, aber ich wollte dir ein wenig Zeit geben. Ab nächsten Montag steht dir die Baltimore High School offen.“  
„Danke.“  
„Ich habe morgen einige Termine, aber lass dich davon nicht stören. Fühl dich wie zu Hause.“, sagte Hannibal, als sie das Licht löschten und die Küche verließen.  
„Wohin führt die Treppe?“, fragte Will, als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten und er die Stufen nach unten entdeckte.  
„In den Keller“, antwortete Hannibal ruhig. Wie erwartet fragte Will nicht weiter nach. Es sah nicht so aus, als sei er übermäßig neugierig. Hannibal glaubte nicht, dass der Junge seine Abwesenheit dazu nutzen würde, um herumzustreunen. Das war nicht Wills Art.  
„Ich war vorhin kurz in Ihrem Musikzimmer.“, sagte Will, als sie die Treppen hinaufgingen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie selbst komponieren.“  
Offenbar hatte er die von Hannibal beschriebenen Notenblätter entdeckt.  
„Verstehst du etwas von Musik?“, fragte der Psychiater.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hatte mal Klavierunterricht, als ich noch jünger war. Aber ich war nie besonders gut. Mir gehen zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf, um mich auf so etwas Komplexes wie Musik zu konzentrieren.“  
Will zuckte mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck die Schultern.  
„Wie sind Sie zum Komponieren gekommen?“, fragte er dann.  
„Dinge aus dem Nichts zu schaffen, hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Egal ob in Form von Kunst oder Musik. Außerdem hatte ich in Litauen einen Privatlehrer, der es verstand mir diese Dinge auf sehr eindrucksvolle Art und Weise nahezubringen. In meiner Zeit in Paris habe ich die Musik ein wenig vernachlässigt und mich mehr der Kunst gewidmet, aber in den letzten Jahren habe ich festgestellt, dass das Komponieren mir zur Entspannung verhilft.“  
Will hörte ihm interessiert zu und schien abzuwägen, ob es angebracht war noch mehr Fragen zu stellen. Das war es durchaus.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie in Paris gelebt haben. Sie sind viel rumgekommen, nicht?“  
„Ich besuchte dort nach dem Tod meiner Eltern ein Internat und habe dort auch später mein Medizinstudium begonnen.“  
„Das ist beeindruckend.“, sagte Will und es klang ehrlich.  
„Was?“, fragte Hannibal lediglich.  
„Naja…alles. Sie kochen, Sie zeichnen, Sie komponieren und das alles auch noch in perfekter Ausführung.“  
„So weit würde ich nicht gehen.“, wehrte Lecter ab, obwohl Bescheidenheit eigentlich nicht zu seinen Stärken gehörte. Er griff lediglich darauf zurück, weil es angebracht war. Tief in seinem Inneren war er ein Narziss und Perfektionist, der sich seiner Stärken nur zu gut bewusst war. Aber das ließ er selten nach außen dringen und wenn, dann meist in der Gestalt des Chesapeake-Rippers.  
Hannibal spürte wieder, dass Will ihn etwas eingehender musterte. Die Bewunderung des Jungen war echt, aber da war auch noch etwas, was er Hannibal nicht sehen lassen wollte. Will suchte nach Sprüngen in dem perfekten Erscheinungsbild des Psychiaters. Nach irgendeiner Schwäche, einer Ungereimtheit.  
Bald, Will, dachte Hannibal.  
Gedulde dich noch ein wenig.  
Womöglich werde ich dir irgendwann alles zeigen.


	7. Arabesque I

Hannibal war ausgesprochen flexibel. Er konnte sich so ziemlich jeder Situation anpassen. Zum einen, weil er in seiner Kindheit und Jugend dazu gezwungen gewesen war, zum anderen weil sein Doppelleben es erforderte. So gewöhnte er sich auch recht schnell an das Zusammenleben mit Will.  
Der Junge machte es ihm zudem sehr einfach.  
Will war eine wirklich angenehme Gesellschaft, auch wenn er sich in den vergangenen beiden Wochen sehr zurückgezogen hatte. Hannibal ließ ihn. Der Schulwechsel, die Sache mit seiner Mutter und die Gesamtsituation waren nicht einfach für ihn und der Psychiater zog es vor, ihm Zeit zu geben und ihm seine Freiräume zu lassen. Eine gute Methode, die sogar allmählich Wirkung zeigte. Will war wesentlich ausgeglichener, seit er bei ihm lebte. Er war es nicht gewohnt gewesen, dass man ihn in Ruhe ließ, wenn er darum bat. Hannibals Präsenz vermittelte ihm Sicherheit und Konstanz, allerdings ohne ihn einzuengen oder gar zu erdrücken.  
Wills Therapie führten sie wie besprochen auf der privaten Ebene fort. Anfangs hatten sie sich dafür noch in Hannibals Sprechzimmer eingefunden, zur gewohnten Zeit. Allerdings war es Will schwergefallen, sich wieder an diese Konstellation zu gewöhnen und außerdem nagte es an dem Jungen, dass er sich Hannibals Dienste eigentlich nicht leisten konnte. Also waren sie dazu übergegangen, sich lediglich zu unterhalten, wie Hannibal es ausgedrückt hatte. Dadurch, dass der Psychiater Will nicht unter Druck setzte, gelang es diesem, Kraft zu tanken, um seinen Mitmenschen täglich gegenüberzutreten. Will war noch immer kein Menschenfreund und seine Empathiefähigkeit bereitete ihm nach wie vor Schwierigkeiten, aber er machte trotzdem deutliche Fortschritte. Was auch daran lag, dass Lecter ihm das Gefühl gab, etwas wert zu sein. Anders als Mrs. Graham interessierte Hannibal sich für Will und hörte ihm zu, wenn er ihn brauchte. Und das ohne ihn zu verurteilen.  
Auch an dem Psychiater ging ihr Zusammenleben nicht spurlos vorbei. Lecter hatte nie wirklich den Wunsch verspürt, selbst Kinder großzuziehen, auch wenn der Gedanke an ein Vermächtnis durchaus verlockend gewesen war. Aber sein Doppelleben hatte ihm stets im Wege gestanden, zusammen mit der Erinnerung an Misha. Durch Will gewann er einen Eindruck davon wie es war, ein junges Leben zu formen und heranwachsen zu sehen. Er fühlte sich für den Jungen verantwortlich, auch wenn seine Gefühle nicht väterlicher Natur waren. Will war zu seinem Protegé geworden. Ihr Verhältnis glich den Beziehungen in der griechischen Antike. Vor allem da Hannibal, dadurch dass er nicht Wills Vater war, jede Facette des Jungen ungeschönt wahrnahm. Eine dieser Facetten war Wills Attraktivität. Hannibal verbot sich diese Gedanken und sperrte sie tief in seinem Inneren ein. Und es gelang ihm auch recht gut.  
Vermutlich wäre es immer so weitergegangen, wenn Will nicht begonnen hätte, sich zu verändern.  
Sein Einzug bei Hannibal lag nun knapp eineinhalb Monate zurück und er hatte sich allmählich in Lecters Haus und in der Schule eingelebt, zumindest sofern das für einen Menschen wie Will Graham möglich war. Dadurch, dass Hannibal den Chesapeake-Ripper weiterhin schweigen ließ und auch keine anderen Morde geschahen, entspannte sich Wills Geist ein klein wenig. Seit er in Hannibals Haus lebte war er nicht mehr geschlafwandelt, auch wenn gelegentliche Alpträume nicht ausgeblieben waren. Aber das war es nicht, was Hannibal beschäftigte.  
Will zog sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurück und sperrte selbst Hannibal aus seinem Kopf aus. Für einen Teenager war das nicht besonders ungewöhnlich, aber es fiel dem Psychiater massiv auf, besonders in Hinblick auf die Gespräche, die ihn einst mit Will verbunden hatten. Jetzt war der Junge schweigsam geworden und gewährte Lecter nur noch selten einen Einblick in seine Gefühle. Etwas beschäftigte ihn und es war zweifellos etwas, was Hannibal betraf. Aber sobald der Psychiater das Gespräch auch nur ansatzweise in diese Richtung lenkte, blockte Will ab. Auch über seine Mutter und ihr Verschwinden hatte er kein Wort mehr verloren. Er fraß all diese Dinge in sich hinein, was Hannibal an manchen Tagen schier wahnsinnig machte. Aus Wills Kopf ausgesperrt zu werden, war in höchstem Maße zermürbend. Natürlich zeigte er das dem Jungen nicht. Will zu bedrängen und ihn gewissermaßen zum Reden zwingen zu wollen, würde es nur schlimmer machen. Hannibal tat das, was er seit Wills Einzug getan hatte. Er gab dem Jungen Zeit. Aber allmählich verlor der Psychiater die Geduld.  
Gerade weil er sich für Will verantwortlich fühlte, konnte er dessen Verdrängungsmethoden nicht länger dulden. Der Psychiater in ihm war ebenfalls dieser Ansicht. Will konnte seine Mutter nicht einfach aus seinem Leben streichen und so tun, als hätte sie nie existiert. Es war Zeit, dass er die Sache an sich heranließ. Und dass er Hannibal wieder an sich heranließ.  
Natürlich auf rein platonischer Ebene.  
Natürlich…  
Hannibal nahm sich vor, Will an diesem Abend darauf anzusprechen.  
Der Psychiater hatte sämtliche Angelegenheiten die sein Doppelleben betrafen meist geregelt, wenn Will in der Schule war. Tatsächlich war es ihm in der vergangenen Woche gelungen, eine junge Frau zu töten und in seinem Keller auseinanderzunehmen. Er hatte ihr Fleisch zusammen mit Will verspeist und all das, ohne dass der Junge etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Somit dürfte es auch kein Problem sein, in ein paar Monaten wieder in die Rolle des Chesapeake-Rippers zu schlüpfen. In diesem Fall brachte Hannibal seine Opfer ohnehin nie in die Nähe seines Hauses. Er tötete sie, inszenierte sie und nahm lediglich die Organe mit.  
Da er seine Abwesenheit nicht vor Will rechtfertigen musste und der Junge das auch nie erwartet hatte, würde er wohl keinerlei Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Abgesehen davon war es sehr reizvoll, die Morde gewissermaßen vor Wills Nase durchzuführen, ohne dass der Junge auch nur eine Ahnung davon hatte.  
In den letzten beiden Wochen hatte Will es Hannibal beinahe zu leicht gemacht, da er damit angefangen hatte, sich abends herumzutreiben. Auch das ließ Hannibal geschehen, da es sich nicht negativ auf die Noten des Jungen auswirkte und er es auch nicht übertrieb. Was wirklich an dem Doktor nagte, noch mehr als Wills Abwesenheit, waren der Hauch von billigem Parfüm und die Spuren von einem qualitativ gleichwertigen Lippenstift auf der Haut des Jungen. Will war jung und alles andere als unattraktiv, es war nur normal, dass er seine Erfahrungen machte.  
Aber Hannibal wusste, dass sehr viel mehr dahinter steckte.  
Und er hatte sich längst eingestehen müssen, wie massiv ihn das Wissen um Wills kleine Ausflüge zu diversen Mädchen störte. In Bezug darauf nahm er sich an Will ein Beispiel und ignorierte das verdächtig grüne Feuer, das in ihm brannte wenn der Junge des Nachts wieder zurückkehrte.  
Immerhin war es nie dasselbe Mädchen.  
Will schien kein Interesse an einer Freundin zu haben, er benutzte die Mädchen lediglich und das war ihm bewusst. Dabei war er kein Frauenheld oder gar ein Macho. Will wollte niemandem absichtlich wehtun. Er suchte nach etwas ganz bestimmten, wenn er diese Mädchen verführte. Aber er fand es nicht. Das sah der Psychiater in seinem Blick, wenn Will ihm am Morgen gegenübersaß oder wenn er ihm abends noch begegnete. Wonach genau Will suchte, konnte er allerdings nur vermuten.

 

Hannibal fand Will an diesem Abend in der Bibliothek. Wenn er sich nicht gerade herumtrieb, war Will meistens dort anzutreffen. Er interessierte sich sehr für Lecters Fachliteratur, aber auch für die Romane, die in den Regalen zu finden waren. Zudem waren einige der Bücher ihm meist eine große Hilfe für die Schule, weil Hannibals enorme Sammlung so ziemlich jedes Themengebiet einschloss.  
„Hast du heute Abend etwas vor?“, fragte der Psychiater und Will blickte fast erschrocken auf, als er seine Stimme hörte. Sich vollkommen in etwas vertiefen zu können und die Umgebung gänzlich auszublenden, gehörte auch zu Wills Fähigkeiten.  
„Nein, wieso? Brauchen Sie mich?“  
Der Junge klappte das Buch zu und richtete sich ein wenig in dem Sessel auf, in dem er saß. Aber er blickte Hannibal nicht in die Augen. Mit jeder Sitzung war Will dem Psychiater etwas näher gekommen und hatte auch den Augenkontakt nicht mehr so extrem vermieden. In letzter Zeit hatte er jedoch wieder damit angefangen.  
„Ich würde mich gerne mit dir unterhalten.“, sagte Hannibal ruhig und Will runzelte die Stirn.  
„Worüber?“  
Hannibal nahm dem Jungen gegenüber Platz, so wie einst in seinem Sprechzimmer.  
„Du bist nun seit fast zwei Monaten hier. Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Gut…denke ich…habe ich Ihnen einen anderen Eindruck vermittelt?“  
Will beantwortete Hannibals Fragen nicht selten mit Gegenfragen. Eine Taktik, die er sich von dem Psychiater abgeschaut hatte.  
„Nein. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mir ausweichst.“  
„Ich…will Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen…Sie haben so viel für mich getan…“  
„Du fällst mir nicht zur Last. Aber du hast dich in den letzten Wochen stark zurückgezogen.“  
„Ich…hatte viel zu tun.“, wehrte Will ab.  
Er hatte sich direkt nach der Schule zwischen den Büchern vergraben. Seine Haut roch noch nach Kreidestaub und dem Regen, der ihn am Vormittag überrascht hatte. Und nach einem Mädchen. Hannibal nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um den Geruch zu analysieren. Der Parfümhauch war nicht so aufdringlich wie sonst, dennoch war der Duft nicht mal in der mittleren Preisklasse angesiedelt. Ein 0815-Parfüm, das in Massen hergestellt und von vielen jungen Mädchen benutzt wurde. Ein im ersten Moment frischer, aber im zweiten eindeutig zu süßer Duft. Einen Moment lang sah Hannibal das Mädchen vor seinem inneren Auge. Ein unscheinbares, schüchternes Ding, das Will aus der Ferne bewunderte und seine Einzigartigkeit wahrgenommen hatte. Allerdings hielt sie sie für eine Masche. Für einen Trick. Aber das spielte keine Rolle, sie war ihm dennoch verfallen. Hannibal sah Will vor sich, wie er das Verlangen des Mädchens nach Beachtung spürte und mit nur einem kurzen Blick all ihre Emotionen und Wünsche ausgebreitet vor sich sah. Anscheinend lernte Will allmählich, seine Gabe zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Das Mädchen verfiel seinem Charme und ließ sich kichernd in eine Ecke hinter den Schließfächern ziehen, verborgen vor den Augen der anderen Schüler.  
Gereizt vertrieb Hannibal das Bild aus seinem Kopf.  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, an dem ich deine Verletzung versorgt habe?“, fragte er und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er kurz abgeschweift war.  
„Ja, natürlich.“  
„Du hast von einer Betäubung gesprochen. Hält sie noch an?“  
„Ich…möchte jetzt wirklich nicht über…meine Mutter sprechen.“, sagte Will.  
„Du kannst sie nicht ewig aus deinem Leben aussperren, Will.“  
„Sie ist gegangen. Ohne mich. Darüber zu sprechen ändert nichts an den Tatsachen…“  
„Mag sein, aber es zu verdrängen ist keine dauerhafte Lösung. Langfristig betrachtet wird dir diese Einstellung schaden.“  
„Ich dachte, Sie sind nicht mehr offiziell mein Psychiater.“, murmelte Will. Er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und wäre wohl am liebsten seinem Fluchtreflex gefolgt. Die Krallen auszufahren und Lecter verbal von sich zu stoßen, wagte er nicht. Noch nicht.  
„Mag sein. Aber dennoch entgeht mir keinesfalls die Veränderung, die mit dir vorgeht.“  
„Hören Sie, wenn es darum geht, dass ich so viel unterwegs bin, dann…“  
„Nein, Will. Das ist nicht der Punkt.“  
Will erhob sich und stellte das Buch ins Regal zurück. Hannibal fühlte sich an ihre allererste Begegnung und das Umherwandern des Jungen erinnert. Will hatte ihn scheu umrundet, wie ihn selbst wohl einst der junge Hund umrundet hatte, mit dem er sich damals angefreundet hatte und dessen Halsband Will noch immer in seiner Schublade aufbewahrte.  
„Manche Dinge werden nur schlimmer, wenn man sie ausspricht.“, sagte er leise.  
„Aber sie werden auch greifbarer.“  
„Was wollen Sie von mir hören, Dr. Lecter? Dass ich leide? Dass ich mich verlassen fühle? Dass mein gestörtes Verhältnis zu Frau-…ich meine, zu meinen Mitmenschen, von dem miserablen Verhältnis zu meiner Mutter herrührt?“  
Hannibal drehte den Kopf in Wills Richtung und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Eine interessante Theorie.“  
Der Junge winkte ab.  
„Vergessen Sie es. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe.“  
„Womöglich, weil es dich belastet?“  
Will schloss kurz die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wirkte hin und hergerissen, aber der Psychiater konnte nicht sagen, warum. Was auch immer Will beschäftigte, er verbarg es gut vor Hannibal und gab ihm nicht einmal den kleinsten Hinweis darauf.  
„Hören Sie…ich bin Ihnen zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Sie haben sehr viel für mich getan und…die Gespräche mit Ihnen haben mir geholfen…ich…vertraue Ihnen…aber es gibt Dinge, die ich Ihnen einfach nicht erzählen kann…Dinge, die ich…mit mir selbst ausmachen muss…Dinge, die ich Ihnen auch nicht offenbaren könnte, wenn Sie noch mein Psychiater wären…“  
Dinge, die dir schwer zu schaffen machen und die du offenbar nicht bewältigen kannst, dachte Hannibal.  
„Weswegen?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Sie würden mich verabscheuen.“, sagte Will tonlos und so leise, dass der Psychiater es beinahe überhört hätte. Nicht einmal Hannibal hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.  
„Will, ich würde nie…“  
„Nicht.“, unterbrach der Junge ihn. „Versprechen Sie mir nichts, was Sie nicht halten können.“  
Er stand noch immer vor einem der Bücherregale und strich mit den Fingerspitzen gedankenverloren über die Buchrücken. Auch jetzt wagte er es nicht, Hannibal anzusehen. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Es war der Psychiater, der letztendlich wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich respektiere deine Privatsphäre, Will. Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass diese Dinge dich scheinbar seit längerem belasten. Deswegen drängt sich mir der Verdacht auf, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun haben könnte.“  
Will drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Regal. Er streckte seinen schlanken Hals und ließ den Kopf gegen die Bücher sinken. Hannibal beobachtete, wie sich die Muskeln unter der Haut bewegten. Und er sah den kleinen, rötlichen Fleck knapp unter dem Kiefer. Das Bild von Will und dem Mädchen kehrte wieder in seinen Kopf zurück. Er hörte ihr leises Lachen und Wills Seufzen, als ihre Lippen die Stelle an seinem Hals liebkosten.  
„Wissen Sie, was das Schlimmste an der ganzen Empathie-Sache ist?“, fragte Will matt und mit geschlossenen Augen, ohne auf Hannibals indirekte Frage einzugehen. Da es sich um eine rhetorische Frage handelte, sparte der Psychiater sich die Antwort und wartete geduldig, bis Will weitersprach.  
„Alles was ich vor meinem inneren Auge sehe…alles was ich mir vorstelle…jede Situation die ich rekonstruiere oder erschaffe…ist so schrecklich real…“  
Der Junge sprach nicht von den grafischen Morden, die durch seinen Kopf spukten. Hannibal merkte deutlich, dass es dieses Mal um ein Bild ging, das Will absichtlich heraufbeschwor. Eine Wunschvorstellung.  
„Es ist so plastisch und real und dennoch…reicht es einfach nicht aus…es macht den Verlust nur…deutlicher.“  
„Welche Situation erschaffst du dir im Geiste, Will?“, fragte Lecter.  
Will atmete tief durch und öffnete die Augen. Noch immer ohne Hannibal auch nur ins Gesicht zu blicken. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und er wirkte, als sei er weit, weit weg.  
Dieser Blick, das warme Licht der Lampen in der Bibliothek und die Haltung des Jungen verliehen ihm in diesem Moment eine Schönheit, die Hannibal gerne in Form eines Gemäldes festgehalten hätte.  
„Faszinierend, nicht? Dass man immer das begehrt, was man nicht bekommen kann…“  
„Wir begehren, was wir sehen. Was siehst du, Will?“  
Einen Herzschlag lang trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
Doch Will wandte rasch den Kopf ab.  
„Eine Familie.“, sagte er und die Lüge tat Hannibal fast körperlich weh. Es war nicht einmal eine gute Lüge. Auch in Wills Mund schmeckte sie zweifellos bitter. Er hatte schon früh zugegeben, das Konzept einer Familie nicht nachempfinden zu können. Abgesehen davon klang seine Antwort mehr wie ein Vorschlag. Aber die Lüge verfehlte ihre Wirkung, den Psychiater abzulenken und von der Wahrheit wegzuführen. Hannibal hatte durchaus etwas aus dieser Unterhaltung gewonnen.  
„Vermisst du deine Mutter?“, fragte er, um Will nicht zu zeigen, dass er ihn durchschaut hatte.  
Der Junge zuckte nur müde mit den Schultern, was im Grunde schon Antwort genug war.  
„Sie war nie wirklich hier. Auch als sie noch da war.“, sagte er dann.  
„Dennoch hast du eine gewisse Bindung zu ihr aufgebaut.“  
„Nein.“, Will lachte spöttisch auf und stieß sich vom Bücherregal ab. „Nein, nein, nein. Sie war meine Mutter und doch konnte ich zu ihr keinerlei Verhältnis aufbauen. Das, was zwischen ihr und mir war, ist nicht mal ansatzweise mit dem vergleichbar, was…“  
Er verstummte und biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, als hätte er zu viel gewagt.  
„Was wir haben?“, schlug Hannibal ruhig vor.  
Wieder lachte Will leise auf und dieses Mal klang es heiser und verzweifelt.  
„Ist das nicht schrecklich? Sie war schließlich meine Mutter. Ich meine, Sie waren mir vollkommen fremd und doch fühle ich mich Ihnen mehr verbunden, als jemals jemandem zuvor. Und das schon, seit ich Ihnen das erste Mal begegnet bin. Einfach weil Sie mir zugehört haben. Nicht einmal das konnte sie…“  
Will schluckte und drehte Hannibal wieder den Rücken zu. Er unterbrach den Jungen nicht, denn er hatte erreicht was er wollte. Will mochte in diesem Moment leiden, aber das war notwendig. Endlich gab er den aufgestauten Emotionen ein Ventil.  
„Seit meiner Geburt habe ich mich gefragt, was mit mir nicht stimmt.“, fuhr der Junge fort.  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, was ich falsch gemacht habe und wieso…ich nicht normal bin. Ich dachte, wenn ich so wäre wie alle anderen, dann wäre auch sie…eine richtige Mutter. Aber das hätte nichts geändert, nicht wahr? Es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich der durchgeknallte Psychopath bin, der sich in seiner Freizeit an irgendwelchen bizarren Mordfällen aufgeilt. Ich hätte ihr niemals genügen können…sie hat mich so gehasst…vielleicht habe ich sie an meinen Vater erinnert…aber zweifellos wünscht sie sich, ich wäre nie geboren worden…und obwohl ich das weiß…obwohl ich weiß, dass sie nicht einmal einen Gedanken an mich verschwendet, wo auch immer sie jetzt sein mag,…tut es furchtbar weh.“  
Seine Stimme klang erstickt, als er schließlich abbrach. Hannibal erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und trat näher an Will heran. Vorsichtig legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken, genau zwischen die Schulterblätter. Will drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und sah ihn endlich an. Seine Augen waren gerötet und glänzten verräterisch feucht.  
Hannibals Hand war durch den Positionswechsel Wills Rücken hinaufgewandert und lag jetzt auf seiner Schulter. Der Junge zitterte leicht und Hannibal spürte seinen heftigen Herzschlag, obwohl ihre Körper einander nicht berührten. Will schluckte hart und seine schönen Augen schweiften über Hannibals Gesicht und blieben schließlich an seinen Lippen hängen.  
Seine Hand wanderte an Hannibals Brust hinauf und blieb an der Stelle liegen, an der das Herz des Psychiaters schlug. Lecter spürte, wie der Junge näher kam und sein warmer, schmaler Körper sich an ihn schmiegte. Er tat nichts, um Will zurückzuhalten, was der Psychiater in ihm strafend registrierte. Normalerweise behielt er in jeder Situation einen klaren Kopf, das Wort „Kurzschlussreaktion“ war in seinem Wortschatz nicht vorhanden. Sie waren schon viel zu weit gegangen. Den Jungen bei sich aufzunehmen war aus ethischer Sicht schon nicht vertretbar gewesen.  
Aber jetzt reichte der Begriff „unethisch“ schon nicht mehr aus, um die Situation auch nur annährend zu beschreiben.  
Hannibal tat nichts und damit machte er sich schuldig. Die Initiative ging von Will aus, als ihre Lippen sich berührten. Will war warm und seine Lippen schmeckten salzig, da eine winzige Träne seine Augen verlassen hatte und über seine Lippen geflossen war. Hannibal spürte, wie Will sich an ihm festklammerte, genauso wie er es in emotionaler Hinsicht schon seit Wochen getan hatte. Hannibals Hand wanderte von Wills Schulter an die Seite seines Hals. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Zunge über Wills Lippen. Er fühlte das aufgestaute Verlangen in dem Jungen. Sein Daumen glitt über den rötlichen Fleck an Wills Hals und in diesem Moment erwachte der Psychiater aus seinem Dämmerzustand und unterbrach den Kuss.  
Will atmete zitternd und leckte sich über die Lippen. Stirn an Stirn verweilten sie einen Moment, bevor Hannibal sich endgültig von ihm löste.  
„William.“, sagte er leise, aber bestimmt.  
Der Junge war ihm noch immer viel zu nahe und seine Augen blickten so flehend, dass Hannibals Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Auch Will schien allmählich wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzufinden und wich vor ihm zurück, als er realisierte, was er gerade getan hatte.  
„Es…ist spät…“, murmelte er konfus. „I-ich sollte ins Bett gehen…“  
Hannibal wollte etwas erwidern, aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er sprachlos.  
Er hätte sich bei dem Jungen entschuldigen müssen. Hätte ihm sagen müssen, was für einen Fehler sie gerade begangen hatten. Aber in diesem Moment war Lecter zu sehr von Will und sich selbst überrascht, um eine Erklärung für den Vorfall zu finden, oder die Sache mit einer simplen Handbewegung davon zu wischen.  
„Gute Nacht, Dr. Lecter.“, flüsterte Will noch mit wackeliger Stimme und verließ die Bibliothek, bevor Hannibal etwas sagen konnte. Nun war er es, der sich gegen das Bücherregal lehnte. Er atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um seinen Geist zu klären und sämtliche Emotionen zu negieren. Es dauerte erschreckend lange, bis endlich wieder Ruhe und Struktur in seinen Kopf eingekehrt war. Will hatte ihn kalt erwischt. Sein erstaunlich starkes Verlangen hatte Lecter beinahe überwältigt. Der Junge hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Hannibal dazu zu bringen, die Stimme der Vernunft zu ignorieren.  
Hatte er nicht schon insgeheim Verdacht geschöpft, als Will damals im Schlaf seinen Namen gesagt hatte? War ihm die Art, wie der Junge ihm in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen war, nicht direkt bekannt vorgekommen? Die ganze Zeit über hatte Hannibal sich vorgemacht, das Offensichtliche nicht zu sehen. Seine Vorgehensweise war auch nicht viel besser als Wills. Er hatte das, was in seinem Inneren keimte, ignoriert und verdrängt, ebenso wie die Signale, die er von Will erhalten hatte.  
Wie hatte er auch nur hoffen können, dass beides dadurch verschwinden würde?  
Will war noch nicht einmal das eigentliche Problem.  
Er war siebzehn, verletzt, seinen Gefühlen ausgeliefert und hatte niemanden mehr außer Hannibal.  
Er hatte gewissermaßen das Recht, sich irrational zu verhalten.  
Normalerweise hätte der Psychiater den Vorfall nicht ernst nehmen dürfen und Will auf Distanz halten müssen, bis der Junge über die ganze Sache hinwegkam und einsah, dass das Verlangen, das er offenbar empfand, zu nichts führte.  
Aber Hannibal war von ihm fasziniert gewesen, seit er das erste Mal sein Sprechzimmer betreten hatte. Will war anders als jeder Mensch, der ihm bis jetzt begegnet war. Will hatte ihn verstanden, ohne es zu wissen hatte er ihn gesehen. Jede Facette von Hannibal, vom hedonistischen Kunstliebhaber bis hin zum Chesapeake-Ripper, war auf Will fixiert.  
Er wollte den Jungen.  
Und er wollte ihn auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise.  
Er wollte ihn schützen und gleichzeitig zerbrechen.  
Wollte sehen, zu was Will fähig war.  
Wollte ihm die schönen Dinge des Lebens nahe bringen und die schrecklichen.  
Wollte ihm die Kunst des Tötens beibringen, mit ihm in die Welt des Chesapeake-Rippers eintauchen.  
Wollte mit ihm dasselbe Spiel spielen, wie mit dem FBI und Will gleichzeitig als seinen Protegé anerkennen.  
Diese Wünsche hatten schon nach der ersten Sitzung mit Will Wurzeln in ihm geschlagen. Sie jetzt endlich zuzulassen und den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen, hatte in gewisser Hinsicht auch eine reinigende, befreiende Wirkung. Allmählich fand Hannibal zu sich selbst zurück. Es war erstaunlich, was dieser Junge in der kurzen Zeit in ihm angerichtet hatte. Eigentlich interessierte Lecter sich für niemanden, außer für sich selbst. Sein Leben war nicht ohne harte Schicksalsschläge verlaufen, aber alles in allem war er zufrieden. Er hätte so weitermachen können wie bisher. Dinner-Partys, die ein oder andere Vorlesung als Gastdozent, wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen und eine Reihe von Patienten, die ihn über die Jahre begleiteten. Dazu alle paar Monate ein neues Kunstwerk, erschaffen in der Rolle des Chesapeake-Rippers.  
Und irgendwann, wenn er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, seine Opfer entsprechend in Szene zu setzen, hätte er sich in den Ruhestand begeben und wäre vermutlich nach Europa zurückgekehrt.  
Es wäre ein Leben nach seinen Vorstellungen gewesen. Kein schlechtes Leben.  
Aber seit Will Graham darin aufgetaucht war, hatte sich alles verändert.  
Hannibal konnte den Jungen nicht mehr von sich stoßen.  
Selbst wenn er ihn aus seinem Leben ausschließen würde, würde Will immer noch präsent bleiben. Schon als er zugestimmt hatte, ihn zu therapieren hatte er, ohne es zu ahnen, sein Schicksal besiegelt.  
Will hatte bereits begonnen, ihn zu verändern. Das war nicht gut.  
Hannibal ließ den Jungen viel zu schnell viel zu nahe an sich heran.  
Er hätte sich ihm entledigen müssen.  
Auf die einzig mögliche und endgültigste Art.  
Hannibal Lecter konnte sich nur von Will Grahams Einfluss befreien, wenn er ihn tötete.  
Der Gedanke entlockte ihm ein mattes, leicht zynisches Lächeln.  
Wem machte er hier etwas vor?  
Natürlich hätte er sich wohl einiges ersparen können, wenn er Will in diesem Moment in sein Zimmer gefolgt wäre und ihm das Genick gebrochen, oder die Kehle durchgeschnitten hätte. Er hätte den Körper des Jungen zerlegt, so wie all die anderen zuvor und danach sein Fleisch verspeist. Niemand hätte ihn vermisst. So viele Menschen verschwanden in Baltimore, wen interessierte da ein siebzehnjähriger Teenager? Vielleicht würde es die eine oder andere Schlagzeile geben, man würde Zusammenhänge zu dem Chesapeake-Ripper herstellen und womöglich würde irgendwann ein FBI-Agent an Hannibals Tür klopfen, der herausgefunden hatte, dass Will bei ihm in Therapie gewesen war.  
Hannibal würde beteuern, den Jungen seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen zu haben.  
Das FBI würde das verlassene Haus vorfinden.  
Und der Fall würde in den Akten verschwinden.  
Unaufgeklärt, wie all die anderen auch.  
Will Graham wäre nur noch ein Name im Vermissten-Ordner des FBI.  
Es wäre so einfach gewesen.  
Aber Hannibal konnte es nicht.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Skrupel, jemanden zu töten.  
Und das weil er, Hannibal Lecter, der Chesapeake-Ripper, Will Graham tatsächlich aufrichtig liebte.


	8. Waltz No. 10

Wie erwartet tat Will in den darauffolgenden Tagen sein Bestes, um Hannibal aus dem Weg zu gehen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich den Terminkalender des Psychiaters gut eingeprägt und wusste genau, wann Lecter außer Haus war. Und falls er zuhause war, war Will meist in der Schule oder unterwegs. Hannibal hatte keine Ahnung, wo es den Jungen in seinem Bemühen, sich von dem Psychiater fernzuhalten, hinzog. Aber immerhin schien er keine Ablenkungen mehr bei diversen Mädchen zu suchen.  
Lecter hatte schon lange keinen Parfümhauch mehr auf seiner Haut wahrgenommen.  
Auch keine Lippenstiftspuren oder sonstige Indizien. Wenn Will nach Hause kam, verschwand er meist direkt unter der Dusche, ebenfalls eine gute Möglichkeit, um Zeit zu schinden und eine Konfrontation hinauszuzögern. Aber wenn sich Hannibal doch einmal die Möglichkeit bot, den Geruch des Jungen tatsächlich genauer zu analysieren, dann deutete alles darauf hin, dass Will sich im Wald aufgehalten hatte. Er roch nach der kühlen Herbstluft und dem trockenen Laub, wenn er nach Hause kam. Nach Regen, Erde und Kälte.  
Normalerweise war er stets zu Fuß unterwegs, bis jetzt hatte er nur ein einziges Mal Hannibals Auto benutzt. Auch wenn Will ihm nichts gesagt hatte, wusste der Psychiater genau, wohin er damit gefahren war. Nach Wolf Trap, Virginia. Allerdings war er nicht zu seinem Elternhaus zurückgekehrt, dessen war Hannibal sich sicher. Will hatte die Tatorte des Chesapeake-Rippers aufgesucht.  
Mittlerweile hatte das FBI die beiden Kirchen, in denen Hannibal Pippa und ihren Bruder zurückgelassen hatte, wieder freigegeben. Die Spurensicherung hatte die beiden Tatorte gründlich untersucht und wie immer nichts gefunden. Offiziell waren sie der Öffentlichkeit eigentlich nicht zugänglich, aber es gab niemanden, der das kontrollierte.  
Zu gerne hätte Hannibal Will einmal in Aktion gesehen.  
Der Junge hatte ihm nur von seinen Fähigkeiten erzählt, aber bis auf das eine Mal in Hannibals Sprechzimmer hatte Will nie in seiner Gegenwart davon Gebrauch gemacht. Der Psychiater konnte demnach nur vermuten, wie Will vorging.  
Als Will nach Baltimore zurückgekehrt war, hatte die Aura der Tatorte noch immer an ihm geklebt. Es schien als sei es ihm schwergefallen, die Gedanken des Chesapeake-Rippers abzustreifen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich ein wenig von der Erfahrung erholt. Dennoch fragte Hannibal sich, was genau Will sich von der ganzen Sache erhofft hatte. Er war bereits unmittelbar nach Pippa Cross´ Tod am Tatort gewesen, das hatte er Hannibal damals zumindest erzählt. Wieso also suchte er ihn noch einmal auf? Und warum gerade jetzt? Ein Rätsel, das er ohne Wills Hilfe wohl kaum würde lösen können.  
Er beschloss, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Den Vorfall in der Bibliothek stellte er vorerst zurück. Darüber wollte Will keinesfalls sprechen, dessen war der Psychiater sich sicher. Und auch er selbst war sich noch nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, was er dem Jungen sagen wollte, falls sie dieses Thema anschnitten.  
„Wieso bist du nach Wolf Trap zurückgekehrt?“, fragte Hannibal Will also an diesem Dienstagabend. Der Junge war erst vor etwa einer Stunde nach Hause gekommen und hatte gerade geduscht. Sein T-Shirt klebte stellenweise ein bisschen an der noch feuchten Haut und auch seine Haare waren noch nicht ganz getrocknet. Hannibal bemühte sich, dem winzigen Wassertropfen der an Wills Hals herablief, keine Beachtung zu schenken. Will zuckte zusammen, als er Hannibals Stimme hörte und er ihn entspannt gegen den Rahmen seiner Zimmertür gelehnt sah. Der Junge ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort und trat an sein Bett, um das Kissen aufzuschütteln und die Decke glattzustreichen. Ein reiner Vorwand, um Hannibal nicht ansehen zu müssen und um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
„Wieso glauben Sie, dass ich in Wolf Trap war?“  
„Warst du es denn nicht?“  
Will seufzte leise und nickte schwach.  
„Doch…ich…war dort.“  
„Aus welchem Grund?“  
„Wieso fragen Sie?“  
„Reine Neugier.“  
Wills Blick streifte ganz kurz den des Psychiaters als wollte er sagen: „Bei dir handelt es sich niemals um reine Neugier.“ Dabei interessierte es Hannibal wirklich, was Will in Wolf Trap gemacht hatte. Er wollte sich vergewissern, ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.  
„Ich war…an den Tatorten.“, gab Will da auch schon zu.  
„Wieso gerade jetzt?“  
Will ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und strich nachdenklich über sein Handgelenk, das vor ein paar Monaten von Lecter versorgt worden war. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Wunde längst geschlossen und nur ein schmaler, heller Streifen deutete noch daraufhin, dass Will einst verletzt gewesen war. Vermutlich würde keine Narbe zurückbleiben. Hannibals Berührungen hatte keinerlei Spuren auf Wills Haut hinterlassen. Sie war verblasst, ebenso wie diese Wunde.  
„Der Chesapeake-Ripper wird bald wieder zuschlagen.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Es ist…so ein Gefühl. Ich weiß, dass er offiziell keinem Muster folgt, aber…der Mord an Simon passt irgendwie nicht ins Bild und ich glaube…dass der Ripper bald wieder jemanden umbringen wird…um sich selbst etwas zu beweisen…“  
Für einen Außenstehenden ergaben Wills Worte wenig Sinn. Jack Crawford hätte die Einschätzung des Jungen wohl ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken als wertlos betitelt. Als verrückt. Als willkürlich. Es gab keinerlei Beweise für das, was Will da vermutete. Er stützte sich lediglich auf seinen Instinkt. Aber da Hannibal nun mal der Chesapeake-Ripper war, wusste er, dass Will recht hatte. Tatsächlich war der Mord an Simon Cross anders, als der an seiner Schwester und all die anderen davor. Aber niemand außer Will und Hannibal erkannte das. Der Unterschied war auf den ersten Blick nicht sichtbar und schon gar nicht aus der Perspektive eines normal denkenden Menschen.  
Hannibal hatte Simon Cross für Will getötet, das hatte er sich mittlerweile eingestanden.  
Es war nicht geplant gewesen, er hatte beinahe überstürzt gehandelt.  
Und in der Tat war in ihm der Wunsch gewachsen, wieder für sich selbst zu töten, wieder zu dem Ripper zu werden und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein der Inszenierung des Mordes zu widmen. Ohne Rachegedanken und wirre Gefühle für irgendjemand anderen.  
„Was bringt dich auf diesen Gedanken?“, fragte Hannibal.  
„Der Mord an Simon war nicht geplant. Zumindest nicht in dem Maße, wie der Mord an seiner Schwester…der Ripper handelt nicht willkürlich oder gar unüberlegt, aber…dieses Mal hat ihn etwas Bestimmtes gelenkt…etwas, das vorher noch nicht da war…ich spüre seine Präsenz, ich sehe ihn vor mir, wie er Simon umbringt, aber…das Motiv ist ein anderes…“  
„Welches Motiv hatte er ursprünglich?“  
„Er tötet, weil Menschen in seinen Augen nicht mehr sind, als aufrechtgehende Schweine. Er schlachtet sie ab. Er tötet, um…zu töten. Ein…emotionales Motiv, wenn man es so nennen kann, existiert nicht…er spürt keine Verbindung zu seinen Opfern, sie sind in seinen Augen nicht mehr als…Nutztiere. Aber zu Simon Cross gab es eine Verbindung…“  
Hannibal machte keine Anstalten, das Zimmer zu betreten. Er lehnte noch immer beinahe gelassen im Türrahmen und hörte dem Jungen aufmerksam zu. Jede unüberlegte Bewegung seinerseits konnte Will in Verlegenheit bringen und ihn vom Sprechen abhalten. Also gab er sich neutral und ließ mit keiner noch so kleinen Regung erkennen, wie sehr ihn das ganze unter Strom setzte. Und welche bösartige Freude ihm dieses Thema bereitete.  
„Selbst wenn das stimmen sollte, kannst du die Morde nicht ungeschehen machen, indem du die Tatorte wieder aufsuchst.“  
„Fürchten Sie, ich könnte Jack Crawford und sein Team auf mich aufmerksam machen?“  
„Ich fürchte, du könntest den Chesapeake-Ripper auf dich aufmerksam machen.“, korrigierte Hannibal. Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Hannibal wollte Will und den Ripper eines Tages zusammenbringen, aber noch nicht jetzt und nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Es war noch zu früh. Die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Jungen war zu zerbrechlich. Und Wills Vertrauen war es ebenfalls.  
Er war noch nicht bereit, hinter Hannibals Fassade zu blicken. Und wenn es so weit war, würde Hannibal derjenige sein, der den Zeitpunkt festlegte.  
Nach dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek bestand zudem die Gefahr, dass Will zu viel sehen könnte.  
Dass er sich an Dinge herantastete, die Hannibal für sich noch nicht vollkommen erforscht und akzeptiert hatte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in sein Beuteschema passe.“, murmelte Will und warf dem Psychiater wieder einen kurzen Blick zu. Ihn interessierte in diesem Augenblick zweifellos nicht nur das Beuteschema das Chesapeake-Rippers.  
„Soweit ich weiß, folgt der Ripper keinem Schema.“, gab Hannibal zu bedenken.  
„Er tötet Menschen, die ihre Organe in seinen Augen nicht verdienen.“, sagte Will entschlossen. Damit hatte er zwar vollkommen recht, aber damit war noch immer kein wirkliches Muster in Hannibals Vorgehensweise beschrieben.  
„Und du glaubst, dass du deine Organe verdienst?“, fragte Lecter. Es klang ein wenig herausfordernder, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Wills Körperhaltung versteifte sich ein wenig und er wagte es, Hannibal etwas länger als zuvor anzusehen.  
„Sind Sie anderer Meinung?“, fragte er in einem ebenso lockenden Tonfall. Für einen Moment ließ Hannibal die Worte im Raum hängen. Ließ zu, dass sich seine unterschwelligen Emotionsnuancen mit denen von Will verbanden und das ihr Geist sich verknüpfte, was die Stimmung im Raum vibrieren ließ.  
Aber er überreizte den Moment nicht.  
„Der Chesapeake-Ripper ist ein Psychopath. Niemand kann vorhersehen, was er als nächstes tun und wen er als nächstes umbringen wird.“, sagte er und gab dem Gespräch wieder einen etwas professionelleren Charakter. Will lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Matratze ab.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, wieso ich nach Wolf Trap gefahren bin.“, sagte er dann matt und kam damit auf Hannibals anfängliche Frage zurück. „Vielleicht beschäftigt mich die ganze Sache auch nur, weil ich die beiden gekannt habe…“  
Oder weil du dich nach Ablenkung sehnst, nach einer Möglichkeit, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, dachte Hannibal. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bevor der Psychiater seine nächste Frage stellte.  
„Bist du zu deinem Elternhaus zurückgekehrt?“  
Er vermied bewusst den Begriff „Zuhause“, da es ihm unpassend vorkam, das Haus in Wolf Trap als solches zu bezeichnen. „Zuhause“ klang nach einer Wärme und Geborgenheit, nach einer Sicherheit, die Mrs. Graham erfolgreich aus den Räumen vertrieben hatte.  
Wie erwartete schüttelte Will den Kopf.  
„Mich hält dort nichts mehr und es zieht mich auch nicht mehr dorthin...außerdem hatte ich Angst…ihr möglicherweise zu begegnen…“  
„Es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie zurückkommen.“  
„Mag sein, aber…manchmal denke ich…sie hat das ganze nur abgezogen,…um mich naja, loszuwerden. So wie irgendjemand damals den Hund ausgesetzt hat.“  
Ein durchaus treffender Vergleich.  
Hannibal hätte Will gerne widersprochen, oder etwas Aufmunterndes gesagt, aber das war nicht möglich. Es gab nichts Positives an der ganzen Situation. Fakt war, dass Mrs. Graham sich abgesetzt hatte und dass sie Will eindeutig hatte loswerden wollen. Es gab nichts, was diese Erkenntnis beschönigen konnte.  
„Wäre es nicht…abgefahren, wenn sie zurückkommen würde?“  
„Wünschst du dir, dass sie zurückkommt?“, fragte Hannibal sanft.  
Will überlegte lange und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, das sein Zuhause geworden war. Letztendlich fiel sein Blick auf Hannibal, allerdings sah er ihm dieses Mal nicht direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, gab er schließlich zu. „Ehrlich, ich…habe keine Ahnung…mein Verstand sagt mir, dass ich sie vergessen sollte…dass ich alles was mit ihr zu hat, aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen sollte…“  
„Gefühle kann man nicht einfach löschen. Es ist nachvollziehbar, dass du noch etwas für sie empfindest.“  
„Aber ich will nichts für sie empfinden…“, sagte Will und es hätte kindlich geklungen, wäre nicht wieder diese Verzweiflung in seinem Tonfall mitgeschwungen.  
„Wenn es nur so einfach wäre…“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig und betrat vorsichtig den Raum. Erstaunlicherweise wich der Junge nicht vor ihm zurück, als er neben ihm auf dem Bett Platz nahm.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles in mir einfach abschalten. Dann wäre das Leben sehr viel einfacher.“  
„Gefühle machen uns menschlich, Will. Ohne sie wären wir nicht mehr als mechanische Hüllen.“  
„Aber dadurch wird alles so kompliziert.“, sagte Will und Hannibal wusste, dass er nicht mehr länger nur von seiner Mutter sprach.  
„Mag sein. Aber daran lässt sich nichts ändern. Das ist nun einmal der Lauf der Welt.“  
Wieder schwiegen sie und es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Hannibal sah, wie es in dem Jungen arbeitete. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass es dieses Mal Will war, der das Schweigen brach.  
„Haben Sie je etwas in sich getragen, was Sie nicht…ausleben durften?“  
Für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags kehrte Hannibal in die Kirche zurück und sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie er Pippa Cross ans Kreuz nagelte und ihr die Organe aus dem Leib schnitt.  
„Etwas“, fuhr Will fort, „das Sie mehr als alles andere wollten, aber nicht getan haben, weil Sie…wussten, dass es…falsch ist?“  
„Wer nur kopflos seinen eigenen Gefühlen und Trieben folgt, wird dadurch unvermeidlich anderen schaden.“, sagte Lecter und seine Gedanken verließen das tote Mädchen und kehrten zu Will zurück.  
„Das ist keine Antwort…“, erwiderte dieser leise.  
„Auch ich konnte in meinem Leben nicht alles tun, wonach mir der Sinn stand.“, sagte er dann.  
Das war nicht die Antwort, auf die Will gehofft hatte.  
„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, damit zurechtzukommen?“  
„Man muss lernen, sich zu mäßigen. Das Leben erfordert manchmal, dass man seine eigenen Gefühle und Bedürfnisse zurückstellt.“  
Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Wills Gesicht. „Aber haben Sie mir nicht einmal gesagt, dass Verdrängung keine Lösung ist? Dass sie alles nur noch schlimmer macht? Dass man sich mit sich selbst und all seinen Facetten arrangieren muss?“  
„Gewisse Situationen eskalieren unweigerlich. Das muss man akzeptieren und den Schaden…nach Möglichkeit begrenzen.“  
„Und wenn es genau das ist, was man will?“  
„Die Schadensbegrenzung?“  
„Nein.“, sagte Will. „Die Eskalation.“  
Hannibal musterte den Jungen einen Moment lang eindringlich, doch Wills Blick war auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen noch immer über die verblasste Wunde an seinem Arm. Beinahe wehmütig.  
„Ein gewisser Zerstörungstrieb ist keine Seltenheit.“, erwiderte Lecter schließlich diplomatisch.  
Will nickte langsam und seufzte leise.  
„Libido und Destrudo.“, murmelte er. „Ruhen diese beiden Triebe auch in Ihnen, Dr. Lecter?“  
Da war er wieder, dieser leicht herausfordernde Tonfall. Anfangs hatte Hannibal geglaubt, dass Will automatisch seine Sichtweise übernahm, wenn sie über längere Zeit im selben Raum waren, auch wenn er es nicht absichtlich tat. Aber mittlerweile hatte er festgestellt, dass nicht nur Wills Empathiefähigkeit für diesen Tonfall verantwortlich war. Diese leise Herausforderung, dieser Hauch von Verführung war einer von Wills Schutzmechanismen. Er distanzierte sich damit von sich selbst. Und von Hannibal.  
Die nächste Stufe war der Zynismus. Aber das wollte Hannibal nach Möglichkeit vermeiden. Dafür war Will noch zu jung. Und zu wertvoll.  
„Sie ruhen wohl in jedem Menschen. Aber ich vermeide es, aus den eben genannten Gründen, mich darauf reduzieren zu lassen.“, sagte der Psychiater schließlich.  
„Die Sache in der Bibliothek…“, flüsterte Will schließlich und brach ab.  
„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, Will. Ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
Will konnte nur nicken. Eine leichte Röte hatte sich wieder in seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet und er wagte nicht, seinen Blick auch nur in Hannibals Nähe schweifen zu lassen.  
„Sag mir, Will, was hast du dir davon erhofft?“, fragte der Psychiater schließlich, bevor der Junge Gefahr lief, ihm wieder zu entgleiten.  
In diesem leicht resignierten Zustand war Will gelegentlich erstaunlich gesprächig. Wenn er kapitulierte, vergaß er für einen Moment seine Nervosität und Unsicherheit. Dann nannte er die Dinge beim Namen.  
„I-ich…weiß nicht, was ich…“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte neu an.  
„Was glauben Sie?“, fragte er.  
„Nun, ich persönlich vermute, dass du nach Halt gesucht hast.“  
Da war sie. Eine einfache Erklärung. Aber auch eine Erklärung die der Sache nicht wirklich gerecht wurde.  
„Nein.“, widersprach Will und erhob sich. „Bitte erzählen Sie mir jetzt nicht die Geschichte von dem Jungen, der niemanden mehr hat und sich in seiner Verzweiflung dem erstbesten Menschen in seiner Umgebung an den Hals wirft.“  
Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue und beschloss, den „erstbesten“ großzügig unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen.  
„Ich glaube diese Beschreibung trifft eher auf deine nächtlichen Ausflüge zu.“  
„Sie…wissen davon?“  
„Du warst nicht gerade sehr diskret.“  
„Welche Rolle spielt es, was ich mit diesen Mädchen tue?“, wehrte Will ab. Er klang ein wenig gereizt. Hannibal hatte damit gerechnet und ließ sich keinesfalls davon beeindrucken.  
„Könnte es nicht sein, dass du das, was du suchst, nicht bei diesen Mädchen gefunden hast?“  
„Selbst wenn…“, murmelte Will und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hattest du gestern den Eindruck, es gefunden zu haben?“, fragte der Psychiater weiter und sah zu, wie Will sich durch die Haare fuhr und ihn dann anklagend anblickte.  
„Hören Sie doch auf.“, sagte er und es klang überraschend enttäuscht. „Sie müssen diese Farce nicht weiter am Laufen halten und Ihre kleinen, scheinbar unverfänglichen Fragen stellen. Und Sie müssen auch nichts mehr verallgemeinern. Sie wissen genau, was ich tue und warum ich es tue. Sie wissen auch, wieso ich gestern….wieso das gestern geschehen ist. Es ist schon demütigend genug, wieso wollen Sie mich dazu zwingen, es auszusprechen?“  
Auch Hannibal erhob sich und dieses Mal wich Will ein ganzes Stück vor ihm zurück. Aber nicht, um sich vor dem Psychiater zu schützen. Offenbar hatte Will mehr Angst vor dem, was er selbst anrichten könnte, wenn er es dazu kommen ließ.  
„Du irrst dich, Will. Ich mag dein Psychiater gewesen sein und ich habe durchaus einiges über dich erfahren. Aber ich bin kein Hellseher. Du bist für mich keinesfalls ein offenes Buch. Deine Motive erschließen sich mir nicht automatisch und was du dabei fühlst, kann ich nur vermuten.“  
„Sie vermuten doch ohnehin zu neunundneunzig Prozent richtig. Welcher Unterschied besteht da noch zwischen vermuten und mit Sicherheit wissen?“  
„Ein nicht unwesentlicher.“  
„Okay.“, sagte Will dann gereizt und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ohnehin nichts zu verlieren und Sie geben sowieso nicht auf. Also kann ich es auch aussprechen. Ja, ich habe nach Halt gesucht. Aber nicht nach einer Art von Halt, die angebracht ist. Ich…sehne mich nach Ihnen, seit ich das erste Mal ihr Sprechzimmer verlassen habe. Sie sind der erste Mensch, der mir das Gefühl gibt, mich zu verstehen. Zuerst habe ich mir vorgemacht, Sie seien so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur für mich. Aber wenn das tatsächlich der Fall sein sollte, dann habe ich in der Tat einen wirklich beunruhigenden, schwerwiegenden Knacks…Dr. Lecter, ich lieb-“  
„Nicht.“, unterbrach der Psychiater ihn tonlos. „Sag es nicht, Will.“  
Verletzt blickte der Junge ihm in die Augen.  
„Hör zu, du musstest einiges durchmachen und du bist noch so jung…“  
Nun war es Will der ihn unterbrach.  
„Hören Sie auf.“, bat er und es fiel Hannibal schwer, zu ignorieren, wie sehr er den Jungen in diesem Moment verletzt hatte. „Weichen Sie mir nicht mittels dieser Nummer aus. Will, du bist zu jung. Will, du weißt nicht, was du fühlst. Will, du verwechselst Dankbarkeit mit…“  
Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich sollte am besten gehen.“, sagte er dann und griff nach seiner Jacke. „Das Ganze war ein riesiger Fehler, ich hätte nie…“  
„William.“, sagte Hannibal eindringlich und ignorierte das unangenehme Kratzen in seinem Inneren. Er zwang sich, die Situation objektiv zu betrachten. „Wegzulaufen wird dir nicht weiterhelfen.“  
„Ich weiß.“, flüsterte Will traurig. „Ich laufe Ihnen nicht weg. Wo sollte ich auch hin?“, fragte er verbittert und griff nach seinem Schlüssel.  
„Bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen. Ich wäre jetzt…einfach ganz gerne allein.“  
„Ich verstehe.“, sagte Hannibal und sah schweren Herzens zu, wie der Junge das Zimmer verließ und fast fluchtartig die Treppen hinablief. Als er die Haustür zufallen hörte, ließ er sich wieder auf Wills Bett sinken und seufzte tief.  
Es bestand in der Tat ein großer Unterschied zwischen vermuten und wissen.  
Jetzt, wo Will die Dinge beim Namen genannt hatte, musste Hannibal sich überlegen, wie es in Zukunft weitergehen würde. Ihr Zusammenleben würde sich durch Wills Geständnis keinesfalls vereinfachen, im Gegenteil. Wenn der Psychiater nicht vorsichtig war, bestand die Gefahr, Will zu verlieren. Aber er konnte die Gefühle des Jungen nicht erwidern.  
Eigentlich machte Hannibal sich keine Gedanken über Ethik und Moral, wenn es um ihn selbst ging. Wenn er es getan hätte, wäre er wohl kaum der Chesapeake-Ripper geworden.  
Hannibal Lecter machte seine eigenen Regeln und lebte in seiner eigenen Welt.  
Aber er handelte dennoch nie kopflos.  
Über die Tatsache, dass ein beachtlicher Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen lag, hätte Hannibal hinwegsehen können. Auch das ehemalige Patient-Psychiater-Verhältnis, das sie im Grunde schon vor langer Zeit aufgeben hatten, war nicht das Hauptproblem. Vielmehr fürchtete der Psychiater, seine Gefühle für Will könnten ihn in Zukunft noch mehr in seinem Handeln beeinträchtigen, als sie es bereits getan hatten. Wenn er sich Will öffnete, konnte das fatale Folgen haben. Das Offenbaren seiner Identität als Chesapeake-Ripper noch nicht eingerechnet.  
Hannibal war es bis jetzt immer gelungen, seine Mitmenschen auf Distanz zu halten.  
Spielchen spielte er nur als Chesapeake-Ripper.  
Seine menschliche Seite hatte er unter Verschluss gehalten, seit Misha ihm weggenommen worden war. Der Gedanke, sie jemandem zu offenbaren, irritierte ihn zutiefst. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet jemandem wie Will. Durch seine kleine Kurzschlussreaktion in er Bibliothek, an der Hannibal selbst nicht ganz unschuldig war, hatte der Junge ihm die Zügel aus der Hand genommen. Will zwang ihn zum Handeln, auch wenn ihm das womöglich nicht bewusst war.  
Das, was Will eben zugegeben hatte, ließ sich nicht einfach ignorieren.  
Es würde sich in ihre Beziehung hineinfressen wie ein Parasit und sie irgendwann zerstören.  
Hannibal musste zugeben, dass ihn Wills Geständnis ein wenig überrascht hatte.  
Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass der Junge Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte, aber dass Will ihn tatsächlich zu lieben schien, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Hannibal nahm dem Jungen den Vorwurf, ihn mit Phrasen abgespeist zu haben, nicht übel. Will hatte recht. Hannibal war ihm ausgewichen, indem er sich des typischen Psychiater-Repertoires bedient hatte.  
Will war in der Tat noch sehr jung. Und womöglich verwechselte er tatsächlich Dankbarkeit mit Liebe.  
Wenn man die spezielle Funktionsweise seines Verstandes berücksichtigte, war es durchaus denkbar, dass er sich seiner Gefühle niemals sicher sein würde, auch nicht als Erwachsener. Aber dennoch bereute Hannibal in diesem Moment, dass er sich in Ausreden geflüchtet hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er sich verkalkuliert.  
Zwar hatte er aus moralischer Sicht das richtige getan, aber dadurch keinesfalls in seinem eigenen Interesse gehandelt. Langsam erhob er sich und verließ Wills Zimmer. Die Präsenz des Jungen war zu stark, das lenkte ihn nur unnötig ab. Nachdenklich streifte Hannibal durch sein Haus und überlegte sich seine nächsten Schritte. Was er auch tat, er durfte Will keinesfalls die Kontrolle über die Situation überlassen. Etwas in ihm drängte heftig darauf, dem Verlangen in seinem Inneren nachzugeben und wiederum dem Jungen das zu geben, wonach er verlangte. Aber wenn er Wills Gefühle tatsächlich erwiderte, riskierte er, von dem Jungen geblendet zu werden. Hannibal konnte keinerlei Ablenkung gebrauchen, vor allem nicht jetzt.  
Womöglich hätte er Will tatsächlich noch nicht mit der ganzen Sache konfrontieren dürfen.  
Jetzt konnten weder Will noch Hannibal ihre Worte zurücknehmen.  
Der Schaden war angerichtet.  
Aber noch war die Situation nicht vollständig eskaliert.  
Hannibal musste irgendwie retten, was noch zu retten war.  
Im Grunde blieben ihm nur zwei Möglichkeiten.  
Entweder ließ er Will weiterhin im Glauben, er würde seine Gefühle nicht erwidern und riskierte, dass der Junge sich vollends von ihm entfernte und ihm sein Vertrauen gänzlich entzog.  
Oder aber, er gab nach und ließ sich tatsächlich auf ihn ein. Damit würde er wiederum riskieren, Will zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch mehr zu verletzen. Aber seine eigentliche Absicht, der Wunsch der schon seit der ersten Sitzung mit Will in ihm Wurzeln geschlagen hatte, ließ sich eigentlich nur mit der zweiten Möglichkeit vereinbaren. Wenn er ihn von sich stieß, würde er nie Wills volles Potenzial zu Gesicht bekommen. Er würde ihn nicht so manipulieren können, wie es ihm vorschwebte.  
Aber wenn er nachgab, den Jungen auf diese Weise an sich band und seine Gefühle ausnutzte, würde Will ihm vermutlich aus freien Stücken die Tür zu seinem Geist öffnen. Und wenn Will sich ihm tatsächlich vollkommen offenbaren würde, könnte Lecter ihn damit belohnen, dass er dasselbe für ihn tat.  
Der Psychiater sympathisierte mit dieser Lösung, aber es war sein Herz, das da sprach, nicht sein Verstand. Dass er Will nicht umbringen konnte, hatte er sich bereits eingestanden. Falls die ganze Sache aus irgendeinem Grund schief laufen sollte, riskierte Hannibal sehr viel mehr als nur die Entdeckung seines Geheimnisses.  
Selbst wenn Will eines Tages auf die Idee kommen würde, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass Hannibal Lecter der Chesapeake-Ripper war, würde ihm wohl kaum jemand glauben. Hannibal hatte sämtliche Spuren verwischt, es gab keine Motive und keine Beweise. Nichts führte das FBI auch nur ansatzweise in seine Richtung. Aber wenn er tatsächlich eine Beziehung mit Will einging, hatte der Junge ein schwerwiegendes Druckmittel gegen ihn in der Hand. Noch war das Will vermutlich nicht klar, da er von seinen Gefühlen für Lecter geblendet war. Aber wenn er eines Tages tatsächlich einmal auf die Idee kommen sollte, sich an Hannibal zu rächen, dann hatte der Psychiater ein Problem.  
Als Hannibal den Spiegel in der Eingangshalle passierte, blieb er für einen Moment stehen und sah sich selbst in die Augen. Wieso machte er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken? Seit Jahren lebte er ein Doppelleben. Seit Jahren genoss er die Herausforderung. Schon damals als Teenager in Paris, lange bevor er den Chesapeake-Ripper erschaffen hatte, hatte ihm niemand Handschellen anlegen können.  
Es dürfte eine Kleinigkeit werden, mit einem Siebzehnjährigen fertig zu werden.  
Hannibal strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete zufrieden seine Erscheinung im Spiegel.  
Womöglich hatte Will recht und er war kein Gott.  
Aber auch der Teufel verfügte über große Macht.


	9. Liszt - Liebestraum

Es hatte wieder zu regnen begonnen. Hannibal hörte den Sturm ums Haus heulen und die Tropfen hart gegen die Fensterscheiben schlagen. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und Will war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Aber allzu weit weg konnte er nicht sein, das Auto stand nach wie vor in der Garage. Dennoch fürchtete Hannibal für einen Moment, Will sei tatsächlich weggelaufen. Aber wohin? Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien wieder das Bild des Mädchens, dessen Parfüm er an jenem Abend in der Bibliothek an Will gerochen hatte. Schnell vertrieb er es aus seinem Kopf und versuchte, sich wieder auf die Notizen auf seinem Schoß zu konzentrieren. Er hatte sich, um sich abzulenken, mit der Akte eines Patienten beschäftigt, was ausgesprochen gut funktioniert hatte. Aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto unruhiger wurde er.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Will gedankenverloren durch den Platzregen laufen, ohne Ziel und ohne einen Blick für seine Umgebung. Hannibal mochte der wohl gefährlichste Mensch sein, der in dieser Stadt lebte, aber Baltimore zog auch andere Psychopathen an. Jack Crawfords Abteilung hatte schon viel zu tun gehabt, bevor Hannibal Lecter den Chesapeake-Ripper ins Leben gerufen hatte. Und Will war ein reizvolles Opfer. Wer wusste das besser, als Hannibal selbst?  
„Der Patient weist starke Stimmungsschwankungen und Anzeichen von Schizophrenie auf.“, las er in dem schwarzen Notizbuch. Aber es half nicht, er konnte sich nicht wieder in den Notizen vertiefen. Die Sorge um Will nagte an ihm und ließ ihn nervös werden.  
Für einen kurzen Moment verfluchte er Will dafür, dass er in sein Leben getreten war.  
Hannibal hatte sich nur ein einziges Mal um das Leben eines anderen Menschen gesorgt und dieses Leben war ausgelöscht worden. Seitdem hatte er für niemanden mehr die Verantwortung übernommen und er hatte es auch nicht vermisst.   
Endlich hörte er, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Ohne Eile legte Hannibal seine Notizen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Will war vollkommen durchnässt, aber er schien es kaum zu bemerken. Er blickte nur müde auf, als er Hannibals Anwesenheit registrierte. Der Psychiater sagte nichts. Stattdessen ging er ins Badezimmer und holte ein Handtuch. Will schälte sich gerade aus seiner Jacke, als Hannibal zurückkehrte. Etwas in ihm hatte Will Vorwürfe machen wollen, weil er so lange durch die Weltgeschichte gestreift war und dann auch noch bei diesem Wetter. Aber jedes Wort erstarb auf seiner Zunge.  
Dem Jungen Vorwürfe zu machen, hätte ihn in die Rolle eines Elternteils gedrängt.  
Und das war Hannibal ganz sicher nicht.  
Schon gar nicht in Wills Augen.  
Vorsichtig hob Lecter das Handtuch und ließ es sanft über Wills nasse Haare gleiten. Will ließ es geschehen. Er wirkte beinahe ein wenig traumatisiert, wie er da triefend nass im Flur stand. Hannibal trocknete den Jungen ab, so gut es im Moment möglich war und führte ihn dann, als Will keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, ins Badezimmer. Das mittlerweile ebenfalls vollkommen nasse Handtuch verstaute er im Wäschekorb und griff nach einem neuen.  
„Wo warst du?“, flüsterte er, während er den weichen Stoff beinahe zärtlich über Wills Hals rieb. Die Haut des Jungen war klitschnass und sehr kalt. In seinen Wimpern hingen noch immer einzelne Wassertropfen.  
„Bin rumgelaufen…“, murmelte Will lediglich.  
Eine seltsame Ruhe legte sich über die beiden. Hannibals Unruhe, hauptsächlich verursacht durch Wills Abwesenheit, war endlich von ihm gewichen. Und auch Will machte keine Anstalten, ihm irgendwie auszuweichen oder ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als hätte das Gespräch ein paar Stunden zuvor nie stattgefunden.  
„Du wirst dich erkälten.“, sagte Hannibal tonlos. Will erwiderte nichts, sondern lehnte sich nur gegen die sanften Berührungen des Doktors, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, ihn abzutrocknen. Wills Hände glitten zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, aber sie waren ebenfalls nass und seine klammen Finger rutschten immer wieder ab. Hannibal zögerte einen Augenblick und spielte mit dem Gedanken, Will alleine zu lassen. Aber dann legte er das Handtuch beiseite und ersetzte Wills Hände durch seine eigenen. Vorsichtig knöpfte er das Hemd des Jungen auf und streifte es ihm von den Schultern. Dann griff er wieder nach dem Handtuch und ließ es über Wills nackte Schultern wandern. Auch hier war die Haut kalt und feucht. Überhaupt sah der Junge aus, als wäre er mitsamt seiner Kleidung in den Anacostia River gesprungen. Will blickte zu Lecter hinauf und blinzelte. Seine Augen wirkten im warmen Licht der Badezimmerlampen fast grau. Hannibal war bereits aufgefallen, dass Wills Augenfarbe sich schwer bestimmen ließ. Manchmal wirkten seine Augen blau, dann wieder grün und in diesem Moment eben stürmisch grau. Es kam stark auf die jeweiligen Lichtverhältnisse an.  
Sanft rollte er das Handtuch Wills Schultern hinab, sodass es jetzt an seiner Wirbelsäule hinabglitt. Hannibals Bewegungen führten dazu, dass Will den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte. Der Junge ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, aber sein Blick wirkte nicht gehetzt, verängstigt oder gar anklagend. Er sah Hannibal einfach nur an. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich das Licht der Lampen wider.  
Lecter zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen, als er Wills kalten, feuchten, halbnackten Körper an seiner Brust spürte. Seelenruhig trocknete er den Jungen weiter ab. Irgendwann schloss Will die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Hannibals Halsbeuge.  
Hannibal fuhr mit seiner Tätigkeit fort. Als er beim Bund von Wills Jeans angelangt war, unterbrach er sich jedoch, umfasste sanft die Oberarme des Jungen und schob ihn von sich. Wills Haut war immer noch kalt. Aber immerhin halbwegs trocken. Wieder trat dieser flehende Ausdruck in seine Augen, genau wie einst in der Bibliothek. Ein winziger Wassertropfen perlte über seinen Mund und fuhr die sanften Linien seiner Lippen nach. Hannibal erinnerte sich an den Riss, der eins Wills Unterlippe gespalten hatte, kurz nach der Attacke von Simon Cross.  
Will zitterte ein wenig, aber das hatte nur bedingt mit der Kälte zu tun.  
Vorsichtig hob Hannibal die Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über Wills Unterlippe. Über die Stelle, die mittlerweile wieder verheilt war.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Will.“, sagte er tonlos.  
Will erwiderte nichts. Der Psychiater spürte, dass er fürchtete, ein falsches Wort könnte Hannibal vertreiben. Aber er wich nicht vor ihm zurück. Auch nicht, als Will ihn erneut küsste. Sanft und vorsichtig. Wissend, dass er damit zu weit ging. Aber Hannibal ließ ihn.  
Er gestattete sich sogar, es zu genießen.  
Wills Hände schoben sich unter Lecters Armen hindurch und zogen ihn enger an sich, während Hannibal das Handtuch achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ und seine Arme um den Körper des Jungen schloss. Will war nicht schmächtig im eigentlichen Sinne, aber dennoch ein ganzes Stück kleiner und schmaler als Hannibal. Allmählich erwärmte sich seine nackte Haut unter Hannibals Händen.  
Will öffnete bereitwillig den Mund, als Hannibal über seine Lippen leckte und klammerte sich etwas stärker an ihm fest.  
Hör auf, befahl Hannibal sich selbst.  
Er spürte, dass Will zu viel wollte.  
Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.  
Als der Junge den Kuss aus Sauerstoffmangel unterbrechen musste, glitten Hannibals Lippen über seinen Kiefer zu seinem Hals. Über die Stelle, an der dieses dumme, kleine Ding seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Wills Atmung beschleunigte sich und er stöhnte leise auf, als er Hannibals Lippen an seiner Halsschlagader fühlte. Sein Körper presste sich enger an ihn und seine rechte Hand wanderte Hannibals Oberarm hinauf. Endlich fand der Psychiater wieder zu sich selbst und ließ von dem Jungen ab. Wills Augen hatten sich ein wenig verdunkelt und sein Körper war immer noch eng an Lecter geschmiegt, als dessen Lippen seinen Hals verließen.  
„Nicht aufhören…“, flehte Will leise.  
Aber Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du solltest eine heiße Dusche nehmen und dir etwas Trockenes anziehen, bevor du dir den Tod holst.“  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Will den Körperkontakt unterbrach. Lecter wusste, dass der Junge sich das Gefühl einprägen wollte. Aus Angst, es nie wieder fühlen zu dürfen. Will wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment verstrich. Und Hannibal musste zugeben, dass auch er den Jungen nur ungerne losließ.  
„Sie…gehen doch nicht weg, oder?“, fragte Will, als Hannibal Anstalten machte, ihn alleine zu lassen.  
„Es ist fast Mitternacht. Wohin sollte ich gehen? Du findest mich in der Bibliothek, wenn du mich brauchst.“  
Will schien diese Antwort zu genügen, denn er nickte und hielt Hannibal nicht auf, als dieser das Bad verließ. Wenige Minuten später hörte er das Geräusch der Dusche. Er ging in die Eingangshalle und holte Wills Jacke, um sie in den Trockner zu werfen. Danach kehrte er in die Bibliothek zurück und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Will es mit Leichtigkeit schaffte, ihn zu unüberlegtem Handeln zu verführen. Wie beschämend, dass ein Augenaufschlag des Jungen bereits dazu führte, dass Hannibal ihm bereitwillig seinen Wunsch nach Nähe erfüllte. Der Psychiater hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er war der Meister der Manipulation und der Selbstbeherrschung. Und im Gegensatz zu Will war Hannibal erwachsen.  
Er hatte sich stets vollkommen unter Kontrolle, wieso nicht auch in diesen Momenten?  
Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Es war zu spät für Selbstvorwürfe und schwere Entscheidungen.  
Er lehnte sich auf dem kleinen Sofa zurück und rief sich seine Komposition in Erinnerung.  
Sofort spürte er, wie er sich entspannte.  
Hannibal öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als er Wills leise Schritte in der Bibliothek vernahm.  
„Setz dich.“, sagte er lediglich und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Will gehorchte. Seine Haut war noch ein wenig von dem heißen Wasser gerötet und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht deutete auf eine ähnliche Erschöpfung hin, wie Hannibal sie empfand. Das war nicht verwunderlich, schließlich war er mehrere Stunden durch die Kälte und den Regen gelaufen.  
„Ich bin verwirrt, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte er vorsichtig und Hannibal ließ sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln hinreißen.  
„Das war zu erwarten. Es tut mir außerordentlich leid.“  
„Mir nicht.“  
Hannibal ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, um den Jungen zu betrachten und atmete dann tief durch.  
„Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Will. Ich bin dir durchaus nicht abgeneigt…“  
„Das klingt nach einem aber…“  
„Ich bin zu alt für dich, Will. Ich könnte dein Vater sein.“  
„So alt sind Sie gar nicht.“  
Erneut schenkte der Psychiater ihm ein müdes Lächeln.  
„Du hingegen, bist sehr jung.“  
„Ich bin fast volljährig.“  
„Du bist noch beinahe ein ganzes Jahr von einem ``fast`` entfernt.“  
„Aber ich bin kein Kind mehr.“, widersprach Will.  
„Ich weiß. Aber erwachsen bist du auch nicht. Und abgesehen davon…“  
„Kommen Sie mir bitte nicht wieder damit, dass Sie mein Psychiater sind. Ich dachte, wir unterhalten uns lediglich? Und außerdem ist das Argument, das ganze sei unethisch, hinfällig. Schließlich ist schon die Tatsache, dass ich hier bin…unethisch….“  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Will?“, fragte Hannibal.  
Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er schon vor langer Zeit eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Aber etwas in ihm wollte es Will nicht so leicht machen. Absurderweise hatte er tatsächlich noch einen Funken Moral in sich.  
Hannibal fand den Gedanken bizarr.  
Eine körperliche Beziehung zu einem Siebzehnjährigen einzugehen erschien ihm unangebracht, aber er hatte kein Problem damit, ein ebenso altes Mädchen abzuschlachten, an ein Kreuz zu nageln und ihre Eingeweide zu verspeisen.  
„Kann es nicht einfach so sein, wie bisher?“, fragte Will.  
„Das würde Situationen wie die vorhin ausschließen.“  
Der Junge biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Dann eben so wie bisher, nur mit…einem Bonus?“  
Hannibal gestattete sich ein tiefes Seufzen. Wills Naivität war durchaus amüsant und überraschte ihn ein wenig. In diesem Moment schien es fast, als säße ihm tatsächlich ein gewöhnlicher Teenager gegenüber. Ohne Empathiefähigkeit und Mordphantasien.  
„Ich kann dir nicht das geben, wonach du dich sehnst, Will.“, gab Hannibal zu bedenken.  
„Woher wollen Sie wissen, was ich will?“  
„Weißt du es?“  
Will sagte nichts, aber seine Augen sprachen Bände. Ich will dich, sagten sie.  
„Das kannst du nicht bekommen.“, entgegnete Lecter ruhig, so als hätte der Junge die Worte laut ausgesprochen.  
„Sie fürchten, Sie könnten sich strafbar machen.“, vermutete er.  
„Ich fürchte, ich könnte dir einen irreparablen Schaden zufügen.“, korrigierte Hannibal.  
„Sagten Sie nicht, manche Situationen eskalieren unweigerlich?“  
„Diese hier fällt nicht in diese Kategorie.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Weil ich durchaus in der Lage bin, eine Eskalation zu verhindern.“  
„Aber Sie tun es nicht…“, widersprach Will und spielte damit wieder auf den Kuss an.  
Hannibal wünschte sich in diesem Moment, Will wäre mehr im Unrecht.  
„Und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mir schaden könnten.“, fügte der Junge hinzu.  
Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Will. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte dich dasselbe Schicksal ereilen können, wie Pippa Cross und ihren wertlosen Bruder, dachte Hannibal. Aber er sprach natürlich keinen dieser Gedanken aus.  
Will blickte resigniert auf seine Finger, die sich immer wieder nervös ineinander verschränkten.  
„Ich will Sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, Dr. Lecter. Aber es fällt mir schwer…das alles zu unterdrücken…“  
„Ich weiß.“, erwiderte Hannibal schlicht. Darauf schwieg Will und auch Hannibal sagte nichts mehr. Dieses Gespräch würde zu nichts führen. Es gab keinen Ausdruck für das, was zwischen ihnen vorging. Und sie wussten beide, dass sie die platonische Ebene längst hinter sich gelassen hatten. Vollkommen unabhängig voneinander hatten beide bereits beschlossen, dass sie so weitermachen würden wie bisher. Auch wenn es unmoralisch war.  
Hannibal fand sich damit ab.  
Wenn er töten wollte, dann tötete er.  
Und wenn er Will wollte, dann holte er ihn sich.  
Tatsächlich war selbst ein Hannibal Lecter gelegentlich seinen Trieben ausgeliefert.  
Aber immerhin konnte er nun wieder die Fäden in die Hand nehmen und zumindest das Tempo bestimmen, in dem die Dinge sich entwickelten. Er wusste, dass Will mehr von ihm wollte, als ein paar sanfte Berührungen. Aber diesen Wunsch würde er dem Jungen noch nicht erfüllen.  
Will lehnte sich neben ihm gegen die Rückenlehne und blickte aus müden Augen zu ihm auf.  
„Vielleicht solltest du ins Bett gehen.“, sagte Hannibal und strich ihm vorsichtig eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Impuls, ihn wieder zu küssen.  
„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich nicht werde schlafen können.“, erwiderte Will mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Hannibal ließ zu, dass er den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und seufzte leise. Erstaunlicherweise schien der Junge sich nach diesem Gespräch besser zu fühlen, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis er tief und ruhig schlief. Dabei waren sie im Grunde zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Zumindest nicht offiziell. Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.  
Manche Dinge musste man tatsächlich nicht aussprechen.  
In Bezug auf das, was zwischen Will und ihm vorging war es womöglich besser, es im Verborgenen zu lassen und nicht zu versuchen, es zu beschreiben oder zu erklären. Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so sitzen, bis Hannibal spürte, wie ihn ebenfalls die Müdigkeit überkam. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Will zu wecken, ließ es aber letztendlich bleiben. Vorsichtig hob er den Jungen auf und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Hannibal legte ihn sanft auf das Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann löschte er das Licht und kehrte in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurück. Zerschlagen ließ er sich auf die Matratze sinken und schlief beinahe augenblicklich ein.

 

Tatsächlich kehrte nach dieser Nacht wieder so etwas wie Normalität in das Leben von Hannibal und Will ein. Hannibal begann, den Teil von sich, der Will liebte, zu akzeptieren, wie er den Chesapeake-Ripper in sich akzeptierte. Und Will schien es zu genügen, dass er von Hannibal keine direkte Zurückweisung erhalten hatte. Er mied den Psychiater nicht mehr und alles war wieder so, wir kurz nach Wills Einzug.  
Sowohl Hannibal als auch Will waren in den kommenden Wochen sehr beschäftigt, Will mit seinen Prüfungen und Hannibal mit seinen Patienten. Das hatte zur Folge, dass „der Bonus“, wie Will es genannt hatte, vorerst nicht mehr zur Sprache kam. Abgesehen von manchen Abenden, an denen Will sich neben Lecter auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte.  
Die Dinge änderten sich jedoch, als Hannibal an einem Freitagabend zu einem Weinhändler nach Wolf Trap fuhr. Er hatte erst mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Will mitzunehmen aber der Junge musste sich auf seine anstehende Biologie-Prüfung vorbereiten. Im Nachhinein war Hannibal dankbar, dass er ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte.  
Es war reiner Zufall, dass er an Wills Elternhaus vorbeifuhr. Eine Baustelle hatte ihm den direkten Weg in die Stadt versperrt. Aber als er Mrs. Grahams Wagen und die erleuchteten Fenster des Hauses wahrnahm, änderte er seine Pläne für den Abend. Sie war tatsächlich zurückgekehrt. Hannibal hielt in einer unauffälligen Entfernung an und beobachtete, wie sie zwischen dem Haus und ihrem Auto hin und her lief, offenbar um ihr Gepäck zu verstauen. Sie wirkte alles in allem sehr zufrieden. Als Hannibal ausstieg und langsam auf das Haus zuging, hörte er sie lediglich einmal fluchen, als ihr eine Plastikflasche aus der Hand glitt. Mittlerweile hatte Hannibal ihren Wagen erreicht und die Flasche rollte ihm vor die Füße. Mrs. Graham musterte ihn erst argwöhnisch, bevor sie ihn erkannte und zusammenzuckte.  
„Dr. Lecter…“, sagte sie dann und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Flasche nahm, die er ihr hinhielt.  
„Sie sind zurückgekehrt, wie es scheint.“, sagte Hannibal.  
„Sie wussten, dass ich weg war?“  
„Will hat es mir erzählt.“  
Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich.  
„Oh…“  
Hannibal erwiderte nichts darauf und betrachtete, wie sie sich in ihrem Unbehagen wand. Er tat nichts, um sie davon zu erlösen und ließ sie zappeln.  
„Hören, Sie…ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken, aber es war am besten so.“, sagte sie schließlich.  
Hannibal hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. Sein Schweigen hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Sie plapperte sich um Kopf und Kragen.  
„Ich musste einfach hier weg und ich wusste, dass es besser für den Jungen wäre, wenn er seinen eigenen Weg gehen würde…eigentlich wollte ich nie zurückkommen, aber die Geschäfte haben sich nicht so entwickelt, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte…wo auch immer er jetzt ist, es geht im sicher besser, als hier bei mir…“  
Noch immer erwiderte Hannibal nichts.  
„Ich konnte ihn nicht behalten, okay? Sie als Psychiater müssen das doch verstehen. Er war immer nur eine Last. Und ich konnte ihn ja schlecht irgendwo aussetzen. Also habe ich ihn selber entscheiden lassen, ob er gehen will oder nicht. Und er ist offenbar gegangen. Jetzt kann sich ein anderer mit ihm herumärgern. Was hätte ich denn noch machen sollen? Zusehen, wie er mir weiter mein Leben ruiniert?“  
Hannibal fragte sich, wann der Höhepunkt erreicht sein würde.  
„Will ist verrückt. Er hat nie zu schätzen gewusst, was ich alles für ihn getan habe. Ich hätte ihn auch schon als Kind irgendwo aussetzen können. Aber ich habe ihn behalten, obwohl er vollkommen wertlos ist und ich habe sogar noch für die ganzen Therapien bezahlt. Und womit hat er es mir gedankt? Mit einer unerträglichen Arroganz. Ich musste einfach auch mal an mich denken.“  
Als sie sich umdrehte, nutzte Hannibal den Moment und schlug sie nieder. Sie ging direkt zu Boden und sank beinahe geräuschlos auf den weichen Waldboden. Hannibal blickte sich aufmerksam um. Normalerweise war in dieser Gegend kaum jemand unterwegs, aber durch die Baustelle wurde der Verkehr umgeleitet. Noch war kein anderes Auto zu sehen, doch das konnte sich jede Minute ändern. Hannibal war froh, dass er nicht den Fehler gemacht hatte, auf das Grundstück zu fahren, sondern seinen Wagen an der Straße abgestellt hatte. Er griff in seine Manteltasche, streifte sich seine Lederhandschuhe über, schloss den Kofferraum von Mrs. Grahams Auto und trug die bewusstlose Frau ins Haus. Dort fesselte er sie mittels eines Kabels an einen Stuhl und klebte ihr einen Streifen Klebeband über den Mund. So würde sie zumindest nicht schreien können, wenn sie wieder zu sich kam.  
Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass die Fesseln sie im Zaum hielten und verließ dann das Haus, um seinen eigenen Wagen in der Nähe des Waldes zu parken, wo er besser vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt war. Hannibal war froh über die Dunkelheit, als er zum Haus zurücklief. Noch immer war kein Auto auf der Straße zu sehen. Als er die Küche betrat, in der er Mrs. Graham gefesselt hatte, war die Frau wieder zu sich gekommen und stieß hohe, panische Laute aus, die von dem Klebeband über ihrem Mund gedämpft wurden. Entgeistert starrte sie Hannibal an und nackte Angst blickte ihm aus ihren Augen entgegen.  
„Das war äußerst unüberlegt von Ihnen, Mrs. Graham.“, sagte Hannibal ruhig.  
Sie antwortete ihm mit einem Schrei, der allerdings nur als hohes Quieken durch das Klebeband drang.  
„So ein kostbarer Junge und Sie wussten nie, was Sie an ihm hatten.“, fuhr der Psychiater fort und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Und dann, nachdem Sie ihn wie einen Hund einfach ausgesetzt haben, besitzen Sie die Dreistigkeit, auch noch zurückzukehren.“  
Ein flehendes Geräusch drang aus ihrem Mund.  
„Nein, Mrs. Graham. Sie hatten Ihre Chance. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Sie in dem Loch geblieben wären, in dem Sie sich verkrochen hatten.“  
Tränen rollten aus ihren geröteten Augen und sie atmete heftig durch die Nase. Hannibal blieb vollkommen unbeeindruckt.  
„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich zusammenreißen. Wenn Ihre Nase verstopft, laufen Sie Gefahr zu ersticken und das wollen wir doch nicht.“  
Sie zappelte und gab weitere Laute der Verzweiflung von sich. Hannibal musterte sie ungerührt. Sie war ein so perfektes Opfer. Alles in ihm schrie danach, ihren dürren Körper aufzureißen und ihr alle Organe herauszuschneiden. Aber sie durfte nicht zu einem Opfer des Chesapeake-Rippers werden. Wenn Hannibal sie entsprechend inszenierte, würde Freddie Lounds darüber berichten. Und dann würde Will davon erfahren.  
Das durfte nicht geschehen.  
Will würde weder von ihrer Rückkehr, noch von ihrem Ableben erfahren.  
Hannibal würde ihr nicht gestatten, dem Jungen auch noch nach ihrem Tod das Leben zu zerstören.  
Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zum Opfer des Chesapeake-Rippers werden zu lassen, war sie so zuzurichten, dass man ihre Identität nicht mehr würde bestimmen können. Hannibal spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, sie zu verbrennen. Aber dann würde noch immer die Möglichkeit eines Gebissabdruckes bestehen.  
Nein, er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
Sie würde keines seiner Kunstwerke werden.  
Aber sie würde dennoch auf seiner Tafel landen.  
Er ignorierte ihr Winseln und ihr Weinen, trat hinter sie und brach ihr das Genick.  
Ihr Körper sackte leblos auf dem Stuhl zusammen und der Psychiater löste die Fesseln. Das Klebeband ließ er allerdings an Ort und Stelle.  
In Mrs. Grahams Zimmer fand er genau das, wonach er suchte, nämlich einen Kleidersack, in dem sie ihre Mäntel aufbewahrte. Hannibal holte ihn aus dem Schrank und kehrte in die Küche zurück, um die Leiche darin zu verpacken. Dann schulterte er den Sack, griff nach dem längsten und schärfsten Messer, das er fand und nach Mrs. Grahams Schlüssel und verließ das Haus. Er schloss die Haustür ab, ebenso wie das Auto und nahm sowohl den Haus-, als auch den Autoschlüssel mit. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit kehrte er zu seinem Wagen zurück und holte den Schutzanzug aus dem Kofferraum. Er legte den Sack mit der Leiche und das Messer auf dem Boden ab und schlüpfte in den Schutzanzug. Dann zog er sich vollkommen ins Dickicht des Waldes zurück.  
An der düstersten Stelle, die er nur mit Mühe erreichen konnte, öffnete er den Sack und holte Mrs. Grahams Leiche heraus. Mit dem Messer öffnete er ihren Brustkorb. Die Klinge war nicht scharf genug, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Hannibal musste jedoch von seinen anatomischen Kenntnissen Gebrauch machen und etwas nachhelfen. Er brach ihre Rippen und griff in ihren Körper hinein, um ihr Herz zu entfernen. Es war noch warm und Hannibal hielt es ein paar Sekunden lang in den Händen.  
Dann rollte er den Kleidersack zusammen und vergrub die Überreste der Leiche zusammen mit dem Messer im weichen Waldboden. Niemand würde sie hier in diesem Dickicht finden. Zufrieden kehrte Hannibal mit dem Kleidersack und dem Herz zu seinem Wagen zurück.  
Er musste sich beeilen.  
Bevor er ins Auto stieg, streifte er den Schutzanzug ab und verstaute das Herz im Weinkühler. Immerhin würde es so einen Teil der Rückfahrt heil überstehen. Er machte einen Umweg, als er nach Baltimore zurückfuhr und warf die beiden Schlüssel unterwegs aus dem Wagen, als kein anderes Auto vor oder hinter ihm war. Den Kleidersack würde er später verbrennen.  
Auf der Rückfahrt spürte er, wie das Adrenalin seinen Körper allmählich verließ. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so spontan gemordet. Es war riskant gewesen, aber Hannibal war sich vollkommen sicher, dass ihn niemand beobachtet hatte. Es würde Ewigkeiten dauern, bis jemand von Mrs. Grahams Verschwinden erfuhr. Falls es überhaupt jemand entdeckte. Als sie Will verlassen hatte, hatte es auch niemand mitbekommen und ihr Haus lag so außerhalb in der Wildnis, dass es gut möglich war, dass es niemandem auffiel.  
Und selbst wenn man nach ihr suchen würde, würde man sie wohl kaum finden. Nichts deutete auf ihren Tod hin. Oder auf den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Leiche. Hannibal hatte schon so viele Menschen verschwinden lassen. Und bis jetzt war es immer ohne Komplikationen von statten gegangen.  
Bevor er nach Hause zurückkehrte, fuhr er noch bei seinem Schlachter vorbei und besorgte etwas Rind- und Schweinefleisch. In der Kühlbox, die er zusammen mit dem Fleisch bekam, konnte er nun auch Mrs. Grahams Herz verstauen und es so halbwegs sicher und vor allem unauffällig nach Hause transportieren.  
Als er die Haustür aufschloss, hatte er sich perfekt im Griff. Will war offenbar in der Bibliothek oder unter der Dusche, denn Lecter begegnete ihm nicht, als er durch das Haus ging und seine Einkäufe im Kühlschrank verstaute. Mrs. Grahams Herz legte er auf die Arbeitsplatte und reinigte es gründlich, bevor er es zerteilte. Er würde es noch an diesem Abend zubereiten. Frisch.  
Will würde wie immer mit ihm speisen und wohl niemals erfahren, wie besonders das Dinner an diesem Abend war.


	10. Moonlight Sonata

„Herztatar?“, fragte Will ein wenig skeptisch. Hannibal nickte lediglich, während er das Fleisch mit geübten Handgriffen zerteilte.  
„Ihr Geschmack ist wirklich sehr speziell.“, fuhr der Junge fort. Obwohl Hannibal es mit keiner Regung verriet, schien er zu spüren, dass etwas an diesem Abend anders war. Beinahe so, als könnte er den Tod an Hannibals Händen wittern. Aber das war nicht möglich. Und auch seine Empathiefähigkeit würde ihm dieses Mal nicht weiterhelfen, denn Hannibal hatte sich perfekt im Griff. Sein Puls war während des Mordes ruhig geblieben und war es auch jetzt noch. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um Will zu betrachten. Der Junge hob den Kopf, als er Hannibals Blick auf sich spürte.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er ein wenig verunsichert.  
So unschuldig.  
Wills Anblick fesselte Hannibal immer wieder aufs Neue. Er hätte den Jungen stundenlang betrachten können. Besonders heute. Der Chesapeake-Ripper in ihm leckte sich die Lippen und brannte darauf, seine Hände um Wills schlanken Hals zu legen. Nur um zu hören, wie es knackte. Hannibal zähmte das Monster in seinem Inneren, drängte es zurück und sperrte es weg.  
„Nichts.“, erwiderte er nur und schenkte Will ein Lächeln.  
Selbst wenn er sich ihm eines Tages offenbaren würde, würde der Mord an seiner Mutter sein Geheimnis bleiben. Das sollte Will niemals erfahren. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er in wenigen Minuten ihr Herz verspeisen würde.  
„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?“  
„Ja, indem du mir Gesellschaft leistest.“  
Will nickte und nahm Platz.  
„Irgendetwas ist heute anders an Ihnen.“, sagte er dann.  
„Ja?“  
„Mhm. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es ist…“  
„Informiere mich, wenn du es herausgefunden hast.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig.  
Erneut nickte Will und musterte ihn einen Moment lang intensiv. Aber er kam nicht darauf, was an dem Psychiater anders war. Er spürte es, aber er konnte es nicht sehen oder gar benennen. Dennoch begrüßte Hannibal es, als Will das Thema wechselte. Er genoss seine Gesellschaft, aber gleichzeitig setzte seine Nähe ihm in seiner aktuellen Verfassung stark zu. Das Gefühl der Macht, das er beim Töten dieser schrecklichen Frau verspürt hatte, hatte sich noch nicht verflüchtigt. Etwas in ihm wollte diese Macht auskosten. Und sie teilen.   
„Ich habe mir heute etwas überlegt. Ich…denke, ich würde gerne für das FBI arbeiten…“, sagte Will und Hannibal wandte den Blick ab, als er sich dabei über die Lippen leckte. Er erinnerte sich noch viel zu gut an den Geschmack dieser Lippen.  
„Ja?“, fragte er in einem unverfänglichen Tonfall.  
„Ich…könnte mich zum Profiler ausbilden lassen…das wäre immerhin ein Vorteil meiner sogenannten…Fähigkeiten.“  
„Eine Überlegung ist es wert. Allerdings muss dir klar sein, dass jeder FBI-Agent einen psychologischen Eignungstest ablegen muss.“, gab der Psychiater zu bedenken.  
„Sie denken, ich würde durchfallen.“, sagte Will und runzelte die Stirn.  
Es war eine Feststellung und seine Stimme klang teilweise resigniert, teilweise amüsiert.  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber du solltest es im Hinterkopf behalten.“  
Will hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke, ich muss mir diesbezüglich keine Sorgen machen. Schließlich hatte ich einen ausgesprochen guten Psychiater.“  
Hannibal mochte es wenn Will in dieser Stimmung war. Eigentlich mochte er den Jungen in jeder Stimmung. Das einzige was er hasste war, wenn Will sich ihm entzog. Aber das war seit der unglücklichen Liebeserklärung des Jungen nicht mehr vorgekommen.  
Will wurde wieder ein wenig ernster.  
„Meinen Sie, ich bin zu…naja vorbelastet?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Du bist noch so jung und dir stehen so viele Möglichkeiten offen. Und wenn du wirklich zum FBI möchtest, dann wird sich schon etwas für dich finden lassen.“  
Das war nicht gelogen. Hannibal konnte sich Will gut als FBI-Agenten vorstellen. Auch wenn er damit gewissermaßen ins feindliche Lager überlief und zu Hannibals Gegner wurde. Aber auch diese Vorstellung hatte ihren Reiz. Und bis dahin würde noch so viel Zeit vergehen. Will hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Schulabschluss. Wer wusste schon, wie die Dinge in einem Jahr stehen würden? Hannibal verschwendete nur selten einen Gedanken an die Zukunft. Er lebte in der Gegenwart und er genoss es.  
So wie er im Moment Wills Gesellschaft genoss. Viel zu sehr.  
Der Junge betrachtete interessiert, wie Hannibal das Tatar zubereitete.  
„Erstaunlich, wie klein so ein Herz ist…“, murmelte er. Hannibal gestattete sich ein Grinsen.  
„Ich habe mir sagen lassen, es gehörte einem sehr egozentrischen Tier.“, sagte er ohne aufzusehen. Will lacht leise. Ein schönes Geräusch, das eine seltsame Wärme in Hannibals eigenem Herz auslöste.  
Er hatte Will noch nie lachen gehört, soweit er sich erinnerte.  
Aber an diesem Abend war der Junge herrlich entspannt und gelöst. Hannibal fragte sich, ob es dafür einen bestimmten Grund gab. Aber Will war schon den ganzen Tag in dieser außerordentlich guten Stimmung gewesen. Der Psychiater hätte diesen Moment und diese Stimmung gerne eingefangen und aufbewahrt. Aber das war nicht möglich.  
Er spürte, dass Will den Tod, der wie ein Geruch an ihm zu kleben schien, durchaus wahrnehmen konnte. Und dass er davon angezogen wurde, wie die Motte vom Licht.  
Hannibal konnte es anhand seiner Körpersprache deutlich sehen. Das machte es dem Psychiater nicht gerade einfacher. Wills Zutraulichkeit lockerte die Kette, an die er den Chesapeake-Ripper gelegt hatte. Aber Hannibal riss sich zusammen und beobachtete, wie Wills schmale Hände nach der Karte mit dem Rezept griffen und er es mit den Augen überflog.  
„Ein symbolisches Gericht.“, sagte er, als er aufblickte und es klang wie eine Frage, nicht wie eine Aussage. Hannibal nickte.  
„So kann man es sehen.“  
„Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Anlass?“  
„Ich bin gewissermaßen einer spontanen Eingebung gefolgt.“  
Für einen winzigen Moment ließ Hannibal seine Maske fallen und wurde gänzlich zum Chesapeake-Ripper. Er weidete sich an seiner Tat und genoss es, dem Jungen seine kleinen Andeutungen wie Brotkrumen vor die Nase zu streuen. Allerdings stets darauf bedacht, es nicht zu übertreiben. Hannibal erinnerte sich an die gedämpften, verzweifelten Schreie von Mrs. Graham. Es war erbärmlich, wie sie um ihr Leben gefürchtet hatte. Aber das Geräusch ihrer brechenden Rippen negierte die disharmonischen Laute, die sie von sich gegeben hatte, aus Hannibals Erinnerung. Er bedauerte es zutiefst, ihr keinen symbolischeren Tod verschafft haben zu können. Sie hatte ihn wesentlich stärker angewidert, als Simon Cross. Mit jedem Wort hatte sie es schlimmer gemacht und es kam Hannibal falsch vor, dass er sie nicht härter bestraft und nicht öffentlich zur Schau gestellt hatte. Der Chesapeake-Ripper war höchst unzufrieden und focht einen heftigen Kampf mit Hannibals menschlicher Seite aus. Die Seite, die Will liebte und nicht wollte, dass er zerbrach. Die Seite, die sich sicher war, dass er das richtige tat, indem er dem Jungen die Rückkehr und den Tod seiner Mutter verschwieg.  
Solange dieser Kampf in ihm andauerte und das Verlangen nach Zerstörung und Gewalt noch nicht vollständig aus seinem dennoch beherrschten Körper gewichen war, würde er Will nicht zu nahe kommen. Er wusste sehr gut, dass der Junge jede noch so flüchtige Berührung genoss und auch Hannibal selbst hätte lügen müssen, hätte er behauptet, sich nicht nach Will zu sehnen. Aber in diesem Moment war die Gefahr zu groß, dass er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Dass der Chesapeake-Ripper in ihm sich Will offen zeigte.  
Schon bald war er mit der Zubereitung des Gerichtes fertig und betrachtete befriedigt, wie Will den ersten Bissen nahm. Mrs. Grahams Herz schmeckte erstaunlich gut. Hannibal war schon oft dankbar dafür gewesen, dass der Charakter eines Menschen sich nicht in den Organen widerspiegelte. In diesem Fall hätte Mrs. Grahams Herz trocken und bitter schmecken müssen.  
Aber das war nicht der Fall. Es war ein hervorragendes Mahl und der perfekte Abschluss eines hervorragenden Abends. Will lobte seine Kochkunst und das Monster in Hannibals Kopf schnurrte leise.

 

Hannibal vergewisserte sich später in der Nacht, dass Will schlief und schloss dann die Tür zum Keller auf. Er ging ohne Eile die Treppe hinunter, den Kleidersack in dem er Mrs. Grahams Leiche transportiert hatte, über dem Arm. Der Brennofen im Keller hatte ihm schon oft gute Dienste bei der Vernichtung von Beweismaterial geleistet. Hannibal warf den Kleidersack achtlos ins Feuer und hoffte, dass der äußerst unangenehme Geruch nach verbranntem Kunststoff sich so schnell wie möglich verflüchtigen würde. Während das Feuer leise knackte, blickte Hannibal sich um. Im Keller befanden sich ein weiterer Kühlschrank und eine Kühltruhe. Zudem eine beachtliche Ansammlung von Operationsbesteck, sowie eine Knochen- und eine Kreissäge.  
Hannibal verwertete so viel wie möglich von den Leichen. Das, wofür er keine Verwendung hatte, verbrannte er. Das war einer der Vorteile des Kannibalismus, es blieb so gut wie nichts von den Leichen übrig.  
Hannibal wartete, bis das Feuer den Sack in Asche verwandelt hatte und ging dann zufrieden die Stufen hinauf. Die Tür schloss er ab. Gerade, als er wieder ins Bett gehen wollte, vernahm er ein Geräusch. Es kam aus Wills Zimmer.  
Leise öffnete der Psychiater die Tür und sah nach dem Jungen. Will lag schweratmend im Bett, sein T-Shirt war vollkommen von Schweiß durchtränkt und seine Finger klammerten sich in das Bettlaken. Seine Augen rasten unter den Lidern hin und her und ein leises Flehen kam über seine Lippen. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und Hannibal sah, wie die Muskeln unter der Haut anschwollen. Langsam näherte er sich dem Jungen. Wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute umkreiste.  
„Nicht…“, flüsterte Will im Traum und biss sich auf die Lippen, bis das Blut hervortrat.  
Hannibal beschloss, in aus seinem Leiden zu erlösen und ihn aufzuwecken. Sanft berührte er Will an der Schulter.  
„Will, du träumst.“  
„Nein….“, murmelte der Junge und krallte sich noch immer im weichen Stoff der Bettlaken fest. „Ich…ich kann nicht…“  
Er war noch immer nicht wach und Hannibal verstärkte den Druck auf seine Schulter ein wenig.  
Will wand sich unter seinem Griff, wachte dann aber mit einem halb erstickten Geräusch ruckartig auf. Seine Lider flatterten und er schien Probleme zu haben, sich zurechtzufinden. Sein Körper war noch immer halb in dem Alptraum gefangen.  
„Es war nur ein Traum.“, sagte Hannibal ruhig. Will blinzelte und seine Brust hob und senkte sich so heftig, als könne er erst jetzt wieder richtig atmen.  
„Dr. Lecter…“, flüsterte er heiser und es klang überrascht, aber auch ein klein wenig beruhigt. Allmählich schien er sich wieder ein wenig zu fangen.  
„Entschuldigung.“, sagte er und fuhr sich über das feuchte Gesicht. „Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken.“  
„Das hast du nicht. Wovon hast du geträumt?“, fragte Hannibal.  
Will blickte an sich herab und berührte mit der Hand seine Brust, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass sein Körper noch vorhanden war.  
„Ich…weiß es nicht mehr…“, sagte er und es klang ehrlich. „Habe ich geschrien?“  
Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf. „Es klang mehr wie ein Winseln.“, fügte er dann hinzu.  
Wills Hand blieb auf seiner Brust liegen, anscheinend wollte er damit seinen rasenden Herzschlag ein wenig beruhigen. Er zwang sich, die Augen zu schließen und schien sich an etwas zu erinnern.  
„Ich…bin durch den Wald gelaufen…“, murmelte er zerstreut. „Etwas hat mich verfolgt…ein großer, schwarzer Hirsch…ich bin gelaufen und gelaufen, aber…er war zu schnell für mich…sein Geweih hat mich durchbohrt…ich…konnte fühlen, wie das Blut über meine Hände lief…und dann habe ich…Simon gesehen…“  
„Simon Cross?“  
„Ja…er…wollte mir etwas zeigen…seine Hand hat auf etwas hinter mir gedeutet und ich dachte, er würde auf den Hirsch zeigen, aber…sein Blick…ging in eine andere Richtung…“  
„Worauf hat er gezeigt?“  
Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich konnte es nicht sehen…ich konnte mich nicht mehr rechtzeitig umdrehen.“  
Allmähliche beruhigte er sich wieder ein wenig.  
„Ich hätte nicht weglaufen sollen…“, murmelte er dann und rieb sich über die Augen.  
„Es war nur ein Traum, Will. Du solltest versuchen, etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen und morgen darüber nachdenken.“  
In der Nacht erschien so manches Problem unlösbar und Ängste machten sich sehr viel stärker bemerkbar. Hannibal ahnte, was Wills Alptraum ausgelöst hatte. Die Symbolik des Traums war beängstigend gut erkennbar. Will hatte während des Abendessens einen Teil des Chesapeake-Rippers in sich aufgenommen. Seine Präsenz hatte fast Hannibals Körper zum Glühen gebracht. Und Will hatte ungewollte etwas davon abbekommen und mit in seine Träume genommen. Lecter musste vorsichtiger sein. Die Fähigkeiten des Jungen waren unberechenbar und er musste zugeben, dass er sie an diesem Abend unterschätzt hatte.  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Will und räusperte sich. Seine Stimme klang rau und brüchig, so als hätte er tatsächlich geschrien.  
„Kurz nach halb eins.“  
„Verdammt.“, murmelte der Junge. Die Erkenntnis, dass der Morgen noch weit entfernt lag, trug nicht gerade zu seiner Entspannung bei. Will war hellwach und es war unverkennbar, dass er sich davor fürchtete, wieder einzuschlafen und dem Chesapeake-Ripper ausgeliefert zu sein, der sich ungewollt in seinem Kopf eingenistet hatte.  
„Versuch dich zu entspannen, Will.“, schlug Hannibal vor, der ebenfalls hellwach war. Er brauchte ohnehin nicht mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf. Im Notfall waren sogar zwei ausreichend.  
„Entschuldigen Sie. Ich will Sie nicht wachhalten.“  
„Tust du nicht.“  
Der Duft von Wills Haut ließ Hannibal kurz die Augen schließen. Er liebte es, wenn Will frei von irgendwelchen fremden Gerüchen war. Das kam selten vor, da er tagsüber den Geruch anderer Menschen aufnahm und nach dem Duschen nach Shampoo und Seife roch. Jetzt vernahm Hannibal nur den Duft von Wills Haut und seinen Haaren, roch seine Angst. Er labte sich einen Moment an dem Geruch der Furcht. Er wurde noch stärker, als Will sich aus seinem verschwitzten T-Shirt befreite und aufstehen wollte, um es in den Wäschekorb zu werfen und sich ein neues aus dem Schrank zu holen. Hannibal hielt ihn zurück.  
„Steh nicht auf.“, sagte er leise. „Lass nicht zu, dass dein Körper vollkommen erwacht.“  
Will gehorchte und schluckte, als er Hannibals warme Hand auf seiner nackten Schulter spürte.  
Die Furcht wich etwas anderem.  
„Willst du, dass ich bleibe?“, fragte Hannibal tonlos und stellte Will in diesem Moment eigentlich eine vollkommen andere Frage. Eine sehr viel bedeutungsvollere Frage. Will nickte nur und seufzte zufrieden, als Hannibal ihn küsste. Er verkrampfte nicht einmal, sondern schmiegte sich bereitwillig an den warmen Körper über ihm.  
Der Chesapeake-Ripper setzte zum Sprung an. Doch Hannibal drängte ihn und das animalische Gefühl zurück. Dass seine Beute vollkommen wehrlos und willig vor ihm lag, machte es schwer für ihn, sich zu beherrschen. Will zog ihn enger an sich und Hannibal ließ es geschehen. Er fühlte, wie der Körper des Jungen unter ihm glühte.  
Auch als Hannibal sich wieder aufrichtete, ließ Will ihn nicht los und wurde somit von ihm in eine sitzende Position gezogen. Atemlos blickte er in Lecters Augen. Wills Pupillen hatten sich durch die Dunkelheit geweitet und seine Augen wirkten in dem bläulichen Licht der Nacht fast schwarz.  
So wehrlos…  
Als Will auf seinen Schoß kletterte, ließ Hannibal auch das geschehen und spürte, wie der Junge hart wurde. Wills Hände zitterten, als er sich an Hannibals Schultern festhielt. Sanft ließ der Psychiater seine Lippen über Wills Hals und sein Schlüsselbein gleiten. Es war nur der Hauch einer Berührung, aber dennoch ließ sie den Jungen erzittern. Er fühlte den Chesapeake-Ripper. Fühlte, wie er an seinen Fesseln zerrte und nur darauf wartete, sich zu befreien und Will zu zerbrechen. Hannibals Handflächen wanderten Wills Hüften hinauf und strichen über seine Rippen. Endlich bekam er die Gelegenheit, seine Spuren auf der makellosen Haut des Jungen zu hinterlassen. Endlich war es ihm vergönnt, Will als sein Eigentum zu markieren. Hannibal ging sehr viel sanfter vor, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Zum einen, um Will die nötige Stabilität zu geben und ihn nicht zu überfordern, zum anderen um sich selbst im Zaum zu halten und das Risiko zu vermindern, dass der Ripper seine Fesseln sprengte.  
„Bitte.“, flüsterte Will flehend und wusste nicht einmal, worum er bat.  
Hannibal hingegen, wusste es sehr wohl.  
Er ließ seine Hände zu Wills Rücken wandern und hob den Jungen ein Stück an, um ihn wieder auf den Rücken zu legen. Will stöhnte leise auf, als er Hannibal über sich fühlte und schlang die Beine um Lecters Hüften. Hannibal nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um das wehrlose Geschöpf unter sich zu betrachten, dann rollte er langsam seine Hüften und sah zu, wie Will die Augen schloss und sich auf die Lippen biss. Es ging dem Jungen nicht schnell genug, aber Hannibal ignorierte es und bewegte seine Hüften in einem ruhigen, aber intensiven Rhythmus. Mehr würde Will nicht verkraften, auch wenn er das im Moment nicht wahrhaben wollte. Seine Hände klammerten sich um Lecters Oberarme und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, keine verräterischen Laute von sich zu geben. Genau diese Laute, dieses Flehen, dieses Stöhnen und dieses Winseln wollte Hannibal hören.  
Will war in diesem Moment ebenso verzweifelt wie Hannibals Opfer kurz vor ihrem Tod.  
Nur dass dieser Zustand seine eigentümliche Schönheit noch verstärkte.  
Er schien nur noch aus Hitze und Muskeln zu bestehen.  
Aus glatter, feuchter Haut, die sich geschmeidig unter Hannibals Körper und seinen kundigen Händen bewegte. Seine Haut schmeckte nach Salz und nach Unschuld. Verführerisch, wie die verbotene Frucht, die er im Grunde war.  
Hannibal hätte ihn schnell zum Höhepunkt bringen können, aber er zögerte es hinaus und grub seine Zähne sanft in das zarte Fleisch des Jungen. Wenn er ihn schon nicht töten und verspeisen konnte, so konnte er ihn immerhin kosten. Längst bewegten sie sich im Einklang und jeder Stoß seiner Hüften entlockte Will ein atemloses Stöhnen, das voll und warm über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen kam.  
Dafür, dass er keine Erfahrung mit Männern hatte, hielt er erstaunlich lange durch.  
„All diese Mädchen.“, flüsterte Hannibal rau in sein Ohr, als er sich an die vielen Nächte erinnerte, in denen Will beinahe reumütig zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Er verstärkte den Druck auf Wills Unterleib ein wenig und der Junge quittierte das mit einem hellen Stöhnen.  
„Das hat dir nichts gegeben, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Hannibal.  
Will schluckte schwer und bewegte sich weiter mit geschlossenen Augen gegen ihn. Es bereitete ihm offenbar Mühe, den Worten des Doktors zu folgen.  
„Hat es dir Befriedigung verschafft, William?“  
Als Will nichts erwiderte, stoppte Hannibal in seiner Bewegung und hielt die Hüften des Jungen fest, sodass auch er selbst keinerlei Reibung erzeugen konnte.  
„Bitte…“, flehte Will und leckte sich die Lippen. „Bitte, ich…“  
„Beantworte die Frage.“, forderte Hannibal ruhig.  
„Nein.“, sagte Will endlich zwischen heftigen Atemstößen. „Es…gab mir nichts.“  
Als Hannibal seine Bewegungen wieder aufnahm, biss Will die Zähne zusammen und versuchte offenbar, sich zu beherrschen. Dass der Junge sich so zusammenriss, amüsierte Hannibal.  
„Woran mag das gelegen haben?“, fragte er süffisant und stützte sich mit der rechten Hand auf der Matratze ab, während er die linke an Wills nackter Brust hinabgleiten ließ.  
„H-Hannibal, nicht…i-ich…“, flehte Will zitternd.  
„Immer wieder bist du zu ihnen gegangen und stets wurdest du enttäuscht. Wieso, Will? Wieso konnten Sie dir nicht das geben, wonach du gesucht hast?“  
Seine Hand glitt tiefer und streifte Wills Shorts herunter. Entgegen seiner Worte hob der Junge bereitwillig die Hüften und streifte das Kleidungsstück endlich ab. Sein Körper erbebte, als er vollkommen nackt unter Lecter lag. Er wollte seine Beine wieder um Hannibals Hüften schlingen, doch der Psychiater streifte sie sanft ab.  
„Wieso, Will?“, fragte er.  
Seine Lippen wanderten über Wills Kiefer, seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein, seine Brust und schließlich über seine Bauchmuskeln. Auf der Höhe von Wills Nabel stoppte er und blickte den Jungen abwartend an.  
„Sie…sie waren…nicht du.“, gab Will schließlich zu. Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Hannibal glitt tiefer und legte Wills Beine auf seine Schultern. Als Will spürte, was er vorhatte, hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund und sein Körper bäumte sich ihm entgegen, genau wie zuvor während seines Alptraums. Lecter ließ sich davon nicht beirren und unterbrach sich lediglich für ein paar Sekunden, um Wills Hand von seinem Mund zu entfernen.  
Das Stöhnen des Jungen hallte nun ungehindert durch den Raum und wurde höher und hektischer.  
Seine linke Hand verkrallte sich wieder in den Laken, die rechte vergrub sich in Hannibals sandfarbenem Haar.  
Der Psychiater spürte, wie Wills Körper sich verkrampfte und das Stöhnen des Jungen sich in kleine, heisere Schreie verwandelte. So wehrlos. So verzweifelt. So vollkommen ausgeliefert.  
„H-Hannibal…oh…oh Gott, ich…“  
Will unterbrach sich selbst durch ein hinreißendes Geräusch, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Hannibal speicherte dieses Geräusch in seinen Gedanken ab, begierig darauf es wieder und wieder abzurufen. Wills Haut schien unter seinen Fingern zu brennen und seine Beine rutschten schwach von Lecters Schultern. Hannibal schluckte was der Junge ihm gab, leckte sich über die Lippen und glitt in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder zu Will hinauf, sodass er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.  
„Ich…“, begann Will mit heiserer Stimme, doch Lecter brachte ihn durch einen Kuss zum Schweigen.  
Jedes Wort des Jungen würde es ihm schwerer machen.  
Erschöpft sah Will zu ihm auf und schloss die Augen, als Hannibal flüchtig aber liebevoll über seinen langsam wieder zur Ruhe kommenden Körper strich. Lecter prägte sich den Anblick und das Gefühl ein und verwahrte beides in dem Zimmer seines Gedankenpalastes, das Will gewidmet war.  
„Schlaf jetzt.“, sagte er leise und löste sich vorsichtig von dem Jungen.  
Will war zu erschöpft und zu irritiert, um die Fragen auszusprechen, die zweifellos durch seinen Kopf spukten. Hannibal stand auf und drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal zu dem Jungen um, der ihm hinterherblickte. Aber seine Lider wurden bereits wieder schwer. Leise schloss Hannibal die Tür und kehrte in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurück.  
Eigentlich hatte er es nicht so weit kommen lassen wollen.  
Schon gar nicht an diesem Abend.  
Nachdenklich blickte er auf seine Hände.  
Mit diesen Händen hatte er vor Stunden Mrs. Graham das Genick gebrochen.  
Mit diesen Händen hatte er ihren Brustkorb aufgeschnitten, ihre Rippen gebrochen und ihr Herz aus ihrem Körper geschnitten.  
Mit diesen Händen hatte er es zubereitet und Will damit gefüttert.  
Und mit diesen Händen hatte er den Körper des Jungen in Flammen aufgehen lassen.  
Auch Hannibal hatte Wills Nähe keinesfalls kalt gelassen. Sein Körper war ähnlich erhitzt und kühlte allein deswegen ab, weil er es ihm in diesem Moment befahl. Und das fiel ihm alles andere als leicht. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich durch eine kalte Dusche in einen akzeptablen Zustand zurückzuversetzen, aber er wollte Wills Geruch nicht von sich abwaschen. Das würde er am kommenden Morgen noch früh genug tun müssen, bevor er seinen Patienten empfing.  
Als Hannibal sich in die kühlen Bettlaken sinken ließ, kam der Schlaf fast augenblicklich über ihn. Aber er war keinesfalls traumlos, wie sonst.  
Im Traum hörte er die Stimme von Lady Murasaki.

„Zu Eis gefroren,  
stockt zwischen den Steinen  
das Gartenbächlein,  
aber am Himmel flutet  
das klare Mondlicht dahin.“*

Zur ihrer wohlklingenden Stimme gesellte sich schon sehr bald ein Bild. Hannibal fand sich in der Wohnung wieder, die sie einst in Paris bewohnt hatte. Sie saß ihm an dem niedrigen japanischen Tisch gegenüber und musterte ihn aufmerksam und ein wenig abwartend. Hannibal reagierte auf ihre Worte so wie er es immer getan hatte, mit den Worten des Prinzen Genji:

„In dieser Schneenacht,  
da man voll Sehnsucht alter  
Zeiten gedenkt,  
erweckt der Brautente Ruf  
auf dem Wasser noch Trauer dazu.“**

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Lady Murasaki den Kopf.  
„Du bist zu Eis erstarrt, Hannibal.“, sagte sie und es klang nach einer kühlen, distanzierten Feststellung. Aber Hannibal kannte sie gut genug, um ihr Bedauern dahinter zu spüren.  
„In dir ist nichts mehr. Nur noch Kälte.“, fuhr sie fort.  
Er erwiderte nichts darauf. Es erschien ihm unhöflich, ihr in diesem Moment zu widersprechen.  
„Jede Skrupel ist von dir gewichen.“  
In einer fließenden und eleganten Bewegung erhob sie sich und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen.  
Hannibal gehorchte und trat durch die Tür, die sie ihm aufhielt. Die Pariser Wohnung existierte nicht länger. Lady Murasaki hatte ihn in sein eigenes Esszimmer geführt. Auf dem Tisch lag Will. Seine Augen blickten tot und leer ins Nichts und sein Brustkorb war geöffnet worden, genau wie der seiner Mutter. Anstelle seiner Eingeweide befanden sich Blumen zwischen den herausragenden Rippenbögen, leuchtend und auf groteske Weise schön. Dennoch konnte sich Hannibal nicht an dem Bild erfreuen.  
„Kieuseru heißt ``verschwinden``.“, sagte Lady Murasaki und zog eine Blüte aus dem breiten Ärmel ihres Kimonos, um sie dem Arrangement in Wills Körper hinzuzufügen. Hannibal erinnerte sich an diese Worte. Das hatte sie tatsächlich einmal vor vielen Jahren zu ihm gesagt und auch damals hatte sie ein Gesteck arrangiert***.  
Es war irritierend für Hannibal, dass sich seine Erinnerungen an tatsächliche Ereignisse mit diesem abstrusen Traumbild vermischten.  
„Alles was du berührst, wird unweigerlich zerstört.“  
Lady Murasaki streichelte mit ihren langen, weißen Fingern über Wills Wange.  
„Sie irren sich.“, widersprach Hannibal.  
„Das was du erschaffst, dient ebenfalls nur der Zerstörung.“, entgegnete sie, wohlwissend, auf was er hinaus gewollt hatte.  
„Ihnen habe ich nie etwas getan.“, sagte Hannibal und zwang sich, nicht auf den toten Will auf dem Esstisch zu starren. Lady Murasaki hingegen, blickte noch immer auf den Jungen, als sie weitersprach.  
„Es war eine weise Entscheidung von dir, zu gehen. Du bist zu Liebe nicht fähig. Wenn du bei mir geblieben wärst, hättest du auch mich irgendwann getötet.“  
Endlich wandte sie sich von Will ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hannibal. Es war seltsam ihr gegenüberzustehen. Hannibal wusste, dass sie tot war. Er wusste, dass er träumte. Aber trotzdem wachte er nicht auf.  
„Der Junge wird dein Tod sein.“, flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme bekam einen bedrohlichen Unterton, den Hannibal in seiner Jugend nie vernommen hatte. Die Szenerie verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er hoffte, endlich aufzuwachen. Stattdessen verwandelte sich das Traumbild und als Hannibal den eisigen Wind und die Schneeflocken auf seiner Haut spürte, zog sich etwas in seinem Inneren schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Die Tür zu dieser Erinnerung musste endlich für immer verschlossen werden. Schmerzerfüllt schloss Lecter die Augen und wartete auf den Schrei seiner kleinen Schwester. Aber als es soweit war, war es nicht Misha, die panisch seinen Namen rief. Es war Will.  
Und das reichte endlich aus, um Hannibal aufzuwecken.  
Der Psychiater schlug die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass es draußen bereits hell wurde. In knapp einer Stunde würde sein Wecker klingen und auch Will würde in die Schule gehen. Hannibal brauchte einen Moment, um in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Es war ihm so vorgekommen, als hätte er nur wenige Minuten geschlafen. Der wirre Traum hatte sein Zeitgefühl stark beeinträchtigt. Ein wenig widerwillig richtete er sich auf und kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, sich wieder hinzulegen. Er würde ohnehin nicht zur Ruhe kommen und auf weitere wirre Träume konnte er gut verzichten.  
So lange war es ihm gelungen, traumlos zu schlafen, wieso hatte es ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht nicht funktioniert? Es war beschämend, dass sein Unterbewusstsein so geschmacklos war und ihm ausgerechnet Lady Murasaki erscheinen ließ. Hannibal hatte sie geliebt und sie hatte in seinem Leben immer eine gewisse Autorität innegehabt, da sie ihn im Grunde aufgezogen hatte. Er wollte sie so in Erinnerung behalten und nicht als kryptische Prophetin, die ihn für das verurteilte, was er nun einmal war.  
Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Komik, dass ihm in der Nacht, in der er Will die Mutter genommen hatte, ausgerechnet die Frau im Traum erschienen war, die Hannibal seine Mutter hatte ersetzen sollen. Der Psychiater verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken daran. Er würde sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, sich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren, die zu einem völlig anderen Leben gehörten. Und er würde auch nicht plötzlich damit anfangen, Schuldgefühle zu entwickeln.  
Hannibal Lecter fühlte keine Reue.  
Niemals.  
Und Hannibal Lecter ließ sich auch nicht von einem Traum aus der Fassung bringen.  
Als er aufstand um zu duschen, war es ihm schon beinahe gelungen, die Erinnerung an Lady Murasakis Worte aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Aber das Bild von dem toten Will auf seiner Tafel ließ sich nicht so einfach vertreiben.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* Harris, Thomas. Hannibal Rising. Ausgabe 8/2013. S. 331.: Hannibal und Lady Murasaki unterhalten sich im Roman nicht selten in Form von Haikus und sie beschäftigen sich beide oft mit der berühmten japanischen Geschichte vom Prinzen Genji.  
** S. 331  
*** S. 87


	11. The tsar´s bride - Overture

Als Hannibal an diesem Morgen sein Sprechzimmer betrat, leuchtete wieder das kleine Lämpchen an seinem Anrufbeantworter. Im Vorbeigehen drückte er auf den Knopf und ließ die Nachricht ablaufen, während er seinen Mantel auszog.  
„Guten Tag, Dr. Lecter. Mein Name ist Jack Crawford. Ich würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, bitte rufen Sie mich zurück.“  
Hannibal notierte die Nummer, die Crawford ihm auf dem AB hinterlassen hatte und blickte einen Moment auf die Notiz. Er hatte Jack Crawford noch nie persönlich getroffen und es sah nicht so aus, als wollte der Chef des BAU seine Dienste als Psychiater in Anspruch nehmen. Trotzdem blieb Lecter ruhig und rief sogleich in Crawfords Büro beim FBI an. Er zog nicht einmal in Erwägung, dass dieser irgendetwas gegen ihn in der Hand haben könnte. Und so hatte er auch nichts dagegen, als Crawford ihn um ein persönliches Treffen bat. Er war sogar bereit, zu Hannibals Praxis zu fahren, damit der Psychiater sich nicht extra zum FBI-Hauptquartier begeben musste.  
Hannibal willigte ein, einer seiner Patienten hatte ohnehin abgesagt. Jack Crawford gegenüberzusitzen war eine elektrisierende Erfahrung und Hannibal musste zugeben, dass er ihn durch Freddie Lounds Darstellung ein wenig unterschätzt hatte. Nicht, dass er ein würdiger Gegner gewesen wäre. Aber er war keinesfalls unfähig. Schon als Crawford sein Büro betrat fühlte Hannibal die Stärke, die der Mann in unsichtbaren Wellen abzugeben schien. Jack Crawford war nicht umsonst der Kopf des Teams, dem der Chesapeake-Ripper-Fall zugeteilt worden war.  
„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sich so kurzfristig für mich Zeit genommen haben.“, sagte Crawford und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Hannibal ihm zuwies.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte der Psychiater und taxierte ihn weiterhin unauffällig. Er sah die Spuren, die Crawfords Beruf in Form von Falten und kleinen Narben auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte. Fühle die tiefe Frustration, die sich in ihn eingegraben hatte. Aber auch sein Durchhaltevermögen und seinen unbezwingbaren Willen, den Chesapeake-Ripper endlich zur Strecke zu bringen. Vermutlich würde Crawford selbst dann weiter nach ihm suchen, wenn man ihm den Fall entziehen würde. Er hatte sich längst in dem ganzen verbissen.  
„Ich fürchte, Sie sind der Berichterstattung um den Chesapeake-Ripper gefolgt. Es ist ja schier unmöglich, Freddie Lounds´ Geschmiere zu ignorieren.“  
Hannibal erwiderte nichts darauf. Jack rechtzugeben hätte suggeriert, dass er Freddie Lounds in ihrer Meinung bezüglich des FBI zustimmte. Und das wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen.  
„Ich will mich nicht in Ausreden verrennen.“, fuhr Crawford fort. „Es wäre eine Lüge zu behaupten, wir wären auch nur einen Schritt weitergekommen. Deswegen möchte ich Sie bitten, mir zu helfen.“  
„Mich?“, fragte Hannibal scheinheilig. Crawford nickte entschlossen.  
„Sie sind der beste auf Ihrem Fachgebiet, das lässt sich wohl kaum bestreiten. Ich möchte Sie um ein Profil des Chesapeake-Rippers bitten.“  
„Fällt das nicht eher in den Zuständigkeitsbereich von Dr. Bloom?“  
„Alana Bloom befindet sich zurzeit in Europa und widmet sich ihren Gastvorträgen.“  
„Ich verstehe…“  
„Ich weiß, das kommt sehr plötzlich und Sie sind sicher sehr beschäftigt, aber…ich brauche einen neuen Blickwinkel. Einen Außenstehenden. Jemanden, der die Beweise objektiver interpretieren kann.“  
Hannibal ließ Crawford ein paar Minuten lang zappeln. Der leise Anflug von Verzweiflung in den Augen des Mannes gefiel ihm. Er war am Ende und hätte wohl schon längst kapituliert, wenn er nicht so ehrgeizig gewesen wäre. Zweifellos nagte es an seinem Stolz, Lecter um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Hannibal hingegen begrüßte diese Wendung durchaus.  
Jack würde ihm Einsicht in das vorhandene Beweismaterial verschaffen, dadurch war es Hannibal möglich, die Schritte des FBI genau zu überwachen und es gewissermaßen zu infiltrieren. Aber etwas in ihm wollte sich nicht dazu herablassen, selbst gegen Jack Crawford anzutreten. Schließlich spielte er dieses Spiel schon seit Jahren mit ihm. Jack hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Und indem er Hannibal mit in sein Team holte, machte er es ihm zu einfach.  
Nein, das war keine angemessene Herausforderung.  
Der Chesapeake-Ripper in Hannibal brannte auf ein riskanteres Spiel. Auf einen höheren Einsatz.  
„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, allerdings…“  
Er ließ die Worte absichtlich in der Luft hängen und spürte, wie Crawford ungeduldig wurde. Er stand unter Strom, das war unschwer zu erkennen.  
„Allerdings was?“  
„Nun, ich habe vor längerer Zeit einen Jungen therapiert, der erstaunliche Fähigkeiten besitzt.“  
Befriedigt sah er die Neugier in Crawfords Augen aufflackern.  
„Was für Fähigkeiten?“  
„Er kann jede nur mögliche Perspektive übernehmen, auch die des Chesapeake-Rippers. Ich habe mit ihm über den Ripper gesprochen und er hat diesbezüglich sehr interessante Ansichten.“  
Interessiert beugte Crawford sich vor.  
„Wie alt ist er?“  
„Siebzehn.“  
„Das ist sehr jung.“, murmelte Jack. Aber Hannibal sah ihm an, dass ihm das eigentlich herzlich egal war. Jack war kein Unmensch, aber im Moment schien ihm jedes Mittel recht zu sein. Er wollte Ergebnisse sehen, endlich einen Schritt vorankommen und nicht mehr weiter Freddie Lounds und ihrer spöttischen Herablassung ausgesetzt sein.  
„Halten Sie es für klug, ihn dieser Belastung auszusetzen?“, fragte er und erinnerte sich in diesem Moment zweifellos an die unappetitlichen Bilder, die er am Tatort aufgenommen hatte.  
„Er strebt ohnehin eine Karriere beim FBI an. In ein paar Jahren werden sich Ihre Wege zweifellos kreuzen. Es kann nicht schaden, ihm einen Einblick zu verschaffen, denke ich.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren, die verdächtig nach Lady Murasaki klang, verfluchte ihn für das, was er Crawford soeben vorgeschlagen hatte.  
Nein, Hannibal.  
Zieh den Jungen da nicht mit hinein.  
Es wird böse enden.  
Aber Hannibal ignorierte es. Der Chesapeake-Ripper war stärker.  
Und der Chesapeake-Ripper wollte die Dinge in Bewegung bringen.  
Er wollte sich Will Graham endlich näheren.  
„Wenn Sie glauben, es könnte hilfreich sein…“, sagte Crawford schließlich. „Nehmen Sie ihn mit.“  
„Gut, ich werde mit ihm sprechen.“  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Dr. Lecter.“

 

Als Hannibal Will am darauffolgenden Tag mit ins FBI Hauptquartier nahm, empfing Jack Crawford sie mit deutlicher Skepsis. Er war keinesfalls von Will überzeugt und gab sich keine Mühe, das zu verbergen. Aber jeglicher Argwohn, jegliche Zweifel wichen von ihm, als Will den Mund aufmachte.  
Mit leisem Amüsement beobachtete Hannibal, wie Jack dem Jungen zuhörte, während dieser sich die Fotos und Beweisstücke ansah, die der Öffentlichkeit normalerweise nicht zugänglich waren.  
Es war nicht schwer gewesen, Will zum Mitkommen zu überreden.  
Der Junge war nach wie vor auf den Chesapeake-Ripper fixiert.  
Trotz seiner Ängste und seiner Alpträume ließ er ihn nicht los. Und die Gelegenheit, an solche Informationen zu kommen, würde sich wohl nie wieder bieten.  
„Was macht er mit den Organen?“, hörte er Crawford fragen und es klang schon beinahe so, als betrachte er Will als einen Erwachsenen und Teil seines Teams. Seine Verzweiflung und die daraus resultierende Offenheit für unorthodoxe Methoden kamen Hannibal gerade recht.  
„Er isst sie.“, erklärte Will schlicht und so, als läge das auf der Hand. Crawford runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Sie wurden mit chirurgischer Präzision entfernt. Er hat stets darauf geachtet, das Fleisch nicht zu beschädigen. Und bei diesem jungen Mann vor zwei Jahren hat er die Lunge zuerst herausgeschnitten und dann wieder in den Körper gelegt.“  
„Und?“  
„Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum?“, fragte Will und klang wieder ein wenig schüchtern.  
„Wir dachten, es sei einfach nur ein Teil seines kranken Spieles.“, sagte Jack und tauschte einen Blick mit Lecter, der jedoch nur zustimmend nickte und ihm damit signalisierte, Will zu vertrauen.  
„Es passt nicht ins Bild.“, fuhr Will fort. „Es wirkt fast ein bisschen irrational, aber der Ripper handelt nie überstürzt. Er wollte die Lunge eigentlich mitnehmen und…verspeisen…aber das Fleisch war aus irgendeinem Grund nicht…naja, genießbar.“  
Cleveres Kerlchen, dachte Hannibal zufrieden.  
Crawford schluckte und seine Miene verdüsterte sich.  
„Das Opfer litt unter Lungenkrebs.“, sagte er tonlos.   
Will zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen: Sehen Sie?  
„Hast du irgendeinen Beweis für deine Theorie?“, fragte Crawford und der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er hatte nichts, außer seiner Intuition. Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, ob Crawford dazu bereit war, auf diese Intuition zu vertrauen. Wieder wanderte der Blick des FBI-Agenten zu Lecter.  
„Was sagen Sie dazu?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Nun, Kannibalismus ist ein Akt der Dominanz. Es würde durchaus in das Profil passen.“  
Eine Weile herrschte ein unbehagliches Schweigen und Hannibal konnte spüren, wie Will sich in seinen Kopf zurückzog. Jack Crawfords Präsenz und die Kraft die er ausstrahlte, verunsicherten ihn.  
„Machst du das oft, Will? Dich in Mörder hineinversetzen?“, fragte Jack und ließ seinen Blick über die Fotos von den Tatorten wandern, die er auf seinem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte. Jacks Büro lag genau über der forensischen Abteilung. So hatte er schnellen Zugriff auf jegliches Beweismaterial.  
„Viel zu oft.“, antwortete Will tonlos.  
„Und dennoch wärst du bereit, mir zu helfen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen helfen kann…schließlich verlasse ich mich nur auf das, was ich sehe…“  
„Mir scheint, du siehst so einiges.“, murmelte Jack ernst und mehr zu sich selbst.  
Auch er konnte sich der Faszination, die von dem Jungen ausging, nicht entziehen, so viel stand fest. Vielleicht wusste er noch nicht, was für eine mächtige Waffe da in Form von Will vor ihm stand, aber er schien das Potenzial des Jungen zu spüren.  
„Dr. Lecter, ich würde mich gerne einen Moment unter vier Augen mit Ihnen unterhalten.“, bat Crawford nach einer Weile. Er und Hannibal traten auf den Gang hinaus und ließen Will mit den Fotos im Büro zurück. Durch die Glasfront sahen sie, wie der Junge die Bilder gedankenverloren musterte.  
„Was er sagt, ist überaus interessant.“, sagte Crawford, ohne den Blick von Will abzuwenden. „Und das nur anhand der Bilder…ich frage mich, zu welchen Erkenntnissen er an den Tatorten gelangen würde…“ Er seufzte leise und wandte sich dann Hannibal zu.  
„Er ist noch so jung…das was er möglicherweise zu Gesicht bekommt, könnte ihn schwer schädigen…“  
„Ich bin mir des Risikos durchaus bewusst.“, erklärte Hannibal.  
„Ich will damit nur sagen…wenn ich den Jungen tatsächlich einsetze…kann ich nicht garantieren, dass er nicht zu nah herankommt, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.“  
Der Psychiater nickte.  
„Will muss lernen, mit seinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen und das kann er nur, indem er sie benutzt.“  
„Sie glauben also wirklich an das, was er sagt.“  
Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie nicht? Agent Crawford, ich habe unabhängig von dem Jungen ein Profil des Chesapeake-Rippers erstellt und meine Ergebnisse stimmten zu über siebzig Prozent mit denen von Will überein. Der Junge mag unerklärliche Gedankensprünge machen, aber durch seine Empathiefähigkeit erhält er einen tiefen Einblick in seine Mitmenschen. Auch in den Ripper.“  
Crawford nickte nachdenklich. Dass er trotz seiner Situation seine Skrupel nicht verloren hatte, imponierte Hannibal.  
„Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Dr. Lecter. Der Junge fasziniert mich und ich brenne darauf, ihn zu benutzen. Schon alleine, weil mir keine andere Wahl bleibt. Aber ich fürchte, ich könnte ihn unbeabsichtigt zerbrechen…“  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das nicht geschieht.“, versprach Hannibal.  
„Was ist mit seinen Eltern?“  
„Seine Mutter ist verreist. Sie hat mich darum gebeten, während ihrer Abwesenheit auf den Jungen achtzugeben.“, log Hannibal. Zuerst hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu behaupten Wills Eltern seien beide tot, aber das war zu riskant.  
Crawford nahm ihm die Lüge ohne eine Nachfrage ab. Wills familiäre Hintergründe interessierten ihn ohnehin nur bedingt. Er wollte sich lediglich die Vorstellungskraft des Jungen ausborgen. Die Umstände waren ihm im Grunde egal. Womöglich war dieser Umstand Jack selbst gar nicht bewusst, Hannibal hingegen spürte deutlich, dass seiner Frage mehr Höflichkeit als wirkliches Interesse zugrunde lag.  
„Das heißt, ich borge mir seinen Kopf aus und Sie achten darauf, dass er keinen Sprung abbekommt?“, fragte Crawford nach einer Weile. Hannibal nickte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Will.  
Endlich waren alle Figuren im Spiel.  
Es war an der Zeit gewesen, dass jemand die Karten neu mischte.  
Als Lecter wenige Stunden später mit Will zurückfuhr, wirkte der Junge ausgesprochen zerstreut. Die Konfrontation mit Jack und die neue Situation hatten ihn zweifellos angestrengt.  
„Wieso haben Sie das getan, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte er, als sie sich durch die überfüllten Straßen der Innenstadt quälten. „Wieso haben Sie mich mit Jack Crawford zusammengebracht?“  
Ich war neugierig, was passieren würde, dachte Hannibal.  
„Sagtest du nicht, du hättest Interesse am FBI? Und abgesehen davon könnte es hilfreich für deine Psyche sein.“, erwiderte er stattdessen.  
„Indem ich mir frische Leichen und Tatorte ansehe?“, fragte Will und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung, weder Jack Crawford noch meine Wenigkeit können dich zu etwas zwingen.“  
Will grübelte weiter und kaute dabei auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„Wenn ich meine…sogenannten Fähigkeiten dazu benutze, Jack Crawford zu helfen dem Ripper etwas näher zu kommen…glauben Sie, ich fühle mich dann besser?“  
„Zumindest könntest du deine Fähigkeiten für einen guten Zweck nutzen und dadurch lernen, sie zu akzeptieren und damit zu leben.“  
Und gleichzeitig lernst du, sie zu perfektionieren, dachte Hannibal.  
„Ich habe Angst.“, gestand Will nach einer Weile und es klang sehr ernst.  
„Das ist nachvollziehbar.“  
„Aber dennoch wollen Sie, dass ich es tue, nicht wahr? Dass ich Jack Crawford helfe, meine ich.“  
„Wichtig ist nur, was du willst, Will. Ich bin nur ein Beobachter.“  
Erneut runzelte Will die Stirn. Er wirkte ganz und gar nicht überzeugt.  
An einer roten Ampel blickte Hannibal ihm in die Augen. „Vertraust du mir?“, fragte er und sah befriedigt, wie Will langsam nickte.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich ins Unglück rennen lassen?“  
„Sie nicht…“, sagte Will leise.  
Der Chesapeake-Ripper schon.  
Aber der Junge wusste nicht, dass Hannibal der Ripper war.  
Er dachte in diesem Moment wohl eher an Jack Crawford.  
Hannibal würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Crawford sich nicht mehr als nötig einmischte.  
Die restliche Fahrt über schwiegen sie, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken.  
Will fragte sich, in wie weit er Crawford eine Hilfe sein konnte und in wie weit er es wollte.  
Hannibal plante derweil seinen nächsten Schachzug. Momentan war es so ruhig um den Ripper geworden, die Fährte war gewissermaßen ausgekühlt. Er musste Will ein neues Opfer geben, wenn er den Jungen tatsächlich in Aktion sehen wollte. Gleichzeitig durfte er es nicht übertreiben, schließlich wollte er es ihm ja auch nicht zu leicht machen.  
„Was haben Sie Jack Crawford über mich erzählt?“, fragte Will, als Hannibal die Haustür aufschloss.  
„Nicht viel. Er weiß nur über deine Fähigkeiten Bescheid, ich habe ihm keine Details deiner Therapie verraten, falls du das fürchtest. Auch wenn du nicht mehr offiziell mein Patient bist, gilt die Schweigepflicht noch.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht.“, sagte Will und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er Hannibal ins Haus folgte.  
„Er weiß, dass du bei mir lebst.“, erwiderte der Psychiater sanft. „Aber über die Gründe habe ich ihn nicht informiert.“  
„Gut…“  
Will schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn. Er war ziemlich blass geworden.  
„Geht es dir nicht gut?“, wollte Hannibal wissen und ließ den Jungen nicht aus den Augen, als dieser sich aus seiner Jacke schälte.  
„Es ist nichts. Nur…Jack Crawfords Gegenwart ist ziemlich…erschlagend…“  
„Was hast du gefühlt, als du sein Büro betreten hast?“, fragte Hannibal, während Will ihm in die Küche folgte. Der Psychiater griff nach einem Glas und holte die Karaffe mit dem Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Will nahm beides dankbar entgegen und trank in beinahe gierigen Schlucken. Hannibal betrachtete, wie sein Kehlkopf sich dabei bewegte. Für ein paar Sekunden kehrte er zu der Nacht in Wills Zimmer zurück, als der Junge sich unter seinen kundigen Händen gewunden hatte. Hannibal erinnerte sich an einen vereinzelten Schweißtropfen, der in einer sanften Kurve an Wills Bauchmuskeln herabgerollt war. Wills helles Stöhnen hallte in seinem Kopf nach. Aber als er blinzelte, zerplatzte das Traumbild vor seinen Augen und er kehrte wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.  
„Stärke. Ehrgeiz…und…die Bereitschaft, unorthodoxe Methoden anzuwenden.“, beantwortete Will schließlich die Frage.  
„Es scheint, als sei Jack Crawford genau der Richtige, um den Chesapeake-Ripper zu stellen.“, erwiderte Hannibal probeweise. Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ihm fehlt es weder an Intelligenz noch an Stärke, aber er…lässt sich zu leicht reizen…der Ripper genießt es, mit ihm zu spielen, weil er genau weiß, dass und wie er ihn provozieren kann.“  
Will strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte zu Hannibal auf.  
„Sie sagten doch, Täterprofile zu erstellen fiele nicht in Ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich?“, sagte er dann und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nein, normalerweise nicht.“  
„Wieso haben Sie Ihre Meinung geändert?“  
„Nun, Dr. Bloom ist momentan nicht im Lande und abgesehen davon hat Jack Crawford mich darum gebeten.“  
„Sagten Sie nicht, so etwas erfordere viel Zeit und Mühe?“  
„Allerdings. Aber ich habe mir die Zeit genommen.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Womöglich hast du mein Interesse am Chesapeake-Ripper geweckt?“  
Will runzelte die Stirn. Wann immer Hannibal von dem Chesapeake-Ripper sprach, schien Will zu spüren, dass das Thema für ihn von besonderer Bedeutung war. Der Junge war noch immer ein wenig misstrauisch. Will liebte Hannibal, aber er hatte schon früh gelernt, auf seine Instinkt zu vertrauen. Und Hannibal wusste genau, dass Will das Gefühl in sich nicht einfach abschalten konnte, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte. Lecter ließ ihm dieses Gefühl.  
Wills Instinkt konnte ihm noch gute Dienste erweisen.  
„Es ist seltsam.“, sagte Will und strich nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rand seines Glases. „Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass der Ripper wieder zuschlagen würde…um die Sache mit Simon auszugleichen…aber nichts ist passiert.“  
„Womöglich hast du dich geirrt?“, schlug Hannibal vor. Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein…er mag sich unter Kontrolle haben, aber…ich glaube nicht, dass er seit Simons Tod untätig war.“  
„Wenn es stimmt was du sagst, dann würde das bedeuten, dass er gewissermaßen im Geheimen gemordet hat. Aber das passt nicht zu ihm. Zumindest nicht zu dem Profil, das wir erstellt haben.“  
„Es ist komisch…seit er Simon umgebracht hat, entgleitet er mir immer mehr….ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er in den vergangenen Wochen zugeschlagen hat…aber er will der Welt zeigen, was er tut. Wieso gab es dieses Mal keine Inszenierung?“  
„Womöglich fürchtet er, Jack Crawford könne ihm auf die Spur kommen, wenn er sich zu etwas hinreißen lässt. So kurz nach den beiden Morden.“, sagte Hannibal und beobachtete, wie es in Wills Kopf arbeitete.  
„Nein.“, widersprach der Junge mit einem bitteren, kleinen Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jack Crawford ist für ihn nur eine Schachfigur…er ist zu sehr von sich überzeugt, um irgendjemanden zu fürchten. Vermutlich ist das auch seine Schwäche…dieser ungeheuerliche Narzissmus…“  
„Ich kann dich nur davor warnen, dich zu sehr in diese Sache hineinzusteigern.“  
Überrascht hob Will den Kopf.  
„Sie sagten doch, ich solle meine Fähigkeiten benutzen.“  
„Ja, wenn sie erforderlich sind. Aber im Moment stützt du dich ausschließlich auf Spekulationen. Womöglich hat der Ripper tatsächlich in den vergangenen Wochen geschwiegen. Es bringt nichts, wenn du dir den Kopf zerbrichst. Zumindest nicht, solange es keine Anhaltspunkte gibt.“  
„Vielleicht haben Sie recht“, gab Will zu. „Ich sollte versuchen, das ganze vorerst zu vergessen. Ich kann gut darauf verzichten, dem Ripper wieder in meinen Träumen zu begegnen.“  
Amüsiert betrachtete Hannibal, wie sich eine feine Röte in Wills Gesicht ausbreitete, als er sich offenbar an den Alptraum und das, was danach geschehen war, erinnerte.   
„Sie bringt nichts aus der Ruhe, oder Dr. Lecter?“, fragte er dann, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte. „In wie fern?“  
„Seit ich hier bin erscheinen Sie…so unangreifbar und vollkommen…ausgeglichen…und ich frage mich…“  
„Ob diese Ausgeglichenheit echt ist?“, vollendete Lecter den Satz. Will nickte wieder und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser.  
„Ich will dich nicht anlügen. Nicht alles davon ist echt. Ich halte mich zurück, weil ich weiß, dass es dir guttut, wenn du etwas hast, woran du dich orientieren kannst.“  
Will legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Hannibal nachdenklich.  
„Also haben auch Sie mit Ihren Dämonen zu kämpfen…“  
„Niemand ist vollkommen, Will.“  
„Was würde ich sehen, wenn Sie diese Maske der Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit ablegen würden?“, fragte Will und war für einen Moment offenbar froh, dass sich der Tisch zwischen ihnen befand. Ob er sich vor sich selbst oder vor Hannibal fürchtete, konnte der Psychiater nicht sagen. Aber er spürte, dass Will sowohl fasziniert als auch beunruhigt war.  
„Was glaubst du denn?“, fragte er zurück.  
Wills Mundwinkel zuckten, aber seine Augen blieben ernst.  
„Sie weichen mir aus…“  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht.“  
„Ist es nicht anstrengend, ständig diese Barrieren zu errichten und das Bild der Perfektion zu wahren?“  
„Auch du zeigst mir nicht immer dein wahres Gesicht.“  
Will wollte widersprechen, doch dann ließ er sich Lecters Worte offenbar noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.  
„Möglich.“, gab er dann zu. „Aber Sie sehen es trotzdem. Sie sehen…alles.“  
„Nein, Will. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Ich bin Psychiater und nehme gewisse Verhaltensmuster wahr, aber ich bin nicht allwissend.“  
„Und dennoch sind Sie mir gegenüber im Vorteil.“  
Hannibal lächelte schwach und hob eine Augenbraue. „Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Du hast auch schon einmal meine Sichtweise übernommen.“  
„Ja, aber selbst da habe ich nur…die Fassade gesehen. Meine Fähigkeiten helfen mir bei Ihnen kein Stück weiter. Sie…haben sich außerordentlich gut unter Kontrolle und ich frage mich die ganze Zeit…wieso…“  
„Mein Beruf erfordert es.“, entgegnete Hannibal. „Nicht jeder der sich unter Kontrolle hat, hat automatisch etwas zu verbergen.“  
Will schluckte, als Lecter hinter dem Tisch hervortrat und den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte.  
„An dem Abend…als Sie das Herz zubereitet haben…hatte ich den Eindruck…einen kurzen Moment lang in Ihr wahres Gesicht blicken zu können.“  
„Und?“, fragte Hannibal ruhig. „Was hast du an diesem Abend gesehen?“  
„Dunkelheit.“, sagte Will tonlos.  
„Aber diese…Dunkelheit hat dich nicht abgeschreckt.“  
„N-nein…“  
Will wich nicht vor Hannibal zurück, obwohl Lecter spüren konnte, dass sein Körper es ihm befahl. Sein Instinkt riet ihm zur Flucht. Aus einem guten Grund.  
„Wieso nicht?“, fragte der Psychiater und blieb etwa eineinhalb Meter vor Will stehen.  
„Weil…diese Dunkelheit dem was ich in mir trage sehr ähnelt…“, erwiderte Will leise. Er hielt Hannibals Blick stand und der Psychiater dachte daran zurück, wie stark Will den Augenkontakt bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vermieden hatte. Nun hatte er Vertrauen zu Hannibal aufgebaut und seine Neugier war geweckt. Er suchte in Hannibals Blick nach Antworten, die er dort nicht finden würde. Will hatte durchaus recht.  
Hannibal hatte sich unter Kontrolle.  
„Wir sind uns in der Tat nicht unähnlich, Will.“  
Irritiert und ungläubig blickte Will zu ihm auf. „In welcher Beziehung?“  
„Wir sind beide dazu in der Lage, gewisse…Einblicke zu erhalten.“  
Obwohl Hannibal mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme sprach, lag ein Hauch von Bedrohung in der Luft. Wie bei einem Löwen, der eine Antilope umkreiste. Sein Opfer hatte ihn längst bemerkt und eingesehen, dass es keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Und dennoch vermied es hektische Bewegungen, um den unvermeidlichen Moment hinauszuzögern.  
Zögerlich verringerte Will den Abstand zwischen ihnen und Hannibal spürte, dass er sich dazu überwinden musste. Er spürte zweifellos die Gefahr. Aber er wollte sie nicht spüren.  
„Ich…weiß einfach nicht, was Sie von mir wollen…“, flüsterte Will, als er nur noch eine Armlänge von Hannibal entfernt stand. „Ich meine…Sie sind der wohl gefragteste Psychiater in ganz Baltimore. Alle flüstern ehrfürchtig und voller Bewunderung Ihren Namen. Ihr Leben scheint genauso verlaufen zu sein, wie Sie es sich vorgestellt haben. Ich hingegen…bin ein Niemand. Irgendein Junge mit einem zweifelhaften Verstand und einer kaputten Familie…“  
„Du hast also noch immer keine allzu hohe Meinung von dir selbst.“, stellte Hannibal fest. Die bedrohlichen Schwingungen zwischen ihnen verflüchtigten sich und Will entspannte sich ein wenig.  
„Dr. Lecter.“, sagte er. „Wieso bin ich hier?“  
„Weil du eben nicht nur irgendein Junge bist.“  
Will lachte traurig auf. „Wegen meiner Fähigkeit zur absoluten Empathie? Ist es das? Bin ich so etwas wie ein psychologischer Leckerbissen? Hoffen Sie wie Chilton darauf, etwas über mich veröffentlichen zu können?“  
„Nein, Will.“, sagte Hannibal sanft.  
„Was ist es dann?“  
„Du bist etwas Besonderes. Und nicht nur aufgrund der Art und Weise, wie dein Verstand funktioniert.“  
Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn sanft an den Hüften zu sich. Will ließ es geschehen und schmiegte sich zufrieden an den Psychiater. Es war erstaunlich, dass er sich so sehr nach seinen Berührungen sehnte, obwohl er mit wahrer Intimität keine Erfahrung hatte und sie ihm äußerst suspekt war.  
Hannibal spürte, wie die Gegenwart des Jungen ihn ruhiger werden ließ. Will hatte auf ihn eine ähnliche Wirkung, wie Kunst oder Musik. Er entspannte sich, wenn der Junge bei ihm war. Selbst der Chesapeake-Ripper in ihm wurde ruhig, wenn er Wills warmen Körper in seinen Armen fühlte. Hannibal sog den Geruch des Jungen ein. Wieder schmälerten fremde Gerüche wie der von Jack Crawford und seinem Büro den Genuss. Wenn er den Jungen gewissermaßen pur haben wollte, gab es dafür wohl nur eine Möglichkeit. Aber das verbot Hannibal sich.  
Noch.  
Will schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf an Lecters Schulter.  
Hannibal spürte, wie seine Zweifel und die Gedanken an Jack Crawford und den Chesapeake-Ripper sich langsam aus seinem Kopf verflüchtigten.  
Gut so, dachte Hannibal und schloss seine Arme beinahe schützend um den Rücken des Jungen.  
Vorfreude war in der Tat die schönste Freude.


	12. Il trillo del diavolo

„Wir haben nichts am Tatort verändert, alles ist so wie wir es vorgefunden haben.“, erklärte Jack Crawford und runzelte die Stirn, als sein Blick auf die Leiche fiel. Offenbar fragte er sich in diesem Moment, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee war, einem Siebzehnjährigen diesen Anblick zuzumuten.  
Hannibal hingegen, musterte den Leichnam nur oberflächlich, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz dem besagten Siebzehnjährigen.  
Will ging langsam auf den Baum zu, an dem die Leiche befestigt war. Ein kalter Windstoß fegte durch den Wald und ließ die umherschwirrenden FBI-Agenten und die Leute von der Spurensicherung frösteln. Auch Jack Crawford zog die Schultern hoch. Will jedoch, schien seine Umgebung vollkommen ausgeblendet zu haben. Er nahm nichts wahr, außer der Leiche. Hannibal beobachtete, wie sich sein Blick verschleierte, bevor er die Augen schloss. Er runzelte die Stirn und atmete zittrig durch, als wollte er sich dadurch beruhigen.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass er durchhält?“, flüsterte Jack Hannibal zu. Der Psychiater nickte, ohne Will auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Unterbrechen Sie ihn nicht.“, warnte er. „Geben Sie ihm Zeit.“  
Crawford nickte und bedeutete seinen Leuten mit einer Geste, sich unauffällig zurückzuziehen. Er selbst richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Will und beobachtete nicht ohne Faszination, wie der Junge mit geschlossenen Augen vor der Leiche stand.  
Ein schönes Bild.  
Der Tote war zwar wesentlich älter als Will, aber dennoch wirkte die Szenerie ein wenig wie ein abstruses Spiegelbild. Hannibal war voll und ganz mit sich und seiner Arbeit zufrieden. Er hatte sich von einem Werk des italienischen Malers Giovanni Bazzi inspirieren lassen. Besagter Maler hatte einst den Heiligen Sebastian porträtiert und eben dieses Bild hatte Hannibal mit seinem Opfer nachgezeichnet.*  
Bei dem Toten handelte es ich um einen Pfleger, der im Johns Hopkins Hospital gearbeitet hatte.  
Hannibal hatte ihn erschlagen, bis auf die Hose entkleidet und seine Hände an den dünnen Stamm des Baumes gefesselt. Dann hatte er seinen Hals, seine Rippen und den linken Oberschenkel vorsichtig mit jeweils einem langen Pfeil durchstoßen. Das Blut lief in dünnen Rinnsalen über die Haut und trocknete bereits. Das einzige, was von der Vorlage des Künstlers abwich, war die vernähte Operationswunde, auf der Höhe der elften und zwölften Rippe. Hannibal hatte seinem Opfer beide Nieren genommen, um der Inszenierung seine persönliche Note zu geben. Zwar hatte es sich bei dem Pfleger um einen äußerst unangenehmen und unhöflichen Menschen gehandelt, aber immerhin auf seinen Körper hatte er gut geachtet. Hannibal gefielen die deutlich sichtbaren Muskelstränge, die das Bild tatsächlich wie ein Werk der alten Meister wirken ließen. Ein Werk von grotesker und beeindruckender Schönheit.  
Will blinzelte und seine Lider flatterten. Aber an dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkannte Hannibal, dass er noch nicht richtig in die Gegenwart zurückgekehrt war. Sein Blick hing immer noch an der Leiche und er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Als er sich endlich umdrehte und zu Jack und Hannibal zurückkehrte, die am Rand des Tatortes gewartet hatten, wirkten seine Schritte ausgesprochen unsicher.  
„Und, was denkst du?“, wollte Crawford wissen. Geduld gehörte nicht unbedingt zu seinen Stärken, aber Hannibal spürte, dass das vor allem mit seiner aktuellen Situation zusammenhing. Vermutlich konnte er wesentlich geduldiger sein, wenn ihm die Zeit nicht davonlief und es keine Freddie Lounds gab, die ihn vor der Öffentlichkeit bloßstellte.  
„Es war der Chesapeake-Ripper.“, sagte Will. „Seine Handschrift ist deutlich zu erkennen.“  
Crawford nickte, das hatte er offenbar ebenfalls vermutet.  
„Wir sind aufgrund der Präsentation der Leiche und der Operationswunde davon ausgegangen.“, fügte er hinzu.  
„Welche Organe fehlen?“, fragte Will leise und wirkte noch immer sehr angegriffen und zerstreut.  
„Die Jungs von der Spurensicherung gehen davon aus, dass er die Nieren entfernt hat, aufgrund der Position der Wunde. Aber genau können wir das erst feststellen, wenn wir ihn obduzieren.“  
„Verstehe…“  
„Wieso diese Pfeile?“, fragte Jack und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf die Leiche.  
Hannibal hielt sich gänzlich zurück und überließ Will das Reden. Er war gespannt darauf, ob der Junge aus dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, schlau wurde.  
„Ich…bin mir nicht sicher. Ich…kenne dieses Bild, aber ich weiß nicht woher…“  
Will schüttelte den Kopf und stellte den Gedanken offenbar zurück.  
„Was war die Todesursache?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
Crawford blätterte in seinem Notizbuch und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die richtige Seite gefunden hatte. „Ein Schlag auf den Kopf, vermutlich mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand. Die Tatwaffe konnten wir nicht finden. Sobald ich ihn an Katz, Zeller und Price abgebe, lasse ich feststellen, ob man irgendwelche Hinweise auf die mögliche Waffe in seinen Haaren findet. Und dann werden wir auch erfahren, zu welchem Zeitpunkt er ihn mit den Pfeilen gefoltert hat.“  
„Er hat ihn nicht gefoltert.“, widersprach Will und hob den Kopf. „Die Verletzungen wurden ihm post mortem zugefügt.“  
Sehr gut, William, dachte Hannibal.  
Er entnahm seinen Opfer die Organe meistens post mortem. Zum einen war es wesentlich einfacher und er konnte sich voll und ganz auf seine Inszenierung konzentrieren und sorgfältiger arbeiten, zum anderen hatte er das Alter hinter sich, in dem man sich am Leid seiner Mitmenschen ergötzte. In seiner Jugend hatte er seine Opfer gerne lange leiden lassen und ihr Flehen und ihre gequälten Schreie genossen, aber mittlerweile legte er seinen Fokus mehr auf die Komposition des Bildes, in das er sie einfügte.  
„Er will es Ihnen etwas schwerer machen.“, sagte Will und Crawford blickte ihn mit einem bitteren Lächeln an.  
„Noch schwerer?“, fragte er säuerlich. Will nickte und drehte sich wieder zu der Leiche um.  
„Er arbeitet immer sehr sorgfältig, aber das hier…damit hat er sich selbst übertroffen…zumindest seiner Ansicht nach…es ist etwas komplexer als der Mord an Pippa, ich denke, es steckt mehr dahinter…das hier…“, sagte Will und zeigte auf die Leiche. „Ist für Sie.“  
Nein, dachte Hannibal. Es ist für dich.  
Natürlich hätte er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Tatort und dem Gemälde des Malers zur Sprache bringen können. Aber das wollte er nicht. Hannibal hatte kein Interesse daran, Will die Lösung auf dem Silbertablett zu präsentieren. Er wollte sehen, ob der Junge es alleine schaffte. Er wollte testen, wie weit Will kommen würde.  
„Für mich?“, fragte Crawford und Will nickte.  
„Er will Sie… bloßstellen.“  
„Das hat er bereits geschafft.“, murmelte Jack grimmig und klappte sein Notizbuch zu.  
„Hast du alles gesehen, was du sehen wolltest?“  
Abermals nickte Will.  
„Gut.“  
Crawford drehte sich um und wendete sich an seine Leute. „Holt ihn da runter und bringt ihn zu Katz und ihrem Team. Ich will den Obduktionsbericht spätestens morgen früh auf meinem Schreibtisch, ist das klar?“, bellte er. Hannibal und Will sahen zu, wie die Leute von der Spurensicherung den Leichnam vorsichtig von dem Baum befreiten und ihn dann auf eine Trage legten.  
„Er hat also wieder zugeschlagen. Wie groß ist mein Zeitfenster?“, fragte Jack. Will hob eine Augenbraue, sein Blick war noch immer auf den nunmehr nackten Baumstamm geheftet.  
„Er wird in nächster Zeit nicht mehr zuschlagen, denke ich. Er will, dass Sie Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit diesem Mord zuwenden. Er will testen, ob Sie… seine Botschaft verstehen…“  
„Soll das heißen, er gibt mir einen Hinweis?“  
„Indirekt schon…“, murmelte Will und fasste sich an den Kopf. Hannibal warf Crawford einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und der FBI-Agent deutete ihn richtig.  
„Gut. Ich danke dir, Will.“  
„Ich konnte Ihnen wohl nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Tut mir Leid.“  
„Du hast mir bis jetzt sehr geholfen. Du kannst gehen.“  
Nun meldete sich auch Hannibal erstmals zu Wort.  
„Warte im Auto, Will. Ich komme sofort nach.“  
Als Will gehorsam vorausging, blickte Crawford ihm mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis, Faszination und Mitleid hinterher.  
„Was sagen Sie dazu, Dr. Lecter?“, wollte er wissen, als der Junge außer Hörweite war.  
„Bis jetzt schließe ich mich ihm in allem an, was er gesagt hat.“, entgegnete Hannibal.  
„Was glauben Sie, hat er da eben gesehen?“  
„Er hat sich in den Chesapeake-Ripper hineinversetzt und seine Perspektive übernommen.“  
„Sie meinen, er hat den Mord gewissermaßen durchlebt?“  
Hannibal nickte.  
„Will spürt, warum der Ripper diesen Mann gerade auf diese Art und Weise getötet hat. Aber er kann es nicht erklären. Ihm fehlen die Beweise. Er sieht es vor seinem inneren Auge vor sich, aber es fällt ihm schwer, es in Worte zu fassen.“  
„Finden Sie es nicht beunruhigend, dass er sich dermaßen gut in einen Mörder hineinversetzen kann?“  
„Will kann sich in jeden Menschen hineinversetzen. Er könnte Ihnen meine Motive vermutlich ähnlich klar wiedergeben, auch ohne mich zu kennen und ohne dass ich ein Verbrechen begangen habe.“  
Crawford nickte langsam und sah zu, wie seine Mitarbeiter den Waldboden untersuchten und wie der Kleintransporter mit der Leiche davonfuhr.  
„Es muss schrecklich für den Jungen sein, die Dinge so…plastisch vor sich zu sehen.“, sagte er dann und echte Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Unter seiner harten Schale ruhte durchaus ein weicher Kern. Hannibals Schweigen gab ihm recht. Sie standen noch eine Weile am Tatort, während das FBI sich allmählich zurückzog. Schon bald erinnerten nur noch das gelbe Absperrseil und die Sicherheitskräfte daran, dass an dieser Stelle wenige Stunden zuvor ein Mord geschehen war.

 

„Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie zermürbend diese Prozedur ist…“, sagte Will, als sie nach Baltimore zurückfuhren. Hannibal sah zu, wie der Junge eine Aspirin-Tablette nahm und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.  
„War es anders für dich, jetzt wo du den Tatort unverzüglich aufsuchen durftest?“, fragte er.  
„Allerdings…es war…ungeheuer intensiv. Ich konnte spüren wie…die Pfeilspitzen die Haut durchdrangen…so als hätte ich sie selber darunter geschoben…und ich habe gefühlt, wie sehr…der Chesapeake-Ripper es genossen hat.“  
Angewidert blickte Will auf seine Hände und schüttelte dann verständnislos den Kopf.  
„Hast du es ebenfalls genossen?“, wollte Hannibal wissen.  
Will warf ihm einen irritierten Seitenblick zu, doch Lecter wusste, dass er mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte. Zweifellos versuchte Will, schon seit er den Tatort verlassen hatte, herauszufinden, was er soeben empfunden hatte.  
„Ich…bin zu ihm geworden…ich habe seinen Genuss gefühlt…“  
„Aber das was er fühlt muss dennoch nicht mit dem übereinstimmen, was du fühlst.“  
„Ich glaube…ich war in diesem Moment gar nicht anwesend…alles was von…Will Graham übrig war, hat sich soeben verflüchtigt…“  
Hannibal bezweifelte, dass das stimmte, aber er widersprach ihm nicht. Will war es noch nicht gewohnt, dem Ripper derart nahezukommen. Und eine Leiche in Natura zu sehen war zudem etwas vollkommen anderes, als lediglich ein Bild zu betrachten. Selbst für jemanden mit einer derart grafischen Phantasie wie Will. Wenn sich die Dinge etwas gesetzt hatten, würde er Hannibal vermutlich eine andere Antwort geben.  
„War es zu viel für dich?“, fragte er und die Sorge in seiner Stimme war zumindest zur Hälfte echt.  
„Ich weiß es nicht…ich fühle mich furchtbar…erschöpft und…irgendwie leer und benutzt, aber…es war leichter für mich, einen Zugang zu dem Chesapeake-Ripper zu finden…und ich…muss zugeben, dass es mich neugierig gemacht hat.“  
Als sie wenige Minuten später das Haus betraten, verschwand Will in der Bibliothek. Hannibal fürchtete, der Junge könne sich übernehmen, aber er ließ ihn dennoch gewähren. Will war noch voller Adrenalin, er würde in den nächsten Stunden ohnehin keine Ruhe finden. Außerdem gefiel Hannibal der Ehrgeiz, der in Wills Augen aufblitzte.  
Er selbst gönnte sich, anders als sein Protegé, ein wenig Ruhe.  
Es war nicht einfach gewesen, den Mord zu begehen. Da er sich in gewisser Hinsicht nach Will richten musste, waren ihm nur zwei mögliche Tageszeiten geblieben, um den Pfleger zu ermorden. Und die erste war direkt ausgeschieden. Hannibal hatte sein Vorhaben keinesfalls am Morgen ausführen können, als Will in der Schule gewesen war.  
Morgens war es zu hell und sein Opfer war von zu vielen Menschen umgeben.  
Also war ihm nur noch die Nacht geblieben. Auch das war mit einem gewissen Risiko verbunden. Er hatte darauf vertrauen müssen, dass Will durchschlief und nicht wieder von einem seiner Alpträume geweckt wurde oder gar schlafwandelte. Hannibal hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dem Jungen etwas ins Essen zu mischen. Aber das hatte sein Stolz nicht zugelassen, weil er das Mahl nicht hatte ruinieren wollen und weil er andererseits durchaus Gefallen an einem gewissen Risiko fand.  
Hannibal hatte noch einmal nach Will gesehen, bevor er das Haus verlassen, seinem Opfer aufgelauert und ihn im Wald entsprechend präpariert hatte.  
Als er nur zwei Stunden später nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, hatte Will noch immer tief und fest geschlafen und sich anscheinend nicht einmal im Schlaf bewegt. Zufrieden war Lecter ins Bett gegangen und hatte auf den Anruf von Jack Crawford gewartete, der schon am nächsten Morgen erfolgt war.  
Alles war wie immer glatt gelaufen. Er konnte mit sich zufrieden sein. Die Nieren hatte er im Kühlschrank im Keller verstaut, damit sie Will nicht in die Hände fielen. Zubereiten würde er sie erst sehr viel später, wenn ein wenig Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Zwar führte keine Spur zu Hannibal, aber Will war schließlich nicht dumm. Es wäre ihm komisch vorgekommen, wenn Hannibal ausgerechnet an diesem Abend Nieren zubereitet hätte. Und wenn es ihn nicht irritiert hätte, hätte er den Psychiater wohl zumindest für geschmacklos gehalten.  
Beides wollte Hannibal vermeiden.  
Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als er die Türen der Bibliothek öffnete und nach Will sah.  
Der Junge saß zwischen zwei hohen Bücherstapeln, hauptsächlich medizinische Fachliteratur. Er war so in seine Lektüre vertieft, dass er Hannibal nicht einmal kommen hörte.  
„Meinst du nicht, es ist genug für heute?“, fragte der Psychiater und nahm neben Will Platz. Dieser blickte irritiert auf und blinzelte, als er in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte.  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er zerstreut.  
„Gleich Mitternacht.“  
„Oh…ich schätze, ich habe die Zeit vergessen…“  
Hannibal warf einen Blick auf das Buch in Wills Schoß und die Seite, die er aufgeschlagen hatte. Darauf war eine Illustration von einem Mann abgebildet, der von mehreren spitzen Gegenständen durchbohrt war. „Wound man“ stand unter der Zeichnung**.  
Kein schlechter Anfang, Will, dachte Hannibal. Aber noch nicht die richtige Richtung.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich die Sache mit den Pfeilen schon einmal irgendwo gesehen habe.“, murmelte Will.  
„Aber ich komme einfach nicht drauf, wo…“  
„Wieso suchst du ausgerechnet in diesen Büchern?“, fragte Hannibal.  
„Nachdem Sie mir erzählt haben, dass Sie einmal Chirurg waren, bin ich neugierig geworden. Und als ich kurz nach meinem Einzug durch die Bibliothek gestreunt bin, habe ich einen Blick in dieser Bücher geworfen…ich dachte, ich hätte darin die Pfeile gesehen…aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt.“  
„Ich fürchte, du hast recht. Ich habe diese Bücher während meines Studiums gelesen, an eine derartige Darstellung könnte ich mich sicher erinnern.“, bestätigte Hannibal und sah zu, wie Will nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Illustration strich.  
„Ich habe auch schon im Internet gesucht, aber ohne einen ordentlichen Suchbegriff bringt das nichts.“  
Frustriert klappte er das Buch zu und legte es zu den anderen auf den Stapel.  
Hannibal merkte, wie das Adrenalin den Jungen allmählich verließ und sein Körper sich nach einer Pause sehnte.  
„Versuch am besten, nicht ununterbrochen daran zu denken und den Gedanken nicht zu erzwingen, dann fällt es dir sicher wieder ein.“, sagte er und beobachtete, wie Will sich erhob und die Bücher wieder in die Regale stellte.  
„Ich frage mich, was ihn so angespornt hat.“, murmelt er dabei.  
„Wen?“  
„Den Chesapeake-Ripper. Der Mord an Pippa war das, was man von ihm gewohnt ist. Simon fiel etwas aus dem Muster, Gott weiß warum. Aber bei diesem Mord…ist er gewissermaßen zur Höchstform aufgelaufen…“  
„Sagtest du nicht, es läge in seinem Interesse, Jack Crawford herauszufordern?“  
Will strich in einer beinahe liebevollen Geste über den Buchrücken und stellte dann das entsprechende Exemplar vorsichtig ins Regal zurück.  
„Ja...aber das konnte er auch schon vorher…Freddie Lounds hat ihm geholfen, Jack zu verspotten…er sieht in Jack keine wirkliche Herausforderung…mir kommt es fast so vor, als wollte er mit diesem Mord…sein volles Potenzial ausschöpfen. Das was er ist, kommt dabei sehr gut zur Geltung…“, sagte er dann zögernd.  
Hannibal lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
„Was ist er denn?“  
„Ein intelligenter, narzisstischer Psychopath, mit einer Vorliebe für…Eleganz.“  
„Du interpretierst das, was du heute gesehen hast, als elegant?“  
Es klang kein Vorwurf in Hannibals Frage mit, lediglich Interesse.  
Will nickte und setzte sich wieder zu ihm, nachdem er das letzte Buch ins Regal zurückgeräumt hatte.  
„Er geht stets sorgfältig vor, aber dieses Mal…im Vergleich dazu wirkt der Mord an Simon schon beinahe brachial. Er hat zu seinen Wurzeln zurückgefunden und den Tatort…wie ein Geschenk verpackt…er hat sich vollkommen verausgabt, beinahe so als wolle er sich…beweisen…er will gesehen werden…er will, dass jemand sein Potenzial erkennt…ihn versteht…und das, was er tut nicht…durch die Augen eines gewöhnlichen Menschen betrachtet…“  
„Du sagtest, er sei ein Narziss. Wieso interessiert ihn die Anerkennung anderer Menschen?“  
Will lehnte sich zurück seufzte leise.  
„Ich dachte, er wäre an Jacks Aufmerksamkeit interessiert…aber Jack Crawford ist in seinen Augen nicht würdig…vielleicht richtet er sich doch an jemand anderen…“  
„Womöglich an Freddie Lounds?“, fragte Hannibal unschuldig, obwohl er den Gedanken so lachhaft fand, dass er ihn kaum aussprechen konnte. Auch Will schloss kurz die Augen und lachte leise auf. Offenbar hegte auch er eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Freddie Lounds und ihre Methoden.  
„Nein, Freddie Lounds ist nur sein Sprachrohr. Sie trägt die frohe Botschaft in die Welt hinaus.“, sagte er dann sarkastisch. „Ihre Art ist ihm zu plump, er lässt sie vermutlich nur am Leben, weil sie für ihn von Nutzen ist…“  
Will schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. „Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch und es ist alles ganz anders. Vielleicht gibt er Jack Crawford dieses kleine Rätsel, weil er von etwas anderem ablenken will…obwohl er mir heute so…nahe war…kann ich seine Intention nicht richtig deuten…“  
„Ein Wille zur Offenbarung war schon zuvor in seinen Werken erkennbar. Sagtest du nicht, er betrachte sich als eine Art Künstler?“  
„Ja…aber er will, dass die Welt seine…Kunst sieht. Und dafür benutzt er Freddie Lounds. Das…gemeine Volk soll seine Arbeit bewundern und vor ihm zittern, aber er hat nie...es gab nie den Hinweis darauf, dass jemand existieren könnte, den er als gleichwertig betrachtet...er wollte zuvor nie die Aufmerksamkeit einer konkreten Person erregen…das mit Jack ist ein Spiel für ihn, amüsant aber auch recht…unpersönlich…aber dieser Tote am Baum…“  
Beeindruckend, dachte Hannibal mit ehrlicher Bewunderung. Er genoss es, wenn Will ihm seine Gedanken und Überlegungen so offen präsentierte. Wie leicht der Junge den richtigen Ton traf und hinter die Kulissen blicken konnte. Natürlich war das mehr als nur gefährlich für Hannibal. Aber gleichzeitig hatte der Gedanke, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn verstand, etwas Tröstliches an sich.  
Dieser Gedankenaustausch war schon beinahe mit einer Symbiose vergleichbar.  
Hannibal fand in Will jemanden, der seine Arbeit ungewollt zu schätzen wusste und Will konnte sich im Gegenzug endlich jemandem mitteilen und war seinen Gedanken nicht mehr alleine ausgeliefert. Hannibal verstand ihn, wie Will Hannibal verstand.  
„Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber mit dem Chesapeake-Ripper geht eine Wandlung vor sich…“, schloss Will schließlich und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Da habt ihr etwas gemeinsam.“  
Überrascht blickte der Junge ihn an.  
„Sie…finden ich hätte mich verändert?“, fragte er.  
„Allerdings. Aber nicht zum Schlechten. Du wirkst in letzter Zeit ein wenig ausgeglichener.“  
„Ja“, entgegnete Will sarkastisch. „Wenn ich mir nicht gerade die Seele aus dem Leib schreie und Ihnen durch einen meiner Alpträume den Schlaf raube.“  
„Das ist bis jetzt ausgesprochen selten vorgekommen.“, gab der Psychiater zu bedenken.  
Will war noch immer nicht überzeugt, aber offenbar ließ er sich Hannibals Worte durch den Kopf gehen. „Abgesehen von…naja, meinem üblichen Wahnsinn, fühle ich mich tatsächlich…etwas besser. Seit ich bei Ihnen bin, habe ich das Gefühl…nicht mehr ausgeliefert zu sein.“  
Wie recht du hast, dachte Hannibal.  
Du bist der Welt und deinen Mitmenschen in der Tat nicht mehr so sehr ausgeliefert.  
Du bist mir ausgeliefert.  
Wenn Will sich dessen bewusst gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wohl zweimal überlegt, was nun das schlimmere Los war.  
„Obwohl du nicht dazu in der Lage bist, mich zu durchschauen?“, fragte Hannibal und erinnerte ihn damit an das Gespräch, dass sie noch vor ein paar Tagen geführt hatten.  
„Womöglich ist es gar nicht so schlecht, nicht alles zu sehen.“, sagte Will und lächelte schwach. „Es war anfangs nur…sehr ungewohnt für mich.“  
„Und jetzt hast du dich daran gewöhnt?“  
„Nein, wohl kaum. Aber ich…versuche es.“  
„Das ist gut.“  
„Ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Nur zu.“  
„Was würden Sie dem Chesapeake-Ripper raten, wenn Sie ihn therapieren würden?“  
Hannibal ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. Die wenigsten Psychologen waren ein Freund der Selbsttherapie. Alana Bloom hatte sich oft scherzhaft darüber beklagt, ihre eigene Patientin zu sein. Um sich selbst zu therapieren, hätte Hannibal zu viele Türen in seinem Gedankenpalast aufstoßen müssen. Und dafür war es zu spät. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich mit diesen Dingen auseinanderzusetzen. Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit für einen Weg entschieden. Nun musste er mit dieser Entscheidung leben. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
Und Hannibal war nicht traurig darüber.  
„Das ist eine schwierige Frage.“, sagte er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich weiß zu wenig über den Chesapeake-Ripper, um sie beantworten zu können, fürchte ich.“  
„Freddie Lounds hat einmal geschrieben, er sei der Teufel.“  
„Du hast ihn ebenfalls einmal als eine Art modernen Luzifer bezeichnet.“, erinnerte Hannibal.  
„Aber Luzifer war nicht immer böse.“  
„Und du glaubst, auch der Chesapeake-Ripper wurde aus seinem persönlichen Himmel verstoßen?“  
Will biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sein Blick verdüsterte sich unmerklich.  
„Es muss einen Auslöser gegeben haben…“  
„Bist du ein Befürworter der Theorie, dass der Mensch grundsätzlich als gut konzipiert ist und nur durch äußere Einflüsse zum Bösen verführt wird?“  
„Sind Sie es?“  
„Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Nein. Ich glaube, manche Menschen sind einfach verdorben.“, erwiderte Hannibal wahrheitsgemäß. Das war zwar aus psychologischer Hinsicht bestreitbar, aber Will hatte ihn schließlich nach seiner persönlichen Meinung gefragt.  
„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich dazu stehe…aber ich spüre, dass der Ripper in seiner Grausamkeit…sanft ist…das klingt ziemlich verrückt, oder?“  
„Das würde ich nicht sagen.“  
Will lächelte schwach. Seine Augen waren leicht gerötet und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass es eigentlich zu spät für solch tiefgreifende Gespräche war. Aber noch war er nicht bereit, das Thema ruhen zu lassen.  
„Er ist so ungemein facettenreich…wer sagt, dass in ihm nicht auch eine…verzerrte, gute Seite ruht?“  
„Wünschst du dir, dass es so ist?“  
„Nein…wieso?“  
„Weil es ein wenig so klingt, als würdest du mit ihm sympathisieren.“  
„Das wäre unangebracht.“  
„Auch Luzifer hat viele Sympathisanten.“  
Darauf schwiegen sie. Will gähnte leise und erhob sich schließlich.  
„Ich sollte ins Bett gehen.“  
„Das denke ich auch. Du hast einen anstrengenden Tag hinter dir.“  
„Gute Nacht, Dr. Lecter.“  
„Gute Nacht.“  
Als Will die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, blieb Lecter noch eine ganze Weile sitzen und betrachtete die Bücherregale und die Buchrücken, die ihm daraus entgegenblickten. Wills Einschätzung des Rippers war durchaus interessant. Hannibal fand es bemerkenswert, dass der Junge trotz allem was er gesehen hatte noch dazu bereit war zu glauben, dass tatsächlich so etwas wie eine gute Seite in dem Chesapeake-Ripper ruhen könnte. Lecter hatte sich nie konkret für eine Seite entschieden. Er bezeichnete das, was er tat, nur ungern als „böse“. Der Begriff war so nichtssagend und so wandelbar. So dumpf, unelegant und simpel. Er klang nach der erstbesten Lösung.  
Und die erstbeste Lösung war dem Chesapeake-Ripper nicht würdig.  
Schließlich zerstörte Hannibal nicht nur, er erschuf auch.  
Aber ruhte in ihm tatsächlich etwas, was man als „gut“ bezeichnen konnte?  
Durch seinen Beruf hatte er bereits vielen Menschen geholfen.  
Eine Therapie war nicht mit einem Wunder vergleichbar, das alle Probleme aus der Welt schaffte, aber dennoch waren die meisten seiner Patienten gestärkt aus seinen Sitzungen hervorgegangen. Allen voran Will Graham. Das, was Hannibal für ihn getan hatte, würde wohl so mancher als Ausdruck einer guten Seite anerkennen. Aber Lecter selbst war da anderer Ansicht. Er liebte Will, so viel stand fest. Aber er war auch ehrlich zu sich selbst.  
All seinen Taten lagen vollkommen egoistische Motive zugrunde.  
Er hatte Will nicht aus reiner Wohltätigkeit bei sich aufgenommen.  
Er hatte den Jungen gewollte und war neugierig auf das gewesen, was geschehen könnte, wenn er anfing ihn zu manipulieren.  
Er hatte ihn mit Jack Crawford zusammengebracht, weil es ihm einen ungeheuren Genuss bereitete, die Figuren auf dem Spielfeld nach seinen Wünschen zu bewegen und Will ein paar Köder hinzuwerfen, um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Wenn Hannibal tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Herz gehabt hätte, dann hätte er den Jungen wohl gehen lassen.  
Dann hätte er dem Chesapeake-Ripper nie erlaubt, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen.  
Gedankenverloren stand er auf und trat an eines der Regale.  
Er ließ seine Finger über die Buchrücken der Kunstbände gleiten und als er das Exemplar gefunden hatte, dass sich mit italienischen Malern und religiösen Motiven beschäftigte, zog er es ein klein wenig aus dem Regal, sodass es aus den anderen hervorstach.  
Dann kehrte er ins Bett zurück.

 

 

 

*Die Vorlage für Hannibals kleines Kunstwerk findet ihr hier: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/65/75/77/657577175518bb8af3485d1955fd5fa9.jpg

**Die Zeichnung in dem medizinischen Buch ist diese hier (dürfte auch aus der Serie bekannt sein):  
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5d/Wound_Man.jpg


	13. Harpsichord Concerto No. 6

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. Es überraschte Hannibal nicht, als er Wills Bett an diesem Morgen leer vorfand. Die Laken waren zerwühlt und für einen Moment sah Hannibal Will vor sich, wie er sich schlaflos von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte und schließlich kapitulierte. Er wusste nicht, ob oder wie lange Will geschlafen hatte. Wann immer er auch aufgestanden war, er hatte es vollkommen lautlos getan. Hannibal hatte von Natur aus einen sehr leichten Schlaf, es wunderte ihn, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte.  
Wie erwartet fand er den Jungen erneut in der Bibliothek. Will hatte sich offenbar durch einen Großteil der medizinischen Fachliteratur durchgearbeitet und war zu dem nächsten Regal übergegangen. Er griff gerade nach dem Buch, das Hannibal am Abend zuvor leicht aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, als er auf den Psychiater aufmerksam wurde.  
„Guten Morgen.“, sagte er und strich sich dabei eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Guten Morgen, Will.“, erwiderte Hannibal und blickte auf die neuen Bücherstapel auf dem Tisch. „Offensichtlich lässt dich das Geheimnis des Chesapeake-Rippers nicht los.“  
Will schüttelte den Kopf und schlug das Buch auf, das er soeben aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich dieses Bild schon einmal irgendwo gesehen habe…es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann…“  
„Hast du geschlafen?“  
Mit einem leicht schuldbewussten Blick sah Will zu ihm auf.  
„Ein wenig.“, gab er dann zu.  
„Kannst du das präzisieren?“  
„Etwa zwei Stunden.“  
Hannibal runzelte die Stirn, aber Will winkte ab.  
„Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Ich bin nur…diese Sache lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe, verstehen Sie?“  
„Ich kann durchaus nachvollziehen, dass es dich beschäftigt. Aber Erinnerung kann man nicht erzwingen.“, entgegnete Lecter und sah zu, wie Will gedankenverloren in dem Buch blätterte. Der Kunstband umfasste etwa fünfhundert Seiten und die Künstler darin waren alphabetisch aufgelistet.  
„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“, fragte Hannibal und brannte darauf zu sehen, was gleich geschehen würde, wenn Will das Bild entdeckte.  
„Nein. Ich möchte Sie nicht mit dieser Sache belästigen, ich…“  
Will stoppte und blätterte eine Seite zurück. Er hatte die kleine Abbildung des Gemäldes entdeckt.  
„Das ist es…“, sagte er und seine Augen leuchteten. „Jetzt erinnere ich mich auch, wo ich es zum letzten Mal gesehen habe. Es war in der Schule, in einer dieser Mappen in denen verschiedene Kunstwerke als Beispiele für die jeweilige Epoche aufgelistet sind.“  
Hannibal trat näher an ihn heran und warf ebenfalls einen Blick in das Buch.  
„Ein Gemälde aus der Renaissance.“, stellte er fest. „Es weist tatsächlich Ähnlichkeiten zu dem Tatort auf.“  
„Ähnlichkeiten? Es ist eine exakte Kopie.“, widersprach Will und ließ seine Augen über den Text neben dem Bild wandern. Allerdings konnte er wenig damit anfangen, denn das Buch war in Italienisch verfasst.  
„Was bedeutet ``Sodoma``?“, fragte er und deutete auf den Untertitel des Bildes.  
„Es ist der Name des Künstlers. Besser gesagt der Beiname. Sein richtiger Name lautet Giovanni Antonio Bazzi, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Er erhielt diesen Beinamen aufgrund seines exzessiven Lebensstils, Sodoma ist gleichbedeutend mit Sodom.“  
„Die Stadt des Sündenfalls?“, fragte Will und runzelte die Stirn. Hannibal nickte.  
„Allerdings bezieht sich der Beiname in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich auf die nicht mehr zeitgemäße Bezeichnung ``Sodomit``.“  
„Bazzi war homosexuell?“  
„Es gibt keine genauen Belege dafür, aber es wird vermutet. In der Renaissance umgaben sich viele Künstler mit schönen, jungen Männern, die auch ihre Werke dominierten.“  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Will das Bild. Allerdings tat er es vermutlich nicht nur aus Interesse, sondern auch um Hannibal nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.  
„Ich frage mich, ob der Ripper sich auf den Künstler oder auf das Motiv bezieht…“, sagte er dann, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte. „Über seine Sexualität habe ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht…“  
„Nein?“  
Endlich hob Will den Kopf.  
„Sie etwa?“  
„Ich habe mich damit befasst, als ich das Profil für Jack Crawford erstellt habe.“  
„Zu welchem Schluss sind Sie gekommen?“  
„Was glaubst du denn?“  
Will mochte dieses Hin und Her von Frage und Gegenfrage nicht sonderlich, aber in diesem Moment zauberte es ein müdes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Diese Art des Gespräches war ihm vertraut und das tat ihm gut. Es gab ihm die nötige Stabilität. So glaubte er zu wissen, was er von Lecter zu erwarten hatte. Aber Hannibal hatte ihm diese Frage auch aus reiner Neugier gestellt.  
„Ich…bin mir nicht sicher…zuerst dachte ich, er sei möglicherweise asexuell, weil er seine Mitmenschen verachtet und sie in seinen Augen unwürdig sind, aber…die Art wie er seine Morde inszeniert zeigt, dass er das Körperliche liebt…oder dass er es zumindest genießt, es in Szene zu setzen…ich glaube nicht, dass man ihm eine sexuelle Orientierung zuordnen kann…lediglich eine unerschütterliche Dominanz.“  
„Ich bin zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis gekommen.“, sagte Hannibal wahrheitsgemäß. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, wie zutreffend Wills Einschätzungen waren. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass der Junge erst siebzehn war.  
„Ich bin sicher, er hat mit dem Künstler sympathisiert.“, fügte Will nach einer Weile hinzu.  
„Was bringt dich auf diesen Gedanken?“  
„Der Lebensstil, den Sie eben erwähnten.“  
„Du glaubst, der Chesapeake-Ripper lebt ähnlich exzessiv?“  
„Er tötet zumindest exzessiv.“  
Will legte den Kopf schief und sah dann zu Lecter auf.  
„Wieso ist Ihnen die Ähnlichkeit des Tatortes zu diesem Gemälde nicht aufgefallen?“, fragte er dann und Hannibal spürte wieder das leise Misstrauen, das in dem Jungen Wurzeln geschlagen hatte. Allerdings hatte er mit dieser Frage gerechnet.  
„Ich kenne nicht jedes Buch in dieser Bibliothek auswendig, Will. Dieses hier ist ein Erbstück meines Vaters, das ihm vor Jahren ein Freund aus Italien geschenkt hat. Ich habe bestimmt seit über zwanzig Jahren keinen Blick mehr hineingeworfen. Und Sodoma ist bei weitem kein so berühmter Künstler wie beispielsweise Leonardo da Vinci.“  
Will runzelte die Stirn, aber als er in Hannibals Augen blickte und darin keinen Hinweis auf eine Lüge fand, gab er sich vorerst mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Hannibal hatte ihm gegenüber zudem lediglich zugeben, ein gutes Gedächtnis zu haben. Dass es in der Tat als fotografisch bezeichnet werden konnte, hatte er Will verschwiegen.  
„Was steht neben dem Bild?“, fragte Will schließlich und deutete auf den italienischen Text.  
Hannibal nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und überflog die Worte. Natürlich wusste er ganz genau, was da stand, auch wenn sein Italienisch nach all den Jahren ohne Praxis ein wenig eingerostet war.  
„Der Text bezieht sich auf das Motiv.“, erklärte er. „Bei der gemalten Person handelt es sich um St. Sebastian, den Märtyrer. Hast du schon einmal etwas von ihm gehört?“  
Will schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben den Bücherstapeln auf die Tischkante, während er dem Psychiater interessiert zuhörte.  
„St. Sebastian wird von der katholischen und den orthodoxen Kirchen als Heiliger verehrt. Wenn man den Überlieferungen Glauben schenken kann, dann hat er sich sehr offen zum Christentum bekannt und sich strafbar gemacht, indem er anderen Christen geholfen hat. Er gilt unter anderem als Schutzpatron der Brunnen, der Jäger und der Sterbenden, was wahrscheinlich auf seinen Tod zurückzuführen ist. Als Christ verurteilt, wurde er von numidischen Bogenschützen mit Pfeilen attackiert. Allerdings überlebte er die Prozedur und kehrte zurück, um sich erneut zum Christentum zu bekennen. Dieses Mal hat man ihn dann im Circus erschlagen.“  
„Dann hat der Chesapeake-Ripper das ganze doch nicht eins zu eins kopiert.“  
„Du meinst, weil er die Pfeile erst post mortem durch die Haut gebohrt und ihn zuerst erschlagen hat?“  
„Ja…er hat die Reihenfolge verändert.“  
Hannibal legte das Buch neben Will auf den Tisch und lehnte sich gegen die Kante.  
„Zu welchem Zweck?“  
„Ich vermute, aus praktischen Gründen.“, überlegte der Junge. „Seltsam, nicht? Dass er sich in letzter Zeit so auf religiöse Motive konzentriert, meine ich.“  
Der Psychiater zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ebenfalls noch einen Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Buches zwischen ihnen.  
„Religiöse Motive können ungemein aussagekräftig sein und waren lange Zeit ein fester Bestandteil der Kunst. Wenn er sich für einen Künstler hält, wie du sagst, erscheint mir seine Wahl naheliegend.“  
Will griff hinter sich und förderte ein Foto des Tatortes zutage, das Hannibal gar nicht aufgefallen war. Vermutlich hatte Jack Crawford es ihm zukommen lassen. Will griff wieder nach dem Buch und legte das Foto hinein, sodass er den direkten Vergleich hatte. Zwar war das Gemälde im Buch in einem kleineren Format abgedruckt, aber dennoch fiel die frappierende Ähnlichkeit der beiden Bilder direkt auf.  
„Seltsam…“, murmelte Will.  
„Was?“  
„Es wirkt beinahe so, als wollte er jemanden beeindrucken.“  
„Jack Crawford womöglich?“  
„Nein.“ Will schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Jack hat keinen Blick für Kunst.“  
Darauf erwiderte Hannibal nichts. Er sah nur dabei zu, wie Will die soeben erhaltenen Informationen verarbeitete. In Momenten wie diesen schien er seine Umgebung komplett auszublenden, ähnlich wie an den Tatorten. Dann existierte nur noch eine allumfassende Schwärze, in der sich irgendwo der Chesapeake-Ripper verbarg. Will versuchte verzweifelt, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich vor dem, was er möglicherweise zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
Hannibal fand das Bild, das sich ihm bot, atemberaubend.  
Will war schön, darin bestand kein Zweifel.  
Aber dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die Art wie er die Stirn runzelte und sich komplett in seinen Kopf zurückzog, um das herauszuholen was sich dort befand, unterstrich deutlich seine Einzigartigkeit. Noch nie hatte sich Hannibal von etwas so simplen wie einem speziellen Ausdruck derart angezogen gefühlt. Er hatte die Attraktivität seiner Mitmenschen registriert und den einen oder anderen damit geehrt, dass er ihn in einer Skizze festgehalten hatte. Aber all diese Menschen berührten nichts in ihm. Sie waren schön anzusehen, wie die Gemälde in einer Galerie. Aber auch ebenso schnell waren sie wieder vergessen. Selbst Lady Murasaki hatte ihn nicht derart tief berührt. Er hatte sie geliebt und ihre Gesellschaft genossen, aber er hatte sich nicht nach ihr verzehrt, so wie er sich nach Will verzehrte. Damals wie heute hätte er sich in Bezug auf Lady Murasaki auch mit einer platonischen Beziehung arrangieren können.  
Aber mit Will war das nicht mehr möglich.  
„Was ist?“, fragte der Junge, als er merkte dass Lecter ihn beobachtete.  
„Nichts. Es ist lediglich interessant, deinen Eifer zu beobachten.“  
Hannibal wusste, dass auch Will von der Nacht, in der sein Alptraum ihn aufgeschreckt hatte, nicht ungerührt geblieben war. Er sehnte sich nach wie vor nach seinem Psychiater, allerdings hatte er durch den aktuellen Chesapeake-Ripper-Fall eine gute Ablenkung. Aber nicht mehr lange. Die Konfrontation mit dem Tod hat nicht selten zur Folge, dass in dem Konfrontierten das Bedürfnis erwacht, sich lebendig zu fühlen.  
Für einen Moment hielt Will den Blickkontakt aufrecht und schluckte merklich. Doch dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch. „Besitzen Sie eine größere Darstellung von dem Kunstwerk?“, fragt er.  
Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht. Aber du wirst vermutlich im Internet etwas Passendes finden.“  
„Ich danke Ihnen, für Ihre Hilfe. Sie haben mir viel Zeit erspart. Ihre Allgemeinbildung ist erstaunlich.“  
Worte wie diese waren Balsam für Hannibals Ego. Er war zu selbstsicher, um darauf angewiesen zu sein aber dennoch gefielen ihm diese kleinen Streicheleinheiten außerordentlich gut. Dass sie seinen Narzissmus nur förderten, war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig.

 

Obwohl Will die Inspirationsquelle für den Mord des Chesapeake-Rippers gefunden hatte, gönnte er sich keine Verschnaufpause. Stunden um Stunden wälzte er Bücher über Kunst und recherchierte im Internet weiter. Sein Durchhaltevermögen war erstaunlich. Aber Hannibal begann sich zu fragen, ob sein Eifer nicht noch einen anderen Grund hatte. Schließlich halfen all diese Informationen Will lediglich dabei, den Ripper zu verstehen. Nichts von dem, was er bis jetzt herausgefunden hatte, würde ihm dazu verhelfen ihn zu stellen.  
Der Psychiater bezweifelte zudem, dass der Anblick der Leiche am vorherigen Tag Will kalt gelassen hatte. Seit er den Tatort verlassen hatte, hatte er sich kaum einen Moment Ruhe gegönnt. Hannibal ahnte, welche Bilder den Jungen verfolgten, wenn er die Augen schloss. Es war nachvollziehbar, dass die Neuinterpretation von Sodomas Gemälde ihm den Schlaf raubte.  
Erst am Abend ließ er sich wieder blicken. Hannibal arbeitete gerade an seiner Komposition, als Will sich zu ihm gesellte.  
„Störe ich Sie, Dr. Lecter?“  
„Nein. Setz dich.“  
Gehorsam nahm Will neben ihm vor dem Cembalo Platz.  
„Und, hast du noch etwas herausgefunden?“, fragte Hannibal, während er eine Notenzeile auf dem Blatt durchstrich, die ihm nicht zugesagt hatte. Will sah ihm dabei zu und wartete, bis Lecter den Stift niedergelegt hatte.  
„St. Sebastian war das Motiv vieler Künstler. Ich frage mich, warum der Ripper gerade Sodomas Version genommen hat. In dem Gemälde von Andrea Mantegna* wurde er von sehr viel mehr Pfeilen durchbohrt…hätte ich vermuten müssen, was er nehmen würde, hätte ich auf diese Version getippt…“  
„Wieso?“, fragte Hannibal.  
„Sie ist irgendwie theatralischer…“  
„Womöglich hast du recht mit dem, was du heute Morgen gesagt hast und er sympathisierte mit dem Künstler?“  
„Kann sein.“, gab Will zu und rieb sich müde die Augen. Vorsichtig strich er mit der rechten Hand probeweise über die Tasten des Cembalos, zog sie allerdings sofort wieder zurück.  
„Nur zu.“, sagte Hannibal. „Versuch es ruhig.“  
Zögerlich legte Will seine Fingerspitzen auf die Tasten. Er ging vorsichtig vor, als fürchtete er, das Instrument beschädigen zu können. Die Melodie, die er spielte, klang zögerlich und leise. Man merkte, dass ihm die Übung fehlte.  
„Es ist anders, als das Klavier.“, sagte er und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als er danebengriff und sich verspielte.  
„Die Saiten werden nicht angeschlagen, sondern mit den Kielen angerissen.“, erklärte Hannibal. „Es dauert seine Zeit, bis man sich daran gewöhnt.“  
„Das sieht ziemlich kompliziert aus.“, sagte Will und deutete mit einem Nicken auf das von Lecter beschriebene Blatt.  
„Das Spielen ist noch das Einfachste an diesem Prozess. Wenn die Melodie erst einmal steht, ist das Gröbste geschafft.“  
Vorsichtig legte er Wills schmale Hände auf die entsprechenden Tasten.  
Mit außerordentlichem Geschick lenkte er die Bewegungen des Jungen, spielte auf ihm wie Will in diesem Moment auf dem Cembalo und entlockte dem Instrument somit die gewünschten Klänge. Wills Hände, die zuvor ein wenig kühl gewesen waren, erwärmten sich unter Lecters Handflächen und der Junge war unwillkürlich etwas näher an ihn herangerückt. Seine Schulter berührte die des Psychiaters und ließ Wärme durch seinen Körper fließen.  
„Siehst du?“, sagte Hannibal sanft, als er Wills Hände losließ und befriedigt das leise Bedauern in dessen Augen registrierte. „Es ist gar nicht so schwer.“  
„Scheint wohl so.“, bestätigte Will leise und ließ seine Fingerspitzen wieder über Hannibals Hände gleiten. Ihre Finger flochten sich sanft ineinander und der Junge löste seinen Blick von den Tasten des Instruments. Seine Augen waren ein wenig gerötet und darunter lagen violette Schatten.  
„Du bist müde.“, stellte Hannibal fest. Will lächelte schwach.  
„Sobald ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich St. Sebastian vor mir.“, gab er zu.  
„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich hätte dir das womöglich nicht zumuten dürfen.“  
Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Immerhin habe ich jetzt ein konkretes Bild vor Augen. Vorher hat mich der Schatten des Chesapeake-Rippers in meinen Träumen verfolgt.“  
„Und es ist besser von seinen Werken heimgesucht zu werden, als von ihm selbst?“  
„Es spielt keine Rolle.“, sagte Will und seine Stimme klang ein wenig rauer. Hannibal kannte diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn gesehen, als Will von seinem Alptraum heimgesucht worden war. „Es ist nicht real.“, fügte der Junge hinzu, kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen.  
„Aber es fühlt sich real an.“, gab Hannibal zwischen den Küssen zu bedenken.  
„Nicht real genug.“, flüsterte Will und beiden war klar, dass sie längst nicht mehr von seinen Schreckensvisionen sprachen. Er lehnte sich gegen Lecter und der Psychiater genoss es, den Jungen wieder auf diese Art und Weise fühlen zu können. Hätte er Will nicht geliebt, hätte er ihn für sein jüngstes Werk benutzt. Sein Körper war wie geschaffen dafür. Die Pfeile hätten seine schlanke Gestalt hervorragend betont.  
Für einen Moment ließ Hannibal dieses Szenario vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen. Er sah sich dabei zu, wie er die Pfeilspitzen sanft und beinahe liebevoll unter Wills Haut hindurchschob und sie auf der anderen Seite wieder herausstechen ließ. Aber anders als der Pfleger war Will weder tot noch bewusstlos. Er atmete heftig und schloss die Augen, während sein Blut rote Linien auf seine blasse Haut malte.  
Hannibal sah den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, aber dennoch hielt der Junge still und gab keinen Ton von sich. Der erste Pfeil durchbohrte seinen linken Oberschenkel. Anders als in der Realität hatte Hannibal ihn auch nicht an dem Baum festgebunden. In diesem Szenario existierte kein Wald. Will lag auf Hannibals Tafel, nackt und wehrlos wie ein angemessenes Opfer. Hannibal griff nach dem nächsten Pfeil und ließ die scharfe Spitze über Wills Körper gleiten.  
Das Bild in seinem Kopf beflügelte ihn und ließ den Kuss leidenschaftlicher werden. Will schien nichts dagegen zu haben und seufzte nur leise, während er sich gegen ihn lehnte. Ihre aktuelle Position schränkte die Bewegungsfreiheit stark ein, also erhob Hannibal sich und zog Will mit sich. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen bewegten sie sich durch den Raum, bis Will die Wand neben der Tür im Rücken hatte. Sein Atem zitterte und Hannibal spürte, wie sich seine Finger tiefer in dem Stoff seines Hemdes vergruben.  
Er ließ sich Zeit, seine Spuren auf Wills Haut zu hinterlassen, in Form von kleinen Bissen, die nur gerade so nahe an der Schmerzgrenze waren, dass sie dem Jungen ein atemloses Stöhnen entlockten. Will war bereits zwischen Lecter und der Wand gefangen, zog den Psychiater allerdings noch näher zu sich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seine Hüften gegen Hannibals bewegte. Seine Finger wanderten zu der Knopfleiste von Hannibals Hemd, doch der Psychiater schlug sie sanft, in einer beinahe spielerischen Art weg. Stattdessen küsste er den Jungen wieder und unterbrach sich lediglich, um Luft zu holen.  
Er rief sich wieder das Alternativszenario ins Gedächtnis, in dem Will anstelle des Pflegers sein Opfer geworden war. Die Pfeilspitze glitt über das Schlüsselbein des Jungen und ritzte dabei die Haut auf. Der kleine Kratzer war nicht sonderlich tief, es blutete nicht einmal. Dennoch spürte Hannibal, wie der Junge unter ihm erzitterte und sich zu winden begann. Er ließ die Pfeilspitze weiter über Wills Brust gleiten, hinab bis zum Bauchnabel und dann wieder hinauf. Seine freie Hand lag auf der Hüfte des Jungen und hielt ihn so davon ab, sich auf der Tischplatte aufzubäumen.  
Auch in der Realität glitten Hannibals Hände zu Wills Hüften und hoben ihn hoch. Sofort schlang der Junge die Beine um seine Hüften und die Arme um seine Schultern. Hannibal bewegte seine Hüften gerade so stark gegen Wills, dass es dem Jungen ein Stöhnen entlockte. Aber es war nicht genug. Und das war genau das, was Hannibal beabsichtigte.  
Auch der Will in seinem Kopf stöhnte kehlig auf, allerdings aufgrund der scharfen Pfeilspitze. In seiner brüchigen Stimme schwang eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Erregung mit. Er war so perfekt, wie er da auf der Tischplatte lag. Ausgeliefert und blutend. Die Wunde in seinem Bein blutete jetzt stärker, die Rinnsale, die an seinem Oberschenkel hinabflossen, wurden breiter und glänzten im Kerzenlicht. Hannibal strich mit der Spitze des Pfeiles über Wills Rippen. Die Brust des Jungen hob und senkte sich hektisch. Teilweise vor Schmerz, teilweise vor Angst, teilweise vor Sehnsucht. Hannibal berührte ihn nicht direkt, die Hand auf der Hüfte des Jungen wanderte nicht, sondern hielt ihn lediglich in der gewünschten Position. Er spürte, dass Will mehr wollte.  
Auch der Will, den er in der Realität gegen die Wand drückte, gab ein leises, flehendes Geräusch von sich, als Hannibal den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete. Er verstärkte dabei den Druck gegen Wills Unterleib, um ihn fester gegen die Wand zu pressen und somit die Hände freizuhaben, ohne dass der Junge fiel. Will klammerte sich an ihm fest und Hannibal spürte, dass er bereits hart war.  
Ebenso wie der nackte Will auf der Tafel.  
Hannibal stoppte mit dem Pfeil an der gewünschten Stelle und stieß ihn langsam in die weiche, makellose Haut zwischen Wills Rippen. Ein ersticktes Geräusch verließ die Lippen des Jungen und er zappelte unter Hannibals eisernem Griff. Lecter betrachtete, wie das Blut hervorquoll, als er den Pfeil tiefer in Wills Fleisch schob. Diese Pfeilspitze würde nicht wie die andere wieder aus der Haut hervortreten. Diese Pfeilspitze würde Wills Nieren durchbohren. Hannibal drehte den Pfeil vorsichtig ein Stück nach unten, um die Lunge des Jungen nicht zu verletzen. Will biss die Zähne zusammen und seine rechte Hand, die ebenso wie die linke die ganze Zeit über die Tischplatte gekratzt hatte, glitt hinab zu Lecters Hand, die auf seiner Hüfte lag.  
Aber er stieß ihn noch immer nicht weg. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand auf die des Psychiaters und krallte sich so gut es ging darin fest. Hannibal vernahm den Geruch von Wills Blut und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er stieß den Pfeil noch tiefer in den Körper des Jungen und beugte sich dann vor, um das austretende Blut aufzulecken.   
Erneut erntete er ein Stöhnen.  
Erneut parallel zu dem realen Geschehen in seinem Musikzimmer.  
Mittlerweile hatte er Wills Hemd aufgeknöpft und legte eine Hand wieder an die Hüfte des Jungen, um ihn festzuhalten, während die andere ihm dabei half, das Hemd vorsichtig von seinen Schultern zu streifen. Will ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken, als Hannibal seinen empfindlichen Hals küsste und seine Hüften kreisen ließ. Wills Kehlkopf bewegte sich heftig, während er schluckte und nach Luft schnappte. Hannibals Bewegungen und Berührungen elektrisierten ihn, aber es war noch immer nicht genug. Der Psychiater hielt ihn hin und Will spürte das sehr wohl. Ein leises Geräusch der Verzweiflung kam über seine Lippen.  
Anders als seinem irrealen Gegenstück. Dieses ließ einen gebrochenen, gequälten Schrei von sich hören. Hannibal leckte weiterhin das Blut von seiner Haut und griff nach dem letzten Pfeil. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor der Junge das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Als er sich über Will kniete und auf ihn herabblickte, wirkten die Augen des Jungen beinahe schwarz. Lecter beugte sich zu ihm nieder und ließ ihn sein eigenes Blut schmecken. Wills Lippen färbten sich rot und er stieß ein leises, abgehaktes Lachen aus.  
Er wusste, was mit dem letzten Pfeil geschehen würde.  
Hannibal hielt ihn nun mittels seines Gewichtes auf der Tischplatte und ließ seine linke Hand von Wills Hüfte über seinen Oberkörper zu seinem Hals gleiten. Gehorsam legte der Junge den Kopf zurück und bot sich Lecter somit dar. Seine Muskeln traten dabei undeutlich unter der Haut hervor.  
Hannibal strich darüber und fühlte die Bewegungen seines Adamsapfels.  
„Komm schon.“, flüsterte Wills Zwilling und klang wesentlich dominanter, als sein Gegenstück in der Realität.  
„Tu es…bitte.“  
Seine Worte klangen abgehakt, er biss die Zähne vor Schmerz und Erregung zusammen.  
„Bitte.“, flüsterte der Will in der Realität heiser.  
„Bitte was, Will?“, fragte Hannibal gegen seine Lippen.  
Die Frage galt beiden.  
Aber die Antwort fiel unterschiedlich aus.  
„Töte mich.“, knurrte der Will in dem Szenario vor Hannibals innerem Auge.  
„Nimm mich.“, flehte der echte Will leise in der Realität.  
Beide waren sich nicht über das Ausmaß ihrer Bitte bewusst. Beide wollten etwas von Hannibal, das er ihnen nur zu gerne geben wollte, was aber schwere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Will war zu erregt von Hannibals Küssen und dem engen Körperkontakt, um etwas von dem Bild im Kopf des Psychiaters mitzubekommen. Zum ersten Mal machte er von seiner Empathiefähigkeit keinen Gebrauch und das war gut so. Das, was er in Lecters Augen gesehen hätte, hätte ihn zweifellos erschreckt. Auch wenn ihm das Alternativszenario in Hannibals Kopf in diesem Moment das Leben rettete. Der Chesapeake-Ripper in Hannibal bekam den nackten Will auf der Tischplatte und weidete sich an seinem Schmerz, seiner Erregung und seiner Wehrlosigkeit.  
Somit bekam der echte Will in diesem Moment ausschließlich Hannibals gute Seite, wenn man sie denn als solche bezeichnen konnte, zu spüren. Das Traumbild fungierte als Selbstschutz, für Lecter gleichermaßen wie für Will.  
Und während Hannibal im Geiste den letzten Pfeil durch Wills Hals stieß, ihn dabei küsste und spürte, wie sein Mund sich mit Wills Blut fühlte, das er gierig trank, unterbrach Hannibal in der Realität sanft den Kuss, in den Will ihn in diesem Moment verwickelt hatte und atmete gegen den schlanken Hals des Jungen. Will erschauderte und blickte ihn aus verschleierten Augen an, als Hannibal den Kopf hob.  
„Bitte…“, wiederholte er.  
„Nicht hier.“, sagte Hannibal leise.  
Er verstärkte seinen Griff um die Hüften des Jungen und löste sich mitsamt Will von der Wand, um ihn aus dem Musikzimmer hinauszutragen. Den Chesapeake-Ripper und das Alternativszenario ließ er zurück.

 

 

 

 

 

*Mantegnas Interpretation des St. Sebastian: http://uploads3.wikiart.org/images/andrea-mantegna/st-sebastian-1506.jpg


	14. Arai da Capo

Vorsichtig trug Hannibal Will in sein Schlafzimmer. Das hier sollte nicht in Wills Bett geschehen.  
Es war bereits dunkel geworden, aber Hannibal machte dennoch kein Licht. Der Nachthimmel war vollkommen klar und der Schein der Sterne und des Mondes reichte aus, um Will zu erkennen. Sanft legte er den halbnackten Jungen auf den kühlen Laken ab und gesellte sich dann in einer fließenden Bewegung zu ihm, ohne ihn jedoch zu sehr mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten. Wills Wangen waren gerötet und sein Atem hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt. Hannibal sah das Verlangen in seinen Augen, aber auch die Furcht.  
„Ein Wort von dir.“, flüsterte er sanft und küsste die empfindliche Stelle hinter Wills Ohr. „Und wir hören auf. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen.“  
Will keuchte leise und nickte. Lecters Worte, die tatsächlich ernst gemeint waren, schienen ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Hannibal ließ zu, dass Will sein Hemd aufknöpfte, während er selbst sich an dem Gürtel des Jungen zu schaffen machte. Er unterbrach sich lediglich, als Will den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte und streifte sein Hemd von den Schultern, um es achtlos neben das Bett zu werfen. Will hob die Hand und ließ sie beinahe ehrfürchtig über Hannibals nun nackten Oberarm gleiten. Hannibal konnte spüren, dass Will sich in diesem Moment fragte, woher die ausgeprägten Muskeln kamen. Aber das würde er dem Jungen nicht verraten. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Stattdessen öffnete er Wills Hose und zog sie ihm samt Unterwäsche von den Hüften. Will hob bereitwillig die Hüften und schloss die Augen, als er Hannibals Berührungen endlich ohne eine störende Stoffschicht spüren konnte. Hannibal befreite sich ebenfalls aus seiner restlichen Kleidung. Als er sich wieder sanft auf dem Jungen niederließ, fühlte er einen Schauer der Erregung durch Wills Körper jagen.  
„Hast du Erfahrung, William?“, fragte er leise, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.  
„N-nein…das heißt, …nur mit Frauen…“, sagte Will leise und schluckte.  
„Ich werde dir nicht mehr Schmerzen bereiten als nötig.“, flüsterte Lecter beruhigend und sog erneut den betörenden Duft des Jungen ein, wie schon während ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht. Wie ein witterndes Raubtier ließ er seine Lippen und seine Hände über Wills schlanken Körper gleiten und leckte ihm den Schweiß von der Haut. Der Junge bewegte sich ihm bereitwillig entgegen und sein Stöhnen klang ein weniger weicher, als zuvor. Lecters Berührungen gaben ihm allmählich einen Teil seiner Sicherheit zurück. Dennoch spürte Hannibal deutlich Wills leise Nervosität. Aber das wäre wohl auch der Fall gewesen, wenn Will bereits Erfahrung gesammelt hätte. Er wurde nicht dadurch verunsichert, dass Lecter ein Mann war und wesentlich mehr Erfahrung hatte als er, sondern dadurch, dass es eben Hannibal war. Hannibal Lecter, der undurchsichtige Psychiater in dem etwas Dunkles ruhte. Trotzdem fühlte Lecter mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, wie sehr Will ihn in diesem Moment wollte.  
Hannibal achtete präzise darauf, ihn nicht zu schnell zu überreizen. Er wollte vermeiden, dass das Ganze vorbei war, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte. Seine neckenden Berührungen trieben Will an den Rand seiner Beherrschung, aber nicht darüber hinaus.  
Wills Haut schmeckte nach Schweiß, nach Hitze und nach Unterwerfung. Hannibal konnte deutlich spüren, wie auch sein letzter Widerstand aufweichte und er sich ihm vollkommen hingab. Will hatte die Augen geschlossen, in Erwartung seiner Berührungen. Er vertraute ihm tatsächlich.  
Ein schwerer Fehler, dachte Hannibal, verbannte den Gedanken dann aber schnell aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Jungen. Will lag nun genauso da, wie sein Pendant in Hannibals Vorstellung. Aber auch diesen Vergleich verbot der Psychiater sich schleunigst.  
Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände zwischen Wills warme Oberschenkel gleiten und schob sie ein klein wenig weiter auseinander. Dann streckte er sich und öffnete die Schublade des Nachttischs, um die kleine Flasche herauszuholen. Will hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und war seiner Bewegung mit den Augen gefolgt. Sein Blick war noch immer verschleiert und er gab sich keine Mühe, den Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.  
„Entspann dich jetzt.“, flüsterte Hannibal und befeuchtete seine Finger, um den Jungen vorzubereiten. Doch schon alleine bei diesen Worten spürte er, wie Will sich unmerklich verkrampfte. Der Psychiater nahm es ihm nicht übel, ganz im Gegenteil. Anders als während des Alternativszenarios in seinem Musikzimmer verspürte er nun keinerlei Verlangen mehr, Will zu verletzen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf die Bedürfnisse des Jungen und stellte das Feuer, das in seinem eigenen Körper brannte, vorerst zurück. Will sollte das hier in guter Erinnerung behalten.  
Hannibal verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen linken Arm und ließ sich wieder so weit auf Will sinken, dass dieser seinen warmen Körper fühlen konnte. Er ließ seine freie Hand über die Innenseite von Wills Oberschenkeln gleiten und entlockte dem Jungen damit ein Keuchen. Seine Hände wanderten höher und strichen über Wills verkrampfte Bauchmuskeln. Er streichelte ihn, bis er fühlte wie der Junge sich allmählich wieder etwas entspannte.  
Dennoch zuckte Will und biss die Zähne zusammen, als Hannibal ihn vorsichtig vorbereitete. Aber er gab keinen Ton von sich, sondern ertrug die Prozedur. Hannibal ließ sich Zeit und schon bald fühlte er, wie Will sich an seine Finger gewöhnte. Der Kiefer des Jungen entspannte sich und er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, während er allmähliche begann, sich Hannibals Hand entgegenzubewegen. Sein Stöhnen wurde voller und regelmäßiger und Hannibal spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, es so zu beenden. Mit seinen Händen. Mit den Händen, mit denen er tötete.  
Er betrachtete, wie Will sich wand und wie seine Bewegungen immer geschmeidiger und genüsslicher wurden. Dieses Bild von dem Jungen bewahrte Hannibal an einem besonderen Ort in seinem Gedankenpalast auf. Wills feuchte Haut leuchtete im Licht der Nacht beinahe blau und ein paar Herzschläge lang war Hannibal von seiner Schönheit geradezu gefangen. Wills Finger klammerten sich in den Laken fest, mit jeder Bewegung von Hannibals Hand festigte sich sein Griff unmerklich.  
„I-ich…ich halte das nicht mehr lange durch…“, stieß er leise hervor und Hannibal zog seine Finger vorsichtig aus dem Jungen zurück und griff erneut in die Schublade, um ein Kondom herauszuholen. Wills Atem ging schwer und er hatte ein enttäuschtes Winseln von sich gegeben, als Hannibal sich ihm entzogen hatte. Vorsichtig hob der Psychiater Wills rechtes Bein an und legte es über seine Hüften.   
Wills heftige Atemstöße sorgten dafür, dass sich die Haut über seinen Knochen und Muskeln spannte und die Sehnen und das Schlüsselbein deutlich hervortraten. Er schluckte hart und der Psychiater ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Aber Will blickte nur leicht benommen zu ihm hoch, keine Regung deutete darauf hin, dass er es sich anders überlegt hatte. Er vergrub seine Fingerspitzen lediglich tiefer in den Laken und schloss die Augen.  
„Entspann dich.“, sagte Hannibal erneut und drang vorsichtig in den Jungen ein. Wills Hände schnellten aus den Laken hervor und krallten sich an Hannibals Oberarmen fest. Erneut biss er die Zähne zusammen, aber dieses Mal konnte er ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Hannibal spürte, wie Will unwillkürlich vor ihm zurückweichen wollte, doch er griff nach der Hüfte des Jungen und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Will zappelte unter ihm und winselte leise, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, bis das Blut hervortrat.  
„Schsch.“, beruhigte Hannibal ihn und leckte den Blutstropfen vorsichtig auf.  
„E-es tut weh.“, stieß Will zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und eine winzige Träne hing wie ein Kristallsplitter in seinen Wimpern. Hannibal fühlte, wie Wills Fingernägel über seinen Rücken kratzten, als er sich vorsichtig in dem Jungen bewegte. Will quittierte jede seiner Bewegungen mit einem schmerzerfüllten, flehenden Laut, aber er bat ihn dennoch nicht, aufzuhören.  
Hannibal küsste ihn wieder, warm, sanft und beruhigend.  
„Sieh´ mich an, William.“, bat er leise und der Junge gehorchte. Seine Hände an Hannibals Schultern und auf seinem Rücken zitterten. Aber als er in die Augen des Psychiaters blickte, beruhigte er sich etwas. Hannibal konnte fühlen, wie die verkrampften Muskeln aufweichte und Will sich allmählich etwas entspannte. Er hielt den Blickkontakt mit Hannibal aufrecht, bis die Lust den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme vertrieb. Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder und ein heiseres Stöhnen kam über seinen Lippen. Er klammerte sich stärker an Lecter und zog sich an ihm hoch, um seinen Bewegungen entgegenzukommen. Stirn an Stirn bewegten sie sich gegeneinander und Hannibal speicherte jedes Stöhnen, jedes Seufzen und jedes Flehen des Jungen.  
Er bewegte sich immer noch sehr sanft und rücksichtsvoll, aber dennoch konnte auch er den ein oder anderen genussvollen Laut nicht unterdrücken. Wills rechte Hand wanderte seinen Rücken hinauf und vergrub sich in seinem Haar, während er die linke Hand unter Hannibals rechtem Arm hindurchschob, um sich besser an ihm festhalten zu können. Lecter achtete darauf, den Jungen nicht zu erdrücken, aber Will schien genau das zu wollen. Er klammerte sich derart an ihm fest, dass sein Körper kaum noch die Matratze zu berühren schien. Hannibal verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den Arm, mit dem er sich auf der Matratze abstützte und schlang seinen freien Arm um den Rücken des Jungen, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. Will quittierte diese Bewegung mit einem Seufzen und atmete hektisch gegen den Hals des Psychiaters.  
Es fiel ihnen leicht, einen Rhythmus zu finden und Hannibal spürte, wie Will sich krampfhaft zurückhielt. Sein Stöhnen klang mit jedem Stoß höher und verzweifelter, fast wie ein Schluchzen. Hannibals langsame, aber intensive Bewegungen waren zu viel für ihn. Schon im Musikzimmer war er damit überfordert gewesen. Aber er wollte nicht, dass es endete und der Psychiater konnte ihm das nur allzu gut nachempfinden. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in Wills Halsbeuge und genoss den Einklang, in dem sie sich bewegten und den warme, glitschen Körper unter sich.  
„H-Hannibal…“, flehte Will leise und war kaum noch seiner Stimme mächtig.  
„Halt dich nicht zurück.“, flüsterte der Psychiater und verschloss die Lippen des Jungen mit einem Kuss. „Lass dich fallen, Will. Lass los.“  
Hannibals Stimme gab Will den Rest. Sein Körper bäumte sich unter ihm auf und er kam mit einem heiseren Schrei. Ein schöner, atemloser, verletzlicher und ehrlicher Laut. Genauso hypnotisierend wie beim letzten Mal. Hannibal fand in diesem Moment ebenfalls Erlösung, auch wenn er noch wesentlich länger durchgehalten hätte. Er spürte, wie Wills Gliedmaßen von seinem Körper rutschten und der Junge vollkommen erschöpft und ausgelaugt unter ihm liegen blieb. Hannibal nutzte die Nachwehen von Wills Höhepunkt, um sich vorsichtig aus dem Jungen zurückzuziehen. Will bemerkte es kaum und Hannibal widerstand dem Verlangen, sich einfach auf ihm auszustrecken, stand auf und ging ins Bad, um das Kondom zu entsorgen. Als er zurückkam, saß Will aufrecht im Bett und wirkte ein wenig distanziert.  
„Ich…sollte jetzt wieder in mein Zimmer gehen…“, sagte er leise und Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Wie du wünschst.“, erwiderte er lediglich, obwohl alles in ihm sich gegen den Gedanken sträubte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass ihm in diesem Moment auch keine bessere Antwort einfiel. Er hatte nicht mit der beinahe abweisenden Haltung des Jungen gerechnet. Vor allem, weil er gerade mal zwei Minuten weggewesen war. Doch Will stand vorsichtig auf, schlüpfte in seine Shorts und humpelte zur Tür. Hannibal setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und blickte dem Jungen nachdenklich hinterher.  
Hatte er zu viel gewagt? War es zu früh gewesen? Oder hatte er von Anfang an einen Fehler gemacht, indem er den platonischen Charakter der Beziehung aufgegeben hatte?  
Nein.  
Hannibal vermutete viel mehr, dass Will in diesem Moment durch das, was er fühlte, überfordert war. Er hatte noch immer eine ziemliche Scheu vor Intimität und hatte sie in diesem Maße auch noch nie zuvor erfahren. Vermutlich war ihm soeben klar geworden, was gerade geschehen war. Hannibal beschloss, ihm Zeit zu geben und abzuwarten, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden.  
Er war ohnehin zu erschöpft, um sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Er richtete die Laken und die Kissen ein wenig, bevor er sich wieder ins Bett legte und ein wenig wehmütig zu der kleinen Kuhle hinüberblickte, die Will auf der Matratze hinterlassen hatte. Sein Geruch hatte sich in der Bettwäsche verfangen, wenigstens das blieb Hannibal von dieser gemeinsamen Nacht.  
Er legte vorsichtig die Hand auf die warme Stelle, an der Will noch vor wenigen Minuten gelegen hatte und schloss die Augen. Nur ein paar Stunden später wurde sein leichter Schlaf durch das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf dem weichen Teppich gestört. Hannibal öffnete die Augen und sah Will neben dem Bett stehen. Der Junge war noch immer nur in Shorts bekleidet und suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten. Aber die gab es nicht und so erlöste Hannibal ihn, indem er mit einer einladenden Geste die Bettdecke zurückschlug. Sofort kroch Will zu ihm ins Bett und schmiegte sich in einer Bewegung, die Hannibal an einen Hund erinnerte, eng an seinen Körper. Lecter zuckte zusammen, denn Wills Haut war kalt, als hätte er die ganze Zeit über in der Nähe eines geöffneten Fensters gesessen.  
Vorsichtig legte Hannibal seine Arme um den schmalen Körper des Jungen und streichelte in kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen über die weiche Haut. Allmählich nahm Will seine Körperwärme auf. Sein Kopf ruhte in Hannibals Halsbeuge und sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Selbst als er eingeschlafen war hielt er sich noch immer an Hannibal fest, vollkommen im Kontrast zu dem, was er vor wenigen Stunden signalisiert hatte. Lecter genoss den nun warmen Körper des Jungen an seiner Seite und schloss ebenfalls zufrieden die Augen.

 

Will schien sich kein Stück bewegt zu haben, als Hannibal am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Graue Wolken hingen schwer und bedrückend am Himmel, allerdings wurden sie dann und wann von einem warmen Sonnenstrahl durchbrochen. Hannibal konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, eine Situation je derart genossen zu haben. Er hatte sich eingestanden, dass er den Jungen gewollt hatte, aber er bemerkte erst jetzt, wie stark er sich zurückgehalten hatte. Will an seiner Seite zu wissen verschaffte ihm ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, das so vollkommen anders war als das, zu dem ihm das Töten verhalf. Es fühlte sich ruhiger an, weniger dramatisch.  
Will regte sich und schlug schließlich die Augen auf. Auch er wirkte vollkommen entspannt und zufrieden, als er den Kopf hob um Hannibal anzusehen.  
„Du bist wach.“, sagte er und seine Stimme war noch ein wenig vom Schlaf belegt.  
„Du auch.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig. Seine Hand strich liebevoll über Wills Wirbelsäule und seine Schulterblätter. Der Junge seufzte wohlig und schloss die Augen, seine rechte Hand ruhte auf Hannibals Brust und hob und senkte sich mit seinen ruhigen Atemzügen.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich gestern so ausgetickt bin.“, flüsterte er.  
Hannibal sah ihn fragend an, unterbrach seine Streicheleinheiten allerdings nicht.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Kurz nachdem wir…ich…bin es nicht gewöhnt, Menschen so… nahe zu kommen…“  
Hannibal erinnerte sich an die vielen Mädchen zurück, mit denen Will geschlafen hatte und verdrängte den Gedanken, bevor er ihm die Laune verderben konnte.  
„Trotz deiner Erfahrung?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Sex ist etwas anderes…die Mädchen, mit denen ich…zusammen war…keine Ahnung, das ist nicht mit dem hier vergleichbar…es hat nichts bedeutet.“  
„Und das hier hat etwas bedeutet?“, fragte Hannibal und spürte, Will zusammenzuckte und ihn beinahe ängstlich ansah.  
„Hat…es nicht?“, fragte er leise.  
„Ich weiß, was es mir bedeutet hat. Mich interessiert, was du darüber denkst.“, erwiderte Hannibal ruhig.  
„Quid pro quo, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte Will und Hannibal seufzte leise und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Mir scheint, du hast viel von mir gelernt, William.“  
„Die Ausweichtaktiken habe ich noch nicht perfektioniert.“  
„Du willst also wissen, was es mir bedeutet hat?“, fragte Hannibal nach kurzem Schweigen und Will nickte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen deutete stark darauf hin, dass er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete, die Hannibal ihm womöglich auf diese Frage geben würde. Das überraschte den Psychiater ein wenig. Zwar hatte er Wills Liebesgeständnis damals in der Bibliothek abgewürgt, aber seitdem war so viel geschehen und die Dinge hatten sich geändert.  
„Man kann einen anderen Menschen nur vollends wahrnehmen, wenn man ihn liebt. Durch diese Liebe erkennen wir das Potenzial des Geliebten. Mit dieser Liebe erlauben wir dem Geliebten, sein Potenzial zu erkennen. Wenn wir Liebe ausdrücken, verwirklicht sich das Potenzial des Geliebten.“*  
Will lächelte schwach.  
„Du bist kein Freund, von einfachen Antworten, nicht wahr?“  
„Du hast mir eine komplexe Frage gestellt.“, erwiderte Hannibal. „Die einfachste Antwort auf die Frage, was es mir bedeutet hat, wäre ``nichts``. Aber das wäre sowohl simpel, als auch eine Lüge.“  
„Deine Antwort impliziert, dass…du mich liebst...“, sagte Will vorsichtig und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Zweifelst du daran?“, fragte Hannibal.  
Der Junge blickte ihm wieder in die Augen und schüttelte dann lächelnd den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal seit Hannibal ihn kannte, wirkte er gelöst und glücklich. Und zum ersten Mal erwachte in Hannibal sein Gewissen. So wie es jetzt war, würde es nicht bleiben. Irgendwann würde Will die Wahrheit erfahren, ob mit oder ohne Lecters Zutun. Und dann stellte sich die Frage, wie er darauf reagierte. Momentan assoziierte Will Hannibal mit Sicherheit und Stärke. Er hatte ihm tatsächlich sein Vertrauen geschenkt und schöpfte Kraft aus den Gesprächen mit ihm. Wenn er jedoch die Wahrheit erfuhr, würde das Bild, das er sich von seinem Psychiater gemacht hatte, vollkommen verändert werden. Hannibal würde ihn eines Tages verletzen, ob er es wollte oder nicht.  
Würde Will sich dann wehmütig an diese Nacht zurückerinnern?  
Würde er sich von ihm benutzt fühlen?  
War er auch noch dazu in der Lage, den Chesapeake-Ripper zu verstehen, wenn er erfuhr dass Hannibal sich hinter diesem Namen verbarg?  
Und falls nicht, würde Will ihm je verzeihen können?  
„Hat sich mein Potenzial verwirklicht?“, fragte Will in seine Gedanken hinein, während er sich zufrieden an ihn schmiegte und seine Hand über Lecters Brust wandern ließ.  
Hannibal dachte an den Wunsch, der tief in seiner schwarzen Seele erwacht war.  
Den Wunsch, Will zum Töten zu bringen.  
Ihn in seine Welt zu entführen, in die Welt des Chesapeake-Rippers.  
Will hatte diese Welt bereits betreten, aber Hannibal würde ihm vollkommen neue Perspektiven eröffnen.  
„Noch nicht ganz.“, erwiderte er schließlich und verdrängte den Gedanken an die Zukunft. Wieso erwachten ihn im plötzlich leise Zweifel? Würde er etwa noch damit anfangen, plötzlich Skrupel zu entwickeln?  
Nein.  
Hannibal bereute keines seiner Verbrechen, er hatte kein Problem damit, der Chesapeake-Ripper zu sein. Er hatte dieses Leben freiwillig gewählt und genoss jede seiner Gräueltaten zutiefst. Aber bei allem was Will betraf, kam ihm seine Menschlichkeit in die Quere, deren Existenz er vor sich selbst am liebsten verleugnete. Aber dieser Kampf, den er innerlich ausfocht, war bedeutungslos. Die Ereignisse waren bereits ins Rollen geraten und Hannibal konnte nicht mehr eingreifen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Die Eskalation stand bevor. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass ihm die Schadensbegrenzung ausreichend gelingen würde.  
Will gähnte leise und blickte seufzend zu dem Wecker neben dem Bett.  
„Müde?“, fragte Lecter, der ebenfalls nicht das geringste Bedürfnis verspürte, aufzustehen.  
„Ich habe fast acht Stunden geschlafen, das ist weit mehr als sonst. Eigentlich dürfte ich nicht müde sein.“  
„Schlaf nur, Will.“, sagte Hannibal sanft. Es war Sonntag und keiner von ihnen hatte etwas Spezielles vor. Der Alltag und mit ihm zusammen Jack Crawford würden noch früh genug wieder ihr Leben beherrschen. Will veränderte seine Position ein wenig und zuckte zusammen.  
„Tut es weh?“, fragte Lecter und sah den vertrauten Rotschimmer auf Wills Wangen erscheinen.  
„Ein wenig…“, gab der Junge verlegen zu.  
„Verzeih, wenn ich dich verletzt haben sollte.“  
„Nein, es…geht schon.“  
Will drehte sich auf die Seite und seufzte zufrieden, als Hannibal sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Den linken Arm legte er um Wills Hüfte, den rechten über das Schlüsselbein des Jungen. Will lehnte sich zurück und legte seinen Kopf auf Hannibals Schulter, um ihn zu küssen. Seine Lippen schmeckten nicht minder süß als in der vergangenen Nacht und waren ein wenig rau, weil er sie zerbissen hatte. Allerdings bluteten sie nicht mehr.  
Zufrieden schloss Will die Augen und ließ seinen Körper von Lecters Atem tragen. Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Hüfte und legte sich über die des Psychiaters. Ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
„Wenn du wüsstest, wie lange ich das schon wollte.“, flüsterte Will.  
Hannibal lächelte und beugte sich ein Stück herab. Seine Lippen streiften Wills warmen, weichen Nacken.   
„Ich wusste es.“, sagte er dann leise und spürte, wie Will erschauderte.  
„Und dennoch hast du mich hingehalten.“, erwiderte er und keuchte, als er spürte wie Hannibals Hand an seiner Hüfte hinaufwanderte und über seine Bauchmuskeln strich.  
„Das war nötig.“, flüsterte er und nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, wie Wills Körper auf seine Berührungen reagierte und der Junge sich ihm entgegenstreckte.  
„W-wieso?“  
„Um dir keinen irreparablen Schaden zuzufügen.“, erklärte Lecter, in Anlehnung an das damalige Gespräch, das sie in der Bibliothek geführt hatten.  
Die Erregung kehrte in Wills Körper zurück, was in Anbetracht seines Alters nicht verwunderlich war. Hannibal genoss die Tatsache, dass Will bereits nach wenigen Minuten unter seinen kundigen Händen dahinschmolz. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde er zutraulicher.  
„Du… wirst mich…eines Tages…noch umbringen...“, flüsterte er mit einem Grinsen, als Hannibal seine Hand an seinem Körper hinabwandern ließ und seine Zunge über Wills Halsschlagader glitt.  
Die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte war ihm nicht bewusst, Hannibal hingegen schon.  
„Nein.“, sagte er leise und seine Worte gingen fast in Wills rauem Stöhnen unter. „Niemals.“  
Hannibal sprach mehr zu sich selbst. Will war für ihn tabu, zumindest als Opfer. Er konnte und durfte ihn nicht töten. Das war ihm schon früh klar geworden, aber er spürte in diesem Moment das Bedürfnis, sich wieder daran zu erinnern. Den Chesapeake-Ripper daran zu erinnern.  
Schon bald war das Schlafzimmer wieder erfüllt von Wills rhythmischen Keuche und Stöhnen und Lecter wurde bewusst, dass ihm die Erinnerung an diese Laute nicht ausreichte. Er wollte sie hören, wollte sie provozieren. Wollte auf Will spielen, wie auf einem Instrument. Und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass dieser Tag und dieses Gefühl endeten.  
Will rollte sich herum, sodass er Hannibal wieder in die Augen sehen und ihn küssen konnte, ohne sich den Hals zu verrenken.  
Lecter wollte nicht, dass der Glanz in diesen Augen erlosch.  
Er wollte nicht, dass diese vor Lust gebrochene Stimme verstummte.  
Er wollte nicht, dass die heiße Haut unter seinen Fingern erkaltete.  
„Bitte…“, flehte der Junge leise, genau wie in der vergangenen Nacht.  
„Ich will dir nicht wehtun.“  
„Das…hah…ist…ist es wert…“, keuchte Will und Hannibal zögerte lediglich, um den Jungen wieder in aller Ruhe zu betrachten. Im schwachen Licht des Morgens konnte er den Rotschimmer deutlich erkennen, der Wills ganzen Körper überzog, ebenso wie die kleinen Schweißtropfen, die sich zwischen den Schlüsselbeinknochen gesammelt hatten.  
„Schlaf mit mir…“, flüsterte Will drängend, während seine Lippen Hannibals Adamsapfel streiften und Lecter erfüllte ihm den Wunsch schließlich doch. Er ging ebenso sanft vor wie in der vergangenen Nacht, aber dieses Mal war es wesentlich einfacher, da Will den anfänglichen Schmerz nun einordnen und somit leichter ertragen konnte.  
„Du machst es mir wirklich nicht einfach, Mielasis. **“, hauchte Hannibal gegen seinen Hals, während Will seinen sanften Stößen bereitwillig entgegenkam. Geschickt erhob Hannibal sich, lehnte sich zurück und zog den Jungen dabei mit sich, sodass dieser letztendlich auf seinem Schoß saß. Will klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest, nun dazu in der Lage, seine Bewegungen selbstständig zu koordinieren. Hannibal legte lediglich seine rechte Hand an Wills Hüften, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
Will hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um die gebrochenen und verzweifelten Laute zu unterdrücken, doch eben diese Laute waren es, die Hannibal geradezu hypnotisierten und so hob er die Hand und entfernte die des Jungen sanft von seinem Mund.  
„Nur zu.“, flüsterte er in Wills Ohr. „Niemand kann dich hören. Niemand außer mir.“  
Das entlockte dem Jungen ein zittriges Wimmern.  
Auch dieses Mal war ihm die doppelte Bedeutung der Worte nicht klar, aber er spürte, dass es dem Psychiater durchaus auffiel und diese düsteren Untertöne, diese leisen Warnsignale gaben ihm einen Kick. Will war Hannibal in diesem Moment vollkommen ausgeliefert und das war beiden bewusst. Er kreuzte seine Arme hinter Lecters Nacken und blickte atemlos zu ihm herab, während er sich weiter gegen ihn bewegte.  
„Ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte er heiser gegen die Lippen des Psychiaters.  
„Und ich liebe dich.“, erwiderte Hannibal wahrheitsgemäß. Seine linke Hand lag auf Wills Rücken, um dem Jungen zusätzliche Stabilität zu geben. Es war anders, als in der vergangenen Nacht. Will war zwar ebenso erregt, aber nicht mehr von seinen Gefühlen überfordert. Er nahm Hannibal wesentlich intensiver wahr und hätte in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich dem Chesapeake-Ripper in die Augen geblickt, wenn Lecter sich nicht wie immer perfekt unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte.  
„Und wieder…“, keuchte Will, schloss genüsslich die Augen und legte einen Moment lang den Kopf in den Nacken. „Hältst du…mich hin…“  
Dabei reizte Hannibal ihn in diesem Moment bei weitem nicht so, wie es ihm möglich gewesen wäre.  
Will ritt ihn bis Lecter spürte, wie die Gliedmaßen des Jungen vor Anstrengung zu zittern begannen. In einer fließenden Bewegung beförderte er Will wieder auf den Rücken.  
Präg dir dieses Gefühl gut ein, Will Graham, dachte er.  
Erinnere dich an diesen Moment, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst.  
Wills Beine rutschten von Hannibals Hüften und seine Fersen bohrten sich in die Matratze, als er seine Hüften ein Stück anhob, um Lecters Stößen besser entgegenzukommen. Seine linke Hand lag auf Hannibals Bizeps und streichelte zärtlich und sanft über die feuchte Haut, im völligen Kontrast zu ihren harten, heftigen Bewegungen. Wills rechte Hand krallte sich in die Laken und Hannibal spürte, dass die Ausdauer des Jungen allmählich zur Neige ging. Er griff nach Wills Hand und ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. Die Muskeln in Wills Hand zuckten und sein Griff verstärkte sich im Rhythmus von Hannibals Stößen.  
„Härter…bitte…oh Gott, Hannibal…“, flehte er und der Psychiater kam seinem Wunsch nach. Wills Körper war wie für ihn geschaffen, bewegte sich geschmeidig und perfekt. Seine Finger krallten sich noch stärker in Hannibals Hand und Lecter spürte, wie Wills Muskeln kontrahierten. Seine Lippen suchten Hannibals und der Kuss erstickte sein erlöstes Stöhnen, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.  
Dieses Mal blieb Lecter auf ihm liegen.  
Ihre Handflächen lagen noch immer aufeinander, die Finger ineinander verflochten und Wills freie Hand streichelte träge über Hannibals breiten Rücken. Er hob seine zitternden Beine und schlang sie trotz seiner Erschöpfung wieder um die Hüften des Psychiaters, kerkerte ihn auf diese Art und Weise ein und hielt ihn fest. Hannibal ließ ihn. Er genoss das Wissen, dass Will ihn nicht loslassen wollte. Und für einen kurzen, kostbaren Moment existierten weder der Chesapeake-Ripper noch ein Teenager mit der Fähigkeit zur vollkommenen Empathie. Für diesen einen Moment existierten nur Hannibal und Will.

 

 

 

*Das Zitat stammt aus der Serie. Und zwar aus der Episode „Shiizakana“ (Staffel 2).  
**Mielasis (litauisch) = „Schatz“


	15. Requiem in D Minor

Niemand hatte auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, welche Art Beziehung Hannibal und Will führten. In der Gegenwart von anderen Menschen stellten sie ihr Verhältnis als teilweise väterlich, teilweise freundschaftlich dar und besonders Jack Crawford sah Lecter hauptsächlich in der Rolle des fürsorglichen Psychiaters, der darauf achtete, dass der FBI-Agent seinem Schützling nicht zu viel zumutete. Will achtete akribisch darauf, Lecter in Gegenwart anderer weiterhin zu siezen und jeglichen Körperkontakt zu vermeiden. Er spielte seine Rolle perfekt und Hannibal beobachtete mit Bewunderung und einem gewissen Stolz, wie leicht es dem Jungen fiel, Jack Crawford und alle anderen zu belügen. Anders als die Sache mit seiner Mutter und seine Empathiefähigkeit lag dieses Geheimnis nicht schwer auf seiner Seele. Will sah ein, dass es notwendig war, dass niemand von ihrer Beziehung erfuhr und äußerte auch nie den Wunsch, etwas daran zu ändern. Es gefiel ihm scheinbar, ihre Beziehung in öffentliche und private Phasen einzuteilen.  
Auch Hannibal verspürte nicht den Wunsch etwas an dem aktuellen Arrangement zu verändern. Er überließ es dem Jungen, wann er wie weit gehen wollte und bedrängte ihn nicht. Will stand es frei, bei ihm oder in seinem eigenen Zimmer zu schlafen, auch wenn Lecter absolut nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, den Jungen jede Nacht an seiner Seite zu wissen. Aber manchmal bevorzugte Will sein eigenes Bett, meist aus praktischen Gründen. Wenn Hannibal beispielsweise den Morgen über frei hatte und Will ihn nicht wecken wollte, wenn er aufstand und sich für die Schule fertigmachte. Das hätte Hannibal keineswegs gestört, aber Will schien darauf bedacht, ihm dieselben Freiräume zu geben, die Hannibal ihm gestattete. Dennoch kam es nicht selten vor, dass der Junge es sich doch noch anders überlegte und etwas später in der Nacht zu Lecter ins Bett schlüpfte. Besonders, wenn ihn der Chesapeake-Ripper bis in seine Träume verfolgte. Auch das störte Hannibal nicht, im Gegenteil. Er genoss es im Halbschlaf zu fühlen, wie Will sich neben ihm zusammenrollte.  
Ihre zugegebenermaßen recht unkonventionelle Beziehung funktionierte, das konnten beide durchaus behaupten.  
Die Monate mit Will sollten zu den glücklichsten und angenehmsten gehören, die Hannibal je erleben würde. Aber die Ruhe und Zufriedenheit war nicht von Dauer. Die Eskalation, mit der Hannibal gerechnet hatte, stand unmittelbar bevor. Will verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit Jack Crawford und den FBI-Akten und arbeitete sich in die Chesapeake-Ripper-Fälle hinein. Mittlerweile hatte Crawford den Jungen als gleichwertiges Mitglied seines Teams anerkannt und erlaubte ihm Einsichten in sämtliche Unterlagen und Akten.  
Hannibal wusste, dass Will der Wahrheit bald ins Auge blicken würde. Er wusste es mit Sicherheit, als Crawford dem Jungen die Akte mit den ersten dokumentierten Ripper-Morden zukommen ließ. Hannibal hatte den Chesapeake-Ripper vor zehn Jahren erschaffen, bei seinem ersten Mord war Will gerade sieben gewesen und hatte demnach nichts davon mitbekommen. Aber eben dieser Mord würde den Jungen zu ihm führen.  
Hannibal hätte die Akte, die Will in Eile auf dem Küchentisch liegen gelassen hatte, verschwinden lassen können. Oder zumindest hätte er das Foto des Tatortes vor den Augen des Jungen verbergen können. Aber das wäre nur eine Verzögerung gewesen. Abgesehen davon wollte etwas in Hannibal, dass Will es herausfand.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass der Junge dem Chesapeake-Ripper ins Gesicht sah.  
Je mehr Zeit Hannibal verstreichen lassen würde, desto mehr würde er sich an Will binden.  
Wenn es nicht bereits zu spät war.  
Es würde nur noch schmerzhafter für Will werden, wenn er noch länger wartete. Also rührte er die Akte und das Tatortfoto nicht an. Stattdessen fuhr er in seine Praxis in der Innenstadt und kümmerte sich um seine Patienten. Er hatte einen langen Tag vor sich, zwischen den Terminen lag jeweils gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde. Außerdem musste er noch die Patientenakten überarbeiten. Selbst wenn er sich beeilte und das wollte er vermeiden, da es vermutlich Auswirkungen auf die Sorgfältigkeit seiner Arbeit haben würde, würde Will wohl schon schlafen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Lecter bedauerte diesen Umstand, da er den Jungen in den letzten Wochen sehr selten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und das obwohl sie unter einem Dach lebten. Will hatte wenig Zeit für ihn und das FBI gehabt, da er sich um seine Abschlussprüfungen gekümmert hatte. Er hatte die Highschool erfolgreich beendet und in zwei Tagen würde er achtzehn Jahre alt werden.  
Es war unglaublich, wie schnell ein Jahr vergangen war.  
Ein Jahr Will.  
Hannibal hatte mit dem Jungen noch nicht explizit darüber gesprochen, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Will wollte nach wie vor zum FBI und würde sich demnach auch als Agent ausbilden lassen. Diesbezüglich machte Hannibal sich keine Sorgen.  
Aber in zwei Tagen würde sich entscheiden, ob Will das Angebot, das Lecter ihm vor einem Jahr gemacht hatte, weiterhin annehmen würde. Wenn er volljährig war, war er nicht mehr auf Hannibal angewiesen, zumindest nicht in dem Maße wie jetzt. Eigentlich deutete nichts daraufhin, dass Will ihn verlassen wollte, aber Hannibal spürte das drohende Unheil deutlich nahen. Und er sollte damit recht behalten.

 

Es wurde tatsächlich spät an diesem Abend. Hannibal verließ sein Sprechzimmer erst kurz vor Mitternacht und aufgrund eines Unfalls in der Innenstadt musste er einen kleinen Umweg in Kauf nehmen. Er war nicht überrascht, als er das Haus schließlich dunkel und still vorfand. Aber schon als er durch die Haustür trat und seinen Mantel abstreifte, spürte er, dass etwas anders war. Will lag weder in seinem, noch in Hannibals Bett. Und auch in den restlichen Zimmern traf Lecter ihn nicht an. Dabei deutete nichts darauf hin, dass der Junge unterwegs war. Seine Jacke hing an der Garderobe und seine Schlüssel befanden sich ebenfalls an ihrem Platz. Als Hannibal in die Eingangshalle zurückkehrte, fiel ihm endlich auf, was anders war.  
Die Tür zum Keller stand einen Spalt breit offen.  
Den dazugehörigen Schlüssel konnte Will nicht benutzt haben, der befand sich an seinem Platz und abgesehen davon hätte der Junge niemals Hannibals Schlafzimmer durchsucht. Er musste das Schloss auf eine andere Art und Weise geknackt haben. Hannibal atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen. Doch bevor er die Stufen in den Keller hinabstieg, kehrte er in die Küche zurück. Der Ordner mit den Ripper-Akten lag noch immer auf dem Tisch, dieses Mal allerdings geöffnet. Das Foto des zehn Jahre alten Tatortes fehlte.  
Langsam kehrte Hannibal in die Eingangshalle zurück und ging die Treppe zum Keller hinab.  
Hinter der Treppe, die zu der Kellertür führte, befanden sich noch drei weitere Stufen. Hannibal stieg sie hinab und drückte auf den Lichtschalter an der Wand. Flackernd erhellte sich der Raum. Will kniete im Zentrum des Kellers auf dem Boden. Er hatte Hannibal den Rücken zugewandt, aber seine Anwesenheit zweifelsfrei bemerkt. Sein Blick war auf die Kühltruhe gerichtet, in der sich die Organe und die amputierten Gliedmaßen befanden, die Hannibal noch nicht filetiert oder anderweitig zugeschnitten hatte. Der Deckel war geschlossen, doch es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Will die Truhe geöffnet hatte.  
„Hallo, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte er leise. Der Klang seiner Stimme war so blass wie er selbst.  
Hannibal erwiderte nichts und blieb nur in der Tür stehen. Nicht etwa, um Will den einzigen Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Er wagte lediglich nicht, dem Jungen zu nahe zu kommen. Nicht hier.  
Nicht jetzt.  
Es gab nichts, was er sagen konnte.  
Deswegen wartete er geduldig ab, bis Will das Wort ergriff.  
Er kämpfte sich nach oben und kam schwankend auf die Beine.  
Noch immer drehte er sich nicht zu Hannibal um.  
„Es ist erstaunlich, nicht wahr?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang beinahe ein wenig überrascht.  
„Wie simple Dinge einen plötzlich klarsehen lassen. Auf einmal fällt es einem wie Schuppen von den Augen und man kann nicht einmal genau sagen, wieso. Und dann macht man sich Vorwürfe…bohrende, quälende Vorwürfe…man beginnt sich zu fragen, wieso man es nicht schon vorher gesehen hat…man fragt sich, was einen so sehr verblendet hat…“  
Seine Hand strich in einer zitternden Geste über den Rand der Truhe.  
„Der Durchbohrte“, sagte er. „``Wound man``, oder wie man ihn auch immer nennen mag….das erste Kunstwerk des Chesapeake-Rippers…ein Mann durchbohrt von OP-Besteck und Werkzeugen, ganz getreu der Zeichnung in den alten medizinischen Fachbüchern. Vor zehn Jahren genauso beeindruckend wie heute….“  
Noch immer schwieg Hannibal und rührte sich nicht. Er hörte lediglich Wills tonloser Stimme zu. Der Junge würde nicht so ruhig bleiben. Entweder würde er zusammenbrechen oder sein Grauen würde sich anderweitig bemerkbar machen. Will klang, als spreche er mehr zu sich selbst und nicht zu Hannibal.  
„Dieses Mal habe ich keinen Anstoß gebraucht. Dieses Mal wusste ich, wo ich das Bild zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte…in dem Buch in Ihrer Bibliothek.“  
Er stieß in einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Verzweiflung die Luft aus.  
„Witzig, nicht wahr? Dass ich im Zeitalter des Internets ausgerechnet durch ein Buch auf die richtige Spur gekommen bin…“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er es selbst kaum fassen.  
„Ich begann zu überlegen…ich fragte mich, wieso mich jeder Ripper-Mord immer wieder an dieselbe Stelle zurückbringt. Wieso mich jeder Tatort zu der dunklen Ahnung in meinem Inneren zurückführt. Und dann habe ich diese Ahnung zugelassen. Den Gedanken, der so wehtat dass ich dachte, ich müsste daran sterben. Ich begann, das für mich Unvorstellbare in Erwägung zu ziehen. Und plötzlich passten die Teile auf eine geradezu höhnische Art ineinander. Ein Mann mit Kenntnissen der Chirurgie. Hochintelligent. Gebildet. Narzisstisch. Grausam, aber nicht unsensibel. Manipulativ. Auf seine Art und Weise voyeuristisch. Ein Psychopath, der die Maske des Gentlemans hervorragend zu tragen versteht. Ein moderner Luzifer in einer verlockenden Gestalt.“  
Bei den letzten Worten versagte Will die Stimme, doch er schluckte und riss sich zusammen. Hannibal unterbrach ihn nicht ein einziges Mal, weder durch ein Wort noch durch eine Bewegung.  
Will musste es aussprechen.  
Das wussten sie beide.  
„Immer wieder habe ich mich nach dem Warum gefragt. Warum hat der Chesapeake-Ripper Simon getötet? Warum auf diese Art und Weise, entgegen alledem, was ich von ihm gewohnt bin? Warum habe ich mich so schrecklich schuldig an dem ganzen gefühlt, obwohl ich Simon nur flüchtig gekannt und nicht einmal gemocht habe? Warum erschien mir der Ripper so vertraut, wenn ich mich in ihn hineinversetzte? Es ist erstaunlich, wie simple die Antwort darauf war. Es ist meine Schuld, dass Simon gestorben ist. Man hat ihm die Hände genommen, weil er etwas berührt hat, das er nicht berühren sollte. Das er nie wieder berühren durfte, nicht einmal im Tod. Und der Chesapeake-Ripper erschien mir so vertraut, weil ich ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits einmal gegenübergesessen hatte….“  
Sag es, dachte Hannibal.  
Versteck dich nicht hinter diesem Namen und sprich nicht in der dritten Person von mir.  
Sag es, Will.  
Endlich drehte der Junge sich zu ihm um. In seinen Augen standen Tränen und das pure Grauen. Es traf Hannibal, als hätte Will auf ihn geschossen oder ihm ein Messer ins Fleisch gestoßen.  
„Du hast ihn getötet.“, flüsterte Will heiser und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Wegen mir.“  
Hannibal erwiderte noch immer nichts.  
Das war nicht nötig.  
Sie kannten beide die Antwort.  
„Du hast ihn bestraft, weil er mich geschlagen hat. Weil du mich bereits damals als dein Eigentum betrachtet hast. Niemand nimmt dem Ripper ungestraft sein Spielzeug weg…“  
Er lachte und es klang furchtbar, wie es von den kalten Wänden widerhallte.  
„Aber ich war zu naiv, um es zu sehen. Und es ging dir nicht schnell genug. Du wolltest mir einen neuen Köder hinwerfen. Und dann ist meine Mutter verschwunden. Faszinierend wie das Schicksal so spielt, nicht? Ich bin dir in die Hände gefallen und du konntest meine Situation ausnutzen, um weiter mit mir herumzuexperimentieren. Zieh ihn auf und sieh zu wie er läuft.“  
Will lächelte ihn unter Tränen an. Voller Schmerz. Voller Enttäuschung.  
„Der arme, kleine Will Graham. Von allen verlassen, selbst von seiner wertlosen Mutter. Und du, der strahlenden, große und angesehene Hannibal Lecter lässt dich dazu herab, dieser verlorenen Seele zu helfen. So vollkommen uneigennützig.“, fuhr er abfällig fort, aber er war zu verletzt, um seinen Worten die nötige Schärfe zu geben. Sie trafen Hannibal dennoch.  
„Die ganze Zeit über hast du mich geformt, gedreht und gewendet wie du mich haben wolltest…hast mich mit…mit den Organen deiner Opfer… gefüttert und mich damit zu deinem Geschöpf gemacht…“  
Das Zittern ergriff wieder von seinem Körper Besitz und für einen Moment fürchtete Hannibal, Will könne vor Grauen das Bewusstsein verlieren. Aber er krallte sich an der Kühltruhe fest und hielt sich aufrecht.  
„Und dann diese Farce mit dem toten Pfleger...Wolltest du sehen, wie erfolgreich du mit mir warst? Wolltest du testen, ob dein Geschöpf vollendet war? Der kleine Lehrgang über die Kunst der Renaissance und religiöse Motive…“  
Wieder stieß Will die Luft aus und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Die Tränen liefen nun an seinen Wangen hinab und tropften von seinem Kinn.  
„Alles nur, um mir einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung zu geben…um zu testen, ob ich dich und deine sogenannte Kunst wirklich durchschaue…wie Brotkrumen hast du mir die Hinweise vor die Füße gestreut…ein Kunstband, an dessen Inhalt du dich angeblich nicht mehr erinnern konntest…sag, hat den großen Hannibal Lecter plötzlich sein überragendes Gedächtnis verlassen? Nein…du wolltest, dass ich dieses Buch finde….du wolltest, dass ich dich finde…Jack Crawford gefiel dir nicht als Gegenspieler und da hast du mich mit ins Spiel gebracht. Hast mich auf das Feld gestellt und nach deinen Vorstellungen bewegt…Gott, ich…war so blind.“  
Die letzten Worte waren nur ein Flüstern.  
Endlich sah Will ihm in die Augen und alles in ihm schrie förmlich danach, dass Hannibal ihm widersprach.  
Will, du weißt nicht, was du redest.  
Es gibt eine einfache Erklärung für all das.  
Es wird Zeit, dass du aus diesem Alptraum aufwachst.  
„William“, sagte Hannibal endlich leise, doch der Junge hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein! Wag es nicht, mich anzulügen, Hannibal!“  
Schmerzerfüllt zuckte der Psychiater zusammen.  
„Wieso, Hannibal?! Wieso?! Wie konntest du nur?! Wieso hast du zugelassen, dass ich mich in dich verliebe?! Dass ich dir mein Vertrauen schenke?! Was habe ich getan, dass ich Teil deines kranken Spiels werden musste?!“  
Will hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und schloss mit einem trockenen Schluchzen die Augen.  
Langsam ging Hannibal auf ihn zu. Der Junge wollte vor ihm zurückweichen, hatte aber die Kühltruhe im Rücken.  
„Und ich dachte wirklich, du wärst anders…“, flüsterte er. „Ich war wirklich so dumm zu glauben, du würdest mich lieben.“  
Als Hannibal den Raum durchquert hatte und Will in seine Arme zog, wehrte der Junge sich nur schwach, indem er gegen seine Brust schlug und sich mit der anderen Hand an seinem Kragen festklammerte.  
„Nein…fass mich nicht an! Fass mich nicht…“  
Er unterbrach sich selbst durch ein Schluchzen.  
Seine Stimme versagte.  
Schließlich gab er den Widerstand auf und sank gegen den Körper des Psychiaters. Hannibals Hemd und sein Schlüsselbein wurden nass von Wills Tränen.  
Etwas in ihm zerbrach. Hannibal konnte förmlich hören, wie es in ihm zerschellte und die Splitter sich in sein Inneres bohrten.  
Wills Beine gaben nach und Hannibal sank mit ihm auf den Boden und hielt den weinenden Jungen noch immer fest.  
„Ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte Lecter immer wieder und es war die Wahrheit.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er mit Will auf dem kalten Kellerboden saß. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Will sich beruhigte. Im Grunde beruhigte er sich gar nicht, seine Tränen versiegten lediglich vor Erschöpfung. Er hörte nicht auf zu zittern, tat aber auch nichts, um Hannibal wegzustoßen. Es brach dem Psychiater das Herz.  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es auch für ihn selbst derart schmerzhaft werden würde.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Hannibal Reue.  
Nicht, weil er sich Will offenbart hatte. Das war unvermeidlich gewesen.  
Nein, er bereute tatsächlich, dass er den Jungen in die Sache hineingezogen hatte.  
Er bereute die Spielchen, die er mit Will gespielt hatte.  
Die Lügen, die er in Gegenfragen, Floskeln und Verallgemeinerungen versteckt hatte.  
Er bereute, dass er dem Jungen Menschenfleisch serviert hatte.  
Hannibal bereute, dass er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse über die von Will gestellt hatte.  
Das Gefühl in seinem Inneren öffnete die verbotene Tür in seinem Gedankenpalast.  
Ein eisiger Schneesturm drang daraus hervor.  
Und der Schmerz in Hannibals Innerem wurde schier unerträglich.

 

Seine Schritte waren langsam und schwer, als er Will die Treppen hinauftrug. Der Junge weinte noch immer, aber mittlerweile vollkommen lautlos. Er hatte nichts mehr gesagt und auch Hannibal hatte geschwiegen.   
Genau wie in der Nacht, als Will in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen war, trug Hannibal ihn in sein Zimmer zurück und legte ihn sanft auf die Matratze. Will ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und der Vorwurf, die Enttäuschung und der unendliche Schmerz in seinem Blick waren so schlimm, dass Hannibal sich abwenden musste.  
„Und“, fragte Will mit erstickter Stimme. „Wirst du mich jetzt umbringen?“  
Es klang nicht ängstlich. Nur unsagbar traurig.  
Hannibal seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er saß neben Will auf der Matratze und blickte auf den liegenden Jungen hinab. Es war dunkel im Zimmer. Nur das Licht, das durch den geöffneten Türspalt aus dem Flur hereindrang, erhellte den Raum ein wenig.  
„Wie willst du mich dann zum Schweigen bringen, Hannibal? Sag mir, wie?“  
„Gar nicht.“, entgegnete der Psychiater tonlos. Er musste sich zusammenreißen und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Er durfte dem Schmerz in seinem Inneren nicht gestatten, ihn vollkommen auszufüllen. Noch nicht. Nicht solange Will noch in seiner Nähe war.  
„Hör mir zu, William“, sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, dass du mich in diesem Moment verabscheust. Aber eines sollte dir klar sein. Ich liebe dich. Und ich habe dich auch immer geliebt. Ich bedauere zutiefst, dass es so enden muss. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dir wehzutun. Aber auch in dir ruht etwas Dunkles, was du nicht verleugnen kannst.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte neu an.  
„Ich werde dich nicht umbringen. Ich will es nicht und ich kann es nicht. Ich kann dich auch nicht zwingen, für mich zu schweigen. Und ich kann dich ebenso wenig zwingen, bei mir zu bleiben und so zu tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Du hast recht, Will. Ich bin der Chesapeake-Ripper. Und ich schulde dir diese Bestätigung. Aber ich will dich nicht noch mehr verletzen.“  
Fassungslos blickte Will zu ihm auf, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, ihn zu unterbrechen.  
„In dem kleinen Schrank im Musikzimmer findest du dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Den Autoschlüssel habe ich bereits besorgt, du musst den Wagen nur noch abholen. Die Adresse und die nötigen Unterlagen findest du in dem Umschlag mit dem Schlüssel. Zudem wird jeden Monat ein vierstelliger Betrag auf dein Konto überwiesen, der für eine Wohnung und anfallende College-oder Ausbildungskosten ausreichen wird. Du kannst überall auf das Geld zugreifen, auch im Ausland. Falls mir etwas passieren sollte, wird der Auftrag nicht beendet. Ich habe dich in meinem Testament als Erben angegeben, selbst nach meinem Tod wird es dir rein finanziell an nichts fehlen.“  
Er seufzte leise und ließ seinen Blick über den Jungen schweifen, um ihn sich einzuprägen.  
Obwohl er genau wusste, dass die Erinnerung niemals ausreichend sein würde.  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Die Vorstellung…deine Gesellschaft zu missen verletzt mich zutiefst. Aber ich werde mich nicht stellen, Will, das muss dir klar sein. Ich werde mir weder mein Leben, noch meine Freiheit von Jack Crawford oder irgendjemandem sonst nehmen lassen. Aber ich will nicht, dass du…darunter leidest. Natürlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn du bei mir bleiben würdest. Aber ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Übermorgen wirst du volljährig und kannst selbst über dich und dein Leben entscheiden.“  
Eine neue Träne rollte Wills Wange herab.  
„Du bist ein Monster…“, flüsterte er.  
Hannibal schenkte ihm ein bitteres Lächeln und nickte.  
„Ich weiß, Will. Ich weiß.“  
Mit diesen Worten küsste er ihn sanft auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. Will folgte ihm nicht.  
Hannibal kehrte in den Keller zurück und löschte das Licht. Es würde eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er sich wieder hierher zurückziehen würde. Mit schweren Schritten stieg er die Stufen hinauf und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er schloss sie nicht ab. Das war nun ohnehin nicht mehr nötig. Ein paar Sekunden lang fragte er sich, wie Will es geschafft hatte, das Schloss zu knacken, doch dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Welche Rolle spielte das noch?  
Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Will nach seiner Entdeckung ausgerechnet in den Keller gegangen war. Die Besonderheit dieses Raumes war ihm schließlich schon bei seinem Einzug aufgefallen, auch wenn er Hannibal nie danach gefragt hatte. Nachdem Lecter auch das Licht in der Küche ausgemacht hatte, ohne die Mappe auf dem Tisch eines Blickes zu würdigen, kehrte er in die Bibliothek zurück. Ein Buch stand im Regal der medizinischen Fachliteratur etwas hervor. Als Lecter es herauszog und öffnete, fiel ihm das Tatortfoto in die Hände. Es hatte zwischen den Seiten gesteckt, direkt neben der Zeichnung. Hannibal betrachtete sein erstes Werk als Chesapeake-Ripper. Es ließ ihn vollkommen kalt. Er fühlte nichts.  
Er zog das Foto zwischen den Seiten hervor und klappte das Buch wieder zu, um es ins Regal zurückzustellen. Dann erloschen auch in der Bibliothek die Lichter. Lecter brachte das Foto in die Küche zurück und legte es achtlos auf die Mappe. Einen Moment lang nahm er den Anblick seiner dunklen Küche in sich auf und erinnerte sich daran, wie er im Beisein Wills das Herz seiner Mutter zubereitet hatte. Immerhin das hatte der Junge nicht herausgefunden. Zum Glück.  
Hannibal hatte nicht vor, es ihm zu sagen.  
Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand das Verschwinden von Mrs. Graham bemerkt, zumindest hatte Hannibal nichts darüber gehört oder gelesen. Gut so. Sollte sie nur in Vergessenheit geraten. Hannibal hätte gerne ihr die Schuld an allem gegeben, aber das war nicht möglich.  
Er wusste, dass er die Schuld trug.  
Und er würde sie tragen.  
Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?  
Zerschlagen, erschöpft und von einem tiefen Bedauern erfüllt, kehrte er ins Bett zurück.  
Es war beinahe drei Uhr morgens, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Wenige Sekunden später spürte er Wills warmen Körper an seinem. Seine Haut roch nach dem Salz seiner Tränen.  
Hannibal sagte nichts und auch der Junge schwieg.  
Er griff lediglich nach Hannibals Arm und schob sich darunter hindurch, sodass der Psychiater ihn um seine Schultern legen konnte. Die Nacht war vollkommen schwarz. Kein einziger Stern erhellte den Himmel und auch der Mond ließ sich nicht blicken. Gut so, dachte Hannibal. Die Enthüllung in dieser Nacht war nur für Wills Augen bestimmt gewesen, für niemanden sonst. Manche Dinge geschahen besser im Schutz der Dunkelheit.  
Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er einschlief. Aber als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war es bereits halb zehn. Will war verschwunden. Hannibal erhob sich mühsam und fühlte sich, als sei sein ganzer Körper versteinert oder eingefroren. Jede Bewegung verursachte ihm Schmerzen und sein Herz fühlte sich so schwer in seiner Brust an, als wollte es ihn auf den Boden ziehen.  
Langsam streifte er durch das Haus. Es war erstaunlich, wie schrecklich präsent und greifbar die Abwesenheit eines Menschen sein konnte.  
Das Gästezimmer, das im vergangenen Jahr zu Wills zuhause geworden war, war verlassen. Das Bett war sorgfältig gemacht und die Schränke waren ausgeräumt. Hannibal musste nicht ins Musikzimmer gehen um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Junge sein Geburtstagsgeschenk gefunden und mitgenommen hatte. Hoffentlich gefiel ihm der Wagen. Hannibal hatte keine Kosten gescheut.  
Wehmütig betrachtete er die leeren Schränke und das ebenso aufgeräumte Badezimmer. Keine Handtücher, keine Kleidung im Wäschekorb, keine Zahnbürste auf dem kleinen Vorsprung unter dem Spiegel. Will hatte nichts zurückgelassen. Zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Denn als Hannibal in das Zimmer zurückkehrte und sich langsam auf dem Bett niederließ, sah er den einzigen Beweis dafür, dass Will einst tatsächlich in diesem Zimmer gelebt hatte. Auf dem Kopfkissen lag, wie von einem Geist platziert, das Hundehalsband, das Will damals so vorsichtig in seinen Koffer gelegt hatte. Hannibal seufzte leise, nahm es in die Hand und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen darüber.  
An dem Halsband war eine kleine, silberne Marke befestigt, die bei jeder Bewegung leise klimperte. Hannibal hielt sie ins Licht, um die Inschrift lesen zu können.  
Winston.  
Ein ungewöhnlicher Name für einen Hund.  
Dennoch passte es zu Will, dem Tier einen solchen Namen zu geben.  
Hannibal brachte das Halsband in sein Schlafzimmer und legte es behutsam in eine Schublade in seinem Schrank. Verborgen vor fremden Blicken und sicher aufbewahrt.  
Er strich ein letztes Mal beinahe zärtlich darüber, bevor er die Schublade schloss.  
Dann zog er sich um, griff nach seinem Mantel und stieg in seinen Wagen, um in die Praxis zu fahren.  
Eigentlich hatte er an diesem Tag keine Patienten und hätte demnach leicht von zu Hause aus arbeiten können. Aber er ertrug den Anblick der leeren Räumlichkeiten nicht.  
Und dass er an diesem grauen Morgen zum ersten Mal vor etwas floh, war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig. Will war weg und er würde ihn wohl nicht verraten.  
Hannibals Doppelidentität blieb ein Geheimnis.  
Es hätte ihm nicht weniger bedeuten können.


	16. Vide cor meum

Fünf Jahre verstrichen. Hannibal beendete die Zusammenarbeit mit Jack Crawford aus „persönlichen Gründen“, wie er es nannte und vergrub sich in seiner Arbeit. Er nahm mehr Patienten an, als eigentlich nötig gewesen wären und verbrachte nicht selten über zwölf Stunden in seinem Sprechzimmer. Der Chesapeake-Ripper hatte nach Wills Verschwinden beinahe sechs Monate lang geschwiegen und die Bevölkerung hatte sich bereits in Sicherheit gewähnt. Doch Hannibal ließ weder den Ripper noch seinen Mythos sterben und schlug wieder zu.  
Aber es verschaffte ihm keinerlei Befriedigung.  
Beinahe lustlos hatte er dem jungen Mann die Kehle durchgeschnitten und seine Zunge durch den Hals gezogen, ganz im Stil der „kubanischen Krawatte“. Es war eine durchaus gelungene Inszenierung, aber Hannibal hatte keine Freude daran. Er gab sich weiterhin Mühe bei seinen Morden und keiner der Profiler oder FBI-Agenten merkte, dass dem Chesapeake-Ripper der Spaß an seinem Spiel vergangen war. Natürlich nicht. Sie hatten nicht den Blick dafür. Hannibal tötete die Menschen förmlich vor Jack Crawfords Nase und dennoch hatte er keine Konsequenzen zu befürchten. Freddie Lounds hatte inzwischen das Gerücht gestreut, Crawford würde der Fall demnächst entzogen werden. Hannibal wusste nicht, ob sie damit recht hatte.  
Es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Was nach Crawford kommen würde, konnte nur unfähiger sein. Jack war durchaus ein guter Agent und wenn er den Chesapeake-Ripper nicht fassen konnte, dann konnte es auch keiner der kleinen Studenten, die das FBI aus Verzweiflung an den Fall heranließ. Hannibal spielte mit dem Gedanken, Baltimore zu verlassen und nach Europa zurückzukehren. Sein eigenes Heim kam ihm an manchen Tagen wie ein Gefängnis vor. Auch nach fünf Jahren spürte er Wills Abwesenheit noch zu deutlich. Die Tür in seinem Gedankenpalast, die ihn zu den Erinnerungen an Will Graham führte, war ähnlich tabu geworden wie die Tür, hinter der sich die Erinnerung an seine Schwester verbarg.  
Selbst heute noch ertappte Hannibal sich manchmal dabei, wie er im Schlaf neben sich tastete, in der Hoffnung Wills warmen Körper zu fühlen.  
Es war erbärmlich und er verabscheute sich dafür.  
Sein einst so wunderbar farbenfrohes Leben war zu einer grauen Melange geworden, einer ewigen Suche nach Ablenkung. So auch an diesem Abend, als er auf einen seiner Patienten wartete und auf seinem Tablet tattlecrime.com aufrief. Sein letzter Mord lag wieder um die drei Monate zurück, er rechnete nicht mit einer Schlagzeile. Aber Freddie Lounds überraschte ihn.

 

Der Chesapeake-Ripper und seine Fans – Die Schmerzgrenze des FBI ist weit überschritten

Der Chesapeake-Ripper tritt mittlerweile mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in unser Leben, als wäre er die fünfte Jahreszeit. Niemand glaubt noch daran, dass er gefasst werden könnte und es scheint beinahe so, als hätte die Bevölkerung seine Existenz akzeptiert. Er lebt als einer von uns unter den Menschen, wird gewissermaßen sogar toleriert. Was bleibt uns bei der Unfähigkeit des FBI auch übrig? Die angeforderte Hilfe von Agenten aus dem Ausland trägt nach wie vor keine Früchte und es scheint, als hätte der Chesapeake-Ripper das Spiel endgültig gewonnen.  
Er hat sogar offenbar einige Anhänger gefunden.  
Erst gestern wurde in einem Wald in West Virginia eine neue Leiche gefunden, deren Inszenierung stark an einen bereits etwas länger zurückliegenden Mord des Rippers erinnert. Allerdings handelt es sich bei dem aktuellen Mord laut dem Sprecher des FBI eindeutig nicht um die Tat des Chesapeake-Rippers, sondern um das Werk eines Nachahmungstäters. Zwar wurde das Opfer Jerry P. (55) ebenfalls wie der Krankenpfleger John S. (siehe Archiv, Bericht vom 28.9.2014) an einen Baumstamm gefesselt und mit Pfeilen durchbohrt, allerdings wurden ihm die Nieren nicht mit der gleichen chirurgischen Präzision entfernt. Auffällig ist auch, dass der Täter im Gegensatz zu dem Chesapeake-Ripper wesentlich mehr Pfeile verwendet hat, um sein Opfer zu durchbohren. Laut den Angaben des FBI-Sprechers wurden dieses Mal etwa 15 Pfeile verwendet. Die Todesursache war allerdings ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, vermutlich mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand.  
Wurde Jerry P. das Opfer eines Ripper-Anhängers? Niemand kann ausschließen, dass sich in der Bevölkerung kultartige Gruppen bilden, die das grausame Vorgehen von Baltimores Schreckgespenst aus irgendwelchen Gründen befürworten. Die Taten des Chesapeake-Rippers bleiben nicht ohne Wirkung, so viel steht fest.  
Wieso das Opfer derart grausam zugerichtet und inszeniert wurde, ist noch unklar.  
Jerry P. war alleinstehend und wohnte am Rande des Waldes auf einem Schrottplatz. Der Angabe von Zeugen nach, die das Opfer kannten, war er in der ganzen Stadt als Hundefänger gefürchtet. Ob das etwas mit seinem Tod zu tun hat, ist allerdings noch unklar.  
Fakt ist nur, dass unsere Welt verroht. Wie viele Verbrecher werden sich noch von dem Chesapeake-Ripper inspiriert fühlen?

 

Hannibal scrollte nach unten, um das Foto vom Tatort zu betrachten. Tatsächlich handelte es sich auch bei diesem Mord um eine fast perfekte Kopie einer St. Sebastian Darstellung. Allerdings war die Vorlage offenbar nicht Sodomas Werk gewesen, denn die Pfeile befanden sich an anderen Stellen, durch den Hals beispielsweise, hatte der Täter keinen Pfeil gestoßen. Und im Gegensatz zu Hannibal hatte er die Wunde, die er dem Opfer beim Entfernen der Nieren zugefügt hatte, nicht zugenäht. Der klaffende Riss zeugte deutlich davon, dass hier kein Chirurg am Werk gewesen war. Aber dennoch glaubte Hannibal zu erkennen, dass der Täter nicht vollkommen kopflos vorgegangen war und immerhin gewusst hatte, was er tat.  
Es überraschte ihn, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee gekommen war, von all seinen Werken gerade dieses zu kopieren. Er zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als eine flüchtige Erinnerung durch seinen Geist flatterte, die er nicht zu fassen bekam. Sie war aus einer der verbotenen Türen des Gedankenpalastes entwichen.  
Hannibal schloss die Seite von tattlecrime.com und rief ein neues Fenster auf.  
„St. Sebastian, Andrea Mantegna.“, gab er in der Suchmaschine ein.  
Und tatsächlich war dies offenbar die Vorlage des Nachahmers gewesen.  
Einen kurzen Moment lang bereute Hannibal, dass er nicht mehr mit Jack Crawford und dem FBI in Verbindung stand. Zu gerne hätte er diesen Tatort besichtigt und sich ein Bild von dem Nachahmungstäter gemacht. Er ging mit Finesse vor, das musste man ihm lassen. Und er hatte offenbar Fingerspitzengefühl.  
Wieder zuckte eine Erinnerung durch seinen Geist, begleitet von einem kleinen Funken Hoffnung. Aber auch diese bekam Hannibal nicht richtig zu fassen.  
Und als das Klopfen an seiner Tür seinen nächsten Patienten ankündigte, versuchte er es auch nicht mehr.

 

Kurz vor zweiundzwanzig Uhr verließ er seine Praxis. Seine Nackenmuskeln waren verkrampft, ebenso wie seine Schultern, aber er war dennoch nicht erpicht darauf, nach Hause zu kommen. Insgeheim bezweifelte er, dass dieses Gefühl jemals wieder verschwinden würde.  
Er parkte den Wagen, schloss die Haustür auf und war von dem mechanischen Charakter seiner Bewegungen angewidert. Als er in die Küche ging, um das Abendessen zuzubereiten, klingelte es an seiner Tür. Erstaunt schloss er den Kühlschrank und runzelte die Stirn. Er erwartete niemanden, schon gar nicht um diese Zeit. Und das Wetter lud auch nicht gerade dazu ein, das Haus zu verlassen. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel und es war mehr als nur wahrscheinlich, dass sich die Straßen in der Nacht in eine Eisbahn verwandeln würden.  
Nicht ohne eine gewisse Neugier öffnete Hannibal die Tür.  
Beinahe hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen.  
Und zum ersten Mal gab er sich keine Mühe, seine Überraschung zu verbergen.  
„Guten Abend, Dr. Lecter.“  
Will hatte sich kaum verändert. Er war ein Stück gewachsen und seine Gestalt war ein klein wenig muskulöser, wenn auch immer noch sehr schlank und für einen Mann beinahe grazil. Einzelne Schneeflocken verfingen sich in seinen dunklen Haaren und segelten auf seine Schultern, die von einem schwarzen Mantel bedeckt waren. Auch seine restliche Kleidung war komplett schwarz und hob seine helle Haut hervor. Seine Augen leuchteten und funkelten im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaterne in der Nähe der Haustür.  
Hannibal glaubte einen Moment lang, zu träumen.  
Vor ihm stand tatsächlich Will Graham.  
Der Junge, der nur einen Tag vor seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag sein Haus verlassen hatte.  
Der, von dem er geglaubt hatte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.  
Will hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Darf ich hereinkommen?“, fragte er unschuldig, aber mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.  
Hannibal nickte lediglich und trat zur Seite.  
„Hier hat sich nichts verändert.“, sagte Will, als er ihm den Mantel und die Tasche abnahm, die er mit sich trug. „Sie übrigens auch nicht.“, fügte er hinzu.  
„Du hingegen schon.“, sagte Hannibal, als er seine Stimme endlich wiedergefunden hatte.  
„Bin erwachsen geworden.“, murmelte Will und drehte sich zu ihm. Ohne zurückzuweichen. Ohne Scheu vor Augenkontakt. Aber dennoch lag etwas Vertrautes in seinem Blick. Hannibal bezweifelte insgeheim, dass der Junge wirklich erwachsen geworden war. Er war älter geworden. Aber noch längst nicht erwachsen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und er hätte Will am liebsten für immer betrachtet.  
„Haben Sie schon etwas gegessen?“, fragte Will.  
Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war gerade dabei, etwas zuzubereiten. Wieso?“  
Wills funkelnde Augen hielten seinen Blick fest, als er sprach.  
„Hunde kommen zu ihrem Herrn zurück, sofern er sie gut behandelt. Und manchmal bringen sie ihm sogar etwas mit.“, sagte er lockend und griff nach seiner Tasche. Vorsichtig holte er einen Beutel heraus, der mit Eiswürfeln gefüllt war. Zwischen den Eiswürfeln leuchteten zwei dunkelrote Nieren.  
„Ich habe viel von Ihnen gelernt, Dr. Lecter.“, fuhr Will leise fort. „Aber leider bin ich nach wie vor ein miserabler Koch.“  
Hannibal erwiderte sein Lächeln und fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung zu machen schien. Tatsächlich fühlte es sich zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren wieder so an, als würde es schlagen. Er nahm Will den Beutel aus der Hand und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, ihm in die Küche zu folgen.  
Dort griff er nach dem kleinen Kasten, in dem er die Rezeptkarten aufbewahrte.  
„Du hast das Fleisch besorgt. Du entscheidest, was damit geschieht.“, sagte er ruhig und ihre Finger berührten sich, als er Will die kleine Kiste reichte. Keiner der beiden war gewillt, den Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen.  
„Und noch immer sind Sie überaus zuvorkommend, Dr. Lecter.“, sagte Will heiser und grinste. Er sah die Karten durch und überreichte Hannibal dann die passende.  
„Sag mir, William, was treibt dich nach Baltimore?“, fragte Hannibal, während er die Nieren putzte. Will mochte zwar keinerlei chirurgische Erfahrung besitzen, aber immerhin hatte er die Nieren entfernt, ohne sie zu beschädigen.  
„In mir ist vor kurzem das Verlangen erwacht, ein paar alte Bekannte aufzusuchen.“, sagte Will und hielt Hannibals Blick fest. „Und der Wunsch, nach Hause zu kommen.“  
Jedes seiner Worte ließ Wärme durch Hannibals Körper fließen.  
„Wissen Sie noch, was Sie mir damals über Potenzial erzählt haben?“, fragte Will und hatte noch immer wenig Interesse daran, seine Augen von Hannibal abzuwenden. Er schien sich den Anblick einprägen zu wollen. Oder aber, er versuchte zu sehen, was in Hannibal vorging. Der Psychiater nickte, während er das Fleisch in kleine Stücke schnitt.  
„Hast du dein Potenzial erkannt?“, wollte er wissen.  
Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe Ihres erkannt.“, korrigierte er.  
Daraufhin schwiegen sie eine Weile und Hannibal genoss die Präsenz des Jungen. Selbst wenn Will bei ihm aufgetaucht wäre, um ihn mit Vorwürfen zu überhäufen, hätte er es wohl genossen. Wie sehr er den Jungen vermisst hatte…  
„Wieso hast du den Mann getötet, Will?“, fragte er schließlich.  
Wills Lippen verzogen sich zu einem herausfordernden Lächeln.  
„Was glauben Sie denn?“, fragte er zurück und genoss die umgekehrte Rollenverteilung sichtlich.  
Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue und der Junge lachte leise.  
„Er hat Hunde gefangen und getötet. Das fand ich…“, er suchte nach dem passenden Worten und verlieh seiner Stimme einen unschuldigen Klang, als er sie gefunden hatte, „ausgesprochen unhöflich.“  
„Wieso ausgerechnet auf diese Art und Weise?“  
In Hannibals Stimme klang keinerlei Vorwurf mit. Nur Interesse. Und Stolz.  
„In den Arbeiten vieler Künstler findet sich eine Hommage an ihren Meister. Ich habe lediglich die Darstellung von Andrea Mantegna der Sodomas vorgezogen.“  
Will nahm das Weinglas, das Hannibal ihm hinhielt und trank einen Schluck, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Und abgesehen davon war ich neugierig, was passieren würde.“  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Wieder schwiegen sie und Will betrachtete aufmerksam Hannibals Handgriffe, genau wie damals, als dieser das Herz seiner Mutter zubereitet hatte.  
„Sie haben mir gefehlt, Dr. Lecter.“, gab er schließlich zu und klang wieder ein wenig wie sein jüngeres Ich.  
„Wohin hat es dich verschlagen, nachdem du gegangen bist?“, fragte der Psychiater und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein, bevor er das Fleisch in die Pfanne gab.  
„Zuerst hatte ich kein bestimmtes Ziel. Ich wollte einfach nur weg und bin…durch die Gegend gefahren. Danke übrigens, für das Auto. Das war in der Tat ein außergewöhnliches Geburtstagsgeschenk.“  
„Es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir zugesagt hat.“  
„Jedenfalls bin ich dann letztendlich doch zum FBI gegangen. Und dort bin ich immer noch. Ich lasse mich gerade zum Profiler ausbilden und es läuft ganz gut, denke ich. Außerdem ist es…interessant, das FBI von zwei Seiten aus zu betrachten.“ Seine Augen blitzten bei diesen Worten.  
„Das bedeutet, du warst die ganze Zeit über in der Nähe?“, fragte Hannibal.  
„Nicht direkt. Ich habe die ersten drei Jahre nach…meinem Auszug in Minnesota verbracht. Knapp drei Stunden Flugzeit ist nicht wirklich eine Entfernung, aber ich…schätze ich wollte in Ihrer Nähe bleiben, ohne in Ihrer Nähe zu sein. Und ich wusste, dass Sie nicht nach mir suchen würden.“  
Das hatte Hannibal tatsächlich nicht getan. Es war ein unausgesprochener Teil ihrer damaligen Vereinbarung gewesen.  
„Und jetzt bist du zurückgekehrt.“  
„Ich habe Zeit gebraucht. Und verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich halte Sie nach wie vor für ein Monster, aber…ich bin wohl kaum in der Position, um Sie verurteilen zu können.“  
„Vor fünf Jahren warst du noch in der Position.“  
Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Sie hatten durchaus recht mit dem, was Sie damals gesagt haben. In mir ruht etwas Dunkles. Etwas ziemlich Dunkles sogar. So war es schon immer. Und mit Ihnen unter einem Dach zu leben, hat nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, es zu unterdrücken.“  
Will stellte das Weinglas ab und trat langsam zu Hannibal hinter den Herd.  
„Sie wollten, dass ich meine dunkle Seite akzeptiere. Dass ich lerne, damit zu leben.“  
„Und du hast sie ausgelebt.“, stellte Hannibal nicht ohne Zufriedenheit fest.  
Will leckte sich flüchtig über die Lippen.  
„Ja. Und es war eine überaus…befreiende Erfahrung. Was auch immer Sie aus mir machen wollten, Sie haben es geschafft.“  
Hannibal hob die rechte Hand und legte sie an die Seite von Wills Hals. Will schloss kurz die Augen und lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen. Seine Haut fühlte sich noch genauso an wie damals. Und sein Geruch war nach wie vor betörend. Lediglich das Aftershave, das er trug, schmälerte den Genuss.  
„Ich kann nicht beeinflussen, was aus dir wird, William. Ich kann nur das zum Vorschein bringen, was bereits da ist.“  
Will legte seine Hände auf Hannibals Hüften und zog ihn näher zu sich. Obwohl er gewachsen war, musste er immer noch zu Lecter aufschauen.  
„Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?“, fragte er mit einem Grinsen, bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen. Wills Lippen waren weich und schmeckten ein wenig nach dem Wein.  
Es war genau wie damals. Nur dass Will nicht mehr so zurückhaltend war. Vermutlich hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren Erfahrung gesammelt. Hannibal verdrängte den Gedanken, denn er wusste dass es den Männern, die Will womöglich in den vergangenen Jahren angefasst hatten, sehr schlecht ergehen würde, wenn er ihre Namen erfuhr.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Will, der noch immer ein Gespür für die feinsten Stimmungsumschwünge hatte.  
„Dein Aftershave ist grauenvoll, William.“, sagte Lecter und der Junge lachte leise.  
„Duty-Free“, erklärte er entschuldigend.  
„Was für eine Verschwendung.“, flüsterte Hannibal und küsste Wills Hals. Er hatte sich die sensiblen Punkte des Jungen nur allzu gut eingeprägt.  
„Hilf mir doch, es loszuwerden.“, sagte Will herausfordernd.  
Hannibal grinste und bleckte dabei die Zähne.  
„Nur ein paar Jahre außerhalb meiner Obhut und schon vergisst du deine Erziehung.“  
„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?“  
„Erst das Dinner, William. Oder willst du darauf verzichten, deinem Opfer die letzte Ehre zu erweisen?“  
„Ich will ihn nicht ehren.“  
„Dann ehren wir eben dich und deinen Erfolg. Den Abschluss deiner Verwandlung.“  
„Wie poetisch.“  
Es fiel Hannibal schwer, von dem Jungen abzulassen. Besonders nach den langen Jahren des Entzugs. Aber er beherrschte sich. Dieser Abend würde in Perfektion ausklingen.  
Und das tat er.  
Hannibal und Will dinierten im Esszimmer und die Vorstellung, dass Will das Fleisch besorgt und diesen Mann tatsächlich getötet hatte und dann auch noch auf diese Art, beflügelte Hannibal. Er hätte nach dem schmerzlichen Abschied nie für möglich gehalten, dass Will seine dunkle Seite akzeptieren und dann auch noch zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Hannibal hatte den Jungen zweifelsfrei verdorben. Er hatte ihn in die Abgründe der Menschen sehen lassen, allen voran seine persönlichen Abgründe. Aber Will hatte es überlebt.  
In so vielerlei Hinsicht.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, William.“, sagte Hannibal, als sie anstießen. Will blickte ihn mit einer liebevollen Skepsis an.  
„Auf mich oder auf dich?“  
„Macht das einen Unterschied?“  
„Nein. Nicht mehr.“, erwiderte der angehende Profiler sanft. Das Kerzenlicht spiegelte sich in dem Wein und in seinen Augen. Hannibal war glücklich. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Und auch der Chesapeake-Ripper in ihm war vollkommen zufrieden. Er hatte Will zerstört und ihm eine Wiedergeburt ermöglicht.  
„Beantwortest du mir eine Frage?“, sagte Will, als er etwas später sein Besteck niederlegte.  
„Natürlich.“  
„Warum hast du mich damals bei dir aufgenommen?“  
„Ich dachte, die Antwort kennst du bereits.“  
„Ich habe lediglich Vermutungen angestellt. Du hast sie mir nie bestätigt.“  
„Nun“, sagte Hannibal und verschränkte seine Hände ineinander. „Ich fand dich schlicht und einfach faszinierend.“  
Will hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist alles?“  
„Kein Freund mehr von simplen Antworten?“, fragte Lecter zurück und Will schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
„Du bist wirklich…unglaublich.“  
Er blinzelte und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über das Gesicht.  
Hannibal verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Will. Es tat so gut, gewisse Gesten an ihm wiederzuerkennen und das Gefühl der Vertrautheit zu spüren, das dadurch in ihm ausgelöst wurde.  
„Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als du ihn getötet hast?“, fragte Hannibal schließlich.  
„Lebendig.“, entgegnete Will, aber trotz der scheinbaren Schlichtheit dieser Antwort, verlieh er seinen Worten einen besonderen Unterton. Hannibal verstand, was er meinte. Er hatte oft genug getötet, um das Gefühl zu kennen. Zudem war der erste Mord immer etwas Besonderes.  
„Ich habe in Minnesota ein paar Mörder gestellt, aber das war bei weitem nicht so befriedigend, wie das Töten...Hannibal,…“  
„Ja?“  
„Wenn ich damals nicht in den Keller gegangen wäre…wenn Jack mir nicht diese Akte gegeben hätte…hättest du es mir gesagt?“  
„Ja.“, antwortete der Psychiater wahrheitsgemäß. „Es…lag von Anfang an in meinem Interesse, dass du irgendwann die Wahrheit erfährst, allerdings muss ich leider zugeben, dass ich mich damals ein wenig verkalkuliert hatte.“  
Erneut hob Will die Brauen, als wollte er sagen: „Du?“  
„Ich wollte dich nicht derart verletzen.“  
„Du hast anderen Menschen weit Schlimmeres angetan.“, murmelte Will und zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch Hannibal ließ sich von dieser scheinbaren Gleichgültigkeit nicht beeindrucken und hielt den Blick seines Gegenübers fest.  
„Aber für diese Menschen habe ich nichts empfunden.“  
Der leicht herausfordernde Ausdruck trat wieder in Wills Augen.  
„Aber für mich schon?“  
„Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde. Zumindest diesbezüglich habe ich dich niemals belogen.“  
„Und du…liebst mich immer noch?“  
„Man hört nicht einfach auf zu lieben, Will.“  
„Gut zu wissen.“, erwiderte Will sanft.  
Sie ließen das Geschirr auf dem Tisch stehen und bliesen lediglich die Kerzen aus. Alles, was nicht mit Will zu tun hatte, hatte bis morgen Zeit. Langsam führte Hannibal Will ins Schlafzimmer und der angehende Profiler seufzte zufrieden, als er ihn endlich wieder küsste.  
Hannibal ließ sich Zeit und Will genoss es. Sie hatten keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen. Die Dinge waren wieder im Reinen, wie durch eine göttliche Fügung. Will war wieder dort, wo er hingehörte. Und er sah Hannibal, sah ihn dieses Mal wirklich. Sah den Chesapeake-Ripper. Und schreckte nicht vor ihm zurück. Auch Will hatte sich verändert. Seine dunkle Seite war nun ebenfalls in seinen Augen erkennbar, der Psychiater nahm sie deutlich wahr.  
Langsam und sanft pellte er Will aus seiner Kleidung und betrachtete den Jungen überrascht, als ihm die kleine Narbe an Wills Schulter auffiel.  
„Bin angeschossen worden.“, murmelte Will gegen Lecters Adamsapfel. „Das FBI-Training ist nicht ungefährlich.“  
„Wer hat dich angeschossen?“, fragte Lecter, während er Will sanft auf die Matratze beförderte. Der Junge lachte leise und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich fürchte, wenn ich dir einen Namen nenne, könnte ich in die Verlegenheit geraten, besagte Person kurz darauf identifizieren zu müssen.“, sagte er dann mit einem bösen Lächeln. Dass er so frei darüber sprach wunderte Hannibal, gefiel ihm allerdings auch. Er genoss es, keine Maskerade mehr aufrechterhalten zu müssen. Und auch Will schien es zu genießen, Hannibal seine düsteren Gedanken ungefiltert anvertrauen zu können.  
„Das würde ich nie wagen.“, flüsterte Hannibal und blickte zufrieden auf den Jungen herab, als dieser endlich vollkommen nackt unter ihm lag. Hannibal streifte mit seinen Lippen Wills Schulterblätter und glitt an seiner Wirbelsäule hinab.  
„Du bist atemberaubend, William.“, hauchte er gegen die warme, weiche Haut. Will grinste und ein Funken Zynismus blitzte durch seine Augen, wurde allerdings von seinem leichten Erröten Lügen gestraft. Mochte er sich noch so erwachsen, selbstsicher und schlagfertig geben, seine Verlegenheit konnte er nicht überspielen. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und blickte mit einem beinahe unschuldigen Ausdruck zu Hannibal hinauf.  
„Ich bin eine verdammte Katastrophe.“, murmelte er gegen Hannibals Lippen und ließ seine Handflächen in einer nachdenklichen, leicht melancholischen Geste über Lecters Seiten gleiten.  
„Nein, Will.“, widersprach der Psychiater sanft. Dann lachte er leise. „Auch nach fünf Jahren hast du es noch immer nicht geschafft, deinen Wert anzuerkennen…“  
Will streckte sich, um Hannibal zu küssen. Seine rechte Hand wanderte über Lecters Rücken nach oben und strich durch seine weichen Haare.  
„Aber du hast ihn erkannt?“, fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Schon als du das erste Mal durch meine Tür getreten bist.“  
„Und du wolltest mich?“, fragte Will weiter, obwohl er die Antwort kennen musste. Er war so schön, wie er da zwischen den dunklen Laken ausgestreckt lag. Noch immer unglaublich jung, aber umgeben von der Aura eines Mörders. Eine Aura, die nur Hannibal wahrnehmen konnte, weil sie seiner eigenen so sehr glich.  
„Ich wollte dich immer.“, erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß und vergrub seine Zähne zärtlich in Wills Schulter.  
„A-auf deiner Tafel.“, gab der Junge mit einem abgehakten, atemlosen Lachen zurück.  
„Nein, in meinem Bett.“, widersprach der Psychiater. Ein warmes Zittern lief durch Wills Körper.  
„Und ich wollte dich.“, flüsterte er sanft gegen Hannibals Hals.  
Hannibal glitt an Wills Oberkörper hinab und leckte über seine Rippenbögen, genau über die Stelle, durch die er damals in seinem Phantasieszenario den Pfeil gestoßen hatte. Will schloss die Augen und sank in die weichen Kissen zurück. „Und doch…“, sagte er leise und stöhnte auf, als er Hannibals Lippen auf seinen Hüftknochen spürte. „Und doch hast du mich gehen lassen.“  
„Wenn du hier geblieben wärst, hätte ich dich töten müssen.“  
„Und das konntest du nicht…“  
„Ich könnte es noch immer nicht.“  
Will zog ihn wieder zu sich hoch, zum einen um ihn zu küssen, zum anderen um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu der Andeutung eines Grinsens.  
„Der Chesapeake-Ripper zeigt Skrupel?“  
„Der Welpe zeigt Zähne?“, erwiderte der Psychiater. Will lachte wieder leise auf und rieb sich zärtlich an dem Körper über ihm. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als Hannibal ihn vorbereitete. Seine Muskeln gaben nach und seiner Körper öffnete sich Lecter ebenso bereitwillig, wie sein Geist.  
„Hast du mein Halsband noch?“, fragte er und sein leises Stöhnen strich warm und weich über Hannibals Lippen.  
„Natürlich. Es ist der einzige Beweis dafür, dass du mir gehörst.“  
Will legte sein rechtes Bein vorsichtig um Lecters Hüfte und strich mit seinem Fuß liebevoll über den Rücken des Psychiaters.  
„Ich liebe es, dass du so besitzergreifend bist.“, hauchte er gegen Hannibals Lippen. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen beinahe andächtig über Lecters Haut und dieser spürte, wie sehr Will ihn und das alles hier vermisst hatte. Ein schönes Gefühl.  
„Noch immer so unterwürfig.“, sagte er leise, als Will sich ihm bereitwillig entgegenstreckte.  
„Und?“, fragte Will herausfordernd und ließ seine Lippen über Hannibals Kiefer wandern.  
„Unterwerfung erfordert Vertrauen. Vertraust du mir, William?“  
„Dominanz erfordert Kontrolle. Haben Sie sich unter Kontrolle, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte Will neckend zurück. Er griff nach Lecters freier Hand und flocht seine Finger zärtlich hinein. Dann beugte er sich vor, um Hannibals Frage doch noch zu beantworten.  
„Du bist der einzige, dem ich jemals vertraut habe und je vertrauen werde.“, flüsterte er und Hannibal schloss kurz die Augen, als Wills warmer, leicht zitternder Atem über seinen Hals strich.  
„Mir scheint, ich habe dich gebrochen, William.“, sagte er, als er sich langsam in dem Jungen bewegte.  
„Nein.“, widersprach Will und seufzte leise und genüsslich auf.  
„Ich war gebrochen, als ich dein Sprechzimmer betreten habe. Du hast mich wieder zusammengesetzt.“  
Ihre Bewegungen waren langsam, beinahe träge. Aber das war gut so. Hannibal nahm jede Faser von Wills Körper wahr und genoss den vertrauten Körper, der sich ihm wie früher entgegenbewegte. Er legte seine Stirn gegen die des Jungen und schloss die Augen.  
Vor dem Fenster kam ein Sturm auf, der die Wolken über den Nachthimmel bewegte. Dann und wann kam der Mond hinter ihnen zum Vorschein und warf das Zimmer in ein weißes, kühles Licht. Ein ehrliches Licht, dass nichts beschönigte oder gar verbarg. Die Schatten der Wolken wanderten über die Wände, den Boden und das Bett. Über Hannibals muskulösen Körper, der den von Will beinahe gänzlich bedeckte. Über die weichen, teuren Laken, in denen Wills Hand sich manchmal verfing. Aber die meiste Zeit über hielt er sich an Hannibal fest.  
Die Hand, die nicht in der von Lecter verschränkt war, wanderte über Hannibals Rücken, nach vorne über seine Oberarme, unter denen seine Muskeln zuckten und weiter über sein Schlüsselbein und seine Brust.  
Die sanft herabrieselnden Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster verwandelten sich in Regen, der leise gegen die Scheiben schlug.  
„Siehst du.“, keuchte Will atemlos, als er das Geräusch der Tropfen wahrnahm. „Ich bringe dir…doch Unglück. Z-zumindest, was das Wetter anbetrifft.“  
Sein Körper war belastbarer geworden, seine Ausdauer größer. Aber dennoch fühlte Hannibal, dass er sich in diesem Moment zurückhielt. So wie damals. Beinahe, als bräuchte er die Erlaubnis des Psychiaters, um sich endlich fallen zu lassen.  
„Ich mag Regen.“, flüsterte Hannibal und schloss die Augen, als er spürte, wie Wills Muskeln sich zusammenzogen.  
Die großen, schweren Tropfen hatten sich in feinen Sprühregen verwandelt, als Hannibal von Wills Körper herunterglitt und sich neben ihm niederließ. Will streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und Lecter zog ihn an sich. Besitzergreifend. Will hatte durchaus nicht unrecht.  
„Hast du mich vermisst?“, fragte Will erschöpft und heiser, aber zufrieden. Hannibal nickte.  
„Mehr als mir lieb war.“  
„Gut.“  
„Schadenfreude ist sehr unattraktiv, William“, erwiderte Lecter mit einem Lächeln.  
„Du hast es nicht anders verdient.“, murmelte Will müde gegen seine Brust.  
„Womöglich hast du recht.“, gab Hannibal schließlich zu.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile und betrachteten die Schatten, die sich durch das Schlafzimmer schlängelten. Wie damals ließ Will sich von Hannibals Atem tragen und passte sich ihm vollkommen an. Vorsichtig legte er seine Handfläche gegen Hannibals und betrachtete, wie sich ihre Finger ineinander verschränkten. Hannibals Hand war etwas größer als Wills und wesentlich rauer. Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie er einst Wills Wunde versorgt hatte. Damals hätte er nie vermutet, dass sich die Dinge eines Tages so entwickeln würden. Nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte er zu hoffen gewagt, dass Will ihn so nahe an sich heranlassen würde.  
„Die Situation ist also doch eskaliert.“, sagte der Junge träge. „Und du hast Schadensbegrenzung betrieben.“  
„Ich habe es zumindest versucht.“  
„Du warst erfolgreich.“, flüsterte Will zufrieden bevor er einschlief. Hannibal erinnerte sich daran, wie er noch etwa zwölf Stunden zuvor alleine in diesem Bett gelegen hatte. Und jetzt hatte er Will wieder. Nach fünf langen Jahren. Jetzt konnte er dem Jungen endlich beibringen, was es hieß zu töten.  
Vielleicht war Will doch erwachsen geworden.  
Jedenfalls erwachsen genug, um zu töten.  
Er trug einen Teil von Hannibal in sich, so war es schon immer gewesen.  
Aber er hatte gelernt diesen Teil zu akzeptieren.  
Jetzt waren sie einander endlich ebenbürtig.  
Hannibal blickte auf den schlafenden Jungen in seinen Armen.  
Geschmeidig und schön wie ein junges Tier. Jederzeit dazu bereit, die Zähne zu zeigen und die Krallen auszufahren. Und das unter der Führung des Chesapeake-Rippers.

 

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster fielen und Hannibal aufwachte, befürchtete er eine kurze Schrecksekunde lang, er hätte alles nur geträumt. Aber dann spürte er den warmen Körper neben sich und atmete erleichtert auf. Will lag schlafend an seiner Seite, seine Stirn war leicht gerunzelt, was ihm einen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck verlieh. Hannibal fragte sich, ob und was er womöglich träumte. Jetzt, im pastellfarbenen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, hatte er endlich Zeit, den Jungen eingehend zu betrachten. Schließlich hatte er ihn gestern nur im Schein des Kerzenlichts und in den blaugrauen Schattierungen der Nacht gesehen.  
Will hatte sich in der Tat verändert. Aber es war keine reine körperliche Veränderung. Dass er ein bisschen gewachsen war, war Hannibal schon am Vortag aufgefallen, aber das was ihn eigentlich faszinierte, konnte man nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen. Es war weniger etwas Körperliches, mehr eine gewisse Aura, die den Jungen zu umhüllen schien. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hannibal sie deuten konnte. Will wirkte im Vergleich zu damals wesentlich entspannter, selbstsicherer und vor allem befreiter. Aber dieses wachsende Selbstbewusstsein wirkte auf Hannibal ebenso anziehend, wie Wills damalige Zurückhaltung und Unsicherheit.  
Die Lider des Jungen flatterten und er schlug die Augen auf. Er benötigte nicht einmal Zeit, um sich zu orientieren, sondern wusste scheinbar direkt wo er war und wie er dahin gekommen war.  
„Und wieder habe ich die Gelegenheit verpasst, dich beim Schlafen zu beobachten.“, murmelte er und räusperte sich, um seine Stimme aufzuwecken. Hannibal genoss es, als Will sich neben ihm bewegte und sich enger an ihn schmiegte.  
„Sind meine Schlafgewohnheiten derart faszinierend für dich?“, fragte er.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich noch nie schlafen gesehen habe, seit wir uns kennen.“  
„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Aber selbst wenn, welche Rolle spielt das?“  
„Es interessiert mich einfach, ob du es selbst im Schlaf schaffst, deine Barrieren aufrecht zu erhalten.“  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass diese Barrieren noch existieren. Zumindest tun sie es nicht in deiner Gegenwart.“, erwiderte Hannibal. Tatsächlich hatte er nicht den Eindruck, etwas vor Will zu verbergen. Schließlich hatte der angehende Profiler vor fünf Jahren in sein wahres Gesicht geblickt. Es gab nur ein Geheimnis, das Will nicht gelüftet hatte und dieses würde Hannibal ihm niemals verraten. Aber der Mord an Wills Mutter war auch nichts, was Hannibal tagtäglich durch den Kopf ging. Der Chesapeake-Ripper war ein Teil von ihm und demnach stets präsent, aber seine Opfer arbeitete er wie die Akten seiner Patienten ab und verstaute sie an einem sicheren Ort in seinem Gedankenpalast.  
„Ich habe in den letzten Jahren viel nachgedacht.“, sagte Will nach einer Weile. „Und es gibt da eine Sache, die mich beschäftigt…“  
„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“  
„Du hast damals gesagt, du hättest mein…Potenzial erkannt, als ich dein Sprechzimmer betreten habe…du sagtest, ich sei etwas Besonderes…“  
„Das bist du noch immer.“  
„Vielleicht. Aber ich frage mich, ob du je in Erwägung gezogen hast, mich zu töten.“  
Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue und schenkte dem Jungen ein böses Lächeln.  
„Fürchtest du etwa um dein Leben, William?“  
Der angehende Profiler erwiderte es, aber Hannibal sah ihm an, dass er auf eine ehrliche Antwort wartete und nicht bereit war, das Thema ruhen zu lassen.  
„Ich hätte dich damals verraten können. Ich habe in Minnesota sogar weiter mit Jack zusammengearbeitet und mit ihm zwei Mörder gestellt. Ich hätte ihm alles erzählen und dich enttarnen können. Du konntest nie die Gewissheit haben, dass dein…Geheimnis bei mir sicher ist. Was hättest du getan, wenn ich damals zur Polizei oder dem FBI gegangen wäre?“  
„Das hätte mich in der Tat zum Eingreifen gezwungen. Aber ich kenne dich. Und ich wusste, dass du mich nicht verraten würdest.“, sagte Hannibal ruhig.  
„Ich hätte es tun können.“, widersprach Will und der Psychiater seufzte leise.  
„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ja. Ich habe einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dich zu töten.“  
„Wie hättest du es getan?“, wollte Will wissen. Mit dieser Frage hatte Lecter gerechnet.  
„Nun ja, in einem anderen Leben unter anderen Umständen hätte ich dich womöglich anstelle des Pflegers in einen Heiligen verwandelt.“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.  
„War es schwer für dich?“  
„Was?“  
„Mir nichts zu tun.“, präzisierte Will und streckte sich in einer katzenartigen Bewegung.  
Er rollte sich herum und seufzte zufrieden, als er Hannibals warmen Körper in seinem Rücken spürte. Der Psychiater ließ seine linke Hand über Wills Hals gleiten, über die Schulter hinab zu seinem linken Arm und weiter abwärts zu Wills Hüfte. Dann wieder denselben Weg hinauf.  
„Du hast deine Organe verdient.“, sagte er leise und betrachtete die Gänsehaut, die sich auf Wills Arm ausbreitete.  
„Das Gütesiegel des Chesapeake-Rippers? Ich bin gerührt.“  
„Selbst wenn es anders gewesen wäre, wäre es schwierig gewesen, dich umzubringen.“, fuhr Hannibal unbeeindruckt von Wills spöttischem Einwand fort. Seine Hand streichelte noch immer über die Flanke des Jungen.  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil dir keine Inszenierung gerecht geworden wäre.“  
Will schloss die Augen und lehnte sich der sanften Berührung entgegen.  
„Ich wollte nicht mitansehen, wie das Licht in deinen Augen erlischt.“, sagte Hannibal leise. „Dem Reiz dich umzubringen und dich zu einem Kunstwerk des Chesapeake-Rippers zu machen, standen stets mein Widerwille und meine Angst entgegen, dich zu verlieren. Und das, mein lieber William, ist eine denkbar schlechte Ausgangssituation für einen Mord.“, flüsterte er schließlich. Will griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.  
„Du hast sehr viel für mich getan.“, murmelte er leise. „Und es kommt mir trotz deiner Lügen und deiner zweifelhaften Motive unangebracht vor, danach zu fragen, aber…ich würde dich gerne um zwei Gefallen bitten.“  
„Ich höre.“  
„Lass Jack am Leben.“  
Überrascht hob Hannibal den Kopf. Will ließ seine Fingerspitzen über den sehnigen Unterarm des Psychiaters gleiten, als er weitersprach.  
„Ich habe den Kontakt zu ihm nicht abgebrochen, wie gesagt. Und ich mag Jack. Ich habe in den vergangenen Monaten und Jahren immer darauf geachtet, dass er dir nicht zu nahe kommt und den Chesapeake-Ripper-Fall endlich ruhen lässt. Ich weiß für dich ist er nicht mehr als eine Schachfigur, aber für mich…nicht.“  
„Auch du bist zu seinem Gegenspieler geworden.“, gab Hannibal zu bedenken.  
„Ich weiß. Aber dennoch möchte ich dich bitten, ihn am Leben zu lassen.“  
Hannibal gestattete sich ein Seufzen, nickte dann aber.  
„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist.“, murmelte er leise gegen Wills Nacken.  
„Ich danke dir.“  
„Du hast von zwei Gefallen gesprochen.“  
Wills Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als er sich zu Hannibal umdrehte.  
„Meine zweite Bitte betrifft dich.“  
„So?“  
Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten, ähnlich wie in der vergangenen Nacht, als er an Hannibals Tür geklopft hatte.  
„Ich fürchte, ich muss noch einiges lernen. Wenn du das nächste Mal dein Fleisch besorgst, nimmst du mich dann mit?“, fragte Will in einem provokant unschuldigen Tonfall. Hannibals Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Es wäre mir eine Freude.“, erwiderte er dann.


End file.
